Life Of A Huntsmen
by Fenozzel12
Summary: After being betrayed by his closest friends, Harry wishes for a fresh start. He opens a rift between dimensions and ends up in Remnant where he will join the Beacon Academy. While there he trains to be a huntsmen and will make new friends. Meanwhile Dumbledore will do everything in his Power to bring Harry back so he can face Voldemort and control his every move.
1. Spellbook Of Magic

/AN

Hello, I'm back with another story for everyone. This will be a Harry Potter/ RWBY Crossover. I have only recently seen the RWBY volumes but I will try to do the best I can on it. Also with this story I won't be publishing a chapter until I have at minimum 5000 words. The pairing will be Harry and Pyrrha. Harry will have a good relationship with Professor Ozpin as he is my favourite character and once again, this will be a manipulative Dumbledore story, I just like those kinds of stories. The Weapons Harry will be using is Medieval knight armour he made himself and that he inscribed runes on (if you wish to see the armour in mind look at my profile picture, that is what it looks like.) a Katana and his wand and a non-magical Sniper Rifle as ranged weapons. (His wand can be inserted into the sword.) I hope you enjoy

If any RWBY fans wish to Beta read this story I ask you to PM me and we can talk as I'm sure my Beta reader God of Vampires has not seen RWBY. So if you wish to Apply, just P.M me.

So without further to-do I give the first chapter

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY.

Chapter 1: Spellbook of Magic.

Harry was once again locked away within The Room of Requirement. For his sixth year at Hogwarts he had not left the room much. Things had started going downhill from the Battle of the Ministry. Fudge and the Aurors had turned up too late and had missed Voldemort. They still believed that Voldemort was still dead and Harry was an attention seeking child. Dumbledore had given a statement how Harry was becoming mentally unstable and went along with the ruse to keep him from hurting people. Harry felt utterly betrayed at that and broke away from Dumbledore's grasp and ran into the floo, flooing to Hogwarts. What surprised him the most was he somehow ended up in the Room of Requirement. Harry sat for an unknown amount of time brooding and thinking. He knew he would receive no help from Dumbledore, and on the rare occasion he went out into the castle he found out that Ron and Hermione had been spying on him and reporting on his every move. He couldn't trust any of his friends. He felt truly alone.

After a week he finally knew what he had to do. He would prepare for war, but he would not assist in the war. He finally had enough; the Wizarding world was on its own. He would learn all he could and get himself fit, not to help but to keep himself safe and alive. His first stop…

Diagon Alley.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry used the floo in the Room of Requirement to travel to The Leaky Cauldron. He had a long travel cloak around him with the hood up to hide his features. The people in The Leaky Cauldron didn't bother him and that suited Harry fine, the less people who knew he was there the better. Harry walked out to the back courtyard of the pub and tapped the bricks needed to open up the passage. He first walked up to Gringotts as he needed money for purchases. He walked inside and up to a free teller. He waited to be acknowledged by the goblin before getting down to business. The Goblin finished counting the gems and coins before placing them in a small pouch. He looked up to Harry's hidden face.

"Greetings, How may Gringotts be of service today?" The Goblin asked.

"I wish to speak to the Goblin in charge of The Potter Accounts." Harry said as he handed over his vault key for the Goblin to look over. The Goblin looked the key over and handed it back.

"Very well. I will take you to Lord Ragnok. He oversees The Potter Accounts. You will be required to undergo a Blood authenticity test to show you are indeed able to access The Potter Vaults." The Goblin said.

"That will be fine; I also require this meeting to be completely secret. I do not want the Ministry or Dumbledore to know about it. Dumbledore would not be… pleased with the steps I am about to take to ensure my health." Harry informed the Goblin.

"Completely understandable. Gringotts prides itself on the discretion of its clientele. I will now take you to Lord Ragnok. This way please." The Goblin said as he led Harry deeper into the bank through a maze of halls. They came to a door with the a plaque stating 'Lord Ragnok: Gringotts Director' on the door. The goblin leading Harry knocked on the door twice before entering when they heard a voice say 'enter'.

"Lord Ragnok. I have a wizard with me who would like to enquire about The Potter Accounts. He has the key to Heir Potter's trust vault." The Goblin said as he bowed at the waist to his superior.

"Thank you Sharpclaw. You may go back to your assigned duties." Ragnok said. Sharpclaw nodded and walked back out of the room. "Am I correct in assuming you are the Potter Heir?" Ragnok said. Harry lowered the hood of his cloak.

"I assume I am as I am the last Potter but I do not know what you mean by Heir." Harry informed Ragnok. Ragnok stayed silent for a moment before gesturing to a seat in front of his desk.

"Please, take a seat. I will call for refreshments and while we wait for them I will test your blood to prove you are who you say you are." Ragnok said. He sent a quick message for refreshments before going to a cabinet and brought a knife and some parchment to the desk. "Now this won't take much time and won't hurt, all you need to do is prick your finger with this dagger and spread some blood onto the page and we will confirm your identity." Ragnok said as he placed the knife and parchment in front of Harry. Harry picked up the knife and pricked his thumb and smeared the blood onto the parchment. The parchment started to form words in his blood.

 _Harrison James Potter_

 _Parents:_

 _Father: James Charles Potter: Deceased._

 _Mother: Lily Marie Potter: Deceased._

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black: Deceased._

 _Godmother: Alice Susan Longbottom: Comatosed._

"Very well. That confirms your identity so we shall move onto business. What can we do for you Heir Potter?" Ragnok asked as he placed the parchment into a file and stored it in his desk.

"First, please call me Harry. And I would like a summary of The Potter Accounts and I would like to visit my vault to collect some money to buy a few things I may need." Harry said.

"Of course Harry and you may use Ragnok when talking with me. You have given me the curtesy of being able to use your name and give you the same curtesy. As for your request; that can be easily accomplished. Do you have a specific amount you will need so I can have someone go down to your vault and retrieve it while we talk?" Ragnok said.

"I believe Two Thousand galleons will be enough for me to acquire what I need." Harry said. Ragnok nodded before sending off another message to have a goblin complete the task. A goblin knocks on the door and enters carrying a large binder; he places the binder on the desk and leaves the room. Harry and Ragnok spent the next half an hour going over the accounts and all necessary paperwork to cut off Dumbledore once Harry found out he was helping himself to the Potter fortune.

"One Last thing before you leave Harry, we have a will that was placed with us by Sirius Black, it recently became active indicating his death and you are his primary beneficiary. Would you like the full will or a quick summary?" Ragnok asked.

"A quick summary please." Harry stated.

"In Summary, you were left everything that Mr. Black owned. All Assets, that includes money, heirlooms and book that belonged to the Black Family. Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy had their marriages annulled and from that; the sizable dowries have been reclaimed and placed back into The Black Estate. You also gain the title of Lord Black and with accepting the lordship of the Black Family you will be able to claim the Potter Lordship. In essence you will become Lord Potter-Black." Ragnok informed Harry. Harry sat for a minute trying to comprehend all this new information.

"Is there anything I need to claim the lordships?" Harry asked.

"All that needs to be done is for the Family magic within the rings to accept you. I have informed the goblin who is retrieving your money to bring up the Lord Rings from the family vaults." Ragnok said and when he finished speaking there was another knock on the door and a Goblin entered with a small pouch and wooden box. "Ah thank you PoisonDrinker." Ragnok said to the goblin as he placed the box and pouch on the desk. The Goblin bowed and left the room. Ragnok passed the box to Harry and Harry opened the lid and saw the two rings inside. Each were bearing the coat of arms for the family it belonged to. Harry picked up the Potter ring and placed it on his finger. He could feel magic swarm from the ring into his body to his mind, heart and soul, judging him before it receded and the ring glowed with a white light for a moment signifying he was judged worthy. He then picked up the Black ring and placed it on the same finger and more magic from the ring doing the same thing. He thought because the Black family was supposedly dark that the ring was going to reject him but it accepted him in the end surprising him. The two rings melded together into one ring and resized to fit him.

"Well the rings accepted me, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Harry asked after looking at the rings and picked a copy of the folder containing his family assets to look over.

"I do not believe so. If you think of anything, please send me an owl and I'll try to help as best I can." Ragnok said. Harry stood and held his hand out to shake Ragnok's hand. Ragnok was shocked a wizard would willingly shake his hand but took his hand and shook it. "May your gold continue to increase Lord Potter-Black."

"And may your enemies fall to your blade Director Ragnok." Harry replied and followed the Goblin Ragnok called and walked back out to the front of the bank. Before Harry walked out into the teller area Harry put his hood back up. Harry nodded and walked back out into Diagon Alley.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry's first stop was the trunk shop as he would need a new trunk that had more compartments. He walked inside and heard a bell ring from the door so the owner knew he had a customer.

"Hello and welcome to Quality Trunk. How may I serve you today?" The owner said as he walked up to Harry.

"I require a new trunk as I will be needed more space that my current trunk does not have." Harry said.

"Alright, would you like a premade one or a custom build?" The owner asked.

"Custom please." Harry said.

"Ok, give me a minute to get some parchment and a quill and I can get what you require." The owner said before walking out the back and rummaging for parchment. "Ok tell me what you would like in a trunk." The owner said.

"Seven compartment trunk, all contain expansion charms. One of the compartments needs to be a decent size for a library and if possible could you place some shelves in the compartment, shrunken so I can place them how I like?" Harry asked.

"Yes that can be done. Is there anything else you would like?" The owner asked as he finished writing down information.

"What charms can you place on it?" Harry asked.

"Shrinking charms, weightless charm are the main ones." The owner said.

"I would like both of those and any charms you think may help. Also can I possibly get the Potter and Black Coat of arms on it?" Harry asked.

"Yes that can be done easily. If that is all that will come to a total of… four hundred and sixty two galleons and can be done within the week." The owner said.

"I will pay an extra two hundred galleons if It can be complete in six hours. That will be when I'm leaving Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"That can be done. I can push your request to the very front of the list." The owner said. Harry pulled out enough Galleons to pay for the trunk and placed it on the counter. Harry thanked the owned and left the shop, he spent the next couple of hours visiting certain shops in Diagon Alley and buying things he may need, including a book of forging to allow him to build himself a suit of armour and sword. When he finished his shopping in Diagon Alley he walked to the end of the alley and entered Knockturn Alley. He walked into Borgin and Burkes and browsed the shelves.

"Is there anything that catches your eye, stranger." Borgin said as he came up to the cloaked Harry. Harry saw a book in a case and he felt it calling to him, he pulled it out and looked it over. "Ah a very good book to write a journal. Plenty of pages." Harry was confused as he could clearly see words on the pages but saw the title and the author.

 _The Spellbook of Magic: By The Lord Of Magic._

"I'll take it." Harry said as he realised only certain people could read it. Harry and Borgin walked up to the counter.

"May I know who it is I'm selling this too?" Borgin asked. Harry placed his hand on the counter and willed his lordship ring to only show the Black family crest. Borgin's eyes widened in shock. "Lord Black Sir. It is a pleasure to see the mantle of the Black Family has been claimed again. That comes to Sixty Galleons." Harry paid the man and left the shop. Harry was all finished in Diagon Alley and walked back to the trunk shop and collected his trunk after a quick tour of the compartments. He shrunk it and put it in his pocket before going back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooing back to the Room of Requirement.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

After his trip to Diagon Alley; Harry got right into training. He started to train himself from the books he bought and started to read immensely into forging and runes. He made several trips back to Diagon Alley to visit the Goblins and buy some materials to do some practice forging before he finally started on his armour. It took him all summer to finish each piece of the armour but when it was done it looked very imposing. (For what the armour looks like, take a look at my profile pic.)

Once his armour was complete he started on the sword. He decided on a Katana design. The blade's handle was very detailed but he left the blade bare so he could inscribe runes on it and built a space in the handle to house his wand so it could be used to shoot spells. Once that was done he pushed himself hard in training. He learnt many new spells, including borderline dark spells and some dark spells. In the times he wasn't training he was either reading or etching runes onto the armour and blade. Adding to his armoury is a muggle Barrett M82A1 Sniper Rifle and two 357 Magnums that came with silencers. Harry knew that muggle methods can be superior to magical methods. He put a refilling rune on the magazines so that when they were empty they would instantly refill with more bullets.

In his study of the Spellbook of Magic; he came across the concept of interdimensional travel. He found the method of opening a rift to send him to another dimension and would close once he stepped through. The idea was greatly appealing to him. He could have a fresh start where no one would know who he was. He knew he would do what he could to open a rift but knew that he couldn't do it in the Room of Requirement. So during the night he would go down to the Chamber of Secrets and start to etch the runes into the floor. He would have moved down their but he needed the resources the Room of Requirement could give. He was pushing himself hard but knew he would finally be able to make his own choices so he didn't give up. It wasn't long before he was finished so Harry made his last trip to the goblins and emptied the Potter and Black vaults but had all his gold melted down to gold bars. He emptied the Black Library and Grimmauld Place and put it in his trunk library which already contained the Potter library that Harry had found in a trunk in the Potter Vault. Harry and Ragnok said their final goodbyes as Ragnok was the only one he trusted left in this dimension.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The night that Harry would open the rift had come and Harry was down in the chamber. He had shrunk down everything he needed and placed it in his pocket and was wearing his armour with all his weapons on him just in case he ended up surrendered by enemies or creatures. He started to pour his magic into the runes and the runes started to charge to open the rift. He didn't go unnoticed though.

Dumbledore was at his desk when he felt a massive spike in magic coming from the bowels of the castle and knew that the only thing down that far was the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore sprinted from his office almost running into McGonagall and Snape who had run to Dumbledore's office when they felt the spike. Dumbledore only run past them and to Myrtle's Bathroom where Harry had told him the entrance was located. He shot exploding curses at the sinks in the middle of the room and found the opening before jumping down the pipe followed closely by Snape and McGonagall. They landed at the bottom and ran up to the next entrance and once again started to blast through it and climbed through when the hole was big enough. The scene they came upon shocked them. A man wearing Medieval Armour with a Sword at his hip and a gun on his back. He was kneeling on the ground observing something with his back to them. The Professors pulled their wands and aimed them at the figure.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dumbledore said. The figure only stood up and faced them. he reached up and took the helmet off and everyone could see it was Harry. To Dumbledore Harry looked like he recently went through the layers of hell. "Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"You Betrayed me Dumbledore." Harry replied. Dumbledore was shocked, could he have found out what he had done. "You stole my money, called me mentally unstable to get back in Fudge's good graces and tried to control me to do your dirty work. Well I say no more old man. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." Harry added and pulled his wand and shot an incendio at a table that held all the papers where he wrote all his calculations for the rift making them all burn to ashes.

Dumbledore for once didn't know what to do. He knew if Harry left and people found out Voldemort was truly back and their hero abandoned them; they would lose moral fast. Dumbledore would have said more but he felt another surge of magic and saw runes on the floo glow bright before a rift opened behind Harry. Harry had nothing else to say to the three and turned to walk into the rift. Dumbledore quickly shot a stunner at Harry and it splashed across Harry's back but didn't work.

"You know Dumbledore, I figured you would try something like that so I made sure I put runes on this armour to stop magic from hurt me. I once looked up to you, I saw you as a grandfather. Now you are nothing to me." Harry said before walking through the rift and it closed behind him. Leaving the three Professors in the Chamber. The one thing on Dumbledore's mind was he would do whatever he had to do to get Harry back to keep him under control and to make him fight Voldemort.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Within the city of Vale; late at night, a man in a long white cloak with a cane and smoking a cigar stepped out of a dark alleyway followed by four men. He walked through a crowd before standing in front of a shop called From Dust Till Dawn. They walked inside and saw an old man behind a counter. The man stood in front of the counter and shook some ash off his cigar before crossing his arms.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The man said as one of his henchmen aimed a gun at the old man.

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave." The old man said as he raised his arms in surrender.

"Shh, calm down, we're not here for your money." He said to the old man before looking at his henchmen. "Grab the dust." One of the men placed a case on the counter and started handing out containers to collect the dust. They attached the containers to the tubes on the walls and started to drain the dust from them.

"Crystals. Burn, uncut." Another henchman said as he opened another case for the owner to put the dust crystals in. The old man pulled the crystals out and placed them in the case.

One of the henchmen went to fill a container but saw someone standing at the back of the storing reading something. The person was wearing a red hood and had their back to the man. The henchman pulled a sword from his hip and aimed it at the person.

"Alright Kid, put your hands where I can see them." He said. He didn't get an answer from the person. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" He added and started to walk up to the person. He grabbed her shoulder and turned the person around and saw a young girl in her teens with headphones on.

"Huh?" The girl said as she saw him. The henchman pointed to his ear to signal for her to take the headphones off. The teen took the headphones off and put them around her neck. "Yes?" She added.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The henchman repeated.

"Are you… robbing me?" The teen asked.

"Yes!" The henchman said.

"Oh." The teen said before punching the henchman and sending him flying backwards. Another man came up and aimed a gun at her and she ran and jumped out the window of the shop. She stood up; holding something on her back that transformed into a massive red scythe. Her hood waving in the wind. She spun it around and slammed it into the ground and clicked her music off.

"Okayyy… Get her." The leader said to his men and they all charged the teen. The teen jumped over one of the guys swords and kicked him in the face, knocking him over. She fired the gun in the scythe making her spin hitting someone else knocking him into the air. She hit another man before firing her gun randomly making her fly into different directions before hit the last man into the ground. With only the leader standing. The leader looked down at the man at his feet. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He said sarcastically. He looked up at the teen and took his cigar out of his mouth and dropping it on the ground and crushing it with his cane. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening and as much as I'd like to stick around…" He said as he lifted his cane till the end was aiming at the teen. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He pulled the trigger with his cane and a dust bolt shot at the teen as a rift opened between the two and dropped an armoured man right in front of them. The armoured man got hit with the bolt and was blasted back onto his back just as the teen shot her scythe into the ground to launch her out of the way. She landed next to the armoured figure and looked around. She saw the leader climbing a ladder up to a roof.

"Quick, Get up." she said to the armoured figure as she grabbed one of his arms and pulled the figure to their feet. She turned to the shop owner who was leaning against the door frame. "You okay if we go after him?" She asked.

"Uh huh." He said. The teen ran off and the armoured figure ran after her.

"What the hell was that?" the figure asked and the teen deduced it was a male.

"Tell you later." She said as she started to climb the ladder. The figure shook his head before following her up. They both got on the roof and saw the leader run over to the other side. "Hey." The teen yelled. The leader stopped.

"Persistent." He said to himself. An Airship flew up in front of him to pick him up.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." The armoured figure said as he saw the airship. The leader climbed up into the holding bay of the airship and turned to face them.

"End of the Line, Red." He said as he held up a red dust crystal and threw it at them before shooting it with his cane making it explode. Just before it exploded someone dropped down in front of the teen and created a shield in front of them. They could hear the man laughing from the Airship thinking he got them. The smoke cleared to see a woman with a ridding crop. She pushed her glasses up before firing beams of purple energy that hit the airship causing it to shake violently. The man inside stumbled around before moving to the cockpit. Another figure came back to the holding area; she was wearing a red dress. The women made a glyph above the airship causing a storm to appear that made ice shards impale the airship. The women in the holding pay shoot fire bolts at the group the women made a glyph and the armoured figure stood in in front of the teen and felt the fire splash against his back. The women in the ship made a pillar of fire appear where the women with the ridding crop stood, she jumped back to avoid the fire and made the rubble join together to make a makeshift spear before shooting it at the airship. The women fired more bolts of fire at the spear to break it up. She didn't get all of it and the airship moved to dodge the rest. The spear broke up and circled the ship and women made orange glyphs appear around her before releasing it and making it burn the rubble. The teen moved out of the way of the armour figure and transformed her scythe into a gun and fired at the ship as it fled the scene. The women made more fire pillars appear below them and the women with the riding crop push the other two out of the way before cartwheeling out of the way.

"You're a huntress." The teen said to the women. "Can I have your autograph?" She said excitedly.

"Oh brother." The armoured figure said.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The teen whose name was Ruby Rose, soon found herself sitting in a room with the women berating her for he what happened.

"I hope you realise your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and other in great dangers." The women said as she paced behind Ruby.

"They started it!" Ruby protested.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… with a pat on the back…" The women said as she walked in front of Ruby looking at a scroll. Ruby looked hopeful a smiled. The women looked at Ruby. "And a slap on the wrist." She finished. She whipped the riding crop down onto the table right in front of Ruby's hand. Ruby pulled her hand back and let out a yell. "But… there is someone who would like to meet you." The women said moving out of the way to make way for a man. The man had a black buttoned up suit over a green shirt, a green scarf around his neck and wire rim glasses. He was carrying a coffee cup and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Ruby Rose… You… have silver eyes." He said looking directly into her eyes. Ruby didn't know what to make with that comment.

"Um." She said.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He said gesturing with his head at the scroll the women was holding that showed her fight scene.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby said.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man said.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She said.

"I see." The man said before placing the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She slowly took a cookie from the plate and ate it in one go before she started to shovel them all in. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." He added.

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul" Ruby said with a mouthful of cookie. The man looked at her and Ruby swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like – Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby said chopping her hand through the air as a demonstration. The man took a sip from his coffee mug.

"So I've noticed." He said before putting his coffee on the table. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The man said as he sat across from Ruby.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said with determination.

"You want to slay monster?" The man asked.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress and im trying to become a huntress cause I want to help people. My parent always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know." Ruby said as she slowly started speaking like a teenage girl.

"Do you know who I am?" The man said to Ruby

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said. Ozpin chuckled slightly.

"Hello." Ozpin said.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said back to him.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said back simply. Ozpin looked at the women.

"Hmmph." She mumbled back.

"Well Okay." Ozpin said looking back at Ruby. Ruby's smile lit up the room

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch left Ruby and walked towards the room holding the other person.

"What can you tell me about this other person?" Ozpin asked.

"Nothing at all. From the video he appeared towards the end of the fight a got hit in the chest. So far we know nothing about him. I even tried to find any reference to the armour he wears, i hit a dead end there too." Glynda said. Ozpin thought for a moment before opening the door and walked in only to find an empty room.

"You don't think he ran off do you?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm not that rude." They heard from behind them. They turned to find the armoured figure, minus his helmet which was held under one arm, standing next to the door. They got a good look at him and saw scruffy black hair, a lightning scar on his forehead and emerald green eyes.

"Well I'm happy about that." Ozpin said as he took a seat at the table.

"Take a seat please." Glynda said. Gesturing to the free seat.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind." The teen said back.

"You're already in enough trouble, you do realise you will end up in more if you don't follow orders." Glynda said to him looking him right in the eyes.

"Two things, One I did nothing wrong, all I did was save that girl in the red hood from becoming a toasted marshmallow, and two I have had worse glares then that, so give up McGonagall." He said.

"Who?" Glynda asked greatly confused.

"Slip of the tongue, you are just like someone I use to know, very strict. But if I makes you happier, I'll take a seat." He said before walking around Glynda and sitting in the seat. Ozpin was looking on in amusement. His amusement was short-lived as he saw his coffee mug empty. The teen saw Ozpin's sad look and saw the empty cup. "What were you drinking?" He asked.

"Hot Chocolate." Ozpin said back confused as to why he was asking.

"Don't drink coffee?" The teen asked as he waved his hand.

"Don't like coffee, can't stand the bitter taste. I can tolerate Tea but I prefer a nice mug of Hot Chocolate." Ozpin replied.

"Hmm, well enjoy." The teen said gesturing to the mug and Ozpin was amazed to see it filled with steaming hot chocolate. He took a sip and it tasted very nice to him.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, who are you, we have no record of you." Ozpin asked as he placed the mug back down.

"Well I would be surprised if you did know anything about me. I only recently got here." The teen said.

"From one of the other kingdoms?" Ozpin asked. The teen looked around the room.

"Are there any cameras in here?" He asked.

"No there isn't. We are at the school I'm in charge of; I value people's privacy so I don't record conversations." Ozpin said.

"Do you swear to not tell anyone what I'm about tell you without my permission?" He asked.

"I swear to not reveal what you have to say." Ozpin said. The teen nodded and looked at Glynda. Ozpin looked at Glynda too, knowing the teen won't say anything unless she swears not to say anything.

"I'm guessing you want me to swear I wont say a thing." Glynda said after a minute.

"It would be nice." The teen said.

"I may have acted like I did before but you can trust me, I swear I won't say anything." Glynda said.

"Alright I trust you two, which is saying something because lately I haven't given my trust easily. I'm sure you are aware that I just appeared out of nowhere. Well I'm not from this dimension. Back from where I'm from I found a book that explains interdimensional travel and I used it to leave." The teen said. Everyone was silent for a bit before Ozpin spoke.

"That does seem a bit far-fetched. Do you have any proof?" Ozpin asked. The teen held up a finger indicating one minute. He pulled something out of a small bag at his waist and waved a hand over it and it expanded. Ozpin and Glynda had seen a lot but not something like that.

"I'll be back in a second." The teen said before opening the lid and jumping in the trunk. Ozpin tilted his head to one side while Glynda opened her mouth slightly in shock. Ozpin and Glynda walked closer to the trunk and looked inside to see a massive room with a ladder. Ozpin looked at Glynda.

"I've got nothing to say about that." Ozpin said.

"Me neither." Glynda replied.

"May we enter?" Ozpin called out into the trunk.

"Sure, I don't mind." A voice called back out. Ozpin climbed down the ladder first followed by Glynda and found a library.

"How is this possible?" Glynda asked as she looked around.

"Magic." The teen said as he walked back to them some papers and a book in his arms. "First can either of you read this?" The teen asked as he placed a book on a table near them.

"There is nothing there to read." Glynda said. Ozpin was looking at it.

"The Spellbook of Magic?" Ozpin said looking back at the teen.

"Ah good you can read it, that makes life easier." The teen said.

"You know we never got your name." Ozpin said.

"My name is Harry Potter-Black." Harry said.

"I'm Professor Ozpin; this is my deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin introduced them.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Harry said as he looked through the book. "Here it is." Harry said as he placed the book down on a certain page.

"I believe you now. I don't understand much of this but the summary at the beginning is enough to prove what you say is true. Now why is this book called the Spellbook of Magic?" Ozpin asked.

"I am a wizard. Before you say magic doesn't exist in my world it does. There are witches and wizards. We go to a school to learn how to control our magic." Harry explained.

"Fascinating. And why did you leave your old world?" Ozpin asked. Harry looked away deep in thought.

"That question I will not answer today. I can't talk about it yet." Harry replied.

"I can understand that. Now do you know how to fight? You didn't fight against any of the henchmen that were robbing the dust store." Ozpin said.

"I know a little about how to fight. Not much though." Harry admitted.

"Well then perhaps you would be interested in joining my school, we train the best hunters and huntresses." Ozpin said.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in." Harry said.

"Excellent. I'll set up a guest room here at Beacon for you to use before school starts where you will join a team in a dorm. And maybe we can talk sometimes, I would very much like to learn about your old world." Ozpin said.

"I look forward to it." Harry said.

"There is one more thing." Ozpin said. Harry raised an eyebrow and caught Ozpin looking around the library.

"Yes you may borrow any book you wish. Just let me know you are borrowing them and return them when you are done." Harry said with a smile.

"I would expect nothing less." Ozpin said.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry was wondering the ground, today was the day that the airship containing the new batch of student would arrive and he wanted to go down to the docks and see his new classmates. He had enjoyed the time he spent at Beacon so far. He had taken Ozpin up on his offer to talk about his old world and learn about the new one he had arrived in. Ozpin and Harry were slowly becoming friends especially when Harry showed some types of Hot chocolate he had brought from his world, Harry had a sweet tooth for hot chocolate same as Ozpin.

Harry arrived on the docks just as the airship arrived and people started to walk out of it. One kid threw up in a bin at the dock as he walked out. He even saw the girl he was with the night he arrived. He had wondered what happened to her.

All in all, Harry was glad he ended up on Remnant. He already made one new friend and he was ready to make more and learn more about this world.

/AN

My longest Chapter… Ever… of all times. I hope you enjoyed and if you have anything you wish to say just leave a review or Private message me. Anything you have that can make this story better I will read so I can try to make it better. I'm sorry if this Chapter has any spelling or grammar problems this was not beta read as I need a beta reader for this story, if you wish to beta read for me please send a message and we can talk. Well Favourite, Follow and Review and if you want check out my other stories.

Also I did use the first episode of RWBY to write part of this. I will be following canon, with some changes and I will be using the episodes as to write the dialogue and what happens. The Episodes all belong to Rooster Teeth. I acknowledge that and will continue to acknowledge that.

Till Next Time Folks.


	2. Initiation

/AN

Hey everyone, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I had a number of people favorite and follow the story. No one has messaged me about being the Beta reader for this story so; once again I'm looking for someone to beta read this for me.

Shout-out to Darksider82 for being my first P.M and to Toby860 and Pushi19 for the first reviews. Thanks guy, it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not RWBY, Not Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you do, leave a review, or follow and favorite.

Chapter 2: Initiation.

Ruby and her sister, Yang stepped off the airship that dropped them off at Beacon academy. They walked up to the courtyard and looked at the school and the clock tower that towered over all the students.

"Wowwwwwwww…" Ruby and Yang said as they took in the sight of the legendary school.

"The View from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said as she folded her arms. Ruby started to go starry eyed at all the weapons that the students had with them.

"Ooh, Ooh. Sis That Kids got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said all excited before starting to follow the girl with a fire sword but Yang grabbed her by the hood to keep her in place. "Ow, ow…" Ruby said as she was pulled back.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said letting go of Ruby. Ruby looked at her in shock.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh they're so cool." Ruby said.

Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang said. Ruby transformed the weapon into Scythe form and held in on her shoulder hugging it slightly.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just… really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better." Ruby said. Yang pulled Ruby's hood over her head.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try to make some friends of your own?" Yang said.

"But, why would I need friends when I have you." Ruby said taking the hood off.

"Well… Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up, kay, c'ya, bye. " Yang said running off to talk with some of her friends she spotted.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby called after Yang as she ran. "I don't know what I'm doing." She said before flopping down on her back and hitting someone's suitcases.

"What are you doing?!" Someone in white cloths asked as she saw Ruby on her suitcases.

"Uh… Sorry." Ruby said apologetically.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" The girl said.

"Uhh…" Ruby said as she picked up a suitcase and the girl grabbed it out of her hands.

"Gimme that! This is Dust mined and Purified from the Schnee Quarry." The girl said as she opened the case to look at the vials of dust.

"Uhh…" Ruby said again; scratching her head.

"What are you, Brain dead? Dust. Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" The girl said shaking a vial slightly making red dust spread around. Ruby stood up and inhaled a bit.

"Uhh…" Ruby said.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this even sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself." The girl said making more dust spread.

"Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooo!" Ruby sneezed making an explosion envelop the girl. The vial of dust knocked out of her hand and landed at the feet of a girl reading a book. She reached down and picked up the vial without looking, continuing to read. She looked at the vial then the two.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of stuff I was talking about!" The girl said brushing soot off herself.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby said looking down.

"Ugh, you complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl said.

"Well… I…" Ruby started.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going." The girl said crossing her arms.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess." Ruby said.

"It's heiress, actually." They heard a voice say next to them. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The black haired girl said. Weiss looked happy about that.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said looking at Ruby smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." The black haired girl continued. Weiss looked furious.

"What, how dare… the nerve of…" Weiss started but couldn't finish, she grabbed the dust from the girl and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Ruby called after Weiss. Ruby hung her head in sadness. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's…?" Ruby started looking towards the black haired girl only to find her walking off. Ruby sat down on the ground before lying down. "Welcome to Beacon." She said to herself. She closed her eyes just lying there.

"You know, if I remember correctly you never did explain what was going on that night we were fighting people." She heard someone say. She opened her eyes to see a teenage boy with black hair and glasses looking down at her.

"Do I know you?" She asked wondering who he was.

"I was wearing armor the first time we meet." He said. Ruby racked her brain and remembered the armored fighter who got blasted by Torchwick.

"Oh yeah, you appeared out of nowhere and got blasted on your back." Ruby said looking up at him laughing slightly at the memory.

"Well I didn't exactly know where I would end up so it wasn't really my fault." The teen said. The teen held out his hand to help Ruby up. "I never did get your name, I'm Harry." Harry added. Ruby took his hand and Harry pulled Ruby to her feet.

"I'm Ruby. Thanks for your help that night." Ruby said.

"No worries." Harry replied.

"How did you appear out of nowhere though?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm… Tell you later. I got to run, it was nice meeting you" Harry said before smirking and walking off. Ruby thought for a moment.

"That's what I said to you wasn't it?" Ruby called after him.

"Yep." Harry called back. Ruby watched him disappear into the crowd before turning and running into the boy who threw up.

"Hi, I'm Jaune." Jaune said as he held Ruby so they wouldn't fall.

"Ruby." Ruby introduced herself before taking a step back. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked. Jaune blushed in embarrassment.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ruby and Jaune were trying to find where they were meant to meet but were having little luck. Along the way Jaune was trying to defend his actions.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." Jaune said.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, what if I call you… Crater-face?" Jaune asked. Ruby lost her smile.

"Hey that explosion was an accident." Ruby said as she stopped walking and looked at Jaune

"Well the names Jaune Arc! Short, Sweet rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it" Jaune said with a smirk. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Do they?" She said with disbelief.

"They will. Well I hope they will. I mean my mom always says that… never mind." Jaune said. Ruby chuckled a bit.

"So… I got this thing." Ruby said before unfurling her Scythe and planting the end in the ground. Jaune put his hands up to defend himself.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asked taking a step back.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby said lifting it up and patting the barrel. Jaune looked lost.

"A wha…?" Jaune said as Ruby cocked the gun.

"It's also a gun." Ruby simplified.

"Oh… That's cool." Jaune said.

"So what have you got?" Ruby asked looking at the sword at his hip.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword." Jaune said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Oooooooh." Ruby said looking at it. Jaune unclipped the sheath from his belt.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too." Jaune added changing the sheath into a shield.

"So… what do they do?" Ruby said as she touched the shield making it jump around. Jaune quickly grabbed it.

"Well… the shield gets smaller… so… when I'm tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." Jaune said as he changed the shield back to a sheath and clipped it back on his belt.

"But… wouldn't it way the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it does." Jaune said.

"Well, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby said laughing slightly.

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune said pointing to the Scythe

"Of Course! All students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked. Jaune looked at the blade.

"It's a hand-me-down. My Great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said.

"Yeah, The classics." Jaune said.

"So how come you started talking to me back in the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Why not. My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'" Jaune said as they started walking again.

"Hmm… Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court, some sort of recognizable landmarks?" Jaune said. Ruby started to laugh. "Is Uh… is that a no"

"That's a no." Ruby said.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry was waiting in the amphitheater with the other students. He saw Ruby and a blonde hair boy enter with her and heard someone call her name. Ruby left the blonde and ran over to the person who called her. Harry turned to walk off to another part of the amphitheater but ran into someone. He grabbed the person around the waist to hold them up to stop them falling. Which failed. He fell back onto his back and the person landed on top of him.

"Are you ok?" He heard the person say. Harry looked at the person and saw one thing. Emerald green eyes. Almost exactly like his. The next thing he noticed was she was female and that made Harry start to blush.

"Um… yeah. Are you ok?" Harry said back. The girl didn't move just looking into his eyes. "Not that I don't mind this. Could you possibly let me up please?" Harry asked with a small smirk. The girl blushed before getting off him and offered her hand to help him up. Harry took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. "Interesting way of meeting people." He said. The girl blushed more.

"I'm sorry about that." She said quickly. Harry chuckled a bit.

"It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going so it's a both our faults." He said as he got a better look at her. She was wearing what looked like Greek Spartan armor and had a circlet in her red hair. Harry thought she was very beautiful. "So. I didn't get your name." Harry said.

"I'm Pyrrha." Pyrrha said as she blushed.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you Pyrrha. So are you a first year student too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's my first year. I am a little surprised though, most people know me and you acted like you didn't." Pyrrha said.

"Sorry Pyrrha, that's because I didn't. I had no idea who you were before you introduced yourself." Harry said. Harry noticed Pyrrha looked happier with his comment.

"Well it was nice meeting you Harry. I hope to see you again soon." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah same here." Harry said before Pyrrha walked off. Harry watched Pyrrha walk away with a smile. Then when Ozpin began to speak he turned to the stage.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said before walking off stage. Glynda walked up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." Glynda said before following Ozpin. Harry watched the students start to leave before following them to the ballroom.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ruby was lying on her sleeping bag writing a letter to her friends back at signal. Yang flopped down beside her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" She said as she lay down.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said not looking up from her letter.

"I know I do." Yang said looking at the boys and growling. Jaune walked past in his Pajamas and winked at Yang. Yang looked back at Ruby and noticed her writing. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said looking at Yang.

"Aww, that's so Cuuuute!" Yang said. Ruby threw her pillow at Yang.

"Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends to school with me. It weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go, plus one friend. That's One hundred percent increase" Yang said. Ruby flipped over so she was lying on her back with her hands behind her head.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby said dejectedly.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy." Yang said. Ruby threw another pillow at Yang. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Yang continued. They heard someone light a match and Ruby saw the girl who helped them out earlier; she was once again reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby said sitting up.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her over to the girl with the book.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" Ruby said struggling in Yang's grip. They saw the girl with the book see them coming, Ruby continued to struggle.

"Helloooo!" Yang said in a sing-song voice. Yang let go of Ruby's arm. "I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The girl asked.

"Uhh, yeah. My names Ruby." Ruby said holding out her hand to shake the girls. The girl just went back to her book. Ruby pulled her hand back and rubbed the back of her head. "But you can just call me … crater… actually you can just call me Ruby." Ruby said.

"Okay." The girl said not looking at Ruby. Yang looked at Ruby.

"What are you doing?" Yang whisper/yelled.

"I don't know, help me." Ruby whispered back.

"So… what's your name?" Yang asked.

"Blake." Blake said looking at Yang.

"Well Black, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." Yang said looking at Blake's hair-bow.

"Thanks." Blake said.

"It goes great with your… Pajamas." Yang said.

"Right." Blake said. Ruby laughs nervously.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book… that I will continue to read… As soon as you leave." Blake said before going back to her book. Yang turned to Ruby.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said turning to leave noticing Ruby not moving.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked surprising Blake.

"Huh?" Blake asked back.

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well… it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh yeah, that's real lovely…" Yang said. Ruby took a step forward.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monster… they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby said Blake chuckled slightly.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She asked.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby explained.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said.

"Well that's why we're here… to make it better." Ruby said. Yang came over and hugged Ruby hard.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said.

"Cut it out." Ruby said before punching Yang in the arm. Ruby got free and pushed Yang over.

"Well Ruby, Yang… it's a pleasure to…" Blake started but was interrupted.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss asked as she walked over. Then she saw Ruby.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss said together. Ruby shushed them looking nervous.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said.

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss said with her hands on her hips.

"I was always on your side." Ruby argued.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice" Yang asked.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss said. Blake blew out the candle making the room fully dark.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ruby and Yang were in the locker room collecting their weapons for the initiation that morning.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said as she pulled her Gauntlets, Ember Celica. Onto her wrists and loading shells into the shotgun part.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she pulled her scythe out of the locker and hugged it close to her.

"Well, remember Ruby, You're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said, Ruby groaned in displeasure.

"Ugh, you sound like Dad!" Ruby said putting the folded scythe on her belt. "Okay, first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk" Ruby asked.

"But what about when we form teams? Yang asked trying to get through to Ruby. Ruby turned away from Yang.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something…" Ruby said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said as she started playing with her hair. Ruby walked up to her and poked Yang's chest with her finger

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked accusingly.

"W-what, no I was just implying, I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said defending herself.

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely…" Ruby said

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said as he walked past. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday I would have remembered having to count that high! Oh why does this have to happen today?" Jaune said talking to himself. Weiss and Pyrrha were gathering their gear as their lockers were next to each other's.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Weiss said. Pyrrha looked slightly unhappy thinking Weiss only wanted to know her because she was famous.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said tying a bracer to her arm.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said.

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Great." Weiss said. " _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we'll be unstoppable. I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grade! Nothing could come between us now!"_ Weiss thought to herself. Just as Jaune walked between them.

"You know what else is great. Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said smoothly.

"You again?" Weiss said looking at him.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha said. Jaune pushed Pyrrha out of the way to talk to Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah. So Weiss, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say." Jaune said.

"Actually, I think teams are comprised of four students." Pyrrha said. Jaune looked at her.

"You don't say, well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune said before Weiss ran between them.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Weiss asked.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel." Jaune said looking in Weiss's eyes.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss said.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said with a wave

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said simply. Weiss scoffed. Pyrrha smiled.

"Ah, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row… a new record!" Weiss said.

"The what?" Jaune asked.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Box!" Weiss said waving her arms frustrated. Jaune gasped and covered his mouth with his hands before pointing at Pyrrha.

"That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters." Jaune said. Pyrrha lost her smile.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said making a force smile.

"So after hearing all this, do you think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not… sorry." Jaune said hanging his head. Pyrrha laid a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Actually Jaune, I think you would make a great leader." Pyrrha said. Jaune smiled.

"D'oh, stop it." Jaune said.

"Seriously stop it; this kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss told Pyrrha.

"Sounds like Pyrrha is onboard for team Jaune. Spots are filling up fast. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you." Jaune said stepping closer to Weiss.

"Alright, that's a bit too close!" Weiss said before turning and walking off with Jaune following her leaving Pyrrha behind. Pyrrha sighed annoyed at her fame.

"You know I was wondering why you seem so happy when I said I didn't know you, now I know why." Pyrrha heard someone say and found Harry behind her in his armor and his helmet under his arm.

"What do you mean Harry?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's the same thing I went through. See I was famous where I'm from and people only wanted to know me because of my fame. It tried endlessly to get people to know me, but people didn't want to know me. That forced smile you made, I saw all the time when I looked in a mirror. People tend to forget that we are people too. Not just some celebrity." Harry explained.

"That's exactly how I feel. Having to act certain ways to make people happy. Thanks Harry, at least I know I have one true friend… we are friends right?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

"You even have to ask? Of course we're friends. Now then shall we head out to the cliffs?" Harry asked offering his hand to Pyrrha. Pyrrha smiled.

"Sure." She said taking his hand and walked to the cliffs with him thinking one thing. " _I hope I'm on a team with Harry."_

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Once Harry and Pyrrha got to the cliffs they stood on metal squares in the grounds in front of Ozpin and Glynda. All the student soon were together and Ozpin began his speech.

"For year you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before taking a sip from his mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Glynda said.

"What?" Ruby said softly to herself.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of you time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"What?!" Ruby said shocked.

"See, I told you." An orange hair girl said to the person next to her.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one relic and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said looking at everyone. "Last thing. As there are an odd number of people, one person will not have a partner. And will be placed with a team of my choosing making it a five man team. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked as he finished.

"Yeah, um, sir…" Jaune said as he raised his hand.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone stood on a platform.

"Uh, sir, I got, um, a question." Jaune said his hand still raised. Weiss got launched into the forest. "So this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh, I see, so, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said.

"Uhh, yeah." Jaune said. Yang gave Ruby a thumbs up before putting her sunglasses on and being launched into the forest. Ruby got launched a second later.

"So, um what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY." Jaune said before being launched in the forest. Pyrrha got launched leaving only Harry, Ozpin and Glynda on the cliffs. After about thirty seconds Harry spoke.

"So am I getting launched?" he asked.

"Yes, I just have one favor to ask you." Ozpin said.

"You want me to refill your hot chocolate?" Harry said as he crossed his arms and smirked. Ozpin blushed.

"Yes please." He said holding his cup out. Harry waved a hand over the mug and it refilled and Ozpin took a sip.

"Ahh, Thank you Harry." Ozpin said to Harry. He turned to Glynda. "Launch him." He said and Glynda pressed a button and Harry was launched into the forest. They turned to see all the students land in the forest.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry was flying through the air after being launched off the cliff. Harry quickly pulled his wand from his holster and pointed it at himself.

"Arresto Momentum." He yelled the spell causing his decent to slow. That being said. He still tore through a tree, tearing it in two before landing hard. Harry rolled as he hit the ground to lessen the impact on his legs, but it still hurt. Not by much as one of the runes he engraved on the armor was cushioning runes to lessen the impact if something like that happened. He took a look at his surroundings and all he saw were trees. He dropped to one knee and pulled his sniper off his back and looked it over checking for any problems. Not finding any he placed it back on his back and looked at his pistols once again finding no problems with them. "Alright, Ozpin said the temple was at the northern part of the forest." Harry said to himself before laying his wand flat on his hand. "Point me." He said. The wand started spinning to show north and Harry started walking in that direction.

He had been walking for a couple of minutes before he felt like he was being watched. Then a Beowolf jumped out of the bushes. Harry dived to the side and rolled onto his feet and pulled his pistol from his holster and fired twice hitting the Beowolf in the head, making it fall and die. That's when he saw more Beowolves surrounding him with their red eyes glowing in the bushes.

"Alright then." Harry said raising his pistols. One beowolf charged and Harry move to the side and let it run past him before shooting it in the back of the head once. Three more charged and three shots went off. Two of the beowolves fell to the bullets but one only stumbled but kept coming. Two more shots put it down fully. Another two charged and fell leaving the Alpha Beowolf left. Harry emptied the rest of the magazines in his pistol but that didn't put the alpha down. Harry dropped his pistols and pulled his Katana and charged in. He slashed the Alpha across the chest drawing some of its black blood but not enough to truly hinder it. The Alpha slashed its claws at him and Harry jumped back from the Alpha but lost his sword. The Alpha charged him and Harry pulled his sniper off his back and shot point-blank range through the Alpha's head, shattering the mask and killing it instantly. The bang from the bullet being shot echoed through the whole jungle. Harry placed the Sniper back on his back and used a quick Accio to call his pistols and sword to him; he put the sword back in its sheath and activated the rune on the pistols to refill them.

"That could have gone better." Harry said before walking off again. Harry saw smoke rising from the forest coming from close by and decide to investigate. When he climbed up a tree, making sure his armor was weightless and saw Weiss and Ruby surrounded by Beowolves. Harry unslung his Sniper and looked through the scope and started to shoot beowolves. Ruby and Weiss were looking around trying to find out who was helping them. Once the Beowolves had been taken out, Harry jumped down near the two and cast a quick Aguamenti to remove the fire. "Do you really need to burn the forest down?" Harry asked. Weiss crossed her arms and scoffed.

"This dolt here doesn't seem to be able communicate in an engagement." Weiss said.

"I take it you two are partners." Harry said. They nodded to confirm this but Weiss didn't look happy about. "Well; have fun with that." Harry said before heading off to north. He could hear the two arguing as he left the two wondering how they're going to survive four years of partnership.

Not five minutes later he ran into someone else. He was walking through a bush and someone must have thought he was a beowolf as a spear embedded itself into the tree behind him just narrowly missing his head. He recognized the spear as Pyrrha's. Harry smiled and pulled the spear out and walked out through the bushes twirling the spear in his hand. Pyrrha saw who it was.

"Harry I'm so sorry about that, I thought you were a Beowolf." Pyrrha said. Harry thought she was going to hyperventilate. Harry grabbed her shoulder.

"Pyrrha… Pyrrha. It's ok, I probably would have done the same, not knowing what was there." Harry said trying to reassure her. "Have you found your partner yet?" Harry asked hoping she hadn't.

"I'm sorry Harry, I ran into Jaune not to long ago. I used my spear to stop him from hitting the ground by piercing his shirt to the tree." Pyrrha said looking down slightly.

"Don't worry about it Pyrrha, we may not be partners but we are defiantly still friends." Harry reassured her. Pyrrha relaxed at hearing that thinking they might not be friends any because they weren't partners. Jaune took that moment to fall out of the tree he was in and land on the hard ground. Harry looked around to see Jaune. "Hey Jaune, what were you doing in the tree?" Harry asked.

"Well, Pyrrha helped me with my landing and she got her spear and I was stuck in a tree." Jaune explained.

"Huh, never seen that one before. Well I need to go find my partner but I'm thinking I'll be the one without a partner." Harry said.

"Well I hope you find a partner." Jaune said. Harry nodded before once again heading north to the temple.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Yang and Blake come to the edge of a cliff to see a stone structure below them with a ring of pedestals within it.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake. Blake rolled her eyes before jumping off the small cliff and landing at the bottom followed by Yang. They walked up to the temple to find the relics were black and white chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said.

"Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said looking at the pedestals that don't have pieces.

"Well… I guess we should pick one." Blake said looking at the pieces.

Yang looked at the White knight piece and picked it up.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked holding it up in the air.

"Sure." Blake said. She walked over to Yang and took the piece to see it.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang said wanting a challenge.

"well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as she handed the knight back. They heard a scream coming from somewhere in the jungle. Yang turned back to look at the jungle.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" she said. Blake only looked off into space. Yang looked to where Blake was looking to find Ruby falling from the sky.

"Heads up!" Ruby yelled as she fell only to be intercepted by Jaune and thrown into a tree, Jaune with her.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked looking to where Jaune and Ruby lay on a tree branch.

"I…" Yang started but couldn't finish. They heard growling coming from a Grimm and see a Grimm Bear stumble from the trees. Before falling and laying on the ground not moving. And seeing a girl with orange hair fall off the back. They knew the girl's name was Nora.

"Aww, its broken." Nora said standing up. She jumped up on the back of the Grimm and looked at it closer. Nora's partner; Ren leaned against the dead Grimm trying to catch his breath from chasing Nora on the Grimm.

"Nora… Please… Don't ever do that again." Ren said. Nora didn't answer, she just ran up to the temple and looked at the pieces. She found a rook piece and picked it up singing she was the queen of the castle while placing the rook on her head.

"NORA!" Ren called out to get through to Nora.

"Coming Ren." Nora said letting the rook slip off her head into her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked as Nora ran back to Ren.

"I…" Yang said again. They saw Pyrrha running out the trees; running for her life. But there was nothing behind her.

"Pyrrha, why are you running?" Blake asked.

"To get away from the…" Pyrrha started turning to see nothing. "There was a Deathstalker chasing me." Pyrrha finished.

Ruby jumped out of the tree and ran up to her sister. Yang saw ruby. Ruby?" Yang called out.

"Yang." Ruby said back and they went to high-five but Nora got between them.

"NORA!" She said saying her own name.

Then they heard a yell and saw a familiar armored man flying through the air and tore through one of the stone pillars before landing and having stone fall on him followed by a Deathstalker coming out of the trees.

"Did he just come flying through the air and smash into a pillar followed by a Deathstalker?" Blake asked. Yang's eyes turned red

"Grrrrr! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang asked. They heard an explosion and saw that Harry had done something to get the rubble off of him. He stood up and walked over to the group.

"Ok… Not my best entrance." He said as he brushed rubble off his armor. Ren came running over to join the group. Ruby tapped her sister to get her attention.

"Um… Yang?" She said. She pointed up and they saw Weiss hanging onto the talons of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?" They heard Weiss yell.

"I said Jump…" Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said looking up at Weiss.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured the group.

"She's falling." Ren said simply. They all saw Jaune jump and catch Weiss.

"Oh this should be good." Harry said watching the scene. Jaune landed first on his stomach with Weiss landing on his back.

"My Hero." They heard Weiss say sarcastically.

"My back." Jaune said in pain.

"Called it." Harry said. Pyrrha got hit by the Deathstalker that came out of the trees and she landed at the groups feet.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together." Yang exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his Sniper off his back. Everyone looked at the gun not having seen one like his before. He dropped to one knee and aimed at the Deathstalker. He pulled the trigger and everyone jumped back at how loud it was. He emptied the magazine before standing and seeing the Deathstalker still alive and moving. What's more there didn't seem to be a scratch on it.

"WHAT! These is armor piercing rounds." Harry said touching a rune to make the magazine refill itself.

"My turn." Ruby said running up to the Deathstalker, unfolding her scythe along the way. She got knocked back by one of the claws. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She called back. She fired once at the Deathstalker before turning and running. The Nevermore fired its feathers and one snagged Ruby's hood/cape.

"Ruby, get out of there." Yang called out running to her sister.

"I'm trying." She called back tugging on her cape trying to free it. The Deathstalker raises it tail to hit Ruby but Weiss runs up and freezes the claw and tail together.

"You are so childish." She said. Ruby said Weiss had her sword in the ground using a glyph to freeze the Deathstalker. "And Dimwitted, and Hyper active. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." Weiss said to Ruby.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said walking off.

"Would you two like a moment to yourselves, only we have a Deathstalker that looks pissed off from being shot and frozen partially and an angry Nevermore that didn't like its passengers." Harry called out to them.

"Guys, that thing is circling back. What are we going to do?" Jaune asked pointing at the Nevermore.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said looking at the pieces.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said, Weiss nodded at her comment. "There is no point in fighting there things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said happily. They each collected a chess piece leaving Harry without one. Harry was unable to find a partner and he would' be the one who would join a team. They could hear the ice holding the Deathstalker breaking as the Deathstalker fought against it.

"Time we left." Ren said.

"Right, let's go." Ruby said before starting to run back to the cliffs.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The group came to more ancient ruins with the Nevermore flying right over the top of them. They all hid behind some pillars as the Nevermore landed on a tower in the middle of a very deep ravine. They could hear the Nevermore screeching from the tower.

"Well that's great!" Yang said sarcastically. Jaune was about to reply but they all heard the now free Deathstalker crash through the tree and came up to the group.

"Oh Man, Run!" Jaune said as they all took off to the bridges that connected the tower to land. The Nevermore took flight again.

"Nora, distract it." Ren said as he ran after the group. Nora ran out into the open, dodging Nevermore feathers and pulled her grenade launcher off her back and fired at the Nevermore. Blake and Ren attacked the Deathstalker that was coming up behind Nora before they all started to run from the Deathstalker. They all made it to the bridge and Pyrrha changed her spear into a gun and fired at the Deathstalker as Ren did the same thing. They all started to run across the bridge and were halfway across when they saw the Nevermore coming back and it flew right through the bridge. The two groups were separated with Ren, Pyrrha and Blake fighting the Deathstalker and everyone else near the bottom of the tower.

"Man we need to get over there. They need help." Jaune said looking over at the group fighting the Deathstalker.

"Let's do this." Nora said.

"Yeah, but I can't uh, I cant make that jump." Jaune said, Nora just smiled and changed her gun into a hammer and smashing the platform so it threw both of them like a catapult. Nora flew right up to the Deathstalker and smashed its head with the hammer. She got knocked back, knocking Blake into the ravine. Blake used her ribbon-chain to swing back up to join Ruby, Weiss and Yang. The four started to fire at the Nevermore with everything they had, Ruby's scythe gun, Yang's gauntlets, Blake's pistol-blade, Weiss's glyphs and Harry's sniper. The Nevermore flew through the tower and the girls started to climb the rubble back to safe ground. Harry was unable to because he couldn't move like that in his armor and fell down into the ravine.

"Where's Harry?" Ruby asked as they got back on the platform and she looked around. That's when they saw something massive fly out of the ravine and saw a Dragon. It was Black with Gold streak around its face and down its back. The girls looked on in shock and were about to fire on it when it grabbed the Nevermore in its claws and slammed it into the cliff and started to breath fire on it. They saw the Nevermore dig its talons into the Dragon and heard the Dragon roar in pain. Yang started to fire at the Nevermore as the Dragon attacked it with fire and its claws. Ruby quickly came up with a plan and Blake threw her ribbon-chain at Yang who held it tight and Ruby pulled back with her Scythe and was held in place by one of Weiss's glyphs. They saw the dragon get pushed off the Nevermore and Weiss let Ruby go and made glyphs up the side of the cliff for Ruby to run up. Ruby grabbed the Nevermore around the throat with her scythe and pulled it up the cliff before its head got tore off at the top.

The others were starting to have trouble with the Deathstalker and completely missed what had happened including the Dragon when the Dragon landed on top of the Deathstalker and tore into it with its claws and killing it and dropping it into the ravine. The dragon landed next to the group and laid down. It motioned for them to get on.

"I think it wants us to get on." Jaune said. Nora cheered and jumped on the Dragon's back. The other followed suit and held onto the Dragon's back before it took off and flew over to the broken bridge to pick up Weiss, Yang and Blake. Yang and Blake had to drag Weiss on and it flew to the top of the cliff. They all got off and the Dragon morphed into Harry who immediately stumbled like he would fall but Pyrrha grabbed him.

"I'm not fully use to doing that yet, but I'm getting there. That being said, I'm exhausted." Harry said before falling asleep.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Back in the amphitheater all the partners were put into teams of four. Or in Harry's case, who is now awake, a team of five.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The Four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin explained as the audience began applauding.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team… Team JNPR (Juniper)." The audience applauded and Nora hugged Ren. "Led by… Jaune Arc." Ozpin said

"Huh. L-lead by…" Jaune said in surprise.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said. Pyrrha punched Jaune's arm and he fell over not expecting it.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of your retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by… Ruby Rose" Ozpin said as the audience applauded.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang said hugging Ruby.

"Harry Potter. Due to uneven numbers you were unable to find neither a partner nor a team. So from this day forward you shall work beside… Team RWBY." Ozpin said looking at Harry. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin added.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

When the five made it too their dorm they found a problem, only four beds. The girls looked at each other as Harry pulled out his trunk and placed it against a wall.

"You four take the beds." Harry said unlocking the trunk.

"You sure?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Harry said as he opened the trunk and climbed in it before closing the lid. The others would have said something but they were all too tired and agreed to find out in the morning.

/An

Before anyone askes, No, Harry's semblance is not animal shifting. I intend for it to be found out in the next chapter. Harry is Just a Dragon Animagus because I like dragons a lot. Hopefully that clears up any confusion.

So reiterate, I own nothing, everything either belongs to Rooster Teeth and Harry potter Belongs to J.K Rowling.

I am still looking for a beta, if you are interested P.M me.

So, review, follow and favorite and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Till Next Time Folks.


	3. School

/AN

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Life of a Huntsmen. To start off, thank you to all the people who favorited and followed and review. I really appreciate it. So this chapter Harry will finally get his Aura unlocked and you shall find out his Semblance. I'd like to say thank you to darksider82 for coming up with this for me as I was stumped on what to do.

Also the guest who left a review about the summary, I never said anyone else would end up in Remnant, I said Dumbledore would do anything to get Harry back. I didn't imply that Dumbledore would go to Remnant and Harry and one other from the Potter universe will be the only people to step foot on Remnant. I promise that. I would have private messaged you back but I was unable as you weren't using your account or don't have an account.

Disclaimer: I own nothing no matter how much I wished I own RWBY or Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: School.

Weiss was the only one still asleep but she was slowly waking up. She sat up and yawned not noticing Ruby right next to her or the whistle Ruby had in her hand. Ruby blew the whistle hard making Weiss fall out of bed in surprise.

"Goooood Morning team RWBY!" Ruby said as she jumped off Weiss's bed. She was already dress for school and had her hood around her shoulders.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked from the floor.

"Now that your awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said as Weiss stood and brushed dust off her arms.

"Excuse me?" she said as she stood.

"Decorating!" Yang said holding all her stuff in her arms.

"What?" Weiss replied confused.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding her suitcase up and it opened by accident sending everything onto the floor. "And… Clean." She added. Weiss just looked at Blake and Yang with a scrawl and Ruby blew her whistle in Weiss's ear again making Weiss fall over again.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" Ruby said and punched the air at the end.

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake said as they punched the air too.

They all started to decorate the room, Yang hung up some posters of a boy band she liked, Weiss put a painting up on the wall, Blake put her books on the shelves and tried to hide her copy of Ninja's Of Love and Ruby somehow cut the curtains in half. When they were done the room was a mess. Somehow they had managed to pile the beds in the center of the room.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said looking at the mess.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake said

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said throwing an idea out.

"Or we could ditch the beds." Ruby offered. Ruby gasped as she got an idea. "And replace them with Bunkbeds!

"Umm that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said thinking the idea over.

"And super awesome!" Yang said loving the idea.

"It does seem efficient." Blake agreeded.

"Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss said as a last ditch effort to stop them.

"Ha, I think we just did." Ruby said.

They spent the next couple of minutes making the beds into bunkbeds. Ruby and Weiss had one while Yang and Blake had the other. Ruby took the top and her bed was suspended from the ceiling with ropes and Yang also took the top and hers had books to keep it up. The girls stood back to look at their work.

"Objective complete." Ruby said proudly.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something." Blake said suddenly.

"What's that Blake?" Yang asked.

"We do have a fifth team member." She said looking at Harry's trunk. All the other looked shocked that they forgot about Harry.

"Maybe we should get him out of the trunk, he must have been cramped all night." Weiss said. Yang walked over and lifted the lid.

"What the…" She said. The other walked over, expecting to see a small trunk compartment, what they saw was a ladder. Yang jumped down first followed by the others and they found themselves in what looked like a living room complete with couches, TV with a game console none of them recognized, fireplace and lots of pictures. They also saw a door that led to a hallway. They walked down the hall and found an open door they looked through and found Harry already dressed and he had a steaming cup of hot chocolate. What else surprised them was they saw two animals a black scruffy dog laying at Harry's feet and a snowy white Owl on a perch in a corner of the room. The dog saw them and jumped up and ran to them barking trying to warn the intruders to get out. Harry looked up from the book he was reading and saw them.

"Padfoot, down." He said as he closed his book and placed his mug on the table. Padfoot stopped barking but walked over to Blake and started to sniff her. (No the dog is not Sirius, just a pet Harry bought named Padfoot.)

"Umm… Harry?" Ruby said.

"Yes Ruby?" Harry said with a smirk knowing her question.

"What the hell?" Weiss said saying what they were all thinking. Harry chuckled at their gob smacked faces.

"Undetectable expansion Charm. I had the person who made my trunk make one of the compartments into a living quarters just in case I needed it. I'm kinda glad I had it done. The kitchen is fully stocked, working bathroom and a couple of Guestroom. The library is bigger though." Harry told them. Blake latched onto one word he said.

"Library?" She asked with joy.

"I'll show you later this afternoon." Harry said. He stood up and put his book down, scratched Padfoot behind the ear and headed to the living room and up the ladder, the girls followed him and found him looking at the bunkbeds. He turned to them. "You have got to be kidding." He said.

"I'd like to see you do better." Weiss said as she folded her arms. Harry raised an eyebrow at the obvious challenge before removing his wand from his holster and waved it. The books moved as the bed was lifted and he made the bedposts longer and connected the posts together so they were now one post before doing the same to Ruby and Weiss's bed. He also added a ladder to the end of both beds so they didn't have to pull themselves up. Harry looked at Weiss with a smug smirk.

"Challenge accepted and completed. I win Ice-Queen." Harry said, Weiss didn't look happy at being shown up.

"Alright our second order of business is… classes. Now, we have a few classes together today. At Nine we've Gotta be-." She started but was interrupted by Weiss.

"What? Did you say nine o'clock?!" Weiss yelled.

"Umm…" Ruby said.

"It's eight fifty five you dunce." Weiss said before turning and running down the hall.

"Umm… Guys." Harry said but was ignored as the others followed Weiss and ran down the hall after her. Harry looked out the door and saw Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora all piled on one another as if they had fall out their door. Jaune, Ren and Nora all took off after Team RWBY not noticing they left Pyrrha. Harry sighed watching them all run. Harry offered a hand to help her up. "Hey Pyrrha, you guys as disorganized as us. And by us I mean everyone on my team except me?" Harry said pulling Pyrrha to her feet.

"Yeah, but we need to go, our first class is on the other side of the school and we have five minutes to be there." Pyrrha said to Harry.

"Right, please don't throw up on me please." Harry said. Pyrrha was confused then she felt as if she was being squeezed through a very narrow tube. She grabbed her knees as she felt she was going to be sick but didn't throw up.

"What… Was that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Apparation. Or to put it simply Teleportation. I'm impressed, most people throw up their first time apparating" Harry said. Pyrrha looked around and found herself in front of her class. They walked inside and took their seats as other students started walking in and Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR ran into the room. They stopped and stared when they saw Harry and Pyrrha already seating in their seats. Harry just smiled back in response. They were about to ask them how they had beaten them to class when Professor Port walked into the room.

"Monsters, Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. Hu-Hah!" Professor Port said with a laugh. Harry could literally hear the crickets in the room from the lack of response to Port's poor joke. "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in." Professor Port said as he paced in front of the class. "Huntsmen, Huntresses…" He said as he winked at Yang with a click of his tongue. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those that can't protect themselves. From what you ask. Why… The very World!" Port said.

"Eyyy-Yeah!" One of the students yelled."

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me!" Port said before starting to tell his story. Many of the people in the room started looking bored and some rested their head on the desks. But Harry noticed something about Port's story. He used a lot of detail for certain aspects. In the story he told them how he fought a pack of Beowolves and a Nevermore. He told them how the Nevermore shot thirty feathers at him. Harry took that as meaning a Nevermore could only shoot thirty feathers at one time. How Grimm had excellent hearing, smell and sight so hiding was ineffective and that while a Beowolves skull mask was able to withstand most attacks, a shot right in the eye would be able to hurt it as the eye sockets are the weakest part. Harry had been scribbling down notes from the parts of Port's story that was relevant. "In the end, the Beowolves and the Nevermore were no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated, as a hero." Port said concluding his story and taking a bow. "The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honourable. A True Huntsmen must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic… well educated and wise." Port said. Harry could see Weiss looking at Ruby and getting angry at the fact Ruby was goofing off and wasn't paying attention. "So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port added. Weiss put her hand up to catch Port's attention.

"I do sir!" She called out once Port's eyes landed on her.

"Well then… let's find out." Port said as he walked into the back room and came back out a minute later pushing a large cage, obviously holding a Grimm. He stood in front of the cage and looked at Weiss. "Step forward and embrace your opponent." Port said gesturing to the cage.

Weiss was given time to collect her rapier and change out of her uniform and into her combat cloths. She stood in front of the cage and held her sword up ready for the fight.

"Go Weiss!" Yang called out.

"Fight Well!" Blake said while waving a small flag that said 'RWBY'

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby called out.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss said looking over at Ruby.

"Oh, Sorry." Ruby said sadly.

"Alright, let the match, begin." Port said as he lifted his Gun- axe and used the axes blade to break off the padlock holding the cage closed. A Boarbatusk came charging out of the cage and charged Weiss. She dodged the charge and slashed at it with her rapier. It stopped and faced her.

"Ha ha, wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked the Grimm.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called out. Weiss charged at the Boarbatusk and got her Rapier caught between the tusks. She fought to free it as the Boarbatusk shook its head trying to dislodge her.

"Bold, new approach, I like it." Port said.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss." Ruby called out. Weiss looked at Ruby and The Boarbatusk threw her rapier to the other side of the room then knocked Weiss back with its tusks.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked. Weiss looked up and found the Boarbatusk charging her and she jumped out of the way. She ran too her sword and scooped it off the ground.

"Weiss, go for the belly. There is no armour underneath…" Ruby tried to help.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss called out. The Boarbatusk started to roll charge Weiss and Weiss created a glyph for the Boar to run into and one behind her so she can jump up and stab the Boar in its exposed stomach. She pulled the rapier out of the dead Grimm after it finished squealing.

"Bravo, Bravooo. It appears we are in the presence of a true Huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant." Port said as class started to break up. Harry smiled at that phrase and thought back to Mad Eye Moody's 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'. Weiss walked out of the room and Ruby took after her. Harry followed at a distance and Blake dragged Yang to the library to get a head start on their homework. .

"Weiss!" Ruby called after her.

"What?" Weiss asked angrily.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being…" Ruby started but was interrupted by Weiss.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Weiss countered. Ruby scoffed.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked.

"That's just it, you have done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss said.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?" Ruby asked slightly hurt.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said as she turned her back on Ruby. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said before walking off. Ruby turned to find Professor Ozpin right behind him. Cane in one hand and his ever present coffee mug with hot chocolate steaming within it.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go so well." Ozpin stated.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked fearfully.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, women and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment as team leader as one of them." Ozpin said before leaning in closer to Ruby. "Do you?" He asked. When Ruby didn't answer he continued. "Being a team leader isn't just a title you wear into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reasons do others have to follow you? You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some to think about how to uphold it. Now then Mr. Potter, when you are done eavesdropping I would like a word with you." Ozpin said before calling out to Harry. Ruby saw Harry leaning against a wall not looking at them.

"Well, I wouldn't call it eavesdropping per say. More like watching out for the members of one's team." Harry said defending his actions before standing next to Ozpin and walking towards his office

"Hmm, quite. Perhaps we should head for my office. I have been informed you have not had your aura unlocked and I wish to help you with that endeavour." Ozpin said as they walked through the hall.

"I must say it would be interesting to see what my semblance is." Harry said. Once they made it to Ozpin's office, Harry and Ozpin stood opposite each other. Ozpin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and let his aura free and he guided it to the natural bindings around Harry's Aura. He started to unlock the aura.

"For it is impassing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distanced and unbound by death. I release your soul. And by my shoulder protect thee." Ozpin said. Harry started to glow a rich emerald green and as soon as Ozpin had released his aura, his semblance tore into action. A bolt of lightning shattered a window before hitting Harry. Harry felt the electricity flow through his body and say the lightning sparking around his hands.

"Hmm, it seems your semblance allows you to control lightning. But I'm sure you would be able to draw electricity from anywhere." Ozpin said slightly tired from releasing an aura of Harry's magnitude.

"Oz, if you don't mind me asking, what is your semblance?" Harry asked as he took a few deep breaths to calm down his aura and the lightning dissipated.

"My semblance is Time Dilation. It allows me to view the world at a much slower rate and allows me to fight quicker. And between you and me, allows me to… shall we say speed up Professor Port's story telling." Ozpin said with a laugh which made Harry laugh also. "Now before you go, care for a cup of hot chocolate? I am interested to hear how your first day went." Ozpin added.

"That would be nice." Harry agreed and Ozpin made some hot chocolate. Harry began to tell Ozpin about his lessons and how he discovered some hidden bits of helpful information within Professor Port's stories.

"Yes, I have always found it interesting how he does that. But most people sleep through it." Ozpin said as he drank from his mug.

"Well, thank you for that but I have something important to do tonight." Harry said as he finished his mug.

"Well I wish you good luck." Ozpin said. Harry smiled slightly.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." He said before leaving the office and returning to the dorms.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Yang and Blake walked into the dorm. Blake with a small pile of books. She placed the pile on her desk as Yang flopped down on her bed.

"Not a bad first day, could have been better though." Yang said from where she laid.

"Do you have any idea where the others are?" Blake asked looking around.

"I have no idea where Ruby or Weiss are but Harry could be in his trunk. Hey want to see if we can figure out how to work his console? I'd like to see what types of games he has." Yang asked excitedly.

"Well, he still needs to show me that library he was talking about." Blake said. Yang seeing that Blake agreed jumped up and walked over to the trunk and opened it and climbed down the ladder. Blake following her. Yang was looking at the games he had not recognising any of the titles. "Harry! You in here?" Blake called out.

"In the bathroom!" Harry called back. Yang looked up from the games with an evil smile. Blake seeing Yang's evil smile called out again.

"You decent?" She asked.

"Yes." He called back. "Will you stop moving, you are complicating things so much." They heard Harry say but as it wasn't as loud they knew he wasn't talking to them. Yang's evil smile grew before she headed to the bathroom thinking he was with someone, Blake behind her. Yang walked in and found an interesting and funny scene.

Harry was kneeling next to the bath that was full and had bubbles in it and Padfoot was in the bath whimpering from being given a bath. (Be truthful, how many of you were thinking something completely different? XD) Padfoot saw them and jumped out of the bath sending water and bubbles everywhere knocking Harry over he jumped out.

"Ahh… Padfoot!" Harry said as he got off the floor. Padfoot sat in front of the girls and looked at Harry. Harry pointed at the bath. "Get back in the bath, now." He said. Padfoot looked sad again but walked back over to the bath and climbed back in. "If you want to help, there is a bowl in the cabinet for Padfoot's baths so I could rinse the shampoo off." Harry said to the girls as he continued rubbing the shampoo into Padfoot's fur. Blake shook her head and ran out of the room. Yang grabbed the bowl and walked over and started to rinse Padfoot's back. Once all the shampoo was washed off Harry had Padfoot jump out of the bath. Yang turned to grab the towel on the sink obviously for Padfoot when she felt Harry grab her arm and pull her into the shower and close the door just as Padfoot shook, sending water everywhere. "He does it every time. First time I gave him a bath I needed a shower right after." Harry said. Yang was grateful that he helped her.

"It's the same with our dog, Zwei. He is much smaller than Padfoot but gives whoever was washing him a shower when he is out of the bath." Yang said as she grabbed a towel. Harry grabbed another towel out of a wardrobe in the hall and helped Yang dry Padfoot. When he was much dryer; Harry pulled his wand out and cast a drying charm onto Padfoot to dry the rest of the water. "Couldn't you just do that to start with?" Yang asked seeing how effective it was.

"I'm not that good with drying charms. I always need to dry him a bit with a towel before casting it." Harry said standing and drying the walls and floors.

"Does Ozpin know you have a dog; I thought it was against school rules?" Yang asked. Harry opened the bathroom door and Padfoot walked out of the room.

"Yeah he knows, I have a special exemption as Padfoot has no other place to go. So I have to either keep him in my trunk or the room unless. He can go out on the grounds as long as I'm with him." Harry explained. Yang nodded before looking for a place to put the wet towel.

"Is there a certain place I can put this towel?" Yang asked him. Harry held up one finger.

"Dobby!" Harry called out. What happened next shocked Yang greatly. A small creature appeared, he was wearing a jacket with a black shirt under it and a crest above the right breast. What shocked her the most was the dozen or so hats on his head. "Yang this is Dobby, he is a house elf. Dobby this is a dorm mate of mine, Yang Xiao Long." Harry introduced.

"Dobby is happy to meet a friend of Harry Potters." Dobby said before turning to Harry. "She isn't like bushy and weasy?" Dobby asked quietly to Harry.

"No, she is nothing like them." Harry replied also quietly.

"If miss ever needs anything, miss only needs to call Dobby." Dobby said as he took the two towels and disappeared with a pop.

"You continue to surprise me." Yang said turning to Harry.

"I hope in a good way." Harry said walking to lounge room. They found Blake sitting on one of the couches reading The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five. She saw them come in.

"You're a wizard?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah I need to talk to you all about that at some point." Harry said.

"Ok… if I remember correctly you said something about a library this morning." Blake asked with excitement.

"First time I saw you I pegged you as a bookworm. Tell you what, you give me five minute to change out of my wet cloths and I'll show you the library." Harry said.

"Ok, I'll wait in the dorm." Blake said as she grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her to the ladder as Harry walked back to his room. Blake and Yang climbed out of the trunk and found Ruby sitting on her bed, she saw them climb out but what confused Ruby the most was how did Yang get wet. Yang saw Ruby's confused look.

"Harry was washing his dog." Yang explained. They didn't have to wait long before Harry climbed out too. He turned and kneeled in front of the trunk and pressed one of the seven symbols near the lid.

"Now there is one thing I have to say. Until I have explained somethings you won't be able to borrow any of the books. I intend to explain tomorrow night so we are all present as I have no idea where Weiss is." Harry explained. Blake nodded before Harry opened the lid and slid down the ladder. Blake, Ruby and Yang followed him. Blake looked like she had died and gone to heaven. There were about ten rows of tall shelves with five shelves in each row. There must have been thousands of books in the trunk. "Oh two more thing. There is a big pile at the back of the room. Under no circumstances are you to touch any of those books." Harry said. Ruby and Yang looked curious.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because they were once part of the Black Library. The Blacks were originally a dark family and some of the books have very dark curses on them. Those curses can kill you. And the other thing." Harry said as he walked over to a pedestal. On top it laid a very old book. "This is The Potter Family Grimoire. In order to open it you need to put your finger in the clasp and it will prick your finger and essentially read your blood. If you don't have Potter Blood, you will die." Harry explained. The others nodded showing they understood. After that they left the library, Blake had to be dragged out.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

It was late at night when Weiss finally returned to the room. She walked in to find everyone asleep. Yang slightly snoring. She walked up to Ruby's bed and found her asleep with books around her and a pencil in her hand. Weiss lightly shakes Ruby to wake her. Ruby wakes and sees Weiss.

"Weiss! I… I was studying and then I fell asleep, im sorry." Ruby said. Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and put a finger to her lips telling her to be quite. She saw Ruby's empty coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked removing her hand.

"Uh I… I don't." Ruby started.

"Answer the question." Weiss said.

"Uhh Cream, five sugars." Ruby said. Weiss sighed.

"Don't move." Weiss said before walking off to make Ruby a coffee. She came back a couple minutes later and handed Ruby a mug of hot coffee.

"Um, Thanks Weiss." Ruby said.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good team leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." Weiss said. Ruby smiled. "Good luck studying." Weiss said as she dropped down from Ruby's bed. She looked back up pointing at one of Ruby's pages of notes. "That's wrong by the way." She said. "Hey Ruby." Weiss said at the door of the dorm.

"Uh huh." Ruby said after sipping her coffee.

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid." Weiss said before closing the door.

/AN

And im done with this chapter, a lot was introduced regarding Harry. I hope you liked the additions. As to Dobby, I like Dobby as a character and knew he would never betray Harry for anything so it only stands he would be there.

So Review, favourite and Follow and im still looking for a beta reader, if you're interested, P.M me and we'll talk.

Till Next Time Folks.


	4. Explanations

/AN

Welcome back to another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews favourite and follows I received, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

I own absolutely nothing. I wish I owned RWBY and Harry Potter but sadly I do not.

Chapter 4: Explanations.

Harry was up earlier then he normally was. He had been putting off telling the others about what he was and where he came from and he finally decided he would tell them that morning. He had collected a few things he might have needed to help explain like _A Muggle-Born's Guide to the Wizarding World_. He had found it in the Potter family library along with a few other helpful book that he thought may help to convince them. He thought it may be easier to explain he was a wizard, as he had used his Dragon Animagus against the Nevermore during the initiation, then to tell them he came through a rift from another dimension. Ruby may believe him easier than the others as she had seen him exit the rift when they first met. Another thing he found while looking through the items he found in The Potter Vault, which he emptied along with the Black Vault and was being held in another expanded compartment, was a pensieve that apparently belonged to his Grandfather, Charles Potter. And the last thing he had was more to pull a prank on the two teams, which was his invisibility cloak.

Harry sighed thinking this was going to either go well or become a train wreck. Padfoot sat beside him and nuzzled his hand to get Harry to pat him. Harry smiled before scratching Padfoot behind the ear. He walked into the living room and up the ladder and found everyone either awake or waking up. Classes didn't start for another two and a bit hours so he had plenty of time to tell them

"Hey Harry, ready for breakfast and another day of classes?" Ruby asked when she saw him.

"Yeah… listen can you tell the team and team JNPR that I want to talk to them." Harry said nervously. Weiss looked at him from her desk.

"What about?" Weiss asked.

"You guys keep asking me questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can. Some I won't answer today." Harry told them. Ruby nodded before leaving the room to tell JNPR. They were also curious about Harry's past but like Team RWBY they didn't want to pry.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Pyrrha had stepped out of the bathroom after her morning shower in her school uniform; she started looking through her desk to collect what she would need for the day as everyone was running around trying to another day like the day before. Having to rush to class with not long till the bell. She was grateful for Harry's teleporting but it left her feeling slightly sick so wished to avoid that again. She heard someone knocking on the door and Jaune answered it to find Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, what's going on?" Jaune asked as he let Ruby in.

"Uhh not much, listen Harry wants to talk to all of us. He said he would answer some of the questions we had." Ruby told them. Although they had only known each other for a brief time; they knew Harry was a very secretive person. They didn't mind of course, everyone was entitled to their privacy but that Harry trusted them to answer some of their questions made them happy. Team JNPR followed Ruby back to her Dorm. They walked in but couldn't see Harry anywhere.

"Umm… Where is Harry?" Pyrrha asked looking around. Team RWBY got a smirk on their faces as they realised they haven't seen Harry's trunk yet.

"Harry is over there." Yang said pointing at the trunk. JNPR looked at them as if they were crazy.

"All there is is a trunk." Ren said. Pyrrha ran over to get Harry out of what she thought was a cramped space but found a ladder down into a room. She looked at Team RWBY in shock.

"Yeah that surprised us too. Wait until you meet his friends." Blake said as Yang jumped down into the trunk followed by the rest of team RWBY. Team JNPR just stood there in shock before joining Pyrrha to look down into the trunk.

"We all see this too right?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha and Ren nodded and Nora being Nora just jumped down the ladder. The others followed her looked around the living room and started looking around.

"This defies all logic. How is this possible?" Ren asked. Yang was about to answer but they heard Harry and another voice from one of the rooms. Most likely the kitchen.

"Dobby should be cooking. Not Harry Potter." They heard someone say as they headed down the hallway.

"We go through this every time I try to cook. You can do everything else but I cook. I like cooking." Harry said. The group looked into the room to find Harry at the stove and a small creature. Yang walked past the group and into the kitchen.

"Morning Dobby." Yang said as she walked up to the two.

"Morning Miss Yang. Can Dobby be getting you anything?" He asked looking up at Yang.

"Coffee please, two sugars and milk." Yang said. Dobby bowed and went to make it. The rest of Team RWBY shook their heads before sitting at the table in the room leaving JNPR at the door.

"And when you're done with that, can you set the table please. Enough for ten people." Harry said from where he was making breakfast.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby can do that." Dobby said before handing a steaming mug of coffee to Yang and going to set the table. The others still standing at the door in complete shock. Harry finished cooking breakfast and used a quick wandless levitation charm to carry all the plates of food.

"You can take a seat guys, unless you want to stand there and let all this food go cold." Harry said as he sat. Nora was the first to run over and immediately go for the pancakes only to be stopped by Harry. Nora looked furious at being stopped. Ren started to panic recognising Nora's anger.

"Umm… Harry, it's not a good Idea to get in between Nora and her pancakes." Ren said as he and the rest of JNPR sat down. Nora was silently glaring at Harry.

"I know, that's why I made special chocolate chip pancakes for Nora so everyone got some pancakes." Harry said as a plate of pancakes landed in front of Nora. There was a big stack of pancakes with maple syrup flowing down the pancakes. Nora started to drool at the sight before attacking the stack as if it was her last meal. Harry smiled before sitting down at the table followed by Dobby. Coincidently he sat right next to Pyrrha who looked at him and blushed. Harry smiled back before they turned their attention to the breakfast that lay in front of them. Everyone dug in savouring the taste of their breakfast. It didn't take long for Nora to finish her stack of pancakes and started to grab the rest from the centre of the table. Soon everyone had finished and they all let out a collective sigh.

"Ah that was good. So much better than what we get from the cafeteria." Yang said. Everyone agreed, including Weiss.

"So, Ruby said you were ready to answer some questions." Ren said.

"Alright, somethings I won't answer as of yet but I will try to give you answers to all your questions. Dobby, can you grab all the things I have on my bed." Harry asked Dobby. Dobby used a napkin to wipe his mouth and nodded before disappearing. "Alright first thing's first. I'm not actually from Remnant. Ruby when you were fighting Torchwick and I appeared, I wasn't teleporting. I had travelled from another Dimension." Harry started off. The other looked like they didn't believe him.

"You'll have to excuse us if we don't believe you." Weiss said sharply.

"I didn't expect you too. That is why…" Harry said but was interrupted as Dobby reappeared carrying books, a map of earth and the invisibility cloak. "Perfect timing as usual Dobby." Harry said. Dobby slightly blushed from the praise and placed all the items on the table before using elf magic to collect the dishes and return to the kitchen to wash them. "That is why I had these out to try to convince you. These books detail the history of the world I'm from and the map is kinda self-explanatory." Harry continued. The two teams collected the books and looked through them, quickly skimming them to have a look. They didn't recognise any of the important events or names of famous people but the thing that convinced most of them was the map. Weiss looked at Harry still not believing him. Harry sighed. "It takes a lot to convince you doesn't it ice queen." Harry said. Weiss nodded not looking impressed at the nickname. Harry raised a hand. "I, Harrison James Potter, do swear on my life, magic and soul that what I say regarding my past is the truth and nothing but the truth. So mote it be." Harry said as his hand briefly glowed white before fading.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Swore on my life, magic and soul that what I said was true." Harry said. Weiss still didn't believe him not knowing about the oath he swore.

"And what happens if you did lie?" Weiss asked with folded arms.

"I lose my magic, I lose my soul and more importantly… I die." Harry said. Weiss and the two teams went wide eyed. "I hope that makes you believe me now." Harry said. Weiss only nodded not being able to understand how he could put his very life on the line like that.

"What do you mean magic?" Ruby asked interested.

"Back where I'm from there is a secret community. This community is comprised of men, women and children that have a special core within their bodies that allow them to… how do I explain it… harness energy." Harry tried to find the right words.

"Like a semblance." Ruby offered.

"Yes and No. if you are able to perform magic then you are classified as a witch and wizard. If you do not have magic, you are classified as a muggle. Though I like to call people without magic simply non-magical. Much less demeaning. We had to be in secret communities as many years ago people burned witches and wizards for being… unnatural." Harry explained. The teams looked horrified at the thought of burning someone for being different.

"Ok can you explain the creature you turned into during the initiation? The only thing I can think of that looks like that is a Grim Dragon." Ren asked remembering the ending of the initiation.

"Ah now that one took a long time but was the most rewarding. Some wizards are able to become something called an Animagus. It is an ability where the wizard is able to shift their forms from man to animal. In my case I have two forms. I have my Dragon form and another." Harry said. The others looked very interested to see what other form he has.

"What is your other form?" Yang asked. Harry smiled and held up one finger before standing up and walking back a bit to get more room. He bent at the knees and jumped doing a backflip. What surprised the others was his arms changed to wings and he grew dark brown, with lighter golden-brown feathers over his body and white feathers at the tips of his wings and a beak on his face. He hovered where he was before flying over to the table and landing in front of Pyrrha who started to stroke his plumage. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch but opened his eyes again when he heard Nora squeal in delight. Harry managed to launch himself into the air as Nora dived at Harry hoping to catch him. Harry landed on Pyrrha's shoulder, taking incredible care to not hurt her with his incredibly sharp claws.

"Wow, that is beautiful. What animal is that? I'm sure it isn't found on Remnant." Blake asked. Harry took flight again and shifted back to human and landed on his feet. He walked back over to the group.

"Golden Eagle, very fast, very deadly. They fly fast at their prey and snatch it before it can even think and they use their talons to attack something bigger, like say… someone's face." Harry explained taking a seat again.

"Well it looked like a certain redhead enjoyed seeing you as an eagle." Yang said with a smirk looking between Harry and Pyrrha. Harry and Pyrrha looked at each other and remembered what Pyrrha did. They both blushed so they matched Pyrrha's hair. Everyone laughed at the two's discomfort.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, when Ozpin unlocked your aura, did you find your semblance?" Ruby asked happily. Harry once again smiled once he got his blush under control, he held his hands apart from each other and released his semblance allowing lightning to surge between his hands.

"Apparently I can harness electricity, mainly lightning, but I can draw power from power points and from electronical appliances." Harry explained letting the electricity dissipate. Nora beamed with Happiness.

"That is so AWESOME. My semblance needs electricity to work." Nora said.

"Hang on, did I somehow become Nora's personal battery?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yep, have fun with that." Ren said with a smile.

"Harry, you haven't told us about that cloak you have." Weiss said pointing at the cloak.

"Ah, I was hoping someone would mention that. This cloak is a family heirloom originally belonging to my father and going back through the family." Harry said as he grabbed the cloak and stood up. He smirked before putting it on his shoulder making him completely invisible. Everyone jumped up from the table at that and some of them tried to find Harry. Pyrrha was towards the back of everyone when she felt herself get grabbed and found Harry pull her under the cloak. He held a finger to his lips so Pyrrha knew to stay quiet. Jaune noticed Pyrrha wasn't around anymore.

"Uhh guys, Where's Pyrrha?" Jaune asked getting everyone's attention.

"Wait I know how to find Harry at least." Yang said. Harry and Pyrrha were curious to find out how Yang would find them. Yang used her fingers to whistle. "Padfoot, come here boy." She called out. They heard barking from another room and Padfoot come running into the room and sat at in front of Yang who proceeded to pat him. Pyrrha looked at Harry who had paled.

"Using my own dog against me, that's low Yang." Harry said quietly so only Pyrrha could hear him.

"Alright Padfoot, find Harry." Yang said, Padfoot barked once before starting to sniff around and walked over to where Harry and Pyrrha were. He sat in front of them and barked at them. Harry and Pyrrha started to edge away from Padfoot slowly but he stood and followed them but they ended up running into Yang who stood in the door. "Found Harry." Yang said as she pulled off the cloak and saw not only Harry but Pyrrha as well. Yang's smirk grew at seeing them both. Yang was about to say something but Harry grabbed her shoulder and used a wandless stunner to knock her out. Her eyes closed and she fell but Harry grabbed under her arms and she fell on his shoulder.

"I am not going through anything she was about to say." Harry said. The others only nodded not wanting Harry to knock them out like he did Yang. Harry threw Yang over his shoulder in a firemen hold and walked out from the kitchen and very difficulty climbed up the ladder and placed Yang on her bed. The others had climbed out of the trunk as well. "Alright, I have to grab my books. We have class in about half an hour. If she isn't awake by then, I'll wake her and run." Harry said before jumping back into the trunk.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The first class of the day was combat class with Professor Goodwitch. Everyone filed in and Glynda made sure everyone was there. After putting her scroll away she turned to the class.

"Now this is perhaps the most dangerous class as you will be fighting each other with little restrictions. That being said if there is anyone who messes about or tries anything foolish they will be dearly sorry. Now today there will be two matches as that is all we will have time for. For the first match we will have Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester. Can the both of you collect your weapons and armour and step into the arena." Glynda said as she walked off the arena.

Jaune and Cardin walked into the preparation room and collected their equipment and walked back in five minutes later. Cardin had his mace over his shoulder with a smug look and Jaune had his sword and shield held at the ready.

"Gentlemen, you may begin when ready." Glynda said as she pulled her scroll out to take notes.

Jaune started the battle by charging Cardin but Cardin sidestepped and swung his mace that impacted on Jaune shield sending him flying to the floor. Jaune lost his grip on his shield and it flew away from him. Jaune stood and swung down at Cardin but Cardin blocked it with his mace handle .

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said pushing his mace towards Jaune to get him off balance.

"Over my dead…" Jaune started but received a knee to the stomach from Cardin. He dropped his sword and grabbed his stomach before falling on his back. Cardin raised his mace but Glynda stopped the fight.

"Cardin, that's enough. Students as you can see Mr. Arc Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style Duel, this would indicate Mr. Arc is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr. Arc please refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura during combat can help you decide to attack or defend." Jaune groaned as he looked at his scroll and found his aura in the red. "Now our next two combatants will be…" She paused to look at her scroll. "Harry Potter and Yang Xiao Long." She finished. Harry went wide eyed and looked at Yang who was looking happy about that.

"Oh this must be karma for knocking her out this morning." Harry said as he and Yang made their way to the preparation room. They both changed out of their uniforms and into their combat cloths, which was Yang's normal cloths and Harry's Armour. Harry collected his Sword and the two dust practice pistols he made with Ozpin so he could practice with someone. They looked and felt exactly like his magnums but they didn't kill when they hit someone. Unlike his actual pistols. He walked back out to find Yang already waiting for him.

"So, want to apologise for this morning and I won't try and kill you?" Yang asked as she shifted her Gauntlets so they were ready for a fight. Harry placed his scroll in a holder on his wrist so he could see his aura level.

"Well I have confidence in the runes on my armour to stop your attacks. So I think I'll pass." Harry said as he unsheathed his sword and stood with his sword raised in front of him.

"Well I offered, can't say I didn't." Yang said as she readied herself. Harry didn't reply, he only pulled his wand from its holster and placed it into the sword handle.

"You may begin when ready." Glynda called from where she was. Yang started off by charging at Harry with a fist raised. Harry touched the ground with his sword and swing up making a wall of stone rise from the ground. He also jumped out of the way just to be sure and good thing he did as Yang tore through the wall. Harry swung his sword at Yang and she blocked the strike with her gauntlets and went to punch Harry only for him to dodge and get out of her range. He pulled his pistols and started shooting dust rounds. She dodged most but got hit by two of them. She got close and hit Harry's sword hand, knocking his sword out of his hand and out of reach. But Harry didn't bother he just punched her hard sending her back slightly. He raised his hands ready for a hand to hand fight and Yang charged in. He blocked her first attack and ducked her second. Her third hit him but he managed to hit her with a kick to the stomach which she had trouble blocking. The kick disoriented her and Harry hit her with a massive uppercut making her fall on her back. Harry thought she would stay down but saw her get up, but what shocked him was the fire dancing around her. He saw her usual lilac eyes had turned red but couldn't think anymore as she charged him. He raised one arm and used wandless magic to create a shield around him to stop her and she punched the shield. She kept pounding the shield and Harry saw his Aura dropping on his scroll.

" _How the hell did that not affect her?"_ He thought. He used a quick legilimency attack and looked into her mind, staying well out of her memories and found what her semblance is. _"Being able to convert someone else's attacks into her strength. That would be useful, although at the moment not so much."_ Harry thought but he suddenly thought of an idea as to how to beat her

While holding the shield with one hand he used his other to cast an Aguamenti charm sending water all over the arena, the water drenched Yang who stopped her attack and took a step back, looking at her drenched cloths.

"Hmm, Kinky Harry." Yang said seductively.

"Hey Yang, Absorb this." Harry called back as kept his shield up in case she attacked again and raised a hand to the sky. A lightning bolt came in through a window and enveloped his hand. He brought his hand down slammed it into the ground, releasing the lightning into the water. The lightning surged out and hit a drenched Yang shocking her badly. Her body jerked around as she was being shocked by lightning. He held the attack and watched the overhead board with their Aura gauge and saw hers drop fast from the attack and he finally released when hers dropped into the red. Yang stood there slightly smoking from the lightning before falling onto her back. Harry dropped his shield and stumbled slightly from holding his semblance that long; he still needed to train with it so that he could hold it for longer.

"Mr. Potter wins the match. Mrs. Xiao Long, you fought well you just need to learn to block kicks as that is all I saw you have trouble with." Glynda said. Yang gave her a thumbs up showing she understood. That's all she could do as she was still slightly out from Harry's lightning. "Mr. Potter, you have more work to do. You need a hand learning to wield a sword better. Your stance was fine but your movements need to be worked on. Your semblance needs some work as well as I saw you get tired from holding it for a short period of time." Glynda told him.

"Got it Professor Goodwitch. I knew I needed to work on my semblance as I only recently had it unlocked along with my aura and I'll work on my swordsmanship." Harry said as he wandlessly summoned his sword and placed it back in its sheath.

"I do have to ask, you first used a water attack then a lightning attack, wouldn't it have been easier to just attack with lightning?" Glynda asked as she put her scroll away.

"Well I first thought of just throwing bolts of lightning, but I figured Yang would have just dodged my first and would have thought of a defence against the attack, whereas I made the arena wet and drenched Yang not needing to throw lightning and the entire arena would get electrocuted ensuring I didn't miss." Harry explained. Glynda nodded.

"I'm impressed, most first years are unable to come up with a plan like that, weigh all the possibilities and find the best approach, while under pressure. Keep up the good work. Class dismissed everyone. Mr. Potter stays back for a minute." Glynda said. Everyone started to file out, Yang had yet to get off the ground although judging the sounds coming from her she had likely fallen asleep. Glynda turned to Harry. "What class do you have next?" She asked. Harry briefly ran through his timetable in his mind.

"Uhh… Grimm studies with Professor Port." Harry replied.

"Oh Good, Take Mrs. Xiao Long back to your dorm room. I'm sure she wouldn't need the infirmary but just to be sure I want you to watch over her. I'll let Peter know you and Mrs. Xiao Long won't be in class today, also let the rest of your team know, I'm sure they are standing just outside the door." Glynda said before walking off.

"Alright I'll… wait a second, How am I meant to get Yang back to the dorm, it's on the other side of the school!" Harry called after her.

"That's up to you, you knocked her out." Glynda said walking off. Harry smiled and shook his head but lost his smile when he looked back at Yang. He sighed before grabbing her hands, bending his knees and lifting her onto his shoulder again and wrapped an arm around her back to hold her. He turned and started to walk out of the combat classroom to find Team RWBY and Team JNPR waiting for him.

"Umm Harry, what's wrong with Yang?" Ruby asked seeing her unconscious sister on Harry's shoulders.

"Well I may have overdone my lightning. Now she is either knocked out or asleep." Harry said. They saw Yang move; she wrapped her arms around Harry awkwardly and heard her mumble in her sleep.

"He's mine, back off." Yang mumbled in her sleep. Pyrrha glared at the sleeping Yang upon hearing that but nobody noticed but Harry.

"Guys head off to class, Glynda told me to keep an eye on Yang in case anything happens related to my lightning attack." Harry explained. RWB and JNR nodded and headed off, Pyrrha was about to walk off but Harry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong? You don't seem you usual joyous self." Harry said. Pyrrha brushed his hand off.

"I'm fine." Pyrrha said. Harry frowned.

"Pyrrha, I can tell something's wrong. And I have said 'I'm fine' enough to know when someone is lying about it." Harry said. Pyrrha didn't reply. "You know, Yang may have been possessive sleeping but I don't have feelings for her." Harry said, Pyrrha turned to look at him.

"What…" Pyrrha said.

"Although I have started to get feelings for someone else." Harry said. Pyrrha face fell slightly thinking he meant someone else. Harry saw her face fall.

"Can we still be friends at least?" Pyrrha asked hopefully.

"You don't have much experience when it comes to stuff like this do you?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. Most people want to know me because of my fame. I haven't really dated before." She explained.

"Well neither have I but I hope to change that. So Pyrrha, would you like to get lunch in Vale, or see a movie this weekend? My shout." Harry asked. Pyrrha looked into his eyes, green meeting green.

"What?" Pyrrha asked hoping she heard him properly.

"Would you like to join me for a day in Vale?" Harry said. Pyrrha's smile grew.

"I'd love to Harry." Pyrrha replied.

"Great, well you better get to class, I have to get Yang back to our dorm. I think I may go read some of the Spellbooks in my library. I have a free pass from Glynda so I may as well use it." Harry said. Pyrrha smiled again and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before running to her next class blushing. Harry's cheeks grew a bit red. "Alright, let's get you back to our dorm Yang and if you are awake and repeat any of that you will be in a world of pain. I'm not the son and godson of a Marauder for nothing." Harry said as he headed back to his dorm, Yang mumbling in her sleep as he walked.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry made it back to the dorm and climbed down the ladder into his trunk. He found it was much easier the second time as he was going down and not climbing out. He got to the bottom and found Padfoot spread out, asleep on the couch.

"Padfoot, you know you aren't allowed on the couch." Harry said waking Padfoot. Padfoot jumped upon hearing Harry and jumped off the couch and walked off with his tail between his legs. Harry smiled and chuckled at Padfoot's behaviour before waving his hand, casting a quick cleaning charm and laying Yang on the couch. Harry stood back up and stretched his back. Before heading into his bedroom to collect a book off his nightstand. He headed back out to the living room and took a seat opened his book and began reading.

He had been reading for about ten minutes before the lid of his trunk opened. Harry was confused as he knew everyone was still in class. That's when he saw Ozpin climb down the ladder. Ozpin looked around in confusion.

"This isn't Harry's library." He stated not noticing Harry.

"No, this is my living room." Harry said. Ozpin jumped slightly before looking at Harry. He also noticed a sleeping Yang on the bigger couch.

"Shouldn't you be in class Harry?" Ozpin asked. Harry marked the page he was on a closed the book he was reading.

"Well I would be but in combat class this morning I fought Yang and I may have overdone an attack and she has yet to wake. I hit her with about a thousand volts of electricity. Her aura absorbed most of it but it still knocked her out that even magic can't wake her. Glynda asked me to keep an eye on her, don't know why but I think in case she still has lightning running around her body and I can contain it. Now may I ask why you are here?" Harry explained and asked.

"Make sense… I think. Element Semblances are rare. There isn't much material on it. As for what I'm doing here, I am returning the book I borrowed as I have finished and borrow another. I was going to leave a note in your library. How is the library not here anymore?" Ozpin asked back. Harry placed his book on the table and stood.

"Do you have time for a hot chocolate? I can explain magical trunks." Harry asked.

"I always have time for a hot chocolate." Ozpin said. Harry walked down the hallway and into the kitchen; Ozpin following. Harry gestured to the table and Ozpin took a seat as Harry made two cups of hot chocolate. "So where did the library disappear too." Ozpin asked as he took a seat.

"Oh it's still here. Wizards can have a multi compartment trunk made. It's simple spell work… or so im told, I haven't tried. Anyway this trunk has seven different compartments, four have random stuff, one has the library, one is the living quarters and the other is literally filled with gold and other valuable minerals." Harry said as he finished and walked over to the table and placed a cup in front of Ozpin.

"It's fascinating what your people could think of. I would be very effective to have a trunk like this." Ozpin said. They sat in silence, Ozpin was thinking before finally breaking the silence. "Harry, when you first got here do you remember how you spent most of the time in the library learning about Remnant?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah…?" Harry said confused as to where this was going.

"Did you ever read any of the fairy tales that Remnant has?" Ozpin asked. Harry thought for a second.

"No, I didn't. I was more focused on the history really." Harry replied.

"Then you wouldn't have heard the story about The Four Maidens?" Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug.

"No I haven't." Harry replied.

"Would you like to hear it?" Ozpin asked looking over his glasses.

"I don't see why not." Harry said. Ozpin took another sip before he began his story.

"The story goes that an old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him. The first sister, Winter, encourages him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruit and flowers and revitalises his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, encourages him to be thankful for what he has.

When the old man asks the four sisters why they were so kind to him, they respond that they merely show their kindness to everyone. Moved by this, the old man gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts. As thanks, the Maidens promise to visit the old man once every year." Ozpin explained. Harry thought for a minute before looking at Ozpin.

"I know there is a reason you told me this." Harry said. Ozpin spent a moment to choose his words.

"It's about the maidens power. There is no one else on Remnant that has power like that. That is… till you arrived." Ozpin explained.

"Wait, wait… you're saying that story is true, there is actually four maidens?" Harry asked. Ozpin didn't say anything, he looked around.

"How secure is this trunk?" Ozpin asked. Harry waved his hand and Ozpin could feel the power flow from Harry and it encompassed them. Ozpin looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Privacy charm. Someone could be standing at the door and wouldn't hear a thing." Harry answered Ozpin's unasked question.

"What I say is not to be repeated unless told otherwise, I trust you with this Harry." Ozpin said.

"I give you my word." Harry replied.

"Most legends are based off fact. The story of the maidens is one case. The reason I told you is because the old man was regarded as a wizard and the power that the maidens gained is referred to as magic. I lead a group of men and women called the Guardians of Remnant; one of our main duties is the safe guard of the people and the Maidens. I have met the Maidens and I have felt the power they have. It feels almost similar to your magic." Ozpin explained.

"Well… it's possible, I'm not going to be naive and think I'm the only one to end up here from where I'm from. As for a wizard transferring power, there are rituals that can be done to freely give up magic. Giving a non-magical magic hasn't been done before as most wizards don't believe in giving up their magic. I don't even think if it's possible as wizards have a core inside of them that controls their magic… although magic is interesting and no one know everything about it so it could be possible. I would be able to know exactly if I met a maiden. Witches and Wizards are able to know who is magical and who isn't as their magic sort of… connects; in a way. I have no idea really. I'm sure there is something in the library about magic transfers." Harry explained. He finished off his mug of hot chocolate as Ozpin did. "Ozpin, there is one thing I should mention. Magic… isn't right. It is a privilege." Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ozpin said.

"This is a theory I have come up with. I believe magic is sentient and having magic is more like a partnership. The magic fits perfectly with the wizard or witch, if it is freely given; magic will try to fit with its new host." Harry said.

"What about if it was stolen?" Ozpin said thinking about Amber, the current fall maiden who was currently down in The Vault in critical condition.

"Well it depends. If a person's willpower is stronger than the person they stole the magic from, they should be able to control it with minimum effort. If not… well that could be problematic. Magic will fight and magic can be very destructive no matter the amount that a person has, someone could steal magic from a person who has next to nothing and the damage could be immense." Harry said. Ozpin paled slightly as he heard about this and it showed him even with the few tests they did with maidens to determine their power, they knew next to nothing about magic. And that was truly frightning

/AN

Done, I hope you enjoyed. That was a chapter with very little canon content. As for the maiden part, that just popped into my head and I liked the idea that a wizard could have ended up on Remnant and given up his power. If anyone has questions please review or P.M, I will always answer any questions given. I hope to have another chapter up in the next few days.

Please review, favourite and follow. I find it makes me write faster.

Also I'm still looking for a beta, anyone can apply.

Till Next Time Folks


	5. A Weekend Nightmare

/AN

Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you to enjoy. Thank you to all the people who left a review. Also I'm going to skip Forever Falls as I am hoping to finish volume one with this chapter. Im sorry to anyone who wanted to see forever falls

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 5: A Weekend Nightmare

Ozpin was sitting at his desk trying to sort through his thoughts. It hadn't been long since he had talked with Harry and learnt more about magic. To be honest what he was told frightened him. He knew that knew more about magic then anyone on Remnant; including the Maidens. Ozpin wanted to offer the option of joining The Guardians to Harry but he would need the agreement from the rest of the leadership. Glynda he knew would agree with him, she knew what Harry was capable of. Qrow would be a little harder to convince but then again, if he was drunk he would agree easily. General Ironwood would be the hardest to convince, especially considering how Harry was still a minor. Ozpin picked up scroll and sent a quick message to Glynda, asking if she could come to his office. After sending his message Ozpin used his computer to set up a video call to Atlas; General Ironwood's office. He only had to wait a minute before Ironwood answered.

"Ozpin; Now is not the time, I'm in the middle of a meeting." Ironwood said when he answered.

"Fall may still be saved." Ozpin said cryptically so that the people who were with Ironwood wouldn't understand.

"Gentlemen, we will have to continue this at a later date." Ironwood said. Ozpin could hear people walking out and while Ironwood was clearing people out he made a video call to Qrow's scroll. It was only a few moments before Qrow answered.

"Hey Oz. I thought I was supposed call in a weeks' time so you knew I was alive." Qrow said.

"An interesting development has occurred and I have a request." Ozpin said. Ironwood sat back at his desk just as Glynda walked into Ozpin office.

"Alright, I cleared my schedule for the next two hours and made sure I won't be interrupted." Ironwood said.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" Qrow asked upon seeing Ironwood on his scroll.

"Qrow, are you drunk?" Ironwood asked. Glynda walked behind Ozpin's desk so she could join the meeting.

"James you should know by now that Qrow is always drunk." Glynda told him. Ironwood shook his head and ignored the current conversation and got back to pressing matters.

"Ozpin, you said there may be a way for Amber to live." Ironwood said.

"What?!" Qrow and Glynda said. Ozpin pulled up a picture of Harry and the picture appeared on Qrow's scroll and Ironwood's computer.

"This is Harry Potter. He has the same power the maidens have." Ozpin said. Ironwood started to type on his computer obviously looking for Harry's file. Every citizen of Remnant has a file on them.

"There is no Harry Potter, he isn't in the database." Ironwood said after a few minutes.

"I would be surprised if there was. To the people of Remnant; Harry Potter didn't exist until a month ago. Harry Potter is from another dimension. He opened a rift to escape some people who were trying to control him." Ozpin explained.

"For his power?" Qrow asked.

"No, from where he is from his power is quiet common and he refers to it as… magic. I felt his power, it feels the same as the maidens and he has about the same amount of Power… Maybe even more." Ozpin said explained.

"So what do you want us to do, keep an eye on him?" Ironwood asked. Ozpin shook his head.

"Harry isn't a threat to us. He also has a massive library on virtually every magical subject from his world including… healing and magic transferring. I want to allow him to join The Guardians so he can help us and hopefully help return Amber's magic to her." Ozpin said.

"From his picture he couldn't be more than sixteen, seventeen years of age. We have rules saying people that young cannot be initiated." Ironwood told him.

"Even though Harry was still learning about magic when he came here he is; at the moment the leading expert on magic. Far suppressing our own knowledge. According to Harry magic is sentient, it is not a right to people, having magic is a privilege. Apparently having magic is like a partnership. It molds to your personality." Ozpin told them what Harry had told him.

"Alright but Potter is to go nowhere near The Vault and Amber until I have arrived for the Vytal Festival. As for him joining The Guardians… I will make my decision when I meet the boy." Ironwood said before signing off.

"Hey Oz, you have my agreement if you want him to join." Qrow said before also signing off. Glynda looked at Ozpin.

"When did you talk with Harry about The Guardians and The Maidens?" She asked him.

"Yesterday, he told me he knocked Yang Xiao Long out and you had him keep an eye on him. Before you say anything; he put a privacy charm up so that the two of us could talk and not be overheard." Ozpin said knowing she was going to berate him for talking about secret information with a gossip nearby.

"Are you sure you can trust him with something this big?" Glynda asked to make sure. Glynda hadn't known Harry long enough to get a good sense of his character.

"One of Harry's qualities that I admire is that he would be willing to take a secret to his grave if asked." Ozpin said. Glynda headed to the elevator that was in his office to head down.

"I hope you're right." Glynda replied before the elevator doors closed.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The weekend had come and Pyrrha was extremely nervous, she and Harry would be going into Vale with their friends and heading off on their own when they got off the airship. She thought back to the chaotic week they had. She had been worried about Jaune as he was hanging around Cardin a lot more than before but they had found out that Cardin had been blackmailing him. Jaune had forged his transcripts to get into Beacon and Jaune thought that Ozpin would have thrown him out had he been told but Harry had told him that Ozpin knew already. Ozpin had seen they were a fake right away but felt that Jaune had potential to be great and admitted him anyway. Jaune was very grateful for that. Pyrrha had started to see Jaune as a sort of brother, having never had any siblings growing up; the two had formed a sort of sibling bond. Pyrrha took her morning shower before getting dressed. The two teams were going to head into Vale at about eight thirty. Teams RWBY minus Harry were going to spy on the competition for the Vytal festival. Nora and Ren were going to a mod store to get some mods for their weapons. Jaune was staying at Beacon to get some homework done that he was unable to do thanks to Cardin. Ren and Pyrrha had done their best to help Jaune with his homework and he thanked them profoundly for that.

Pyrrha walked out of Team JNPR's dorm and knocked on Team RWBY's door. Blake answered the door.

"Hey Pyrrha, he hasn't been out of his trunk yet today." Blake said taking a step back to let Pyrrha in. Pyrrha said a quick hello to Team RWBY before opening Harry's trunk and climbing down into it. Pyrrha didn't see Harry in the living room and found the kitchen empty so she knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

"Yeah. It's open." She heard Harry call out. She walked in and found Harry upside down on a pair of bars bolted into the floor and doing handstand pushups against a wall. The part that made her blush was that he was shirtless and she could see his sweaty chest and his abs. She also noticed all the scars littering his chest. Harry was facing Pyrrha and he was smiling.

" _Those Uniforms hide so much."_ Pyrrha thought as her blush got worse. Harry saw her looking a smiled as he continued.

"See anything you like Pyrrha?" Harry asks with an evil smirk. Pyrrha's blush is now as red as her hair. Harry laughed at her blush before falling forward and landing on his feet. He grabs a nearby towel and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Give me a couple minutes; I need to have a shower." Harry said as he grabbed his cloths and walked into the bathroom. Pyrrha walked back out into the living room. She saw Harry's dog asleep on the couch but what really drew her attention were the pictures on the wall. First they moved, that shocked her. But the people in the pictures, two people were featured heavily, a man with messy hair and glasses and a redhead women with emerald eyes. She realized she was looking at Harry's parents, she could see the resemblance. Harry looked a lot like his father but he gained his mother's eyes. She saw Harry's father standing with two other men thinking they must have been friends of his parents. But the ones that made her smile at were a baby Harry with his parents.

"Padfoot, off the couch. I have told you a hundred times you aren't allowed up there." Pyrrha heard Harry say. She didn't even hear him come into the room. He was dressed in good cloths for lunch. Harry looked up and saw Pyrrha looking at the pictures on the wall. "Want to know who is who?" Harry asked.

"Well I think I know who your parents were." She said pointing to who she thought his parents were.

"Good guess. My father's, James Potter and my mother, Lily Potter." Harry said.

"What about the other two? It's only you five in all the pictures you have." Pyrrha said.

"Well one is my godfather, Sirius Black. The other was my unofficial uncle Remus Lupin." Harry said.

"When you came here, didn't you hurt them? It looks like they love you." Pyrrha said wondering what happened. Harry never explained why he left saying he wasn't ready to explain yet. That was when she noticed Harry had tears in his eyes.

"They… uh… they're all gone. My mother and father were murdered by a dark wizard when I was one, Sirius died a couple of months ago. As for Remus… well if you think the people can be racist against Faunus, they seem like royalty to how he was treated. You see Remus was bitten by a werewolf when he was a child. Back where I was from werewolves were regarded as dark creatures and didn't deserve any rights. Eventually a woman who looks exactly like a toad had a law passed that all werewolves didn't deserve to live for they could infect someone else. The wizarding world was still in the middle of hating my guts so they targeted the last living link to my parents and godfather first." Harry said as he wiped away a tear. Pyrrha sat there shell-shocked that people could be so cruel.

"I'm sorry I asked Harry." Pyrrha said feeling terrible about bringing up obviously bad memories.

"It's ok, you didn't know and I still have things that I remember them by." Harry said.

"Like what?" Pyrrha asked. Harry gestured to the once again sleeping Padfoot who was just in front of them.

"Mum, Dad and Sirius were animagi. Sirius and Dad were part of a prankster group back when they went to school called the Marauders. They each had nicknames. Remus was Moony, because the of him being a werewolf, Dad was a stag and was called Prongs because of his antlers and Sirius was a Grim named Padfoot." Harry said. Pyrrha looked at him.

"Grimm?" She asked thinking his godfather could turn into the creatures of grimm.

"No, we didn't have any Grimm back where I'm from. Grim, which is one M by the way, where seen as omens of death because if someone saw them they died of a heart attack twenty four hours later, it's just superstition that people believe? A Grim is a large shaggy dog." Harry explained.

"So what do you have to remind yourself of the others." Pyrrha asked. Harry smiled at gestured for her to follow. He lead her back to his bedroom and gestured to the bed. She almost laughed at the sight. On his bed lay a stag, a doe and a wolf.

"They were my only stuffed toys as a child. I went through my childhood home and found them. I used magic to clean them up and fixed what rips they had. I also have a few other things like the invisibility cloak I showed you, that was my father's… and his father's and so on and so on." Harry said. They stay silent for a minute before Harry broke the silence. "Anyway, shall we be off?" He asked. Pyrrha smiled and looked at him.

"Sounds good." Pyrrha said as they both walked out of the trunk after Harry gave Padfoot a pat.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Team RWBY and Nora, Ren and Pyrrha exited the airship and looked around at the preparation for the Vytal festival.

"Alright, so we split up here. Nora, Ren; enjoy your shopping. Weiss have fun spying." Harry said as he held out his hand to Pyrrha which she took and they walked off.

"I'm not spying!" Weiss called after them. Harry just laughed.

"So what are we doing first?" Pyrrha asked. Harry pulled small pouch that contained gold he bought from the goblins before he left his world. Before he left he exchanged all his galleons for gold that hadn't been made into anything.

"Well first I need a place to sell some gold. So I can get some money." Harry said. Pyrrha thought for a moment.

"I know there is a jeweler nearby that buys materials that people bring from outside the city. I know gold is very rare because gold is found in caves and those caves are normally swarming with Grimm." Pyrrha explained.

"Alright then, lead the way my lady." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course good sir." Pyrrha said as she led him to the Jeweler. They chatted about random things as they walked slowly learning more about each other. When they got there Harry held the door open for Pyrrha and walked in after her. The man behind the counter saw them enter and walked up to them.

"Good morning. How may I be of assistance today? Perhaps something for the lovely lady." The employee said.

"Actually is the manager here?" Harry asked.

"Speaking. John Flint, Manager and Owner of Glittering Jewels." John said with a small bow.

"I would like to sell some materials I have with me." Harry told him.

"Well if you would like to join me out the back where I can examine your minerals." John said gesturing to a door that led to the backroom. They walked out and into a section that had a table and some magnifying glasses. John pulled some gloves on and placed a piece of cloth out and laid it down on a table. "Alright sir if you would like to place your minerals on the cloth and I can have a look." John said. Harry opened the small pouch and reached in and emptied out the gold inside. It wasn't a lot but should give a decent amount of money if gold is as rare as Pyrrha said.

"This is what I have to offer. I have more gold I just thought this would be enough for today." Harry explained.

"Ohhh, Gold. This is some rare stuff indeed. Now let's see here." John said as he picked up one of the nuggets and looked at it with a magnifying glass. "Yes these appear to be very excellent quality. Perfect for making some jewelry. I'm willing to offer a thousand lien an ounce." John said and placed the gold on a scale. "And you have about sixteen ounces here." (I looked it up gold goes for about $1,300 an ounce nowadays.)

"Alright that sounds good. That should get us through today with plenty left over." Harry said.

"Alright, let me get you your lien." John said as he went into an office.

"Sixteen thousand lien. That should get you through the day." Pyrrha said. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I hope you aren't thinking of paying for anything. I believe I asked you out meaning I'm paying for everything." Harry said.

"Oh Harry I couldn't make you pay for everything. I can pay for my things." She said.

"Pyrrha, trust me. I have more gold then I know what to do with. Hell my great grandchildren won't ever need to work a day in their lives." Harry told her.

"But…" Pyrrha said.

"You're not paying. That's final." Harry said.

"Alright, I'm sorry about that by the way." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry about it, just another thing we have in common. I like to pay for my own things too." Harry said as John returned.

"Ok here is your lien and if you have anything else to sell, come back here and I'll buy anything you sell. Perhaps on your way out you would like to browse the shelves?" John asked.

"Not today Mr. Flint, maybe another time." Harry said.

"Oh John, please. I hope to be able to conduct more business in the future." John said as he held out his hand to shake Harry's.

"I'm Harry." Harry said as he shook John's hand.

"Pyrrha." Pyrrha said also shaking John's hand.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your date." John said with a smile making the teens blush. They headed out of the jeweler.

"Alright so where are we going for lunch?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not too sure, I haven't been into Vale much and never got the chance to have a look around." Harry said.

"Oh… well I know a great place that makes the best Mistral cuisine." Pyrrha said. Harry thought for a moment.

"Sounds good." Harry said as Pyrrha smiled and took his hand leading him to the restaurant. It took them about ten minutes to walk to the restaurant Pyrrha had in mind. They walked inside and a waiter walked up to them.

"Greetings." The waiter said.

"Hi, are you doing lunch yet?" Harry asked.

"We are. You are lucky actually we just started serving lunch." The waiter told them.

"Good timing, Table for two please." Harry said.

"This way please sir, madam." The waiter said as he took them to a table. Harry pulled Pyrrha's chair out and held it for her before taking his seat. The waiter placed a menu if front of the two and they looked it over.

"I have no idea what I want to get." Harry said after looking at the menu for a couple of minutes.

"How about I order something for you?" Pyrrha asked.

"That would be easier. I'm sure you know what is good." Harry said. The waiter returned with a jug of water and placed it on the table.

"Are you ready to order your meals and drinks?" The waiter asked as he pulled a notepad out of his breast pocket.

"Yes, could we please have two grilled chicken salads and could I get a chocolate milkshake?" Pyrrha asked. The waiter wrote the order down on the notepad before looking at Harry.

"What would you like to drink sir?" The waiter asked.

"Could I also get a milkshake please, caramel?" Harry asked.

"Certainly sir, your meals should be out in a couple of minutes." The waiter said as he wrote Harry's drink order down before walking to the kitchen. They chatted and laughed until their meals and drinks arrived. Once Harry got his meal, he took his first bite of Mistral cuisine with Pyrrha watching intensely. Harry really liked it.

"Wow, that's tastes amazing." Harry said, Pyrrha smiled at his response.

"I think Mistral food tastes the best, although I could be bias coming from Mistral myself." Pyrrha said.

"Well knowing you and trying this I have to say Mistral seems like a great place." Harry said making Pyrrha blush slightly.

"So what plans do you have after lunch?" Pyrrha asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"Maybe a movie, or an ice cream." Harry offered suggestions.

"Not a movie, I know there isn't anything good at the theaters. I do like ice cream though and I know there is a really nice place down at the docks." Pyrrha suggested.

"Sounds good, but do you want to have desert here first?" Harry asked.

"No, let's just have an ice cream." Pyrrha said. They finished their meals and Harry paid for the meals and left a very nice tip for the waiter. They decided to walk down to the ice cream shop. It only took them about twenty minutes to make it to the docks and they walked into the ice cream shop. Pyrrha ordered a chocolate double scoop and Harry got a double scoop of Spearmint. Harry paid for both and saw it was starting to get late so they started to head back to where the airship picks up Beacon students. They walk start to walk back eating their ice creams. They were about halfway back when Harry notices Pyrrha stop. She was looking at something so Harry walks back and looks at what Pyrrha was looking at and he smiles when he see it. Pyrrha was looking at a chocolate shop and Harry saw she was slightly drooling.

"You're a chocoholic aren't you?" Harry said breaking her out of the state she was in. Pyrrha looked him and blushed. Pyrrha led Harry inside and looked around seeing all the chocolate. She looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry laughed. "Go on, get whatever you want." He told her. Pyrrha did an uncharacteristic squeal and wrapped her arms around Harry before kissing him. She pulled back and ran off looking at all the chocolate leaving a very dazed Harry who hadn't moved an inch. It took a full minute before his mind caught up with what happened. And when it did all Harry could do was smile. One of the employees came up to Harry.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked. Harry looked at him. Harry pointed to where Pyrrha was looking at some chocolate with popping candy.

"I'm just paying, my date is choosing." Harry told him. The employee looked at him.

"Well when you're ready, bring up everything you're buying to the counter." The employee said.

"Thanks for that." Harry said as the employee walked off. Harry walked up to Pyrrha who already had a number of packets and bars of chocolate.

"Pyrrha, you're going to have to hurry, the last airbus will be leaving soon." Harry told her. Pyrrha looked at him.

"Oh right, well I'll just get what I have now." She said with a blush. Harry chuckled and led her to the counter where Harry paid for everything. Harry took the two bags of chocolate and they walked out of the store. Harry quickly shrunk the bags and put a cooling charm on the chocolate to keep them from melting before putting the bags in his pockets. Harry put an arm around Pyrrha's shoulder and started to lead her back to the airship as she was still looking at all the chocolate.

"Come on Pyrrha, it'll be there next time." Harry told her. Pyrrha only blushed in response.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Pyrrha and Harry walked back along their dorm hallway and stopped in front of their doors.

"I had a great time Harry. Thank you." Pyrrha said.

"It was no trouble Pyrrha, I had a great time too and I can't wait till next time." Harry said. He pulled out the shrunken bags and handed the bags to Pyrrha. "Don't eat it all in one go." Harry said with a laugh. Pyrrha blushed before walking into her dorm. Harry turned and entered Team RWBY's dorm only to find Yang and Ruby arguing with Weiss. "Uh guys…" Harry said. They ignored him and he tried to get their attention again only to be ignored again so Harry pulled his wand out, set a quick silencing ward around the room so no one came running and set off some very loud blasts from his wand making Ruby, Yang and Weiss jump. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Harry yelled. The three immediately began speaking at once quickly giving Harry a headache. "ONE AT A TIME!" Harry yelled.

"We had not only a Faunus living in this room with us but a member of The White Fang." Weiss said cutting off Yang and Ruby. Harry pointed at her.

"You stay quiet." Harry said. Weiss was about to argue but saw how angry Harry was and wisely stayed quiet. "Ruby. Start talking." Harry said.

"Earlier today we came across another dust store that had been robbed and one of the officers said that the White Fang may have been responsible. Weiss started going on about how the White Fang were a bunch of degenerates and that they were all filthy Faunus. Blake, who we now know is a cat Faunus, started arguing with Weiss and they kept arguing all the way back here until she let it slip she was a member of The White Fang." Ruby explained. She noticed the whole time she was talking, Harry's look kept getting darker until he was so pissed it put Yang to shame. Harry rounded on Weiss who looked scared that he was looking at her like that.

"Let me make one thing very clear. If there is one thing I hate more than anything, it is people being racist to anyone because they are different. Your prejudice ends now." Harry said very slow and dangerously. Weiss gathered the little courage she could muster at the moment and fired back.

"You have no idea what The Faunus and The White Fang have done to people." Weiss said.

"Not all of the Faunus are bad people, some just want to live their lives and be left alone. I am not saying The White Fang are completely innocent in things, what I'm saying is that you CANNOT judge people because of others actions." Harry said.

"The White Fang are the worst sort of people there are." Weiss said.

"You stay right here, you move an inch I will shoot you." Harry said as he walked over to his trunk and opened it before climbing in. Yang was shocked. She couldn't believe that Harry, the usually joyous person could become that angry. She looked over at Ruby and saw her shaking slightly. Yang pulled her into a comforting hug and held her close. They heard Harry come back up. He had changed cloths into tracksuit pants and a hooded jacket. He was carrying what looked like a stone bowl with some sort of liquid in it, Padfoot on his heels. He threw the bowl softly and the bowl floated in the air. Harry placed his wand to his temple and started to draw silvery liquid out of his head and placed it into the bowl.

"What is this?" Weiss asked. Harry ignored her until he was done placing the silver liquid from his head into the bowl. Harry looked up and into Weiss eyes.

"This is called a Pensieve. It allows Wizards to replay memories they have. I have just placed about an hours' worth of memories that will show that The White Fang are a bunch of Girl scouts selling cookies compared to the People I knew. Whether they be government officials or a terrorist group bent on world domination. Now I will say this once. You will watch EVERY memory. If you don't, I will force you to watch them. All you have to do is touch the liquid in the Pensieve with a finger and you will be drawn in." Harry said. He looked at Yang and Ruby. "You two make sure she is watching. When you are all in, say play and it will start. Oh one other thing, Ruby is under no circumstances to watch." Harry said before walking past them and reaching under Blake's pillow and pulling out her not so secret book; _Ninja's of Love._

"Where are you going?" Yang asked. Harry looked at her.

"To find Blake." Harry said. He held the book in front of Padfoot. "Padfoot, smell." Harry said to Padfoot. Padfoot smelled the book for about twenty seconds before looking up at Harry showing he had the scent. Harry placed the book in his backpack. "Seek." Harry said as he opened the door. Padfoot placed his nose to the ground and started to run down the hallway after minute. Harry shifted to his Eagle form and flew after Padfoot. Weiss looked at Yang and Ruby. She recognized the looks they were giving her.

"You're not going to make me actually watch them… are you?" Weiss asked.

"Oh you're watching them. Because frankly… I didn't think I would say this about Harry but he scares me." Yang said.

"Ugh Fine… This is a waste of time." Weiss said as she entered the Pensieve. Yang followed and even though Harry told her not to, Ruby followed. Yang saw her as she entered but didn't say anything. She only said play. What followed shocked them to their cores. They saw scenes of men torturing people, including children. Saw men and women pleading for their lives only for them to be butchered by men in black robes and white masks. What truly sickened them was when their victims were put under some spell and made them do sickening acts. One of the memories was Harry pinned against a stone figure as a snake like man stepped out of a cauldron and tortured Harry. Then they moved onto the prejudice that the government did, especially the recent crackdown on werewolves. People attacking men, women and children in broad day light by the magical police only for the citizens to not care. The scenes continued an hour until they were done and they were ejected from the pensieve. Yang immediately threw up into bin closely followed by Ruby. Weiss sat on her bed completely shell-shocked. No one said a word; they just kept playing the memories over in their minds. Ruby was shaking violently after watching the scenes. No one slept a wink that night.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry and Padfoot had made it to the courtyard and were standing in front of a statue. Padfoot was doing circles meaning she had been there for a while. Harry shifted back to human. Harry started performing legilimency on Padfoot so they could talk.

"What do you think?" Harry asked. Padfoot looked at him.

" _Recently, maybe half an hour to an hour ago."_ Padfoot told him.

"Any ideas?" Harry said. Padfoot stood in one area before looking up.

" _Looks like she's heading to the city. And someone is with her."_ Padfoot told him.

"They'd be on foot. Find the trail and follow it, if we hurry we can catch them." Harry said as he shifted back to his Eagle and flew after Padfoot as he ran off into the night.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

It had been two days since Pyrrha had last seen Harry. She thought he would have seen her the next day after their date. She knocked on Team RWBY's door but didn't get a response. She opened the door to find the Team in states of shock. She didn't see Blake or Harry.

"What happened, where's Harry and Blake?" Pyrrha asked. Weiss and Ruby didn't answer. Yang sighed and jumped off her bed.

"We have no idea where Blake is and Harry went to find her. Blake ran off when she said she was once a member of The White Fang. Harry came in not long after and tore into Weiss when he found out what had happened. I have never seen him so angry. He pulled out some stone bowl he called a pensieve and started putting memories into it. If you fear for your state of mind do not watch any of them. We haven't heard from either of them for the whole weekend. " Yang explained. Pyrrha just stood there shocked.

"We need to go out and look for them." Pyrrha said. The reply didn't come from Yang as she expected but from Weiss.

"We do, I need to apologies to Blake… and Harry." Weiss said.

"I'll grab the rest of my team, you guys get ready." Pyrrha said as she left to the room to find her team.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

It had been two days of searching and Padfoot was constantly telling him they were close. They made it down to the docks and Padfoot came to a certain storage warehouse.

"Are they inside?" Harry asked.

" _No, they went… up?"_ Padfoot said confusingly.

"Stay." Harry said before flying up to the roof as an eagle. He could see Blake lying on the roof with a blonde haired boy. They were looking out on the dock that had lots of containers that had the Schnee Dust Company Logo on it. He landed directly in front of Blake.

"Wow, cool bird." The blonde said.

"Uhh… Sun, That's not a bird." Blake said recognizing Harry.

"What do you mean that's not a bird." The blonde, Sun said. Harry took flight and hovered in the air before shifting into Human.

"How did you find me?" Blake asked.

"Padfoot, he isn't just good at sleeping, he is also pretty good at tracking people. Padfoot and I have been looking for you for two days…" Harry said. He would have said more but heard a low rumbling in the distance and saw an airship fly overhead. Harry quickly laid next to Blake. "Ok next question, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We are trying to see if The White Fang are going to steal the dust from here. And it looks like they are here to steal the containers of Dust." Sun said. Harry reached down to his waist only realize that he didn't have any weapons on him.

"Ah crap, I don't have any weapons." Harry said.

"Just call your locker." Blake suggested.

"Yeah my locker is empty. My armor and weapons are in my trunk, I've been trying to add anti polarity runes to all my equipment." Harry said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"So if I somehow piss Pyrrha off and I'm in my armor, I can actually get away." Harry said. They stayed quiet after that seeing the White Fang start to attach Cables to the containers so they can be lifted.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" They heard someone yell from down on the dock.

"I'm pretty sure that's the guy Ruby and I fought when I first got here." Harry said.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." They heard Torchwick say.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." Blake said.

"Alright, the main thing we need to do is draw attention to ou… Where'd she go?" Harry said. He found that Blake had vanished and he could see her moving stealthily between containers. "Oh For the Love of God." Harry said as he shifted back to eagle and flew upwards leaving Sun on his own. Harry saw Blake behind Torchwick with her sword at his throat. The White Fang members had drawn their sword and held them ready. Harry then heard another two airships as they flew towards the docks. Torchwick fires his cane gun and Blake went Flying. He started firing repeatedly at Blake and Sun started fighting the guards with his staff. After Sun had defeated the men he started fighting Torchwick changing his staff into Shotgun nun chucks. Blake fought Torchwick alongside Sun but Torchwick showed he was more experienced then the two and blasted them back. He was about to fire at the two but Harry dived and put his talons in front him and slashed at Torchwick's face making him yell in pain.

"Ahh, what the f-." He started but saw Harry shift from Eagle to human. He was shocked at that.

"Hello Torchwick, I would say nice to see you again but I would be lying." Harry said.

"Do I know you kid?" Torchwick asked as he wiped some blood off his face.

"Well the last time we met I was wearing some medieval armor." Harry said. Torchwick had a flashback to the night he failed to rob a small dust shop. He was stopped by a Scythe wielding girl and an armored man.

"You!" He said remembering.

"Me." Harry said with a smirk. The two airships dropped more men off and they stood behind Torchwick.

"You're going to pay for what you did that night. FIRE!" He yelled and all The White Fang had their guns drawn and they started to fire. A massive cloud of smoke appeared where the dust rounds impacted and they stopped firing only to have to jump out of the way to dodge and huge amount of fire sent their way. Torchwick was lying on the ground and looked at where the smoke was. The smoke cleared and they saw a Black and Gold Dragon standing where Harry had been standing. Most of The White Fang took one look at it and started running. Some of the more experienced men stood their ground and shot at it. The dust didn't even puncture the scales and the Dragon blew fire at them again. The airships flew in formation and hit Harry with a strafing run, machine guns blazing, Harry used his Wings to shield him before roaring and flying up into the sky and grabbed one of the airships tearing off one of the wings and causing it to land in the sea.

This was the scene Ruby and her new friend Penny arrived at. She saw Blake and the monkey Faunus that Weiss was chasing and saw a Dragon Harry wrestling with flying airships. She was distracted and Torchwick hit her with a lucky shot. Penny started to attack with blades from her backpack, fighting off White Fang men before jumping back and charging a massive laser in the middle of the blades. She discharged it and hit the airships that were strafing the dock, the only problem was that Harry flew into one of the lasers while going to attack another airship and was hurt badly he crashed into a pile of containers and stopped moving. Torchwick managed to escape from the area in the only surviving airship. Everyone went running up to where Harry lay, Penny and Sun stayed a certain distance away while Ruby and Blake went right up to Harry. They could see he was weak and he was bleeding badly from where he was hit. They saw he was trying to stay awake.

"Harry, stay awake, you need to stay awake." Ruby said. They heard him groan in pain. "Can you shift back; it would be easy to look after you." Ruby asked. Harry closed his eyes and slowly shifted back to human.

"Ugh, that stings like a bitch." Harry said. They saw his stomach was still bleeding and Sun pulled his jacket off and offered it to Ruby who put it on Harry's wound and pushed trying to stop the bleeding. Harry cried out in pain as he felt Ruby put something on him and pushed. Harry pushed Ruby back and threw the jacket off, he used his magic to seal the wound and try to repair the damage as best he could. "Alright, I'm fine now. I'm just… just going to take… take a nap." Harry said before falling asleep.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ruby, Black, Sun and Penny were sitting on some crates with Harry asleep on ground using Ruby's cloak as a pillow. He was sleeping soundly and nobody wanted to disturb him. Ruby was patting Padfoot who had coming running from somewhere near a warehouse, Padfoot was watching Harry, keeping an eye on him. The four saw the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR arrive. Blake immediately jumped up and walked up to Weiss.

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with The White Fang. Back when I was with…" Blake started.

"Stop, Harry opened my eyes. He showed me that I shouldn't judge everyone because of someone else actions. He showed us memories of what people went through back in his world and the things The White Fang do pale in comparison. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions. We're Teammate, we should be looking out for each other." Weiss said.

"Of course." Blake said.

"Yeah, Team RWBY is back together." Ruby said.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby led Pyrrha to where he was and saw him asleep.

"He was hurt badly, he healed himself best he could but his exhaustion pushed him to his limits. He's been asleep for a while." Ruby explained. They saw an airship land behind them and it had the Beacon symbol on it. Ren grabbed Harry under his arms and Jaune grabbed his legs and carried him on the airship and everyone climbed on. Padfoot joined them and sat at Pyrrha's feet. The airship carried them back to Beacon.

/AN

Volume one is done. Volume two will be starting next chapter. Also in regards to Amber, it won't be next Chapter but most likely the chapter after. So Review, favorite and follow and I will see you all next time.

Till Next Time Folks.


	6. Food Fight And Helping Hands

/AN

Hello everyone. Welcome to the beginning of Volume two, things will start to heat up from here on as we continue on. I hope you all enjoy and if you do leave a review, favourite or a follow.

Chapter 6: Food Fight and Helping Hands.

 **Couple of weeks after last chapter**

Beacon was on its last day of break after the first semester so everyone was trying to enjoy the last few hours of freedom they had. Team RWBY and JNRP, minus Ruby, were currently in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch. Blake was looking over some notes she had written, Nora was flinging grapes on a spoon and Yang was catching them with her mouth and eating them. Harry was had one of Spellbooks out, he was still trying to find a way to undo the blocks Dumbledore had placed on his magic but pretty much every spell or ritual needed another wizard or witch to assist him as he would likely be in a great deal of pain. His studying was interrupted by Yang as she started talking with Blake.

"Whatcha Doing?" Yang asked as she slid across the bench to see what Blake was reading.

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake said as she closed her book. Nora flung another grape which Yang managed to catch.

"Lame." Yang said simply. Nora laughed before fling another one which Yang caught before giving Nora a thumbs up. Ruby walked in with a very thick binder and slammed it down on the table.

"Holy crap. That looks bigger then Hermione's 'light reading'." Harry said silently. Harry got a look at the cover and found the words _Vytal Festival Activities: Property of Weiss Schnee_ crossed out with red marker and the word _Best Day Ever Activities!_ written on the cover. " _Oh this isn't going to end well."_ Harry thought as he saw the cover. Ruby cleared her throat before starting to speak.

"Sisters! Friends! Weiss…" Ruby said earning a 'Hey' from Weiss. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby continued.

"This ought to be good." Yang said looking at Blake before catching another grape.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had… ever!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss finally recognized the binder.

"Did you steal my binder?" She asked. Ruby put her hands up in a stopping motion.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang." Ruby said pointing at Blake.

"I Always kick my semesters off with a Yang." Yang said. The entire group groan at Yang's terrible pun.

"God damn it Yang!" Harry said. Nora through an apple at Yang that bounced off her head. Yang growled at Nora as she Booed.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great. But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said more seriously.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in stored." Weiss said as Yang pegged the apple back at Nora.

"I don't know, I think I may sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend our last day we should do it as a team." Weiss said before standing up. "I for one think…" Weiss was interrupted as she received a face of pie. Everyone's eyes went wide before looking at Nora looked scared before pointing at Ren who had his face in his hand.

"Huh, I was right this was going to end badly." Harry said just as Yang and Weiss started throwing food at team JNPR. JNPR grabbed the food in front of them and started throwing it at Team RWBY. Harry dived out of the way and managed to dodge the attack but the others weren't so lucky. Things started getting out of hand quickly. Nora in the span of twenty seconds had scared half the cafeteria and had them running for their lives and had built a fort of tables. JNPR immediately climbed the fort with Nora right at the top yelling "IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" at the top of her voice repeatedly. Harry took shelter near a wall. As RWBY stood opposite Nora's table fort.

"Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby yelled as she squeezed a carton of milk, Team RWBY roared in agreement.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled as she jumped down from her fort. The rest of Team JNPR followed suit and started lobbing watermelons at the group. Harry just took a seat away from the action and soon Sun and a blue haired boy walked up.

"Hey Harry, Why aren't you helping your team with the fight?" Sun asked.

"Oh hey Sun, well I'm conflicted. Either I help my team or I help the women who I'm currently dating. Either way I lose." Harry said. Harry and Pyrrha had gone out on a few more dates in the last couple of weeks and had enjoyed each of them. Harry had yet to ask Pyrrha to be his girlfriend but he wanted to make it special.

"Well why don't you fight all of them, Sun told me you were powerful." The blue haired boy said. Harry had a spark of inspiration and started smile evilly.

"They can't fault me for that. Sun pass me that knife behind you will you." Harry said as he grabbed a nearby bench and broke both ends so he had a smaller piece, Sun passed him a knife and Harry started to carve into the wood.

Pyrrha and Blake were currently sword fighting with two long bread sticks, Pyrrha cartwheeled to avoid Blake's attacks and Blake used her semblance to confuse Pyrrha. Blake jumped into the air and threw her bread stick at Pyrrha. Pyrrha hit Blake and she went flying back as Pyrrha threw another bread stick like a spear at Yang who broke the bread and kicked another but got hit by the third. Ruby jumped up and used a tray as a board and surfed up the table before using the tray to deflect another spear bread thrown by Pyrrha and started to surf again. Ren and Nora charged up to attack Ruby but Weiss stopped Ren by spraying tomato sauce at the ground somehow making it slippery. Ren slipped and went flying into a pile of tables. Nora climbed up a table and grabbed a metal pole and slammed an end into a watermelon making a makeshift hammer. Weiss grabbed a swordfish to defend herself but was unable to attack as she heard Harry yell.

"Finished!" He yelled as he placed a hand on the carving he made and lobbed it into a pile of tables. Everyone was confused at what that was meant to accomplish.

"What was that meant to do?" Weiss asked looking at him. Harry only smirked and pointed at the pile, everyone suddenly saw the pile move as the tables and benches joined making a wooden golem with a mace of tables. Everyone's confusion changed to shock as this happened and Yang looked at Harry.

"Oh come on Harry!" She yelled as she jumped to avoid the golems swing.

"What; can't be any more dangerous then what you are doing at the moment, plus I made the weakest golem there is." He replied as he started controlling the golem.

"Dude that is awesome." Sun said as he watched the golem attack both teams who were working together now.

"Oh it was a simple golem creation rune. The rune anchors the magic and holds it together. You can see the board with the rune floating above the golem's head. No matter how much they damage the golem it will just repair itself but break the rune board it will fall apart." Harry said as the golem swung destroying Nora's fort. Yang jumped up and used her aura to fuel her punch as she punched the golem at the shoulder breaking it and causing the arm to fall off and all the tables fell apart. Harry used his control of the golem to call more tables to repair the arm. The golem grabbed the mace handle with two hands and swung it over its head and brought it down on Yang who managed to dodge just in time. Nora jumped in and smashed right into the Golem's chest with her hammer and caused it to completely fall apart. Everyone thought they had won only to see it repair itself.

"Weakest Golem huh, that's a total lie." Ruby said as she started running super speed to confuse the golem.

"Trust me, that's the weakest golem." Harry said. Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren walked up to each other as the others distracted the golem.

"Any idea. Anything we do has no effect." Blake said.

"Well I noticed a board floating above the golem and it didn't fall when Nora hit its chest." Ren said explaining his observations.

"It must be rune based, Harry told me you need to draw a rune on something and pump some magic into it. You break the rune the enchantment fails. That floating board must be the rune board. We need to attack that." Pyrrha told them remembering what Harry told her about Runes.

"I got it." Yang said as she ran to the golem and grabbed onto its arm and ran up the arm before getting to the head. Harry noticed what she was doing and ordered the golem to get her off. The golem shook like a wet dog trying to dislodge her. Yang managed to grab hold and avoid falling off and filled her fist with aura and punched the board breaking it. The golem went limp and fell apart as it lost its anchor.

"Ah damn." Harry said as the golem fell apart. That was when he noticed both teams looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Well to be honest I was just going to sit here and let you fight." Harry replied as he stood from where he was sitting.

"Then why didn't you?" Weiss asked.

"Because… these two suggested it." Harry said pointing at Sun and the blue haired boy.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled wondering why Harry threw them under the bus. Harry turned to the two.

"Have fun guys." Harry said before apparating away. The two nervously laughed as they saw the looks both teams where giving them. Their salvation from pain arrived in the form of a pissed of Glynda who repaired all the tables and placed them back where they were meant to go.

"Children, please, do not play with your food." The two teams just sat on the repaired benches covered in food from before the golem attack. Ozpin walked up behind Glynda and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." He said, Glynda sighed.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said. Both teams started laughing as they looked at each other and the mess the made to each other.

"And they will be. But right now they are still children. So why not let them play the part." Ozpin said before turning and walking away. He stopped after a few steps and looked back at Glynda. "After all… it isn't a role they will have forever." Ozpin said before leaving the cafeteria.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry appeared back in Team RWBY's dorm and entered his trunk. He knew he should bad about leaving Sun and his friend to Team RWBY and JNPR's anger but he needed to check on a few things that should be ready for its next part. He was going to come check on this anyway. He walked to the end of the hall and entered a room that he had spelled so no noise or smell could get out along with a whole bunch of other wards. He created a potion lab in this room and currently had about six cauldrons brewing various potions. Harry collected a few ingredients from a cupboard, cancelled the stasis charm on them and walked to a bench and started to prepare them. Eventually he came to vial that contained a single silver flower. He paused as he looked at it. He couldn't help but remember the day it was found… surprisingly Weiss found it.

 _Flashback_

It had only been two days since Torchwick was stopped at the docks; Weiss was at her desk going over notes for a quiz that was for history the next day. Ruby and Yang were playing games and Blake was reading her book. Harry had returned it after he had borrowed it. Speaking of Harry, they all heard him climb out of his trunk, they saw he was wearing a big backpack and had his sword in it sheath, one of his pistols and a small knife sheathed in his belt. Padfoot climbed out of the trunk as well.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked as she saw him.

"Emerald Forest." He said simply.

"Why?" Weiss asked closing her book.

"I'm running low on potion ingredients and surprisingly I can find most of them in The Emerald Forest." Harry said. Weiss saw this as a chance to talk to him privately.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" She asked. Harry and the others looked at her.

"Uh… not at all. Grab Myrtenaster, you can play defence. Meet me in the courtyard when you get it out of your locker." Harry said. Weiss nodded and they both left the room. Harry and Padfoot heading to the courtyard as Weiss went to the locker room. It took her about five minutes to get her rapier and meet Harry in the courtyard. Harry was sitting on a bench and throwing a tennis ball for Padfoot to chase.

"I'm ready." Weiss said as Padfoot came running back and dropped the tennis ball at Harry's feet. Harry banished the ball back to the trunk with a spell as he stood.

"Alright, please don't throw up on me." Harry said as he offered Weiss his hand and threw Padfoot over his shoulder. Weiss took his hand confusingly until she felt herself being squeezed through a narrow tube. Weiss managed to not throw up but what surprised her was she was standing in The Emerald Forest. "I'm impressed; most people throw up first time apparating." Harry said as he let go of her hand and put Padfoot down.

"What… was that?" Weiss asked.

"Apparating, it is a method wizards use to… teleport to places fast, you get used to it eventually." Harry said as he started walking through the forest. Weiss followed him and Padfoot running around smelling random bushes.

"What is Padfoot doing?" Weiss asked as he kept smelling bushes and the bases of trees.

"Padfoot is an incredible smart dog. If he finds an ingredient I need, he barks. If he smells a Grimm nearby, he growls." Harry explained. Weiss was impressed.

"I always thought he was just a lazy dog." She said.

"Oh he is, no doubt about that. But he can be useful sometimes." Harry said with a smile as Padfoot started barking. Harry walked over and pulled his knife out of his belt and started to cut some of the mossy vines off and place them into some jars he had in his bag. "Now, I'm sure you didn't come out here to watch me collect plants. What's on your mind?" Harry asked as he screwed the lid on the jar.

"It's about the other night." Weiss said.

"Ah, can't say I wasn't expecting this. You looked like you wanted to talk but I decide to let you seek me out in case it wasn't a good time yet." Harry said as they continued their journey through the forest. "That being said, I want to apologise." Harry added. Weiss was shocked.

"Wait what. Why are you apologising?" She asked.

"Because I overreacted. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, I just… I have a bad experience with racism, a good friend of mine was different and people treated him badly because of the actions of others. It's true there are bad people in this world but some people just wish to be left alone. I've heard how The White Fang have targeted your family and I can sort of understand your position." Harry said.

"The White Fang targeted my family mainly because of our company. It wasn't an easy life, family and friend disappear, shipments of dust destroyed or stolen. It made my father angry and made my childhood not an easy one. You are right though; I can't judge people because of the actions of others and for that I am sorry." Weiss said.

"It's alright, we were both at fault and we both recognise that. Now then… seeing as we are friend again I have a favour to ask." Harry said as he clapped his hands together. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well I need to collect some roots from this bush and I was hoping you could deal with that pack of Grimm behind you." Harry said as he turned to walk to the bush.

"WHAT!?" Weiss yelled as she whirled around and saw the Grimm charging them. "Harry why didn't you say anything sooner?" She said as she drew her rapier.

"I have faith in you." Harry said as he kneeled in front of the bush and started to dig to get to the roots. Weiss rolled her eyes before starting to attack the Grimm. Harry found the roots and pulled his bag off his back and pulled a jar out. He started to cut some of the roots and pull them up and put them in the jar. He put his bag on just as a Grimm landed exactly where his bag was a second ago. The Grimm started to rise but Harry calmly pulled his pistol from his shot the Grimm in the head as it started to rise. Weiss had killed all the Grimm, or so she had thought. One Beowolf charged at her and jumped, Weiss only saw it when it was very close and couldn't do anything but she heard a bang and the Grimm fell dead. She saw Harry standing with his pistol in his hand raised and it was slightly smoking at the barrel.

"Thanks, I didn't see it until too late." Weiss said as she brushed dirt off her skirt.

"Don't worry about it. Nice work on the pack though." Harry said. They spent the next couple of hours looking for more ingredients and were about to head back when Weiss saw something.

"Harry." She said to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Harry replied as he looked at her.

"I've never seen a flower like this, can you use it." Weiss said as she kneeled down to see a small silver flower. Harry's face lit up.

"That's a Moon Flower. It is a very rare flower but is the main ingredient in Felix Felicis." Harry said. As he pulled out his knife and another jar.

"Felix what?" Weiss asked.

"Felix Felicis, More commonly known as Liquid Luck. One teaspoon of Felix Felicis guarantees twelve hours of luck, you can literally do no wrong." Harry explained as he carefully harvested the flower.

"Really?" She said thinking of what can be done with the potion.

"Yeah, and because I have this I'm going to make some. And as a thank you for doing this I'll give you a small vial." Harry said. Weiss's face lit up.

"Really? Thank you Harry." Weiss said.

"Don't thank me yet. It takes six months to make so you'll have to wait a while. And you won't be using it during the tournament." Harry told her.

"I can wait and I wasn't going to. I'm not that unfair." Weiss said. Harry put the jar back in his bag and zipped it up.

"Alright, that will do for today. Let's get back up to the school." Harry said as he offered his hand to Weiss again who begrudgingly took it and Harry threw Padfoot over his shoulder again before he apparated them to the team's bedroom scaring the crap out of Ruby, Yang and Blake.

 _Flashback End_

Harry finished remembering the day and unscrewed the lid and placed the flower into a bowl and started to crush it into powder. The tension that was between Weiss and Harry had slowly dissipated after their trip into the forest and Harry was one of the few people who saw under the ice queen persona. He still called her Ice Queen for fun but she knew he was just messing around. Harry measured out the correct amount of Moon Flower powder and tipped that into the cauldron and put the rest under stasis to be used again. He stood up from his table and headed out of the room so he could take a shower so that his hair didn't become as greasy as the Dungeon Bat from Hogwarts.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ozpin and Glynda were standing in Ozpin office watching Ironwood's fleet arrive from Atlas. Ozpin had asked Harry over the intercom to come to his office so that he could meet Ironwood.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said as she observed the fleet.

"Well… running an academy and a military makes him a busy man, but yes those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin said as a few attack airships few past the window. Something started beeping on Ozpin's desk and he saw someone wanted to access his office. He gave permission and Harry walked in from an elevator.

"Oz, Glynda. How are you today?" Harry asked.

"I'm good, been a busy day though. How about you?" Ozpin asked.

"It's been good though I'm still getting flak from my team and Team JNPR for the wooden Golem during the food fight yesterday." Harry said as he stood in front of Ozpin's desk.

"What do you mean by that, I didn't see you there nor were you assigned a detention." Glynda said looking at Harry.

"Hmm? Why would I be assigned detention, I didn't do anything." Harry said innocently.

"Right… anyway Ironwood just arrived. So try not to be your usual self." Glynda said. Harry just smiled at her as Ozpin got another notification that someone wanted to enter and Ozpin let Ironwood in. Harry leaned against one of the pillars as The General walked in.

"Ozpin." Ironwood said as he entered.

"Hello General." Ozpin said.

"Please drop the formalities. It's been too long." Ironwood said as he shook Ozpin's hand in greeting. "And Glynda, it certainly has been too long since we last." Ironwood said as he saw Glynda.

"Oh James… I'll be outside." Glynda said. Harry couldn't help but silently laugh at that.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit. So you must be the Potter boy." Ironwood said as he looked towards Harry.

"You must be The General." Harry replied as he pushed himself off the pillar and walked over to Ironwood. He held his hand out to Ironwood. "Harry Potter-Black." Harry said introducing himself. Ironwood took his hand and shook it.

"James Ironwood. It's nice to meet you." Ironwood said as he let go of Harry's hand.

"Likewise." Harry replied. While they were talking Ozpin made two cups of hot chocolate and begrudgingly made a cup of coffee.

"So… what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin said as he passed a cup of coffee to Ironwood and a cup of hot chocolate to Harry.

"Well you know how much I love Vale at this time of Year, besides with you hosting… I thought this might be a good opportunity to catch up." Ironwood said as he poured something from a flask into his cup.

"Well I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends… However… the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his cup. Harry looked past Ozpin and saw the fleet.

"Huh, must've missed that." Harry said having missed the arrival of the fleet.

"Well… concern is what brought them here." Ironwood said taking a drink.

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult…" Ozpin started but was interrupted.

"Oz… You and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood said clearly.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this… are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin said. Ironwood was about to say something but looked at Harry. "He may as well be in this discussion Ironwood; I do want to induct him in the Guardians." Ozpin added seeing Ironwood look at Harry.

"If what Qrow said is true…" Ironwood said.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will have to handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal festival; A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you try not to scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers hallway across the continent." Ozpin said

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said.

"As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said.

"Believe me, I am. Now onto the matter that regards Harry joining the Guardians. Do you believe you should join the Guardians?" Ironwood asked as he turned to Harry.

"Ozpin believes I should join The Guardians, and he told me that someone was currently injured and Comatosed and I may be the only one to save them, even if you don't allow me to join, I'll still try my best to save them." Harry said. Ironwood looked impressed.

"Alright, I agree. Harry is a good man and we would benefit from him joining us. But know this Harry, I will be keeping an eye on you until you prove yourself." Ironwood said.

"I would have been surprised if you didn't." Harry said as Ironwood walked past him and out of the office.

"Congratulations Harry, you managed to impress a man who is rarely impressed." Ozpin said. Harry smiled and finished his hot chocolate.

"Thanks Oz. Is there anything else you need me for?" Harry said.

"No Harry, enjoy the rest of your day." Ozpin said. Harry nodded and left the office also.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry left the elevator and decided to go try and find some books on magic transfer and magic stealing from his library to see if he can find anything that relates to what Ozpin was telling him. He was about halfway back when he heard someone calling too him.

"Hey, Potter." He heard.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it." He said as he turned to who called his name and found two female students, one had a cocoa brown shirt with black pants and had shades on, the other's most distinguishing feature were her rabbit ears. "Coco and… Velvet, right? What can I do for you?" Harry asked as he saw them.

"I've heard some rumours that you can alter the size of objects." Coco said to him.

"Is Yang spreading rumours again?" Harry asked.

"Yes, anyway are you able to alter the size of something for me and if possible add a trigger so I can return it to its original size?" Coco asked.

"Ahh… that's possible. I can add a trigger rune to a shrinking rune and it should work. What do you need me to do this too?" Harry asked.

"You're not busy are you?" Coco asked, Harry thought for moment.

"Nope I'm good; I was just going to study anyway." Harry said after a moment.

"Good, come on I'll show you." Coco said as she started to lead Harry somewhere. It soon become apparent they were heading to Team CFVY's dorm. Coco and Velvet walked in first and Harry followed. Harry took a look at the room and found a pair of bunkbeds.

"Bunkbeds are popular. My team had the same idea." Harry said. He saw Coco walk over to a desk and on the desk sat a big, yellow machine gun. "Ok, so what's the plan?" Harry asked seeing the gun.

"I want to be able to shrink the gun's components. The black covers fold to make a handbag so it's easier to carry around but no matter what I tried it doesn't shrink to fit together." Coco said. Harry looked at it closer and could see some places where he could place the runes and what was obviously the trigger to change the bag.

"Can I borrow it, I have an idea on how to work the runes together and it should only take two or three days." Harry asked.

"Sure but break anything and I'll make your life hell." Coco said.

"Yeah about that, in order for it to work I need to etch symbols into the metal. I can easily clean it up so the paint is the same." Harry said hoping she wouldn't kill him for that.

"Sure but I have an idea, in the symbols can you make the paint black instead of yellow, I think it would look better. Also how much do you want for this?" Coco asked, Harry looked at her.

"How much?" He asked.

"Well I'm not going to make you do this for free." Coco said.

"How about this… I have more than enough money so how about you own me a favour I can call in at any time." Harry suggested. Coco thought it over for a minute.

"Sure you got a deal." Harry said as they shook hands. Harry also saw a box on another desk, thinking it was Velvet's weapons.

"Hey Velvet… that your weapon?" Harry asked pointing at it.

"Yeah, I take photos of people's weapons and I can make a holographic version. It goes with my Mimic Semblance; I can mimic the fighting style of anyone." Velvet said from where she lay on her bed.

"What are the drawbacks? I'm sure there is something." Harry asked.

"I can only use a weapon once, say if I took a photo of Coco's gun, when I'm done using it I would have to take another photo." Velvet explained.

"That can be a pain but I do have an idea on how to fix that." Harry said thinking.

"You do, like Coco whatever I tried, failed." Velvet said.

"Simple duplication rune, any photo you use the rune will duplicate it so when you use one up it will duplicate." Harry explained. Velvet looked very happy.

"If you can do that I'll be grateful. I'm willing to owe you a favour same as Coco and you can borrow it too." Velvet said.

"Yours should be easy, one rune should only take about an hour although I'll return it when I give Coco hers back." Harry said as he picked up Velvet's weapon and slung the strap over his shoulder and picked up Coco's and held it as if he was going to fire. "There's no bullet's in this right?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Coco started.

"Right, I'll see you two in a couple of days." Harry said as he walked out of the dorm. He got a lot of stares on the way back and some people looked scared that he was walking around with a machine gun, some people thought he was going to kill someone. He made it back to Team RWBY's dorm and kicked the door so that whoever was inside knew he was there. Yang opened the door and stared at the gun.

"Umm Harry, who did you kill?" She asked.

"No one, I'm just doing a favour for someone." Harry said as he walked in only to hear a very excited squeal, Harry saw Ruby get grabbed around the waist by Yang as she tried to get to the gun. Harry immediately put as much distance between Ruby and the gun as he could.

"Oh my god. Where did you get that? Did you make it? How long did it take? Can I try it?" Ruby said in one breath. Harry looked at Yang with wide eyes and a face that clearly said 'what is with your sister?'

"She's a weapon nut." Yang replied.

"Right… Ruby. It's not mine so don't touch. It belong to Coco Adel." Harry said. Weiss looked at him over her magazine.

"Why do you have Coco's minigun?" She asked.

"She asked me for help. She asked me if I knew a way of shrinking and resizing it with the click of a button." Harry told her.

"Alright, makes sense asking you." Weiss said referring to his trunk before going back to her magazine.

"Oh I forgot something." Harry said before smacking Yang on the back of the head as he walked to his trunk.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Yang asked.

"That's for spreading rumours." Harry said as he climbed down the ladder leaving a guilty looking Yang and a laughing Ruby.

/AN

Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed that. I'm currently on a two week holiday from school and hope to get a few chapters done in that time. That last scene involving Coco and Velvet's weapons just popped into my mind when I was watching the episode 'Breach' and seeing Coco's gun just defied the laws of physics so I added a bit of magic. Hope you liked that idea. Next chapter will involve Amber, I hope it goes alright.

So favourite, follow and review and I hope to add another chapter soon.

Till Next Time Folks.


	7. Memories Shaken Loose

/AN

Hello everyone, I would have had this up a day or two ago but my laptop had to go into the shop to have some repairs done. My apologises for the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I need to add this, one character will not be like they are in canon. If you can guess which character, cookie for you. But I won't reveal until later chapters.

I own nothing at all, except for a laptop to create stories for my readers to enjoy.

Also once again, I need a beta. I have had a couple of people tell me I need a beta to read through my stories and I fully acknowledge that. i know that I make mistakes, who doesn't, but I am once again asking if anyone would like to become the beta for this story, please P.M me and we can talk.

So without further to-do.

Chapter 7: Memories Shaken Loose.

It had been a couple of days since he borrowed Coco and Velvet's weapons, he was happy to say he had finished both. With Velvet's he added a simple duplication rune so it should solve the drawback Velvet was facing and as for Coco's… he may have gone overboard on it. He had both with him in a backpack as he walked to Team CFVY's dorm. He knocked on the door and waited until someone answered. Coco opened the door and she didn't look happy but she soon lost her anger when she saw Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry but it's not the best time." She said.

"I have weapons." Harry said simply. Coco grabbed Harry and pulled him in the room, Harry saw Velvet and the two male teammates of Team CFVY. Velvet looked upset and he now knew why it was a bad idea. "I can come back later if you want." Harry said as he saw Velvet.

"No it's fine; Cardin was just bullying Velvet again." Coco said. Harry walked up to Velvet and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You need any help, just ask. I'm sure your team has already said they would help with anything, know that I would too." Harry said reassuringly. Velvet smiled and nodded. "Right, well I come bearing gifts." Harry added, Coco and Velvet looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Who first?" Coco asked.

"Defiantly Velvet, I may have gone slightly overboard on your gun and I need to explain more than Velvet's." Harry said as he pulled Velvet's box out of his backpack. "Now I placed a duplication rune on the projector that creates the holographic weapons so I will duplicate a photo when one is used so there will always be one. I also added a hardening rune so that it will never break, you could drop a building on it and it'll be fine." Harry said as he showed her the two runes. Velvet hugged Harry with a big smile.

"Thanks Harry, this defiantly made me happier." Velvet said as she let him go.

"No problem, Now Coco…" Harry said but was interrupted.

"What did you mean when you said you went overboard?" Coco asked.

"Well I added more than a triggered shrinking rune." Harry said as he pulled out a folded up black handbag. Coco's eyes went wide upon seeing it. Harry passed her the bag. "Alright I managed to incorporate a trigger rune into the transform switch so when you unfold it, all the little parts while resize so it's bigger." Coco hit the switch and everyone watched in amazement at how the gun grew as it unfolded. Coco had the biggest smile when she looked at it, but that immediately changed to confusion.

"Uhh… this normally weighs a lot. Why is it so light?" Coco asked looking at him.

"Alright here's all the runes I added. I added a weightless rune so it's no longer heavy, you may need to practice a lot so you can get used to the significate change. I also added a hardening rune to the outside covers so it's indestructible and can be used to as a melee weapon when it's not a machine gun. On the barrels I have added two runes, I added a high velocity rune to the six barrels so that the bullets fly much faster and a… special rune. I mixed a transferring rune and an armour piercing rune together, they are just inside each barrel so when a bullet flies out they will become armour piecing. And lastly in regard to the drum that holds the bullets I added a refilling rune so that when it runs out it will simply refill itself so you never need to change the drum again." Harry explained. Team CFVY looked at the gun and Harry in amazement no one saying a word until Coco broke the silence.

"Will you marry me?" She said not thinking straight, Harry had taken her already awesome weapons and essentially turned it into a weapon of mass destruction. Which is exactly what it was. Harry laughed at her response.

"Why you are indeed a beautiful women I am currently dating someone and have absolutely no intention of leaving her." Harry said with a smile, Coco realised what she had said and started blushing very badly.

"You know Harry, I'm sure you could open a store and essentially mod weapons, I'm sure you would make a killing." Fox said. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. Only problem is at the moment I'm the only one capable of doing this." Harry said referring to the magic he imbued in each rune. "Right well I have to run, I've got some stuff to do and I wanted to give you back your weapons. Velvet, Coco I will collect my favours one day." Harry said as he walked out of the room. Velvet and Coco were still inspecting their weapons before Velvet looked at Coco.

"You own Harry the mother of all favours for that." Velvet said. Everyone agreed with her on that statement.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake were sitting on the floor of their dorm playing Remnant. Yang was once again destroying everyone, Ruby and Weiss were crying at their destroyed armies in Ruby's case and her failed attempt at world domination in Weiss's case.

"I'm really starting to hate this game." A crying Weiss said.

"You only hate it because you are losing badly." Yang said. Weiss was about to reply but was interrupted by a knock on their dorm's door. Blake stood to answer it and found General Ironwood with two Atlesian Knights behind him.

"General Ironwood, how can we help you?" Blake asked when she saw him.

"You can lead me to Mr. Potter; I need to talk with him." Ironwood said. Blake stood back to let him in. Ironwood looked around the room not seeing Harry. "Where is he?" He asked.

"In the trunk. Weiss, I propose a truce until Yang is defeated." Ruby said. Weiss agreed to the truce.

"In the what?" Ironwood asked. Blake led Ironwood over to the trunk, opened it and climbed down the ladder, Ironwood looked shocked but followed her and found himself in a… Library? He was speechless at the sight. The two started to walk down the rows of shelves and eventually found Harry up a ladder looking at books on the shelves. Dobby was at the bottom of the ladder catching books Harry passes down to him and placing the books in a bag.

"Potter!" Ironwood called out. Harry looked at them and smiled.

"General, welcome to my… why is that sentient garbage in my library?" Harry asked losing his smile. Ironwood looked behind him to find the Atlesian Knights.

"They are programed to follow me." Ironwood said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"God I hate robots." He said as he placed a foot on the edge of the shelf and pushed himself along to the other side. "What can I help you with General?" Harry said looking at more book titles. Ironwood looked at Blake.

"Would you excuse us?" He asked. Blake walked off and back out of the trunk. "Could you possibly get your… friend to leave us?" Ironwood asked.

"Dobby would never tell anyone what we talk about." Harry said as he passed another book down to Dobby.

"Dobby would take Harry Potter sir's secrets to his grave. If I did reveal secrets Dobby would iron his hands." Dobby said looking at the General. Ironwood just looked at Harry who sighed in response.

"Dobby I think I have enough books for now." Harry said, Dobby bowed before disappearing. Harry slid down the ladder and landed on his feet. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked

"I'm not here to talk, Ozpin asked if I could bring you too him." Ironwood said, Harry grabbed his bag and followed Ironwood as he walked back to the ladder and out of the trunk. Harry took in the sight of the dorm room, Yang was dancing, Weiss and Ruby were holding each other crying and Blake was reading a book on her bed, well that is normal. Harry shook his head and followed Ironwood out of the room. They walked into the base of the clock tower and Ironwood dismissed the Knight's. They walked into the elevator that takes them to Ozpin office but Ironwood doesn't click the button. He pulls out his scroll and inserts it into a port in the wall. As he retrieved it the elevator started to descend. They both stood in silence until the doors opened. Harry found himself in a long hallway lit only been green fire. Ozpin and Glynda were waiting at the elevator door and looked up when they heard it open.

"Harry…" Ozpin said. Harry looked at him.

"Someone really did steal a maiden's power. I assumed those questions you asked me were hypothetical because from what I figured out, most people on Remnant knew nothing about magic let alone a way of stealing it." Harry said interrupting Ozpin. Ironwood looked at Harry.

"You are correct that we know next to nothing about your power, but you are wrong about one thing. Not all of the Maiden's power was stolen, only half was." Ironwood told him as he stood next to Ozpin so the three were looking at him.

"That's not possible, in cases like this, the saying 'All or Nothing' plays heavily. Either you steal their magic or you don't." Harry said.

"We'll let you see the maiden before we say anything." Ozpin said as he turned and started to lead the group down the hall. Harry soon found his gaze on a machine that had two pods; one was currently active and held a young woman that looked to be about Harry's age. Harry walked up and stood in front of the pod, he saw she had a massive scar on the right side of her face. Harry felt tingling within his body and realised his magic was communicating with the fall maidens, it felt… familiar. He had no idea how it felt familiar. Harry could confirm she only had half her original level of magic.

"What exactly happened? How exactly did she end up like this?" Harry asked looking at the group.

"We don't know all the details; Another Guardian by the name of Qrow was able to stop the group before they drained all of Amber's power." Ozpin explained.

"I want to speak with Qrow as soon as possible. Anything he can tell me would help me narrow down what ritual was used to steal Amber's magic and if there is a way… reverse it." Harry said as he conjured a table and started pulling books on magic transfer rituals out and placing them on the table.

"At the current moment Qrow has gone dark. We don't know if he is compromised but when we can reach him we'll tell him his presence is needed at Beacon." Ironwood said. Harry nodded.

"Harry can I borrow your scroll, I'm need to add a feature so you can get down here at any time." Glynda said. Harry handed over his scroll to her and she added the access feature to it before handing it back.

"What can you tell us about Amber's current state, every monitoring device we try to use either burns out or shuts down." Ironwood said.

"First thing you need to know is magic and technology rarely works together. I suspect Amber's magic is doing its best from destroying the life support but from what Amber's magic told mine… it's angry, very angry. Her magic is also raw, unrefined; as if she doesn't know how to truly use it which I can understand having no teachers in magic she would need to virtually train herself. Her magic is also trying to find the other half…" Harry said and was interrupted by Ironwood.

"To join it?" He asked. Harry looked at him and saw that Ironwood was paler then before, same with Ozpin and Glynda.

"No, her magic will only join the other half if Amber dies." Harry said. The four stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"We'll leave you here Harry. Do what you can and if possible save her." Ozpin said. Harry looked at Ozpin.

"I'll do my best." Harry said, the three walked back to the elevator and left the Vault. Harry waited before once again walking up the pod holding Amber, he placed a chair in front of the pod and sat down. He closed his eyes and hit Amber with a legilimency attack. He needed to know what happened and until he did he wouldn't be able to start his search for the ritual used. He entered her mind and searched for the most recent memory. He found the memory of her being attacked by three people he watched threw until Amber was shot in the back with an arrow and one of her attackers used some sort of glove to steal her powers, he looked closely at what shot the tar like substance and found a small insect.

"Is that a magic leaching ritual?" Harry asked himself looking at the symbol on the back of the glove. He watched the rest of the memory but Amber must have lost consciousness as her memory stopped there. The last image he caught was that of a man running in and severing the link. Must have been Qrow, He would still need to speak with Qrow to see if there was anything afterwards. Harry pulled out of Amber's mind and moved over to the table. He grabbed a book on Black Magic that he retrieved from the Black Family Library and started looking through it. He had looked through four books before he found the Magic Leaching Ritual. It was immensely complex and the way of returning the magic looked hard. There was some good news; the attacker would receive a black tattoo on their backs. It would help identify the true magic thief. _"Well, it's a start at least."_ Harry thought as he started reading more on the ritual.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Blake was the only one currently in the dorm. The others had moved to the library to play game of Remnant letting Blake read in peace… only she hadn't got much reading done, she kept thinking back to the night down at the docks when she, Sun and Harry fought Torchwick and how The White Fang were aiding Torchwick in his schemes. She also remembered the meeting she had with Ozpin when she made it back to Beacon. She kept thinking about this until she heard the door open and Harry stumbled in. After Ironwood had collected him yesterday morning no one had seen him, Pyrrha came by earlier to spend some time with Harry only to find him not there. Harry looked dead tired and crashed onto Weiss's bed and basically fall asleep. Yang, Ruby and Weiss walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Ugh, we should never have let him play." Yang said walking in. Ruby snickered at Yang.

"You're just made cause the new guy beat you." Ruby said. Weiss stopped at the door upon seeing Harry on her bed.

"Umm… two things. One why is he on my bed and Two why does he look half dead." Weiss said.

"I don't know, he stumbled in about five minutes and collapsed on your bed and was asleep less than thirty seconds later." Blake said from where she sit. Weiss shook Harry gently.

"Harry." Weiss said as she shook him not getting a response. "HARRY!" Weiss said louder causing Harry to wake.

"Uh… what?" Harry said as he looked around. Harry closed his eyes as he flopped his head on Weiss's pillow. "I have got to stop pulling all-nighters." Harry said as he reached for something on his belt. He pulled up a vial and tipped the contents down his throat and everyone saw him go from incredibly sleepy to wide awake. Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Right, what's going on?" Harry said as he swung his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of Weiss's bed.

"Well Yang was beaten at Remnant by the new guy, Neptune I think his name is." Ruby said. Harry went wide eyed and started to smile.

"Really, you lost at your favourite game. Shocking." Harry said. Blake went to leave the room as everyone was talking but Weiss saw her and pointed at her.

"Stop, lately you have been quiet, anti-social and moody. You're like Harry on a bad day." Weiss said looking at Blake.

"Yea… HEY!" Harry said figuring out a bit too late what Weiss said.

"Which I admit is kind of your 'thing'. But you have been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss said ignoring Harry. "So Blake Belladonna, What! Is! Wrong!" Weiss said with a sort of white background with snowflakes.

"Did anyone else see a white background with snowflakes?" Harry asked. He received a nod from Ruby and Yang. "Ok good I thought I was still dreaming there. Next Question, where did she get a chair from?" Harry said after seeing their confirmation and seeing the chair Weiss was on leaning on one of the chair legs. No one replied to his second question.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said. Ruby moved closer to Blake.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick." She said.

"Torchwick, The White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said trying to get a point across.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said.

"Well I'm not. They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake said.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think, you're all ready to go out and apprehend these neer-do-wells…" Weiss said. Harry interrupted Weiss.

"Ok I just have a question I really need to ask, it's important." Harry said.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"Who blew up a nightclub?" Harry asked. Blake grabbed a book and hit Harry in the back of the head with it causing a groan of pain from the Wizard.

"This is serious Harry, grow up." Blake said as she put the book down. Harry couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face.

"Anyway, let me once again be the voice of reason… We're students; we're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss said.

"Well yeah but…" Ruby started but was interrupted by Weiss.

"We're not ready!" Weiss said.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere planning their next move and none of us know what it is but it's coming. Whether we're ready or not." Blake said angrily.

"I have to agree with Blake on this one, our enemies don't care whether we are students or fully grown huntsmen and huntresses. They will make their plans and when they are ready, implement their plans and they will try their hardest to see them succeed, the best way of shutting down an enemies operation is from the start. You disrupt the planning phase, you will disrupt the entire operation." Harry told them thinking back to how Voldemort was given an entire year to plan and recruit and nothing was done and good men and women paid the ultimate price for that inactivity.

"Okay, all in favour of becoming the youngest huntsman and huntresses to single handedly to bring down a corrupt organisation conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say 'Aye'." Ruby said in one breath.

"Yes, I love it when you're feisty." Yang said punching the air.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said with folded arms.

"None of you said 'Aye'." Ruby said dejectedly.

"What about you Harry, you in?" Yang asked looking at Harry.

"Hmm. High chance of failure, danger around every corner and with a small chance of death. How can I resist." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright then… we're in this together." Blake said.

"let's hatch a plan." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Yang said give Ruby a thumbs up. Ruby got a look of shock.

"Ahh… I left my board game in the library!" She said before sprinting out of the room.

"We're doomed." Weiss said as Ruby tore out of the room. Harry suddenly became alert and stood and looked around.

"What is it?" Yang asked seeing him like this.

"A feeling… and a familiar presence that I can't quite place." Harry said. Harry felt the presence disappear after a few seconds but he stay alert until he was sure it was gone. He didn't know fully but he thought he just felt a magical presence.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

After sitting and listening to another one of Professor Port… fascinating stories, Team RWBY got dressed for their little mission and gathered their weapons. Harry was sitting in one of the girl's desk chairs drinking a hot chocolate. He would be joining Blake as she tried to find a White Fang meeting, he would be in his Eagle Animagus form and would keep an eye on Blake in the meeting. While in his Animagus form he would be vertically undetectable.

"I thought that class would never end, I will never understand why Harry listens so intently to those stories." Blake said as she placed Gamble Shroud on her back. Blake was dressed in black jeans and a white jacket with an undershirt.

"Because my dear Blake, there is useful information in Port's stories. Not the useless crap but the oh so sublet hints about various Grimm." Harry said as he finished his Hot chocolate and put the cup down. Harry was dressed in a battle robe he bought before he came to Remnant, he would be only taking his wand and one of his pistols for the night and the battle robes were very good in a duel, even against someone who is using other weapons.

"Alright guys, today's the day our investigation begins." Ruby said as she jumped off her bed.

"I'm glad to see we are taking this so seriously." Weiss said.

"Hey, we have a plan. That's… moderately serious." Yang said as she feed shotgun shells into her gauntlets.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked the group. Weiss stood up from her bed and gestured to Ruby and herself.

"You and I'll head to the CCT and check Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistences. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said.

"I'm flying overwatch for Blake to keep an eye on the meeting and to make sure she can get out easily. Hope you like apparating." Harry said. Weiss looked at Blake sympathetically remembering her brief journey when Harry apparated the both of them.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too difficult." Yang said as she folded her arms looking smug.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" they heard someone yell from the window and found Sun hanging upside down in a tree hanging by his tail. Sun found himself looking down the business end of Harry's pistol.

"SUN!" Everyone minus Harry yelled.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked looking at him. Harry had yet to lower the gun.

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said. Weiss looked at him in shock.

"You do WHAT?!" She said thinking he looked in through their window all the time.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun said back. Sun let's go of the tree and jumps in through the window. "So are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked.

"We are going to investigate the situation… as a team." Blake said to Sun. Sun was about to say something but Ruby cut him off.

"Sorry Sun, but we don't want to get Friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said. Yang noticed Harry was still pointing his pistol at Sun and pushed the gun down. Harry looked at Yang and glared.

"That's dumb, you should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun said. All five members of Team RWBY looked out the window and found Neptune standing on the ledge.

"Sup." Neptune said upon seeing Team RWBY.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways… Seriously though, can I come in? We are like, really high up right now." Neptune asked as he looked down.

"Rule number one when you are very high up Neptune, never… ever look down." Harry said as the team stood back so Neptune could climb in.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you go with Blake and Harry. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby said as she pushed Neptune to stand next to Yang. Neptune winked at Weiss as he passed.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? She is after all your sister." Weiss said with a nervous laugh. Harry looked between the two and gave Weiss a knowingly smirk.

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asked as she let go of Neptune.

"Well I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss said. Ruby started to laugh; she grabbed Weiss and started to pull her from the room soon followed by Yang and Neptune leaving Harry, Sun and Blake.

"Alright where are we going first?" Harry asked when the others had left.

"The White Fang use to meet in the industrial section, there are a bunch of abandoned warehouses that are used, the only problem is that the meetings keep moving and there are a lot of warehouses." Blake told the two.

"That complicates matters. It's the best lead we have so we should have a look around there first. There is no guarantee that the White Fang even meet there anymore but you never know." Harry said thinking it over.

"How are we going in? Blake and I should be fine but what about you?" Sun asked.

"I'm going to stay in my Eagle form and hide somewhere I can see, but the downside is if you are found I can't do much. I can't use magic while I'm an Eagle." Harry told them.

"Alright, are you going to apparate us there?" Blake asked. Harry shook his head.

"No in order for me to apparate somewhere I need to have been there first or I could end up in a wall or a hundred metres in the air." Harry explained remembering the stories of how people have ended up in some weird places because of Apparation.

"How are we getting there then?" Sun asked not wanting to walk for miles. A smile grew on Harry's face that made the two uneasy.

"I hope you don't mind flying." Harry said confusing the two.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Traveling to the warehouses Blake had her eyes shut tightly while Sun was screaming. They were currently hanging onto the back of a Dragon Harry many many miles in the air, although Sun and Blake had seen the dragon before and Blake had been on its back for a few minutes to get to the top of the cliff at the end of the initiation, she had not been this high and going this fast. If she didn't trust her teammate she would be fearing for her life greatly, unfortunately Sun didn't know Harry well enough hence the screaming like a girl. Eventually Harry took a nose dive and landed letting the two climb off and hug the ground. Harry transformed back and looked at the two.

"That wasn't that bad." Harry said.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes. It was kinda boring really." Sun said. Harry rolled his eyes at the two before looking around at the warehouses.

"You can stop worshipping the ground, we have work to do." Harry said as Blake and Sun picked themselves up off the ground. "Alright so what are we looking for?" Harry added.

"The White Fang leave their symbol on nearby objects for their members and new recruits to find the area. When the meeting is done, every symbol is removed." Blake explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well we have a few hours until the meeting, but every minute counts." Harry said as they started to look through around the area.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry was making his way between two of the warehouses when something on a dumpster caught his attention. The three had split up after about an hour of searching, it had been about three hours since Harry last saw Blake and Sun. He looked closer at what caught his attention and found The White Fang's symbol, a Beowolves head with claw marks behind it. Harry stood back and pulled his wand from its holster. He cast two Patronus Charms. Two Stags emerged from the tip of the wand and looked around for danger before looking at Harry.

"Blake, Sun. I found a symbol. Follow the Stag back to me." Harry said while mentally instructing the stags to find the two and lead them back. The two ran off and Harry sat down; leaning against a wall of the warehouse. While he waited he pulled his scroll from his pocket and messaged the others to find out how they're going. Ruby and Weiss had split up, Ruby had gone after Penny while Weiss had the shipping info and was going through it. Yang and Neptune were talking with a friend of Yang's. Harry smiled at that text. Yang had told him that her 'friend' was a nightclub owner named Junior, she had destroyed his nightclub one night while trying to get information out of Junior to find someone. After about ten minutes two patronuses ran around a corner followed closely by Blake and Sun. Harry stood upon seeing them.

"Where did you find the Symbol?" Blake asked upon seeing him. Harry pointed to the dumpster and Blake went to make sure it was recent. "This is recent, we just need to find the meeting." Blake said looking at the two. Harry pulled his wand back out and cast 'Homenum Revelio'.

"What did that do?" Sun asked seeing nothing happen.

"That told me a lot of people are in the warehouse about fifty metres from here." Harry said, putting his wand away.

"You had a way of seeing if people were nearby, why didn't you do that hours ago?" Sun asked.

"Because, it only revels about a hundred metres around you. This place goes on for kilometres." Harry said.

"Ok that makes sense." Sun said as Blake undid the bow on her head to show her cat ears. Harry transformed into an eagle and flew after them as they walked up to the warehouse, the man standing at the door made sure they were Faunus and let them through, Harry flew over the guy's head and flew inside. Blake handed Sun a mask that was shaped after a Grimm. Sun and Blake walked into the meeting hall and Harry flew up to the roof and landed on one of the beams. Blake and Sun joined the mass of new recruits and waited for the meeting to start. Harry noted a large sheet covering something on the stage and dreaded to find out what it was.

"Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." A White Fang Lieutenant said from the stage. Harry mentally groaned as he saw Roman Torchwick walk out from the shadows.

"Thank you, Thank you! Please, hold you applause." Roman said as he took the stage.

"What's a human doing here?" A new recruit called out from the masses. Roman smiled at the question.

"I'm glad you asked dearie, now I'll be the first to admit humans are the worst. Case in point." Roman said and gestured to himself. Harry rolled his eyes but caught the sight of something towards the back of the stage, or more like someone. He saw a small woman with pink and brown hair with white streaks in the pink side, but what caught Harry's attention more was the faint outline surrounding her, almost like an illusion. It baffled Harry, why would someone have an illusion up… unless they were hiding something. Harry attention was torn away from the woman as the sheet was removed showing a very large mech.

" _Oh Hell, where did her get hardware like that?!"_ Harry thought.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest line of defence against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide. Any question?" Roman asked. The crowd started cheering.

" _Ok, how badly can I screw with that mech?"_ Harry thought as he flew over to the mech and landed on the top. He started to look around for any weak spots he could eventually exploit.

"Would all new recruits, please come forward." Harry heard someone say. Harry looked up and spotted Blake and Sun in the crowd.

" _Oh that's bad, very very bad."_ Harry thought as he tried to put a plan together. Harry saw Blake pull her pistol and fire at a wall panel and the whole room went dark. Harry wasn't a Faunus so couldn't see in the dark as well as Blake or Sun so had no idea what was going on. He suddenly felt the mech start to move and heard it power up, he was launched off as it started to sprint away and Harry reacted by shifting back to human, he hit a wall and fell to the ground. He heard everyone run out of the warehouse and someone got the lights. He saw an empty room so he pushed himself to his feet only to be hit by something and knocked back on his back. He looked up to see the duel haired girl he saw earlier holding an Umbrella. She went to hit him again but Harry rolled out of the way and jumped onto his feet and stood in a stance ready to fight. The girl swung and Harry ducked under it and Harry threw punch after punch only for the girl to dodge everyone with ease. Harry saw the faint outline of an illusion again and used his magic to try to break through it. The girl swung the umbrella again and Harry grabbed it and held it with two hands, the girl wrestled with Harry trying to break the umbrella out of his grasp but Harry was much stronger.

"Why do you have an illusion around you?" Harry asked making the girl stare in shock, she looked slightly scared. Her grip on her illusions slipped and Harry thought he saw scars and bruises littering her arms and face, Harry being distracted didn't react when the girl kicked his feet out from under him. Harry not being prepared landed on his back and watched as the girl teleported away. "That could have gone better." He said to himself as he pushed himself off the ground again and looked around. He quickly shifted to an eagle and flew off after Blake, Sun and the mech. He eventually found Team RWBY fighting the mech and Harry saw Yang smash the mech open and saw Torchwick go flying. Yang fired a shot at Torchwick only for it to be blocked by the girl Harry was fighting. He flew towards the group and shifted behind them. He saw straight through the illusion the girl left and saw them running off.

"GET DOWN!" Harry yelled as he pulled his pistol out and aimed at the two. Team RWBY turned to see him before dropping to the ground as Harry started to fire at the two. They managed to make it to an airship and get away. Harry lowered his smoking gun; thoughts racing through his head.

"Harry what was that?" Weiss asked picking herself up off the ground and brushing dirt off herself. Harry didn't reply, he only looked at the scars that littered his arms… the ones given by his uncle. Team RWBY saw he was thinking very hard and very fast until he looked up and started walking before disappearing from where he stood with a crack.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked looking at where Harry disappeared.

"I don't know, he was fine before we went into the meeting, nothing happened to him from what we know of." Blake said.

"We should get back, I'm sure he would tell us in time." Ruby said and the group made their way back to Beacon.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry apparated to the top of Beacon tower, he could found sitting on the roof, listening to the gears in the clock was kinda soothing, must be why Ozpin made the clock tower his office. Harry used to frequent this spot during the days after he came to Remnant from his world. He could get away from everything and just think. It probably wasn't safe on the roof but him having two flying animagi made it safe for him… sorta. His current thoughts were on the girl he fought, her condition and his past. For all he knew she could have got the scars and bruises in fights, but it made him reminisce to his past. The abuse at the hands of his uncle. He had never told anyone exactly what happened at Privet Drive and he didn't think he would tell anyone. He alluded to Dumbledore how bad his home life was but he never did anything about it. So Harry took everything relating to the punishment he endured at the hands of the Dursleys and pushed it down as far as he could, but tonight, the fight he had caused all those memories to come to the surface.

"Lien for your thoughts?" He heard someone say behind him. He saw Ozpin standing in the hatch to the roof. He must have had some way of knowing Harry was up there.

"It's going to cost you much more than a single Lien, Ozpin." Harry said turning back to look over the grounds of Beacon and the city of Vale. Harry heard movement and found Ozpin had sat next to him.

"Well, I'm willing to pay if it means helping you out of the state you're in." He said as he sat next to Harry.

"Tonight, something reminded me of my past. Something I pushed down into my subconscious and hoped to forget." Harry said. Ozpin looked at Harry.

"The man trying to control you before you came?" Ozpin asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, that I have already acknowledge and put to the side. No, further than that into my past. The method the old man used to make me malleable." Harry said trying to be vague enough that Ozpin wouldn't question further. Ozpin may have become a friend to Harry but Harry still had trust issues when it came to this topic.

"When I first saw you, I knew you had a troubled past. The way you held yourself, the look in your eye. You were too mature for your age, you held yourself like a battle ready Hunter; something not seen until after years of training and many missions. You had to grow up fast or you would be destroyed." Ozpin said voicing his thoughts.

"I wasn't treated like a child, teen or a man. I wasn't even treated as a human, I was regarded as a weapon that only one man could control, order or remove from the equation. I never had a true life, I didn't experience the joys of childhood nor the life of a normal teenager." Harry said looking up at the broken moon. Ozpin sighed and decided to just ask.

"You were abused, weren't you?" Ozpin asked looking at his student.

"From the day my parents were murdered. My aunt and uncle had a fear of magic and tried to beat it out of me. I didn't even know my name until I was five; I always thought my name truly was freak." Harry said. He had no idea why he was telling Ozpin but he knew Ozpin would never repeat a word of what he said. "I was a slave to my relatives and when something went wrong or my cousin did something wrong, I was blamed and punished harshly. They didn't break me though." Harry said.

"I can tell, you have grown into a fine young man and I know you will do great things and if you ever pulled back into your old dimension I will be at the front of the group trying to bring you back. You have my word on that." Ozpin said. Harry looked at Ozpin and smiled.

"Thanks Oz." Harry said.

"Spend as much time up here as you need and know if you ever need to talk, you know where I am." Ozpin said as he passed something to Harry. Harry found Ozpin had passed him a thermos and opened it and smelled it was full of Hot Chocolate. Harry laughed at that as he took a drink. Harry let out a sigh as he thought of what Dumbledore would be trying to get Harry back.

"Dumbledore, if I ever see you again. You will die by my hand for what you have done to me." Harry said letting his words be taken by the wind.

In another world, within a dark wet chamber, surrounded by men and woman trying to study intricate runes carved into the floor, an old man felt a shiver go up his spine.

/AN

Oh, I like that ending. Half the time I don't even know what I'm writing until I have written it. I hope you liked it. If anyone has questions you can review or P.M me, I will try my best to answer.

So favourite, Follow and review and I'll have another chapter up soon.

Till Next Time Folks


	8. Breaking Past Bonds

/AN

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Still looking for a beta.

I own nothing; Not RWBY, Not Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.

Chapter 8: Breaking Past Bonds.

The Night of the Beacon Dance was slowly getting closer and attentions were slipping in class. The teacher did their best to keep the students on topic but so far, only Professor Goodwitch had any luck… for obvious reason. Harry was nervous as his last dance went terribly and he didn't want a repeat with Pyrrha. Harry was currently in the ballroom helping Yang, Ruby and Weiss decorate the room. His job was to carry the heavy things and levitate decorations up to the girls so they could put the decorations in places they couldn't reach.

"Remind me again why I'm here and Jaune and Ren are not." Harry said as he placed a particular heavy crate of supplies down and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Because we're friends and teammates… that and Ruby asked with her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. I have never met someone who could resist that." Yang said as she climbed down a ladder and placed a roll of sticky tape on a nearby table. Harry just grumbled in response.

"I knew I should have bolted when I had that bad feeling this morning." Harry said as he grabbed a crowbar and broke open the crate and pulled out some speakers and other electrical devices and placed them where Weiss told him to put them.

"Are you still complaining?" Weiss asked him when he walked past her mumbling to himself. Harry placed the speaker down and looked at Weiss.

"Ice Queen I will never quit complaining, I had more important work to do today and you three interrupted that." Harry said. He was going to head back down to The Vault and try some other methods of trying to revive Amber. There was nothing he could do in regards to her magic until he located and retook the other half but he could help stabilise her and try to wake her from the coma she was in.

"Oh really, and what is this oh so important work." Weiss asked looking at him over her clipboard. Harry just looked at her before turning and walking off. Harry wouldn't tell anyone but he was starting to become stressed from all that was going on. Trying to revive Amber, Team RWBY's investigation into White Fang activities, the dance, school and trying to balance a social and romantic life. It was starting to take a toll on him and he was starting to become rather irritated. Some nights he doesn't even get any sleep and he was digging into his stores of Pepper up Potions to keep him going. Team RWBY and Team JNPR, specifically a certain member of JNPR noticed his decreasing state and tried to get him to talk about it but he kept it to himself for now.

Harry went to his bag and pulled out the thermos Ozpin had given him a couple weeks ago. Harry went to return it the next day but Ozpin said the thermos was a gift. Harry may have also added a refilling rune and a heating rune to the bottom to keep the hot chocolate inside warm and full. That being said, Ozpin begged on his knees for Harry to add the runes to another for himself. Harry took a drink just as Ruby walked up to him.

"Hey Harry." Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby, I thought you were placing seats out around the room." Harry said as he placed the cap back on the thermos and placed it back in his bag.

"Yeah but I finished that and I know if Weiss sees me just standing around she'll have me doing something else before you could blink." Ruby said. Weiss couldn't see them as they were behind some crates that Harry had brought in, but that didn't do much as Weiss walked around the corner and saw the two.

"Ruby, Harry… Slacking off I see. Ruby I want you to set up the drinks table; put some cups out and set up the punch bowl ready to be filled when needed. Harry… I don't actually have anything for you to do at the moment so you can go. But keep your scroll on you." Weiss said looking at the information on her clipboard.

"Right well I have things to do so please don't need me to carry anything else." Harry said as he grabbed his bag and left quickly so Weiss couldn't dump anymore jobs on him. He went to the CCT and used the elevator to head down to The Vault. He walked in to find General Ironwood standing in front of Amber's pod with his back to the elevator. "General. What can I do for you?" Harry asked as he placed his bag on a table.

"Is there any progress?" He asked turning to look at Harry.

"So far there isn't much progress in regards to her magic. I can't do anything about that until I have located the other half, even then it won't be an easy task to take it back. As for the coma she is in… little progress. It appears her magic is holding her in this state so it can try to repair what damage was done to her body but it is having little success. The best I can do is stabilise her and hope she wakes." Harry explained. Ironwood said nothing as he looked at Harry.

"May I ask a question that has been plaguing me since I got down here?" Ironwood asked after a couple of moments

"Sure." Harry replied, Ironwood showed him a book he had and Harry recognised it as one of his own Spellbooks.

"What exactly are binding spells?" Ironwood asked looking at the book.

"I'm more looking for the way to reverse binding spells. After I lost my parents an old man started messing with my life, one of the things he did was place a binding spell on my magic so I am unable to use all my magic. So far I can only use roughly twenty percent. When I finally figure out a way of unlocking the rest I would be on par with a maiden and maybe slightly above." Harry explained. There was another reason he was looking through the spells but he wasn't about to tell Ironwood about that.

"What's stopping you from unlocking your… magic?" Ironwood said not used to believing magic existed.

"So far, all the rituals I have looked at require wizards or witches and there are only four others on this planet and one is missing half her magic and I have no idea where the other three maidens are." Harry explained.

"Anyway, I have some things to do and I assume you have work to do. I'll get out of your hair." Ironwood said as he headed to the elevator.

"Always nice talking with you Ironwood." Harry said as Ironwood left.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry left The Vault after a few hours and started to head back to Team RWBY's dorm when he walked past Coco and Velvet talking on their way to the library. Harry was hoping to talk to Coco recently. He turned and ran to catch up with them.

"Hey Coco, Velvet. How are you two?" Harry asked as he caught up to them.

"Hey Harry, I'm good. What's going on?" Coco asked after Velvet said hello.

"I need to call in the favour you owe me." Harry said.

"Ok, what do you need a hand with?" Coco asked.

"The Dance next week…" Harry started but was interrupted by Coco.

"Harry I'm sorry but I'm going with Yatsuhashi." Coco said.

"…I was hoping you could come to Vale with me one day to help me choose what to wear. I heard you were a fashion queen." Harry continued as Coco blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Harry you know asking Coco for help with something like this is a very bad idea. You wallet will be much much lighter." Velvet told Harry. Harry just blinked as he thought over his choice.

"Yeah I could seriously use help." Harry said.

"Sure, it's still early so we can go now. If you give me about twenty minutes I can be ready." Coco said.

"Ok sure, I have nothing else to do today and I need to hide from Weiss anyway." Harry said confusing the two.

"Why are you hiding from Weiss, I thought you two were friends?" Velvet asked what they were both thinking.

"Yeah we are friends but I am not doing anything else to help set up for the dance." Harry said making the two girls to laugh.

"Give me a couple of minutes, I'll meet you by the docks." Coco said. Harry made his way to his dorm and grabbed his wallet and got some additional Lien from a small safe in his wardrobe thinking he would need the additional Lien. He had gone back to the jewellery store and exchanged some gold for more Lien. He made his way to the docks, met up with Coco and boarded an airship just as his scroll went off. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Weiss.

"Oh thank god." Harry said blessing his lucky stars as he answered the scroll. "Hey Weiss… no I can't help at the moment I'm heading into Vale… Well I'm sorry, you should have called earlier… Get Jaune and Ren to do it, they have done nothing and I heard they wanted to help… no I'm serious I saw them about half an hour ago and they told me how much they wanted to help. Listen got to go, talk later." Harry said as he hung up. Coco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did they really want to help?" Coco asked.

"Nope, Jaune and Ren ran this morning leaving me to suffer sooo… I thought they could use some suffering." Harry replied making Coco laugh.

Soon after landing in Vale, Harry was dragged by Coco to her favourite formal clothing store and she started to choose a selection of cloths. Harry sat down near the changing room as Coco ran around the store, he was very glad he grabbed the extra lien as he saw the price tag on some of the cloths that had been dropped off. Finally Coco returned with her last amount of cloths.

"You got enough cloths or do you want to go for another lap?" Harry asked. Coco looked at the pile in thought. "Oh my god you are actually thinking about it." Harry said. Coco just grabbed a few of the cloths and pushed Harry into the changing room while Harry laughed. It took about an hour and an a half to go through the all the cloths that Coco had picked and they finally decided on a Black suit with a white undershirt and a black bow tie. Harry took the cloths he got and went to pay as Coco returned the cloths they didn't need.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Coco said as they left.

"Speak for yourself. I can tell why guys hate to go cloths shopping." Harry said as he wandlessly shrunk the purchases and placed them in his pocket.

"Right, let's head back to Beacon." Coco said and started to lead them back to the docks.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, how is the minigun going?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's the best, it's so much easier to carry and I don't have to reload it now. That was the biggest troubles because the drum is massive. I haven't tried it in combat but I destroyed the training dummies while I was training." Coco said and started to go on about how the gun was better.

As they got back to Beacon they split and went to their dorms after Harry thanked Coco for the help. Harry went down to his trunk and placed his new cloths in the wardrobe and before sitting at his desk and once again reading a spellbook. He was flicking through pages glancing at the pages but stopped as he caught sight of something on the previous page, he turned back and looked through the ritual. The runes were easy to set up and it didn't require normal magic, it required soul magic. He read through the ritual to understand it properly. Harry grabbed the book and ran out of his trunk and the dorm. He ran past an unhappy Jaune and Ren as they were getting berated by Weiss. He entered Ozpin's office and found Ozpin doing paperwork.

"Harry, you look out of breath." Ozpin said as he saw him.

"Aura, it's a manifestation of one's soul. People subconsciously use it to heal themselves. What's the difference between subconsciously and consciously using it?" Harry asked. Ozpin thought for a moment.

"Well very few people can consciously use their Aura and they can only use it to unlock others Aura's. Most people don't bother with learning how to properly use their Aura's as you don't really need to. Ironwood, Glynda and Myself can properly use our Aura's but no one else that I can think of at Beacon. What brought this about?" Ozpin explained and asked. Harry opened the book he had and showed Ozpin the page.

"I might have found a way of unlocking the rest of my magic, it requires four soul magic uses to concentrate on unlocking the bonds. It's essentially the same as unlock Aura, just more people." Harry said. Ozpin read the page through before looking at Harry.

"You're sure this will work for you?" Ozpin asked.

"I read it through and I'm sure there are no side effects if it doesn't work. You'll know if it's working though." Harry said.

"How?" Ozpin asked looking over his glasses.

"I will most likely be thrashing around on the ground in considerable pain." Harry said with a straight face.

"Right… well I do see one problem. The ritual calls for four people who can consciously use their aura, like I said there is only three people… currently at Beacon who can unlock Auras." Ozpin said. Harry thought for a moment but remembered something he was told.

"Pyrrha… she told me she unlocked Jaune Arc's Aura." Harry said. Ozpin once again sat in silence thinking.

"How long would it take to set up?" Ozpin asked.

"Not long, the runes are easy to set up. Maybe an hour… hour and a half." Harry said as he took the book back.

"Alright, There is another level above The Vault, there is a couple rooms and you can choose the one that works best. Their pretty much unused now so you can etch runes into the floor." Ozpin said as he stood and led Harry down to the rooms. Harry choose one of the runes and got to work etching and imbuing magic into the runes as Ozpin returned to his office to talk with Ironwood and Glynda.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ozpin was in his office with Glynda and Ironwood. Ozpin was explaining… at best he could what Harry was trying and what they needed to do.

"Are you sure we can unlock magic?" Glynda asked.

"Harry found a method of using Aura to unlock his bound magic. All it requires is four aura users and some runes Harry currently is etching into the floor in the abandoned rooms above the vault." Ozpin said.

"There is only three of us who can use our auras properly." Ironwood said.

"Harry has informed me that a student who goes here, Pyrrha Nikos is able to unlock auras. I'm not sure how well she can use her aura but being able to unlock auras is all Harry needs." Ozpin said as his scroll rang. He answered and Harry said he was almost finished. Ozpin used the intercom to ask Pyrrha to come to his office. She walked in about ten minutes later.

"Professor, you called for me." Pyrrha said as she walked in.

"Yes, how well are you able to use your aura?" Ozpin asked.

"Well my family has always been able to use our aura better than most people. I can use my aura to heal myself faster and can unlock others auras." Pyrrha said wondering why Ozpin was asking.

"Ok, Harry may have found a way of unlock the rest of his magic, all that is needed is runes which Harry has almost finished drawing and four soul magic users, which is essentially what aura is." Ozpin told her.

"So you need my help to unlock the rest of Harry's magic. Of course I'll help, anything for Harry but I do have a question.

"You're wondering why we're asking you and not someone older and more experienced." Ozpin said. Pyrrha nodded. "That's because we aren't asking, Harry asked for you to help." Ozpin said as he stood up and led the group to the elevator. They went down and entered the room where Harry is. They saw him with a book looking at the runes in the floor and checking them, some of the runes were slightly glowing. There were four circles made of runes set up in a diamond shape with runes connecting the four circles all connecting to a centre rune circle.

"Ok what do we have to do Harry?" Glynda asked. Harry closed his book and placed it on a nearby table and looked at the four.

"Each of you need to stand in a circle and focus your aura on me, you need to do what you do when you unlock auras but you don't need to say anything." Harry explained. Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda took their places as Harry stood in the middle. "One last thing, I will be in pain. Under no circumstances are you to stop." Harry added. Pyrrha stood in front of Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Good luck." She said before taking her place.

"Alright. When you're ready." Harry said as he closed his eyes. The four let their auras flow and they started to glow. Pyrrha glowed red, Ozpin glowed dark green, Glynda glowed purple and Ironwood glowed white. They focused their auras on Harry and Harry glowed an emerald green. Harry started to feel the aura surround him and felt the aura slam into his bound Magic. He started yelling in pain and was forced to his knees, He could feel the bindings being broken. The four were concerned but remembered what Harry said and didn't stop trying to unlock his magic. They were shocked when a burst of magic exploded out of Harry and knocked them off their feet. They could feel an odd feeling in the air and realised it was Harry's magic. Harry was knocked out as his magic exploded out of the bindings and landed on his side.

Ozpin took a step forward only to jump back to avoid being attacked. A human like Wolf appeared out of nowhere and took a bite at Ozpin to keep him back. Ironwood pulled his pistol from his jacket and aimed at the wolf only for his pistol to be stolen by a growling black shaggy dog. The dog threw it well out of Ironwood's reach. A stag and a doe joined the dog and wolf and kept the four away from Harry.

"Ok what's going on? He said there were no side effects and animals attacking us." Ironwood said. Pyrrha was looking into the doe's eyes and saw Harry's green eyes.

"Lily?" Pyrrha asked. The Doe walked behind Pyrrha and pushed her towards Harry.

"Uh Miss Nikos… Do you know anything about these animals?" Glynda asked as she took a step toward Pyrrha only for the stag to stomp its feet to warn her to keep back.

"They're not animals, their spirits. The only four adults to love Harry. The Stag and Doe are the spirits of Harry's parents, the black dog is the spirit of his Godfather and the werewolf is the spirit of his unofficial uncle." Pyrrha explained as she looked Harry over.

"How do you know?" Ozpin asked.

"Harry told me, three of the four were able to become animals like Harry can and Moony was a werewolf." Pyrrha said. She couldn't believe it but she thought the stag smiled at her. She felt like she was being judged by Harry's father. Finally the stag looked away and stood next to the doe as they vanished followed by the wolf and grim.

"I think I may have just met Harry's parents." Pyrrha said making Ozpin laugh. Ironwood picked Harry up and the four took him to the infirmary. Ironwood, Ozpin and Glynda left the room leaving Pyrrha with Harry.

What they all didn't realise was that the wave of magic made it down to The Vault and affected Amber and if they were watching they would have seen her fingers slowly move before becoming still again.

/AN

Sorry guys short chapter today this time. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to get another chapter out soon. Next chapter will be the dance (Early in the chapter Harry will ask Pyrrha if you were hoping to see it in this chapter.)

So Favourite, Follow and Review and I'll have my next chapter out soon.

Till Next Time Folks.


	9. Dance Night

/AN

Hello Everyone, Welcome back to the story. I hope you all enjoy the chapter

To the Guest that left a review asking if Ozpin was now a Werewolf. Ozpin is not a Werewolf, The Werewolf was a spirit of Remus Lupin. I'm sorry for any confusion.

I own nothing; Not RWBY, Not Harry Potter but I wish I did.

 _Thoughts.  
_ Non-thoughts.

Chapter 9: Dance Night.

 _(Immediately after Unlocking Ritual)_

Harry slowly started to wake, he looked around and found himself laying in a field in forest. Half of the trees had brown and orange leaves showing they were currently in autumn. The other half of the forest was burnt as if a fire had raged through. Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that flared up in his sides. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on what it was until he suddenly realised, He couldn't feel his magic. It scared him. His magic was the only constant in his life.

" _Did I make a mistake in the ritual?"_ Harry thought as he continued to try to feel his magic. Instead of releasing his magic did he lock the rest away? Also how did he end up in the forest?

It was at that moment that he realised… he wasn't alone. He turned and found someone sitting on a nearby rock. He had no idea who it was as they had a brown cloak on with the hood up. He walked over to the person and walked around them and saw who was under the hood and couldn't believe his eyes. Amber was the one sitting before him. He knew at that moment this wasn't the real world. Amber looked up and saw him. She looked at him confusion evident on her face.

"Hello?" She said as she lowered her hood. Harry didn't reply not comprehending what was happening.

"Amber…how are… how are you here?" Harry asked. Amber looked even more confused.

"Who… Who's Amber?" She asked. Harry kneeled in front of her and looked in her eyes.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Harry asked. Amber looked away from Harry and got a look of concentration as she tried to remember… anything.

"Umm… I… I don't know. Waking in this forest I think… I'm not sure, I'm so confused." Amber said struggling to remember anything from the past. She looked back at Harry. "Why can't I remember anything?" She asked.

"You were attacked and part of your power stolen, what might have happened… and this is a complete guess here, is when you were attacked it might have cause your mind too much stress causing your amnesia." Harry explained. Honesty he didn't know but it was the most likely theory.

"I was attacked? Power… what sort of power?" Amber asked becoming agitated.

"Amber… Amber calm down." Harry said trying to calm her but he wasn't having much luck.

"Was it destructive? Could it hurt people? Was I not strong enough to stop them… how could I let someone steal something like that?" Amber said getting worse.

"AMBER! It wasn't your fault. You were ambush, you were outnumbered and you didn't really know how to use your power. It was an unfair fight and you are not at fault whatsoever." Harry said as he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He could see tears beginning to roll down her face as she believed a lot of people would die because she lost her fight. Harry wiped Amber's tears away with his hand before sitting on the rock next to Amber and wrapped a comforting arm around her. After Amber had calmed down, she looked at Harry.

"What are you doing here? Were you attacked too?" Amber asked. Harry thought of the question for a few moments.

"No, I wasn't attacked per say. I have the same power that you do but someone locked mine away and I tried something to unlock it and I either did something wrong or it went right and I'm just sleeping off exhaustion." Harry explained. They were silent for a few minutes before Amber once again looked at Harry.

"I never did ask your name." She said. Harry looked embarrassed at his rudeness.

"Please forgive me, I'm Harry." Harry said.

"You're forgiven, nice to formally meet you. Although I am wondering, how did you know my name?" Amber asked curiously.

"I've been the one trying to wake you from the coma you're in… and once you wake up I was going to teach you how to use your power… uh if you want." Harry said nervously towards the end making Amber giggle at his nervousness.

"I would like that Harry." Amber said.

"Fair warning, it won't be easy. I don't know how to make a wand and even if I did I don't have the materials to make one. So I'll only be… trying… to teach wandless magic." Harry warned her.

"I'm sure it'll be ok. What could possibly go wrong?" Amber said making Harry face palm. Amber only laughed at him.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

It had been two days since Harry unlocked his magic he was still unconscious. His magic had only recently started to settle down and it was a good thing Harry was the only one in the infirmary the last two days as he kept burning out any technology that was nearby. Once his magic settled the machines around him started to work again making the Doctors and Nurses happy as they relied heavily on their equipment to heal their patients.

Pyrrha was sitting beside Harry as he slept. She hadn't left his side much in the last two days. It was a good thing that the Professors had suspended classes for the week leading up to the dance as Pyrrha probably wouldn't have been going to classes. She would rather be by Harry's side when he woke then worry about him as she sat in class. Over the months they had been dating Pyrrha had come to truly love Harry and she knew that Harry returned the sentiment.

"Uhh… did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Pyrrha heard and found that Harry was awake and holding his head.

"Harry! You had me worried sick." Pyrrha said as she engulfed him in a hug. Harry wrapped an arm around Pyrrha and held her close.

"I'm ok Pyrrha, just have a painful headache." Harry said as he let Pyrrha go and looked around the room. He saw a bag on the bed next to him and thought it was his. "Hey Pyrrha, is that my bag on the bed behind you?" Harry asked. Pyrrha nodded and passed the bag to him which Harry opened and looked through it before pulling out a vial of something which he immediately drank. Pyrrha almost laughed at how he cringed in disgust after drinking. "Why do potions always taste like crap?" Harry said to himself making Pyrrha actually laugh. "So what happened after the ritual finished?" Harry asked after he washed the taste out of his mouth.

"Well… I think I met your parents." Pyrrha said. Harry looked at her in shock he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly unable to find… any words to reply to that.

"What?" Harry asked simply after a minute. Pyrrha explained how Harry's parents, godfather and Remus appeared, she told him how Sirius stole Ironwood's gun making Harry laugh at his godfather's antics and how she had met his parents.

"Well, I'm happy about one thing." Harry said.

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked.

"The four of them were in their animal forms, if they weren't I'm sure dad and Sirius would have shared some highly embarrassing stories from my childhood." Harry said making Pyrrha laughed.

" _Do we get to be animals, can you teach me?"_ Harry heard someone say in his head and he recognised the voice.

" _Amber… what are you doing in my head?"_ Harry thought.

" _I don't actually know, all I know is when you woke up; I was here."_ Amber said to Harry. Harry would have replied but was stopped as Pyrrha was tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"Harry, are you ok? You spaced out on me." Pyrrha asked.

"Hmm… sorry. Just… just had something on my mind. What were you saying?" Harry asked looking at her.

"I said there was also a large burst of magic that knocked us all down. We thought that was your magic unlocking." Pyrrha explained. Harry thought that may have been how he and Amber had a connection. His magic and the half she had was constantly communicating so when he unlocked the rest of his, his magic forged a connection. For how long, who knows? Possibly until Amber is brought out of her coma. Harry through the covers off him and climbed out of the bed.

"The Nurse said you should stay in bed for a couple of days, just to be sure." Pyrrha said trying to get him to lay back down.

"Well if the nurse is anything like Madam Pomfrey, the nurse at my old school, I want to be as far away from here as possible." Harry said as he started walking to the exit with Pyrrha following him. They had just closed the door when the nurse walked out and found the empty room.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

They were walking along the corridors back to their dorms. Harry wanted to get back and take a shower as he hadn't showered in two days and he was starting to stink.

"So what happened in the days I was out?" Harry asked as they used an elevator to get to their level.

"Not much has happened, Weiss, Ruby and Yang got the dance ready for tomorrow night. I fought all of team CRDL and won that although I was upset as another guy named Mercury and I fought next and he forfeited. But other than that not much has happened. Oh fair warning, I think your team wants to skin you alive for making them worry. They thought you had gotten into a fight and was hurt badly when Ozpin told them you were in the infirmary unconscious." Pyrrha explained trying to remember all the important events.

"Duly noted." Harry said as they came to their rooms. Pyrrha was about to enter her dorm when Harry remember something. "Pyrrha, I'm sorry for asking this late but would you go to the dance with me?" Harry asked nervously the memory of his the last time he went to a dance coming to the front of his mind.

"Of course I would, who else would I go with if not my boyfriend?" Pyrrha asked with a chuckle. Harry gave Pyrrha a quick kiss before she entered her dorm.

" _Soooo…. She seems nice."_ Amber said making Harry groan. His groan made Amber laugh at him.

" _You are going to take a long time to get used to."_ Harry replied and entered his dorm only to be hit by a speeding red missile. He held his right arm up to find Ruby hanging from it.

"Harry you had us worried, what happened, were you hurt, are you ok now?" Ruby asked a hundred miles an hour.

"I'm fine. Although I am slightly hungry." Harry said as he went down into his trunk calling for Dobby. The rest of Team RWBY shared a look before following him. They found him in the kitchen with Dobby who was cooking a pot of soup as Dinner had already past and the kitchen was closed.

"Harry, seriously… what happened to you. I called your scroll to ask for help in the ballroom and Ozpin answered saying you were in the infirmary." Weiss said. Harry sighed as he sat at the dining table.

"I found a way to unlock the rest of my magic using soul magic, which is what Aura essentially is. I now can use all of my magic making me a very happy man." Harry explained. The others looked pleased he had his magic unlocked but slightly upset he didn't tell them.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yang asked. Harry looked guilty and rubbed the back of his neck.

"To be honest I didn't actually think of telling you. I had found the ritual, set it up and performed it in under two hours. An hour and a half of that was spent setting it up and the other half an hour was spent making sure there were no mistakes. I am truly sorry that I didn't tell any of you. That being said, I probably wouldn't have let you anywhere near the ritual anyway." Harry said making the team look angry thinking he was pushing them away.

"And why not Potter?" Weiss asked angrily.

"Because Ice Queen, I was in a lot of pain and the four of you would have interrupted to stop me from going through the pain, hell if I didn't explicitly say to not stop for any circumstances; Pyrrha would have stopped the ritual. If the ritual was stopped in the middle the rest of my magic might have been locked away or the backlash may have killed me." Harry explained. The team could understand his reasoning. Ruby, Blake and Yang would definitely have stopped it and Weiss may have a cold exterior but she would have stopped it to keep a teammate from pain.

"Still you should have said something, we're a team. Teams have each other's backs." Blake told him.

"Like I said guys, I'm sorry and I will make it up to you for not saying anything." Harry said. Dobby came out of the kitchen and placed a bowl of beef soup in front of him making Harry lick his lips. "Dobby you are a legend." Harry said before digging in.

"Dobby is glad Harry Potter sir is enjoying his meal." Dobby said. Harry was about to take another mouthful when he saw the faces of the other four in the room.

"Dobby, we may need another four bowls here." Harry said with a laugh as Team RWBY blushed.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The next morning, the team had only been awake for about twenty minutes. Blake was reading a book, Weiss was studying even thought it was Saturday, Ruby was polishing her pride and joy; Crescent Rose and Yang was with Harry doing god knows what this early. Ruby was just putting her scythe away when there was a knock on the door. Ruby answered it to find Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood.

"Good morning Miss Rose. I hear Mr. Potter escaped from the infirmary last night. The nurses were quite upset about that. May we speak to him for a couple of minutes?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure, he's in his trunk. Yang's in there as well." Ruby said. The three adults were used to Harry's trunk and climbed down into it to see Yang and Harry on the couch playing on Harry's Xbox One. They were playing some racing game and the two were neck and neck. Yang was playing dirty and was ramming into Harry's car.

"Yang, I'm driving here. Stop being so cruel." Harry said as he managed to get past her and start to put some distance between the two.

"No, I have never lost at a video game and I'm not about to now." Yang said as she tried to keep up with Harry. They came around the finally corner with Harry crossing the finish line first. Harry threw his hands up in victory. Yang looked close to crying having… for the first time, lost at a video game.

"Victory!" Harry yelled. Yang finally broke out into tears. Yang stopped when she heard Ozpin clear his throat.

"As amusing as this is, we need to have a word with Harry. Could you give us a couple of minutes please Yang?" Ozpin asked. Yang nodded and stood up from the couch and went back upstairs. Harry gestured to the other couches and they all took a seat. "Could you raise some privacy wards again Harry?" Ozpin asked. Harry nodded and waved his hand making wards raise so no one could hear their conversation. He also locked the trunk so no one could get in.

"How is your magic now?" Glynda asked. Harry smiled.

"Oh it's great, I can feel my magic coursing through my body now and it's so much easier to cast spells, especially wandless." Harry replied.

"I'm happy to hear that but that's not why we're here. There has been some increased activity with Amber. Her vitals have gotten better and her brain activity is increasing." Ozpin explained.

"Umm… I may know something about that. Pyrrha told me when my magic released there was a burst of magic. Whenever I've been near Amber in the vault my magic and hers has been communicating." Harry explained. The three adults looked shocked at that as Harry hadn't told them that.

"Really, that is interesting." Ozpin said thinking about this new information.

"No what is interesting is that because of that burst of magic Amber's magic and my magic created some sort of connection and I can hear her in my head now." Harry said. He could tell the three adults didn't believe him.

"You'll have to excuse us if we don't believe you on that." Ironwood said. Harry raised a hand to try something and use legilimency on the three. The three adult felt Harry use magic on their minds and were about to tell him off but were stopped.

" _Hmm… so these are the professors and the general you were telling me about."_ They all heard in their minds. They felt Harry withdraw his magic felt the presence leave.

"Believe me now?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I think we have no choice but to believe you as that was the voice of Amber. Can she tell you anything about the attack?" Ironwood asked.

"Nothing at all. The ritual Amber's attacker used not only stole her power but messed with her head so she can't remember her past. I can fix that easily with Legilimency as all it takes is me entering her mind and putting it back together. It's slow but I can do it, she needs to be awake though." Harry explained.

"Well, I have confidence in you. You haven't failed us yet and I'm sure you won't fail anytime soon. Now, I hope you are ready for the dance tonight." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin if we're done here I need to go, I have things to do." Ironwood said as he stood from his couch, Glynda stood as well.

"I need to get some paperwork done so I'll head off too." Glynda said as the two left the room after Harry had dropped the wards and unlocked the trunk. Team RWBY watched them leave before returning to what they were doing. After about five minutes Yang finally had enough waiting and went down into the trunk again to continue playing on Harry's Xbox and found Harry and Ozpin playing, once again Harry was in the lead.

"Hey Yang, we're almost done here. There's another controller on the cabinet that's about done charging." Harry said not looking away. Yang grabbed the controller and sat beside Harry on the main couch, Ozpin on the other side of Harry. Once the two were finished, Harry winning again, they added Yang to the game and had a three way race. Ozpin and Yang looked determined to beat Harry this time.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

"Why do Girls need to take hours to get ready for a dance?" Jaune asked Ren as they sat on a couch out in the dorm common room. Each two dorms had a common room and RWBY and JNPR share a common room. It was three hours before the dance was meant to started and Nora and Pyrrha had kicked Ren and Jaune out of their dorm to get ready. Ren was about to reply when they saw Harry walk into the common room with his trunk over his shoulder.

"Hey Guys, you get kicked out too?" Harry asked as he placed his trunk down and sat on one of the free chairs.

"Yeah and I doubt we'll get to use the shower tonight as Pyrrha and Nora won't let us back in." Ren told him.

"Tell you what, grab the cloths you're going to wear, you can borrow the shower in my trunk." Harry said.

"Really, you'll let us?" Jaune asked to make sure.

"Yeah, you two are really the only guy friends I really have here." Harry said, Ren and Jaune went and grabbed their cloths after being yelled at by Pyrrha and Nora for coming in and went down in Harry's trunk. When they entered their cloths were immediately taken by Dobby who disappeared when he got everything.

"Hey, where is he going with our cloths?" Jaune asked as he watched Dobby disappear. Harry just looked where the half crazy house elf stood a moment ago.

"Probably to wash, clean and iron your cloths. They will probably be in the bathroom by the time you are done in the shower." Harry said as he walked into his bedroom. The two decided Ren could go first followed by Jaune. Harry collected his recently cleaned cloths from Dobby and got changed into them with Dobby helping smooth out the wrinkles and tie the bow tie. Dobby tried his best to tame Harry's hair, he got it looking decent but both Harry and Dobby knew that was the best they would get.

"Thank you so much Coco." Harry said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. Harry walked out into the living room to find Ren already out and dressed. Dobby immediately started helping Ren by doing what he did with Harry, tying the bowtie, getting rid of wrinkles and helping with his hair. Ren tried to get Dobby to stop but one look from Harry telling him to stop fighting as Dobby won't give up, so he stopped fighting. Jaune walked out as Dobby finished with Ren and Jaune went through the same treatment. Ren looked at himself in a mirror that was on the wall.

"I have to admit, your elf maybe crazy but he knows what he is doing." Ren said. Dobby had made Jaune's hair look better then it normally was and walked off as he was finished.

"Where did you find him?" Jaune asked as he looked from where the elf walked off to Harry.

"I didn't, he found me. I also freed him from his abusive owner and he practically worships me. Somehow I make the craziest friends." Harry said with a laugh. He pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and checked the time on it. His gazed lingered on the picture inside. It featured a baby Harry being held by his parents with Sirius and Remus next to them. From the letter he found when he found the watch in the Potter family vault it was going to be his eleventh birthday present. He closed it and brushed away a small tear. "We better head back up, I'm sure the girls are looking for us." Harry said as he placed the watch back in his pocket. Dobby appeared back and stood in front of Harry.

"Dobby will put the trunk back in Harry Potter sir's dorm room so he doesn't get any wrinkles in his suit." Harry smiled as he climbed up the ladder followed by Jaune and Ren. He found Ruby, Yang, Blake and Nora in the common room.

"Well you three look nice. I hope you save a dance for us." Yang said upon seeing them. Nora immediately took Ren's arm and held it making everyone chuckle and making Ren go red faced.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Harry asked.

"She is still in our room, she said she'll be out in a minute." Nora said from where she stood. Harry nodded and started to get nervous. Yang noticed his nervousness and went to stand next to him so they could talk privately.

"Nervous?" Yang asked.

"Ah the last time I went to a dance, I made my date's night terrible. I really don't want that to happen to Pyrrha. I just want it to go well." Harry told her getting it off his chest.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, you love Pyrrha and she loves you. I'm sure it will be fine." Yang said making Harry smile.

"Thanks Yang." Harry said. Yang smiled and looked over Harry's shoulder briefly before turning Harry around. Harry saw Pyrrha standing there and he stared at her. She was wearing a long red armless dress, her usual circlet and the emerald earrings Harry recently got her. "You look beautiful Pyrrha." Harry said as he saw her.

"Thanks Harry, you look quite dashing yourself." Pyrrha said as she looked at how Harry was dressed before giggling at his hair.

"Shall we head off my lady?" Harry asked as he offered his arm to Pyrrha making Pyrrha giggle again.

"We shall dear sir." Pyrrha said as she slipped her arm through Harry's arm and walked with Harry to the ballroom. They entered and found a few students already inside, Weiss was looking after people entering but Yang took over letting Weiss go and talk with friends.

"Shall we dance?" Harry asked as they said bye to Yang. Pyrrha just took Harry's hand and lead him to the dance floor. Pyrrha and Harry started to dance together, enjoying being in the arms of the person they love. After a couple of songs they left the dance floor and headed over to the punch table to find Jaune and Ruby.

"Hey guys, welcome to the socially awkward table." Jaune said to the approaching couple.

"So are you two guarding the punch?" Harry asked as he poured a cup of punch for himself and Pyrrha.

"Guarding?" Ruby asked. Harry pointed out where Cardin was.

"Just walking over here I have seen Cardin look at the punch about three times and knowing Cardin, he's waiting for you two to leave so he can spike it." Harry said as he pulled out a flask and poured something into the punch.

"What did you pour in?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Sobering potion, it will remove any alcohol poured in. It also works for when you have a hangover." Harry said as he took a sip of his punch.

"Huh, cool. Harry, you don't mind if I take Pyrrha for a dance do you? A friendly dance I mean." Jaune asked.

"Not at all, although I'm not the one you should be asking." Harry said as Pyrrha led Jaune away for a dance.

"So having a good tim… what's wrong Ruby?" Harry asked upon seeing her.

"Someone just snuck out. Come on." Ruby said as she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the ballroom. Harry followed Ruby as they walked to the CCT and found an unconscious man. Harry ran up to the man to feel for a pulse while Ruby called her locker.

"I have a pulse, he'll be fine." Harry said as he stood and followed Ruby inside the tower. Ruby had her scythe ready for a fight. Once inside they came across more unconscious men and headed up the elevator. They came to the floor that held the transmission room. They walked off the elevator and Harry went to the main terminal and looked through recent logs while Ruby watched the room. There was only one way in and out so if there was someone in there they couldn't get out at the moment. Harry finished looking through and froze as he felt something familiar and he finally knew what it was.

"Ruby, head back down and find Ironwood, Ozpin or Glynda. Tell them 'False Autumn' and where I am." Harry said as he looked around the room trying to find where the magic was coming from.

"Harry shouldn't i…" Ruby began but was cut off by Harry.

"Now Ruby." Harry said. Ruby nodded and went back down the elevator. Harry walked up to the elevator and placed his hand on the control panel that calls the elevator and released lightning into it frying the circuits. He turned back to the room and began walking between the rows of terminals. "The Fall Maidens power doesn't belong to a thief." Harry called out. He released the hold on his magic and let it roam over the room trying to find the person.

Cinder Fall was trying to stay hidden under one of the terminals. She was hoping the two students would leave and check another floor when she heard the male tell his companion to leave and retrieve Ozpin. She thought she might have had a chance to fight him but she never expected him to know that she had the Fall Maidens power. She was still contemplating this when she felt power like the Fall Maidens wash over her. She almost gasped with how strong it was. She saw that his back was to her and stood and quickly fired an arrow at him. Only for the arrow to break as it hit a shield as the man turned.

Harry felt movement behind him and threw a shield up just as an arrow hit it. He found a women with a black jumpsuit and wearing a mask. She had long black hair and amber eyes.

"How did you know that I had stolen The Fall Maiden's power?" The women asked.

"Her magic is fighting against your control. It's calling to magic to help free it and help it reunite with its other half and I intend to do just that." Harry said as he prepared himself to fight. The women pulled out a dust canister and sprayed dust particles in front of her to make dust crystals. Harry focused his magic so it would join with the dust. As soon as the dust and Harry's magic connect; they exploded knocking the women back into a wall. Harry had learnt the hardway that dust and magic created an explosive combination after being blown into a wall. He had tried to put runes on dust crystal to make it more powerful but the smallest amount of magic caused an explosion.

The women used her bow to fire more arrows and Harry took cover behind a terminal. He started to cast wandless cutting hexes at her. The hexes only distracted her and he threw a stunner as she used Amber's magic to through raw magic but what shocked Harry was that the two spells connected just like Voldemort's wand and his did. He started to push the spell back towards the women as she had no idea how to fight using magic. The magic was burning out the equipment in the CCT but didn't shut it down. The women pulled out a dagger and threw it which imbedded itself in Harry's shoulder making Harry cut the spell. Harry landed on back and could feel the area around the dagger heat up. He threw another cutting hex as she ran towards a window and jumped out it but was hit in the shoulder badly. He could feel something spreading through his body and realised he was most likely poisoned. He grabbed the dagger and ripped it out of his shoulder as Ironwood charged into the room with his pistol drawn. He saw Harry and ran over to him and bent down to inspect the wound but Harry grabbed his uniform and pulled him close.

"Jam… James… get me… me to… to… to…. my tru… trunk." Harry said. Ironwood grabbed Harry and threw one of Harry's arms over his shoulder and went back to the elevator. Harry only made it so it couldn't be called from the communications room but people could still go to the floor. They went down the elevator and Ironwood started to run towards Harry's dorm. They made it inside and they went down into the trunk.

"End… door." Harry said getting worse and worse as the poison took effect. Ironwood ran into the room finding himself in a lab of some kind with slightly smoking pots. He placed Harry on the floor with his back leaning against a counter.

"Now what?" Ironwood asked.

"Bezoar" Harry said pointing to the cabinet. Ironwood ran over and looked through the cabinets at all the containers, looking for one marked bezoar. He found a box on the top shelf marked bezoar and opened it to find a small stone. He ran back over to Harry and kneeled in front of him. Once Harry saw him he opened his mouth so Ironwood could feed it to him. Ironwood put it in his mouth just as Harry lost consciousness.

"Come on, you're not going to die on me now." Ironwood said as he massaged Harry's throat to get him to swallow it. He could hear that Harry was barely breathing and he was starting to look green in the face from the poison. Ironwood didn't know what to do but he heard Harry start breathing again and he started to lose the green in his face. Ironwood got off his knees and sat with his back against another counter, looking at Harry as he let out a sigh of relief.

/AN

Please don't hurt me for that ending. I truly hope you liked it. Also in regards to Amber being in his head I thought it would be a good idea.

So please review, follow and favourite and I'll try to get another chapter out soon. I might finish off volume two of RWBY in the next chapter if not, next two chapter will definitely finish us off. Also in regards to volume four coming out in October. I am going to act as if volume four doesn't happen as I already have a very good idea on how to do the aftermath of The Battle of Beacon. I think it will be good and i hope you all do but that won't be for a while

Till Next Time Folks.


	10. Unorthodox Team Bonding

/AN

I'm sorry this is a bit late, I had a bit of trouble trying to word this right and rewrote a few scenes a couple of times. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10: Unorthodox Team Bonding.

Ironwood was still in the lab Harry had in his trunk. It had only been a few minutes since he gave Harry the Bezoar and he was watching over Harry. He had already called Ozpin on his scroll and told him what had happened.

"Once I can I'll move Harry to infirmary so the nurse can keep an eye on him." Ironwood told Ozpin.

"If you or Ozpin take me anywhere near the infirmary, I will curse the both of you into oblivion." Ironwood heard Harry groan out. Ironwood hung up and checked on Harry as he rubbed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ironwood asked. Harry let out a groan as he pulled himself to his feet and using a counter to balance himself.

"I feel like hell. I tell you what, I have another reason to hunt down the bitch who stole Amber's magic." Harry said as he pulled open a cupboard and began pulling vials off the shelves. Ironwood was curious about the vials he was retrieving.

"What are these vials?" Ironwood said picking up one vial and found a label saying Blood restorative potion.

"These ones are healing potions. Blood Restorative potions restore some of the blood that has been lost from wounds. Painless potion removes any pain someone may be experiencing, dittany is used to close wounds and a simple antidote. The bezoar removes most traces of any poison, the antidote gets the rest that is around the wound. Speaking of which…" Harry said as he pulled his suit top and undershirt off leaving him bare topped. "You have steadier hands then I have at the moment, I need you to pour some of the antidote on the wound and use the dropper to close it." Harry said offering the vial of antidote and bottle of dittany to Ironwood. Ironwood took them from Harry.

"You're going to need to lie down." Ironwood said. Harry and Ironwood moved some empty cauldrons off of the only counter not being used. Harry laid down on the counter and Ironwood slowly poured some of the antidote on the wound making Harry wince. Once the vial was empty Ironwood picked up the dittany and unscrewed the dropper. He slowly started dropping dittany making the wound close. Once the wound had fully closed Ironwood placed the dropper back in the bottle as Harry climbed off the counter and grabbed his shirt.

"Ironwood, Thank you for saving my life." Harry said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Harry, I may not have trusted you when I first met but over the time I have known you, you have become one of the few friends I have. That being said, I still don't fully trust you." Ironwood said with a rare smile. Harry sighed with as he smiled.

"I thought we were having a lovely moment." Harry said as he downed the two other vials.

"Did you get a hit on the women you were fighting?" Ironwood asked making Harry laugh.

"Well, I can tell she will be really pissed off, I threw a cutting curse and it slashed her back, I'm sure it almost took her arm off and she doesn't have these potions so she'll be in quite a bit of pain." Harry said making Ironwood smile again.

"Couldn't happen to a finer women." Ironwood said making Harry laugh again.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

"What are you trying to do you, kill me?" Cinder yelled at Emerald as she tried to stitch the deep cut closed.

"Would you quit moving, this is not exactly easy and the more you move the more this is likely to hurt. Why isn't The Fall Maiden's power healing it? Every other time you have been hurt the power closes and heals the wound better then aura does." Emerald told Cinder. Cinder glared at Emerald letting her stolen power seep into her eyes to make them more intimidating.

"He got a lucky shot as I was escaping, but it's the way he did it that both confuses me and intrigues me." Cinder said remembering how he was also using Maiden power.

"Really, how so?" Emerald asked as she finished stitching the wound closed and cut the thread and tied it so it held. Cinder grimaced at the pain but pushed it aside. She stood up and went to look at the now closed wound in the mirror

"He fought with Maiden power, stronger then The Fall Maiden and it looked as if he truly knew how to use it, I had been preparing myself for when I get the power for months but I'm still stumped on how to use it. None of the Maidens know how to truly use their power, the knowledge has been lost to time. It was unfortunate I had to kill him to escape, if he was alive we could have captured him and forced him to tell me how to properly use the maiden's power." Cinder said as she finished looking in the mirror and grabbed her top and threw it on. Emerald looked confused about something.

"How would he have a maiden's power, only females inherit the power and I'm sure the other three have not been attacked otherwise your boss would have told you?" Emerald said as she packed the first aid kit away. Cinder was about to reply when Mercury walked into the room with a grim expression.

"Bad news boss, Potter survived your poison." Mercury said. Cinder for the first time showed her expressions clearly. She was beyond shocked that he survived.

"How, the poison I had on that dagger was made by Salem. There is no antidote and I doubt there will be for a long time." Cinder said. Mercury just shrugged.

"I don't know, I saw him walking with Ironwood toward the CCT tower, probably to talk with Ozpin. Also would it interest you to know he didn't look any worse for the wear? Frankly if I didn't know you like I do, I would have thought you were lying about fighting him." Mercury told the two. Cinder starts pacing thinking over the new revelation. She turned to Mercury.

"Inform Adam and Roman I want Potter taken alive, I don't care how it's done. If he is killed I will personally skin alive the one who killed him. Tell them this supersedes all other orders." Cinder told him. Mercury nodded and fished his scroll out of his pocket to call the two and left the room to return to his.

"How are you going to get him to teach you? I highly doubt he is the type to work with people like you." Emerald asked. Cinder grabbed her scroll and looked at some of the information she had received on key students within Beacon.

"People like Potter always have a weak point, you just need to find it and exploit it. Find me all the information you can on Harry Potter and Pyrrha Nikos. And I mean everything." Cinder said looking at Emerald.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry walked back into Team RWBY's dorm after speaking with Ozpin, he was feeling terrible. It had nothing to do with the poison but how Pyrrha's night must have gone, he entered his trunk and flopped down on the couch face first.

"AHHHHHH!" Harry yelled into one of the pillows needing to get a yell of frustration out of his system.

"Sounds like someone's upset." He heard some suspiciously sounding like Yang say from nearby him and turned his head to find Ruby and Yang playing Call of Duty Black Ops II on his Xbox. They were playing one of the various zombies maps it had.

"One dance, I only want one dance to go well. First dance I'm in the spotlight so I can't enjoy it and make my dates night terrible. Second dance I get poisoned and leave Pyrrha alone making her think I left her." Harry said before planting his head back in the pillow and yelling again making Ruby giggle. They already had heard he was poisoned and he had told them a million times he was fine before they dropped it.

"So this is the trouble we make men go through?" Ruby asked innocently to Yang making Yang smile.

"Pretty much yeah." Yang said.

"I hate you both." They heard Harry say through a groan making the two laugh again. Yang paused the game earning a 'hey' from Ruby as she went and kneeled on the floor in front of Harry.

"Just go apologise, she knows what happened and I know that she would understand and not hold it against you." Yang offered. Harry turned his head again to look at her.

"Yeah but I don't want to just say sorry, I want to do something special. Not something like lunch or a movie as we do that all the time but something memorable, something to make up for it." Harry said sadly.

"Then do something special; take her to dinner, take her dancing. Make the night just the two of you." Yang said. Harry looked at her wide eyed before he smiled with joy.

"Yang you're a genius." Harry said as he sat up and began planning. Ruby had had enough of reviving Yang after the zombies had downed her at that point so had joined the two. She had heard what they were talking about so didn't need a catch up.

"Harry what are you planning?" Ruby asked upon seeing him plan.

"I can use some magic on one of the empty guest room and make something nice to have dinner and I can get rid of the table and we can dance once we're done." Harry said envisioning the scene. Yang and Ruby noticed Harry going off into his own world.

"Ohhh, can we help. I'm sure Blake and Weiss would help and I'm sure Jaune, Nora and Ren can help." Ruby asked excited about helping friends with something important like this. Harry was sceptical.

"How so?" He asked simply.

"Well I know Ren and Jaune can cook so they could help Dobby with dinner. Nora and Blake could help prepare food and Weiss, Ruby and myself can be waitresses." Yang said enthusiastically. Harry gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"Nora, really? You know how hyper she is." Harry said. He had nothing against Nora… well her hammer maybe having been on the receiving end of it in Goodwitch's class more than once and had grown a very health fear of it.

"I'm sure Ren could keep her under control, plus you know how she would do anything for a friend." Yang reasoned. Harry thought it over.

"Ok, but Pyrrha is to not know at all. I can call in a favour from Ozpin, he lost the last time we played chess and we always bet favours. I'm sure he could come up with some to distract Pyrrha for a few hours." Harry said musing.

"You're thinking tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Well it has to be tonight, we choose and go on our missions tomorrow." Harry said as he got his scroll and dialled Ozpin's number.

" _Hello Harry, what can I help you with?"_ Ozpin asked once he answered.

"Hey Oz, I need to call in one of the favours you owe me." Harry said.

" _Ok, what do you need?"_ Ozpin asked him upset at being remind he lost.

"I'm about to send Pyrrha up to you. I'm setting up something special to make up for the night of the dance and I need her distracted and completely unaware." Harry explained. He then went into detail about what he has planned.

" _Ah young love, I'm sure I can distract Miss Nikos for you."_ Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Oz." Harry said as Ozpin hung up. Harry put his scroll away and the three headed out of the trunk after Harry turned his console off. Harry went over and knocked on team JNPR's door which Ren answered.

"Hey Harry, want me to get Pyrrha?" Ren asked.

"Yes please." Harry said. Ren told Pyrrha Harry was at the door and Pyrrha came out to see him.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" Pyrrha asked once she saw him.

"I'm good. I just got back from Ozpin's office and he asked if I could send you up. Not sure for what reason though." Harry told her.

"Oh ok, well I better go see him then. We'll talk later Harry." Pyrrha said as she headed for the elevator. Harry watched her go down before walking into JNPR's dorm.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he saw them.

"Hey Harry, what's going on?" Jaune asked looking up from his comic book.

"I need a favour." Harry said. Nora squealed in joy.

"OHH we get to help a friend. We can we do?" Nora asked excitedly.

"Ah… can I tell you in our dorm so I don't have to repeat myself?" Harry asked. The three nodded and they headed over to team RWBY's dorm. They found Team RWBY already waiting for them.

"Ok Harry, Yang said you needed a favour." Weiss said upon seeing him. Harry grabbed one of the desk chairs closest to him and sat on it.

"Ok, I need some help. I'm setting something up to make up for last night. Sort of like dinner and dancing in one of the guest rooms in my trunk, I'm going to expand the room and make it sort of like a ballroom. I was hoping you guys would help me set it up and then…" Harry said and was interrupted by Weiss.

"…Get us to help with dinner, like waitresses and cooks and food preparers for the cooks. Well I will definitely help a fellow team member." Weiss finished and agreed to help closely followed by the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Guys thank you so much for this." Harry said very happily.

"What are our roles?" Nora asked.

"Alright, Ren and Jaune, can you two help Dobby cook. I know Dobby will take the main so if one of you could do entrée and dessert?" Harry asked.

"I can do dessert ,I can make a nice black forest cake. Jaune you good with entrée?" Ren said looking at Jaune.

"I can some homemade garlic bread easily." Jaune said.

"Just asked Dobby what you need and he'll get it for you. Nora, Blake; can help prepare food for Jaune, Ren and Dobby? Mainly cutting, peeling, fetching ingredients etcetera." Harry said. Blake and Nora nodded. Harry looked at Nora

"I promise to be on my best behaviour." Nora said upon seeing Harry's look.

"Thank you. Weiss, Ruby and Yang. Can you guys be waitresses?" Harry asked.

"That's fine, I can take the orders and Ruby and Yang can serve and remove the plates once done. I can also look after the music when you are finished eating." Weiss said.

"Didn't actually think about music yet but thank you. Guys I don't know if I can thank you enough for this." Harry said looking upon the two teams.

"Friends do what they can for each other. I'm sure you would do the same for us." Ruby said what everyone was thinking. Everyone nodded at the statement.

"I would help any of you if you had the same problem." Harry said. He felt a tear of joy roll down his cheek as he thought how the two teams had become his true friends.

"Alright, let's get cracking. It's one o'clock now, let's aim for six, six thirty." Yang said and everyone started to climb down in the trunk.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Pyrrha was currently playing a game of chess with Ozpin, turns out the job he had Pyrrha go on was to head into Vale and get some more hot chocolate mix. He said he was running low and he would have gone himself but he was knee deep in paperwork. Pyrrha was happy for something to do as she was getting bored. Once she had returned Ozpin had started to ask how she was enjoying Beacon and other questions regarding her schooling. They had been talking for a while and Pyrrha could tell why Harry enjoyed talking with Ozpin. She also learnt that Ozpin was a sore-loser for she had beaten him three times out of the five games of chess they had played. They were about to start a sixth game when Ozpin's scroll rang. She set the pieces up as he answered it.

"Well Miss Nikos, it was a pleasure talking but I unfortunately have to get back to the paperwork I have been putting off." Ozpin said as he hung up his scroll.

"Well thank you for the game Professor, I had a great time. I'll be sure to collect those favours one day." Pyrrha said making Ozpin grumbled that suspiciously sounded like 'You and Harry'. Pyrrha saw it was getting late so headed straight back to her dorm only to find Nora waiting in their room.

"Hey Nora, where are Ren and Jaune?" Pyrrha asked upon seeing her and noticing the absence of the two male team members.

"In the library I think. Something about Homework they needed to catch up on." Nora said looking over the book she was reading.

"I may as well go join them. I have some work to do too." Pyrrha said going to get her books.

"Actually I think Harry had something planned for you two. I don't know what all he said was wear the dress you wore to the dance." Nora told her. Pyrrha was confused, she was wondering what he had planned for the two and got the dress she wore the night before. It had already been cleaned by Dobby as had everyone else's formal cloths. She put a jacket on thinking they were going into Vale for whatever he had planned.

"So do I wait here or do I go over to team RWBY's dorm to meet him?" Pyrrha asked Nora when she was ready.

"I think you meet up with him in his trunk. He only recently working on some of his potions and apparently he needs a shower immediately after or his hair will be greasy like a… how did he put it? An over grown dungeon bat he once knew." Nora said scratching her head to remember how Harry put it.

"Alright, well I'll see you later on." Pyrrha said before leaving the room. If she saw Nora at that moment she would have seen a very big smile on her face as she put the book away. Pyrrha knocked on team RWBY's dorm and found it opened so she went in and climbed down into Harry's trunk.

"Harry." Pyrrha called out. She heard someone come out of the kitchen and saw it was Yang and she was wearing something a waitress would wear. "Yang?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Good evening, may I take your jacket?" Yang asked, Pyrrha took her jacket off and handed it to Yang who proceed to put it on the couch arm rest. "If you'll follow me please." Yang said leading Pyrrha to one of the rooms and let her in. Pyrrha entered to find herself in a ballroom, it looked nicer then Beacon's ballroom. It was decorated as if there was going to be a dance as well. As she was looking around she found Harry standing beside a candle lit table holding a bouquet of roses. He was dressed up as he was the night before. His suit had been repaired by Dobby and he had told Harry the suit was safe to wear.

"Harry what…" Pyrrha started but couldn't find the words. Harry smiled as she stood in front of him speechless. He passed the flowers to Pyrrha and she smelled the roses, loving the smell.

"I wanted to do something nice to make up for last night. We didn't really get to fully enjoy the dance so I thought I would fix that." Harry said, Pyrrha started to tear up at how thoughtful Harry was. She would be forever thankful for the day Harry came into her life. Harry pulled her into a hug and wiped away her tears as he smiled at her. Harry released her and pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in as she sat before sitting down himself.

"I have to ask. How did you do all this?" Pyrrha asked. Harry smiled at the question.

"Magic and a whole lot of teamwork." Harry said Ruby and Yang walked into the room. Ruby was dressed like Yang, in a waitress uniform. Yang carried a jug of ice water and Ruby had two glasses. Ruby placed the glasses down and Yang poured the water for them. "I also have a question for you. What did Ozpin have you do this afternoon?" Harry asked with smile and only then did Pyrrha connect the dots.

"You asked Professor Ozpin to distract me." Pyrrha said finally understanding why Ozpin would ask her to do something. Harry's smile got bigger in response. "First he had me go into Vale then we played chess and talked for an hour or so." Pyrrha said answering his question.

"He has lost a few times at chess to me, have to say he is not a graceful loser. I have been meaning to show him my wizard chess set, I'm sure he would get a kick out of it." Harry said as Weiss walked in.

"Weiss? How did Harry rope you into this?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"He asked, very nicely I may add. He's even got Ren, Jaune, Nora and Blake helping in the kitchen." Weiss said with a smile as she passed two menus to Harry and Pyrrha.

"Nora, you think that's a good idea?" Pyrrha asked knowing what her teammate was like.

"I said the same thing but she promised to try not make a mess." Harry replied making Pyrrha laugh.

"Now the menus only have mains on them as the main is the only part where you can choose as Dobby is cooking that part. Jaune is cooking up some Garlic Bread and should be done in about two or three minutes and Ren is making Black Forest Cake." Weiss informed them. Harry could see that Pyrrha was slightly drooling at the mention of Black Forest Cake. Weiss left them after a small laugh at Pyrrha's reaction. Harry grabbed one of the napkins and wiped Pyrrha's mouth making her blush. They both opened a menu to look through it and Pyrrha found she didn't recognise a lot of the meals.

"I don't recognise a lot of the food." Pyrrha told Harry. Harry looked at her confused.

"I'm guessing with the Grimm problem not a lot of people are able to take the time to create new tastes?" Harry asked.

"That's true, most people go into the military to help defend the people. Things like creating new food is not really a high priority since most people don't have the time or try to develop new methods to defend the Kingdoms." Pyrrha explained. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I can understand that. Well I think I know what I want." Harry said closing his menu.

"I think I know what I want to. I'm thinking the Lamb Shank with the mint sauce." Pyrrha said closing her menu as well. She reached for her glass and took a sip of water.

"I was going to ask for the Lamb Shank as well. I always did like lamb." Harry said. Weiss came back in with Yang following her. Yang was holding a wooden board that held homemade Garlic bread fresh from the oven if the steam rising from it was any indication.

"Do you have any idea on drinks and your main yet." Weiss asked as she pulled out a notebook and Yang placed the Garlic bread on the table.

"Yes, Two Lamb Shanks with mint sauce please and as for drinks can you tell Dobby two glasses from the bottle on the top shelf behind the cookie jar." Harry asked. Weiss nodded and wrote the meal down.

"Vegetables or salad… and I have to ask… fries or curly fries." Weiss asked making the two laugh at how she put it. Harry and Pyrrha gave their preference and Weiss wrote it down with what they ordered and walked back out of the room into the kitchen. She found the others standing around the island in the middle waiting for her.

"Ohhh. What does Mr. Harry Potter sir and Miss Pyrrha wish for dinner?" Dobby asked upon seeing her. Weiss looked over the notebook.

"Two Shanks with mint sauce, one salad and one vegetable and both being the children they are, they both want curly fries." Weiss said to Dobby making everyone laugh at the last part. Dobby grabbed an apron off a hook which said 'All Hail the Cook' and one of the tall round hats professional chefs wore he went to collect the ingredients he would need to make the two meals. "Oh and Harry said two glasses from the bottle behind the cookie jar." Weiss added. Dobby looked up at her with his big eyes.

"Yous going to have to be more specific Miss Weiss, Harry Potter Sir has four cookie jar hidden around the kitchen so that he always has cookies to snack on and they aren't empty from Miss Ruby. Two of which hide a bottle." Dobby informed Weiss.

"Top shelf." Weiss specified.

"Ahh, that would be Mr. Harry Potter's Grandfather's bottle of vintage red wine, bottled back in 1846." Dobby explained as he pulled a small ladder out of the pantry and climbed it to get to the top shelf. He moved the cookie jar down onto the counter and reached for the bottle. Once he had the bottle he went to put the cookie jar back but found it open and empty. He turned and glared at Ruby who had a small mountain of cookies in her arms as she munched on two or three, she smiled sheepishly as cookie crumbs rolled down her face. Dobby poured out two glasses and filled them with the wine and Weiss placed them onto a tray and took them out to the two not trusting Ruby or Yang with something like this.

"Out of curiosity what does Harry have hidden behind the other jar of cookies?" Yang asked.

"Yeah and where are the cookies?" Ruby asked jumping with joy at finding out there was three more jars of cookies still to be found in Harry's kitchen.

"A bottle of the finest Firewhiskey made. Mr. Potter sir is saving it for a special occasion. He does have some more bottles of Firewhiskey in the cellar but that bottle is special." Dobby explained as he started to cook. The others were curious about why the bottle was special.

"Why is the bottle special if he has more?" Ren asked from where he was putting the finishing touches to the cake. Dobby sighed and looked at them with a look of sadness.

"That bottle… James Potter bought when his son was born. From what Mr Potter sir told me, he read in his father's journal he intended to open and share it with Harry, his Godfather and Mr. Moony on Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday." Dobby told them. They all knew how Harry's parents had lost their lives to ensure their son survived and how he grew up not knowing anything about his parents. It was to this mood Weiss walked back into the room.

"How did Pyrrha go with Harry choosing Wine for dinner?" Jaune asked from where he helped Nora and Blake cut vegetables for Dobby to cook.

"Surprisingly well. Pyrrha has had wine before at the parties she was forced to attend as a teen." Weiss told them. They could understand that reasoning and went back to what they were doing. Weiss saw the cake that Ren had made and had to admit it was drool worthy… not that she would. She was above drooling over food… no matter how good it looked or smelled. "So what do you plan to do with the rest of that cake?" Weiss asked innocently.

"Well, we all know if I made cake I would need to at least make some for Ruby and Nora or I will never have a moments peace so I made one large enough for everyone and enough so Pyrrha can be satisfied cause we all know one slice of chocolate cake isn't enough to satisfy the chocoholic." Ren explained. Everyone was thankful… mainly so they didn't have to fight each other for a piece.

It took Dobby about ten to twenty minutes to cook the dinner with magic and everyone was transfixed from the smells the plates were giving off. Dobby had cooked them all something before Harry called Pyrrha so they weren't hungry when food was going through the kitchen… that being said, another jar of cookies was empty and Harry only had two left. The culprit once again having cookie crumbs all over her face. No prizes for guessing who.

Ruby and Yang both carried a plate each out to find Harry and Pyrrha talking and laughing with each other. They immediately stopped talking upon smelling their dinner and Yang and Ruby placed a plate in front of them. Ruby and Yang left the room leaving the two to enjoy their mouth-watering dinner.

"Oh this smells divine." Pyrrha said as she picked up her knife and fork and began to eat.

"It sure does, I'm going to get Dobby a dozen pairs of socks for this." Harry said. Pyrrha looked amused at that.

"Socks?" Pyrrha asked with a small laugh.

"I freed Dobby with a sock and they are now his favourite piece of clothing." Harry explained making Pyrrha laugh. They both began eating, chatting to each other about random things. One of the topics were the mission they would be going on with the trained huntsmen and what they were hoping to do. Pyrrha told Harry how Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff from a town that turned out to be where Ren and Nora were from. Harry smiled at how excited the two apparently were about it. They finished their meal and Harry whipped his mouth and Pyrrha gave a small burp and quickly covered her mouth in shock but started laughing along with Harry.

"Now do you wish to have dessert first or later on?" Harry asked. Pyrrha thought for a moment, dancing with Harry or having a slice of delicious chocolate cake. She knew what she wanted to do.

"Dessert first, then we can dance." Pyrrha said, Harry gave her a knowing smile as Weiss walked back in with Yang. Yang collected the plates as Weiss asked if they wanted dessert yet. Harry confirmed they did and Weiss left with Ruby entering a minute later carrying two small plates of cake with a small fork. Harry took a bite and knew this was the best piece of cake he had ever had. Pyrrha ate hers slowly savouring every bite and letting the taste run wild. Harry thought she was in heaven from the way she looked. Eyes closed with a smile as she held a spoon in her mouth. Harry chuckled breaking Pyrrha from her little slice of heaven blushing from the way she acted.

"That had to be one of the best meals I have ever had." Harry said as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

"I know what you mean, having a meal made by friends is much better than a meal from a random cook in a restaurant." Pyrrha said. Harry finished off the last of his wine as Weiss came back in with Ruby to collect the plates.

"Weiss, tell Jaune, Dobby and Ren that was the best meal I have ever had. And thank Blake and Nora for me." Pyrrha said upon seeing Weiss.

"You can tell them in a couple of minutes, they are coming out to join in dancing. They are just enjoying some of the left over cake." Weiss said. Pyrrha adopted a horrified look.

"No… cake… left." Pyrrha asked sadly. Weiss and Harry chuckled but Weiss told Pyrrha that there was another two slices left for Harry and Pyrrha. Soon the others came out after Dobby had kicked them out of the kitchen so he could clean.

"So guys, how was it?" Jaune asked upon entering.

"Guys that was the best meal we have ever had. Thank you so much for making this such an enjoyable night so far." Pyrrha said in reply.

"Like we told Harry, we'll do anything to help a teammate. And if we have to spend a night as waitresses and cooks to make a night special for two friends, we will do it and much more." Ren told them with the other nodding in agreement.

"So shall we enjoy the rest of the night with some dancing?" Yang asked as she went up to turn on the stereo. What followed was a long night of dancing with Harry, Ren and Jaune each taking turns to dance with each of the women on their teams although Harry and Pyrrha danced together the most. Slowly people started to head off to bed in the early hours of the morning eventually leaving only Pyrrha and Harry slowly dancing in each other arms. Pyrrha looked into Harry's emerald eyes with her own greens eyes.

"Thank you Harry, for doing this for me. You have made me the happiest woman in Beacon with how thoughtful you are." Pyrrha said tearfully.

"It was no trouble Pyrrha, I love you deeply and wish to always see you smile and be happy." Harry said as he kissed her which Pyrrha happily returned.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

All the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR had slept in late after the long night they had. Even Weiss who always woke at Seven Thirty on the dot slept way past that. Ruby was the first to wake and saw that they only had an hour and a half to get ready and be in the meeting hall to receive their missions. Ruby climbed out of bed and woke the rest of the team. Weiss was upset about how long she had slept in and raced to claim the shower. Blake woke up easily as well but Yang took a little longer to wake and Ruby had to roll Yang off her bed to wake her.

"RUBY! What was that for?" Yang asked as she glared at Ruby her eyes turning red.

"We need to get ready, we don't have long before we have to go receive our mission. Could you go wake Harry while I go check on JNPR." Ruby asked and headed out of the room upon seeing Yang nod. Yang went down into Harry's living room and walked up to his room and opened it to wake Harry but the words died on her lips as she took in the scene. Harry and Pyrrha were still asleep with Padfoot sleeping on the end of the bed and although they were under the sheets, Yang could tell they were still in the cloths they wore the night before. Harry had an arm over Pyrrha holding her close and they both slept with peacefully… that was until Yang woke them but before she did she quickly took a photo of the two as blackmail and she had to admit they looked cute together. Padfoot woke and saw Yang and jumped off the bed and walked over to her for a pat. Yang reached down a scratched Padfoot behind the ear.

"Come on Lovebirds, time to get up." Yang said in amusement as she walked into the room after patting Padfoot. Harry slowly woke and saw Yang… then saw Pyrrha.

"Morning Yang." Harry said sleepily.

"Not going to say anything about the current scene." Yang said after a moment of silence.

"Well I'm not going to say 'it's not what it looks like' as it's you and you'll tell the others regardless of what I say but I can tell you nothing happened." Harry said sitting up letting the fall off him as he stretched and yawned.

"You suck the joy out of everything." Yang said sadly at not being able to tease Harry about this.

"I'll be up soon." Harry said trying to get her to leave. Yang didn't look like she was going to leave though.

"Come on, I want to see Pyrrha's reaction." Yang said with a smirk.

"Beat it Yang." Harry said slightly angrily and defensive. Yang only threw her hands up in surrender as she left the room laughing. Harry sighed before he shook Pyrrha awake. "Come on Pyrrha, we need to get up." Harry said. Pyrrha grumbled and pulled the sheets up further trying to stay asleep.

"Too early… wake me later." Pyrrha mumbled out making Harry chuckle.

"Come on, you need to get up." Harry said hoping he didn't need to resort to drastic measures.

"Go 'way" Pyrrha said pushing Harry away and slept on. Harry sighed.

"Alright drastic measures it is. Dobby." Harry called out to Dobby. Dobby appeared a moment later.

"How can Dobby help Harry Potter this morning?" Dobby asked with a bow that was so low it caused his nose to touch the floor.

"I think we may need a wakeup call to get Pyrrha to get out of bed." Harry said as he got out of bed and went to the closet to choose the cloths he would wear for the day.

"Yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby be right back." Dobby said before disappearing. Harry had finished choosing the cloths he would wear out on their mission when Dobby returned with his wake up call. Dobby proceeded to dump a bucket of cold water on Pyrrha. Pyrrha jumped up looking around frantically.

"Wha… who… what happened?" Pyrrha asked spotting Harry and Dobby.

"I tried to wake you, you wouldn't so I had to go with a special Dobby wake up call. I have been on the receiving end of that more times then I care to mention." Harry explained as he used his magic to dry and warm Pyrrha and the bed so she was drenched or sitting in a wet bed.

"So Dobby's idea of a wakeup call is cold water. That is definitely something he would come up with." Pyrrha said as she got out of the bed.

"Yeah pretty much, you can use the shower here or head back to your own dorm if you wish." Harry told her. Pyrrha thought for a moment.

"Would Dobby be able to get a change of clothes for me?" Pyrrha asked. Harry was about to reply but Dobby cut him off.

"Dobby would be happy to help Miss Pyrrha." Dobby said. Pyrrha told him what she wanted and he disappeared to collect her change of clothes.

"You can use the shower first, I need to feed Padfoot and Hedwig." Harry said. Pyrrha nodded and went to take a morning shower as Harry entered the kitchen followed by Padfoot. Hedwig was on her perch in the dining room waiting for Harry. Harry gave her a mouse and gave Padfoot some of his dog food that Dobby makes specially. He decided while he was waiting he may as well revert the temporary ballroom back into a guest room as he intend to bring the trunk with him on the mission so they could sleep properly instead of just out in the open. Of course two people would be outside at all times so that the trunk wasn't attacked.

Harry returned to the kitchen just as Pyrrha walked in she had her hair down as she didn't have her circlet in to keep it up. Harry had to admit he like it when she had her hair down.

"Hey Harry, have you seen my circlet?" Pyrrha asked as she entered.

"It's on the bench, you left it on the bedside table when you went to take a shower." Harry said as he sat down at the table and Dobby appeared with some bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice. Pyrrha picked up her circlet and put it on. She sat at the table and Dobby gave her breakfast too. They both began to eat and casually talked. They had just finished when they heard a yell from upstairs out of the trunk.

"ZWEI!" They heard Ruby yell. They both headed up to find Ruby holding a corgi. They also saw Blake up on Ruby's bed trying to keep away from the dog.

Uhh… where did the dog come from?" Harry asked upon seeing it.

"Ruby and Yang's father MAILED their dog to them and now it's going to be staying here forever… oh yes he is." Weiss said as she cooed to the dog. Harry was shocked and pointed at Weiss with an open mouth as he struggled to find the words for the Ice Queen's behaviour.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said from the top bunk.

" _Would all first year student please report to the amphitheatre."_ Someone announced over the P.A.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss said as Zwei jumped out of Ruby's hand and ran over and began barking at Blake. Yang opened the parcel cylinder back up and found a note.

"Look there's a letter. " _Dear Girl, I had to leave the island for a few day. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food he should need. Love you both, Taiyang."_ Yang read out and upended the parcel just as Zwei stood under it and a mountain of canned dog food fell out with a can opener. Harry was shocked again and grabbed the parcel and looked into it. He reached in but found it was just a normal parcel.

"How did he fit a dog and all the food inside this parcel?" Harry asked looking at the girls.

"Who knows, he does stuff like that all the time." Yang said.

"Harry, I have to run, I'll see you later." Pyrrha said and kissed Harry on the cheek before leaving the room to join her team.

"So Harry, have a nice night I see." Blake said from where she sat.

"Yang is a bad influence on you Blake." Harry said as he shrunk his trunk and placed it into his pocket.

"Come on, we need to go." Ruby said. Weiss said a sappy goodbye to Zwei and Blake jumped from the top bunk onto a desk and out of the room. Harry saw Ruby look at Zwei, then at her school bag.

"Really?" Harry asked. Ruby looked at Harry sheepishly. Harry sighed and he helped Ruby get Zwei into the bag. When they were done they both left the room and caught up with the others in the amphitheatre.

"Quiet Please, Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words before we begin." Professor Goodwitch said before leaving the stage.

"Today, we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo and Vale. The Four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed and oppression. A war that was about more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are all well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Colour. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage Individuality, Expressionism and Unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsmen or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Other may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said to all the gathered students from Beacon and the student visiting from the other kingdoms. He turned and followed Glynda off the stage as the student began applauding.

"This is perfect, all we have to do is shadow a Huntsmen working in the southeast." Ruby said.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." Yang said pumping her fist in excitement.

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy." Weiss suggested and the five walked over to one of the holographic boards in the room.

"Here we go, quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby said upon seeing it.

"Well it's in the southeast. Sounds perfect." Harry said as he entered 'RWBY' into the screen. Only to get told the mission was unavailable to first years. "Should have seen that coming." Harry said. The girls began trying to figure out a way to get there. Harry saw Ozpin walk up to the group just as Ruby suggested mailing themselves.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said.

"Hey Oz, thanks for distracting Pyrrha yesterday." Harry said he joined the group.

"It was no trouble, we had a lovely conversation together. How did the night go?" Ozpin asked. Harry smiled at the memories.

"Couldn't have gone better." He told Ozpin.

"I'm glad to hear it. Anyway we determined that the concentration of Grimm in that area was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin said as he opened his tablet to look over some information.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked as she rubbed the back of her head. Harry face palmed at how badly she said that convincing no one.

"How about this, instead of waiting for you to all break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin said as he pressed a few buttons to approve Team RWBY for the mission.

"Thank you for this Professor, we won't let you down." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Do not thank me for this, Teamwork and persistence has carried you far, but you must understand. The things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsmen. I have picked out the perfect man for the job. I'm sure you will get along well together." Ozpin said before leaving the group. He stopped and looked at them and wished them good luck before continuing on his way. They left the amphitheatre to join the huntsmen they would be shadowing.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said after hearing Ozpin's small speech.

"But it's true." Blake added.

"I know it's going to be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby said.

"Hey Team CFVY's back." Harry said upon seeing Coco and Velvet in the courtyard. They went up to see Velvet as Coco had already walked off. "Hey Velvet, wasn't your mission meant to end a week ago?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, nothing bad happened, there were just so many Grimm. Coco and I were basically worshiping you out there because our weapons worked so well in the field." Velvet said making Harry blush.

"I'm glad they worked well. If there is any problems with the runes just let me know, same for Coco." Harry told her.

"I will. I should go, stay safe guys." Velvet said before running to catch up to Coco.

"We can do this. We have never backed down from a fight and we're not going to start now. Besides, it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby said encouragingly. The team was feeling uplifted but that came crashing down upon finding out that Professor Oobleck was the huntsmen they would be shadowing.

"Why hello team. Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck asked with a swing of his fist. Harry pulled out his scroll and sent a quick message before praying for a miracle to save them.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ozpin was overseeing the last team selections when he felt his scroll Vibrate, he saw it was from Harry and upon seeing the message he couldn't help but smirk. The message only had three words.

 _Well Played Ozpin._

/AN

And I'm done, hope you enjoyed and I hope you leave a review telling me what you think. I hope to end Volume Two in the next chapter or two and head on into Volume Three.

So follow, favourite and review and I will have another chapter up soon.

Till Next time folks.


	11. Mountain Glenn

Chapter 11: Mountain Glenn.

The five teammates were still shell-shocked that Professor Oobleck as the Huntsman they would be shadowing through the southeast quadrant. Harry was shell-shocked and angry at Ozpin for his dirty trick. Harry didn't have his special pen with him either, he had charmed the pen to write down whatever Oobleck said in class so he could understand the million mile an hour talk.

"I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary. Seeing as you have opted to shadow a Huntsman on now what is essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations, rather we would be traversing several miles of hazardous waste land and making camp in any habitable areas we may stumble upon. I have packed all of our essentials, provided the air course and readied the airship. Now we are already behind schedule." Oobleck said in his usual million mile an hour tone before zooming to the airship leaving a trail of dust.

"Did anyone get any of that?" Yang asked looking at the other.

"Let's see; no bags, won't be setting up a Base of Operations, that's what my trunk is for and that was all I could get." Harry said as he rubbed his head feeling the beginning of a headache.

"Come on team, let's go save the world with Dr. Ooble… it sounds crazy when you say it out loud." Ruby said trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"Save the World?!" They heard Nora yell from behind them. They found all of team JNPR walking up to them. "You're going on world saving missions without us? I'm hurt, sad… maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though, REN!" Nora said glaring at Ren who crossed his arms defiantly with his back to Nora.

"Where are you guys going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh just outside the city." Ruby replied. Nora stopped glaring at Ren and looked at the five excitedly.

"So are we!" Nora said.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a local sheriff of a nearby village, we set out tomorrow." Pyrrha explained.

"Cool you can party with us tonight." Neptune said as He and Sun joined the group. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inter-city detective stuff, we even get junior badges." Neptune added smugly making Jaune become star struck.

"We would normally go to the city with you guys but that means explosions and gunfire, we won't a chance to see it while its… normal." Sun said. Ruby was about to reply but heard Oobleck in the background yelling how they were four minutes behind his schedule now.

"Well wish us luck." Ruby said.

"Not for the mission, we have the covered. Wish us luck with surviving Oobleck." Harry said as gave Pyrrha a quick kiss goodbye and handed her a small vial contain a molten gold coloured liquid. The others were confused on what it was but Pyrrha must have understood as she nodded her head and pocketed the small vial.

Team RWBY ran up to the Airship and boarded. Ruby disregarded Oobleck's instructions on leaving all bags behind and snuck the bag containing Zwei onto the Airship. Once on-board the airship lifted off the ground and started to fly towards the southeast quadrant of Vale. Harry removed a pouch from his belt and opened it. They saw there were lots of vials containing liquids inside

"Gather round kiddies. I have gifts." Harry said as he unlatched a vial. The four girls and Oobleck moved closer to Harry. Harry pulled out a vial and offered it to Weiss. They saw it had the same colour and texture as what was in the vial that was given to Pyrrha.

"As promised, one vial of Felix Felicis. Good enough for Twenty Four Hours. One teaspoon is roughly twelve hours' worth." Harry told her as she took the vial. She remembered what Felix was and couldn't help but think it was good timing that he finished the potion.

"Uhh… can you clue the rest of us in on what Felix Felicis?" Yang asked with Blake, Ruby both nodding in agreement. Oobleck looked interested in learning something new.

"Felix Felicis is literally bottle good fortune. The bottle I gave Weiss was Twenty Four hours' worth of good luck." Harry said as he passed smaller vials to Yang, Ruby, Blake and to his surprise; Oobleck.

"Why do we only get a small vial and Weiss's is slightly bigger?" Ruby asked pouting.

"Because, if it wasn't for Weiss I wouldn't have found the Silver Flower, which is the key ingredient in Felix Felicis. And what's more while small doses is harmless, drinking… say a cup's worth of Felix is highly toxic. Also, I don't think I have to mention it but I will anyway. Do not use this potion for tests or tournaments." Harry explained as he closed the pouch and reattached the pouch to his belt. Harry then pulled out his shrunken trunk and resized it.

"Mr. Potter I thought I said leave all bags back at school." Oobleck said upon seeing the trunk.

"Yeah well, this is basically a mobile home. So we don't have to sleep in an abandoned building with Grimm ready to eat us in our sleep. Now, I need to get my armour." Harry said as he jumped down into the trunk. Oobleck not having seen the trunk yet immediately investigated, he didn't enter he only looked inside.

"Fascinating, Professor Ozpin informed me Mr. Potter had some interesting tricks up his sleeve but I didn't think anything like this." Oobleck said as he looked inside and at the trunks' exterior. He froze when he heard a bark and looked back inside to find a shaggy black dog standing at the base of the ladder looking up at him. "Mr. Potter has a dog. I will have to ask Mr. Potter if we can use his dog to assist in this endeavour as he would be invaluable." Oobleck said as he stood up and took a drink of coffee from his thermos.

Harry climbed back up the ladder not long after in his full armour with his long white cloak trailing down his back. His Katana in its sheath at his waist, Pistols in their holsters and Sniper on his back. He took off his helmet as he got out of the trunk.

"No matter how many times I see your armour and weapons I always think they are so cool." Ruby said fangirling over his gear. Harry only smiled in response knowing how Ruby gets and it's better to not fight her.

"Mr. Potter, may we use your dog to help us with our upcoming endeavour?" Oobleck asked. Harry looked down at Padfoot who was now asleep… on the couch again.

"Sure, he need something to do instead of leaving fur all over my couch." Harry said.

"I'll grab him." Yang said as she went down to collect the dog so Harry didn't have to while wearing his armour.

"Ruby are you going to let Zwei out seeing as the dogs might help us?" Harry asked as he leaned against one of the walls and removed his thermos and opened it. Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby. Blake looked upset at having to deal with the dog again.

"Did you really have to bring the dog with you?" Blake asked as Ruby let Zwei out.

"Well, I didn't want to leave him behind. Harry helped me hide him in my bag." Ruby said trying to get Blake's attention off her.

"Hey you leave me out of this, it was your idea." Harry said before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. They saw Yang trying to climb back out with Padfoot over her shoulders and Harry helped her by taking Padfoot.

"Harry, why is your dog so heavy?" Yang asked as she climbed out.

"Because all he does is eat and sleep. That's pretty much it." Harry said he put his dog down.

"You know, I never took you as much of a fighter Oobleck." Yang said looking at Oobleck.

"I admit, I fancy myself as more of an intellectual. But I assure you, as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck told them. Ruby looked confused at his words.

"Like the mushroom?" She asked scratching her head.

"Those are truffles." Blake told her. Ruby still looked confused.

"Like the sprouts?" She asked again.

"Those are Brussels." Yang said. Harry sighed before looking at Ruby.

"Fight's Ruby, Oobleck has had his fair share of fights." Harry said as Ruby finally understood.

"OHH… why didn't you two just say that?" Ruby said making Yang and Blake face palm.

"Hey Weiss, you done making my dogs ego any bigger?" Harry asked. Weiss had been sitting in front of Padfoot scratching his back. She blushed at how she was acting making the others laugh. Padfoot looked upset at not getting patted anymore and whimpered. "Oh get over it Padfoot." Harry said at Padfoot's whimper.

"Besides, given my expertise in History, as well as my dabbling's in the art in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular assignment." Oobleck continued. Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, that's the only reason Ozpin assigned you this assignment." Harry said under his breath and only Blake heard him making her chuckle.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked not understanding what history has to do with their mission.

"My, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why, history is the very backbone of our society, and the liver, and probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck started rambling.

"And that mean…" Weiss said trying to get him back on track.

"The southeast quadrant of Vale is home to wild forest and deep caves. But it is also the location of one of the Kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck told her.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said.

"I read about that. Vale tried to expand out to Mountain Glenn, it look as if it was going to succeed but the walls failed and were destroyed and Mountain Glenn was overrun with Grimm. Thousands died either being torn apart by the Grimm or were killed in the subway tunnel between Mountain Glenn and Vale when the tunnels were collapsed to keep the Grimm out of Vale." Harry said remembering reading about the failed expansion in one of the history books from the library.

"Correct, and now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And as a likely place for a hideout." Blake said thinking how an abandoned city would be perfect for a White Fang Base.

"Precisely." Oobleck said fixing his glasses. They all felt the airship decrease speed and knew they must be close so they all got ready to disembark. Harry re-shrunk his trunk and placed it in one of the pouches on his belt. They all jumped off with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all taking fighting stances while Harry landed with Padfoot over his shoulder and took in the surroundings trying to get a lay of the land. He placed Padfoot down as Oobleck landed Zwei in his arms. The Airship gathered speed and began its return to Vale.

"Ladies and Gentleman, you still may be students but as of this moment your first mission as Huntsman and Huntresses has begun. From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck asked the group and they all confirmed they understood.

"So what are your orders Doc?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, straight to the chase, I like it. As you have been informed the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several explanations for this activity, one of which being… Grimm." Oobleck said looking past the group. Everyone was confused at what Oobleck said.

"Uh… What?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said making everyone spin around to see a lone Beowolf walking down the deserted street having not seen them. The girl all readied the weapons and trained them on the Beowolf. "Stop. There are a number of reasons Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness, Hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harbouring ill intent." Oobleck continued.

"So… what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait, we track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck informed them.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked unenthusiastically not looking forward to tracking something for a long period of time.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks. Why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months… and there's the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Grimm showed up.

"What?" Weiss said looking at the pack of Grimm.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said making Weiss become alarmed.

"What!?" Weiss said louder but not enough to alert the pack. Oobleck opened his mouth to say what he said louder thinking she didn't hear but didn't get to as Harry had clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Just so you know, the pack hasn't seen us but if you yell they certainly will hear us." Harry said before letting Oobleck go and pull his wand from its holster and firing spells at himself, the girls, Oobleck and the dogs. They felt as if an egg had been broken on their heads and the yolk was falling down them and they saw that each other had gone slightly fuzzy and looked at Harry.

"What was that?" Yang asked shuddering at the feeling.

"Three spells, a notice me not charm, disillusionment charm and an identification charm. Notice me not basically makes people not notice you and I hope it works on Grimm, disillusionment charm makes you invisible and identification allows us to see each other that's why we are fuzzy to each other, although for the identification charm to work you need to know who is invisible nearby, you don't know them, you won't see them." Harry said as he started to follow the pack as it walked off.

"Ah yes, very good Harry. This works well also." Oobleck said as he and the other began following the Grimm.

"Don't thank me yet, I don't even know if it works on Grimm, I have been meaning to test that but I haven't found the time yet." Harry said. They followed in silence for a couple of minutes before the Grimm stopped, Harry notice Ruby had gotten a little too close to the pack and the pack was sniffing around her area before starting to growl. "Ok, so they can still identify us if we get to close." Harry said before unholstering one of his pistols and shooting the Beowolf in front of Ruby. He dropped the charms and began firing at the Grimm with both guns as the other all began attacking with their weapons. Ruby had her scythe out fast and started slicing into the closest Beowolves but didn't notice one behind her until it knocked her down. She lost her grip on her Scythe and it went to attack her but Padfoot attacked the Beowolf and bit hard onto its throat causing the Beowolf to howl in pain. Harry ran up and stabbed his Katana into the Beowolves back and twisting the blade to kill the Grimm. He pulled the blade out of the dead Grimm and kicked it away. He offered a hand to help Ruby to her feet.

"Come on Ruby, we got work to do." He said as he pulled her up. They continued to kill the Pack of Grimm while Oobleck observed them and drinking his coffee. Harry saw the alpha of the pack and ran up to it and slashed at its knees bringing it down before slicing its head off. The Alpha started to disintegrate as it fell to the ground dead. The huntsman and huntresses in training were able to finish off the pack in only a few minutes and soon the last Beowolf feel to Yang's gauntlets.

"Well then first option is out. Time to move onto the second. Harry, I believe your dog would be more effective at tracking then Zwei." Oobleck said looking at Harry and Padfoot. Harry pulled out a plastic bag and removed a White Fang mask.

"Where did you get that?" Blake asked upon seeing it.

"Back at the White Fang rally. I swiped it when the lights went out, I thought it might come in handy one day. The smell from it should lead to other White Fang members wearing the masks. It's not the person's scent we want but the materials it's made from." Harry explained as he held the mask in front of Padfoot and Padfoot smelled the mask getting the Scent before starting to walk off with his nose to the ground.

"And Padfoot understands to look for the material scent?" Weiss asked as they watched Padfoot smell around.

"He's a smart dog… lazy, but smart." He said as Padfoot started to lead the group deeper into the abandoned city.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

As they group ventured deeper into the abandoned city, the Grimm population grew and the group found themselves fighting more and more. Oobleck hadn't joined them in the fighting he had merely observed and offered suggestions on how to improve their fighting techniques. A few times Harry had used his Golden Eagle form to get a better view of the city around them. Fortunately the battles they got into didn't require Harry's Dragon form to make an appearance.

"Excellent work team, Unfortunatly there doesn't seem to be any sign of criminal activity in this sector. Oh well, moving on." Oobleck said before walking off after one of the many battles of the day. Team RWBY was starting to get tired and they were pushing themselves.

"Hey Guys." Harry said as he opened his potion pouch.

"What's up Harry?" Yang asked as she tried to catch her breath and keep up with Oobleck. Harry passed out a vial to each of the girls.

"Here, Invigorating Draught. It's give you an energy boost. Should be enough till we finish for the day." Harry said before closing his pouch and walking off.

"Students, are you coming?" Oobleck called back to them. They took the potion and immediantly felt the effect. They easily caught up with Harry and Oobleck and continued the search.

"Hey Doc, you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsmen in action. Like fighting, or at least helping us fight" Yang said as they caught up. She had been looking forward to seeing how professional Huntsmen fought and hoped to pick up some tips but so far she was disappointed at the lack of action from Oobleck.

"Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism students. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember this is a job… and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said and he turned to face Yang.

"Hmm… tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked as they continued their walk. Harry, Ruby, Black and Weiss had gotten ahead slightly and were clearing out a group of Grimm from a building nearby.

"Huh." Yang said as she thought about the question. "Well to fight monsters and to sav…" Yang started but Oobleck interrupted her.

"No that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress." Oobleck said gesturing to Yang.

"The Honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker, I wanna travel the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better." Yang said.

"Yeah I have to say, crazy adventures are kinda overrated. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about here." Harry said overhearing Yang's reason for being a huntress. He was reminder of all the crazy stuff he did back at Hogwarts.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

As the group was fighting again, Oobleck was sitting on a porch with his back to a wall writing in a journal. He looked up to find Weiss nearby and called her over.

"And you Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck ask as Weiss killed a Beowolf.

"It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of Honour to uphold. Once I realised I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." Weiss said. Oobleck thought over her answer. That was two for two so far. With Yang and now Weiss they gave the reasons they believed but there was more to it and they either didn't want to say more, or didn't know themselves.

"Interesting." Oobleck said simply as he climbed off the porch and they continued on.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Blake cut open a door that was covered by a sheet of wood with Gambol Shroud and immediately a group of baby Nevermores flew out and tried to escape but Blake fired her pistol continuously and killed them all and the remains fell around her. Oobleck looked inside as she sheathed her Katana.

"And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck said as he finished looking inside the empty building.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption… someone has to stop it." Blake replied. Blake was correct, there was a lot wrong with the world and Oobleck knew it, but many people have tried to fix things and failed to do so.

"Very well… How?" Oobleck asked her. Blake struggled to find an answer and came up with nothing. Oobleck took off leaving Blake to ponder.

Oobleck returned to the group to find Ruby playing with Zwei, she had a full chicken on the end of her Scythe handle and Zwei was jumping trying to reach it. Ruby noticed Oobleck and quickly put the Scythe away.

"Sorry! Uh… are we ready to move on?" Ruby asked upon seeing Oobleck.

"No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said and threw his bag to the side and it hit Yang who managed to catch it in time. "You three, please clear out that building and make sure no Grimm are present." Oobleck said to Yang, Weiss and Blake. "Where is Mr. Potter?" Oobleck asked trying to find Harry. Yang pointed him out, he was further down the street with Padfoot. Padfoot was starting to do circles he would walk in one direction before doubling back and going in another direction. The tread repeated as Padfoot tried to find the trail. "Well, you're leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Would one of you please tell Mr. Potter we are making camp for the night and are in need of his trunk. Come Ruby." Oobleck said before walking off with Ruby following him.

"You guys clear the building, I'll get Harry." Blake said as she walked over to the wizard and the dog. Getting closer she could hear Harry talking and realised he must have been talking to the dog.

"It's doesn't make sense Padfoot, you say the base is nearby but there is a severe lack of activity. I expected to run into a White Fang patrol when you told me we were getting close ten minutes ago. Are you sure it's nearby?" Harry said out loud only to be glared at by Padfoot as if daring Harry to question his tracking skills. Harry notice Blake walking up to them. "Hey Blake, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"We're making camp for the night, Oobleck wanted you to set up your trunk, he's off talking with Ruby at the moment and Yang and Weiss are making sure there are no Grimm in the building we are staying in for the night." Blake told Harry. Harry turned and whistled so that Padfoot would return to his side as Padfoot had wondered off but was still in sight.

"Come on Padfoot, we're done for the day." Harry said as the three of them returned to where Yang and Weiss stood.

"There was nothing living inside, we should be good for the night." Weiss said as Blake and Harry joined them. Harry went inside and resized the trunk and placed it against a wall.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang said as she entered the trunk. Harry followed her down.

"Yang, we may have been fortunate in the past to be in the right places at the right time but that luck will not always hold out. Sometimes patience is key to unravelling mysteries. And besides, Mountain Glenn is quite a large city, it's not likely we were going to find anything besides rubble and Grimm on the first day." Harry said as he sat he started to remove his armour and place it on a stand in the room.

"That's not what I meant." Harry heard Weiss say and turned to face her. She and Blake must have come down while Yang and Harry were talking. Harry gestured for her to continue. "Earlier, about upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss said. The other two thought about it.

"Yeah, no me to. I mean, I don't know." Yang said.

"I don't know either, I know what I want to do but I figure I would always take things one step at a time." Blake said.

"And sometimes that is the best option. If you are unable to clearly visualise what you want to do, Take it slowly, make your choices as you go along. You don't always need to know every detail when you begin your journey." Harry said. That was when a red blur sped past Harry towards the kitchen leaving a trail of rose petals behind and there were a lot of them. "RUBY, would you kindly not use your semblance as the Rose petals left behind are a pain to clean up… AND STOP EATING ALL MY COOKIES!" Harry yelled after her, Ruby poked her head out the door with a cookie jar in her hands. She smiled sheepishly with cookie crumbs all around her face.

"Well Mr. Potter, as this is your trunk. You are now in charge." Oobleck said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Ok first, we will each take shifts to stay outside the trunk and watch it so it isn't attacked by Grimm, Ruby and Weiss have the second shift, Yang and Blake third and Oobleck and myself will take first shift. Shifts change every three hours so we have a chance to sleep. Each guest room has two single beds so you're with your partners, Oobleck has a room to himself and I have my room. Is there anything I'm forgetting?" Harry said to everyone. No one answered the question as they believe he covered everything. "Alright good, I'll have Dobby wake the pairs when it's their time to stand guard. Professor, shall we?" Harry asked as he grabbed one of his pistols and his Katana and climbed back up.

"It's doctor, Mr. Potter and you very well know that." Oobleck said as he followed Harry back up leaving his bag at the base of the ladder so he can place it in his room later on. He exited the trunk to find Harry gathering some broken wood and making a fire. He used his wand to light the fire and sat down so he could relax. The two sat in silence as they listened to the sounds of the night. They could hear Grimm prowling around the deserted city but they didn't get close to where they were.

"So Mr. Potter, why did you choose to become a huntsman?" Oobleck asked after about twenty minutes of silence. Harry thought about the question longer than the girls did.

"Most of my life I have been groomed to be a weapon. One that could only be controlled by one man and that man alone. He could choose who I fought, who I killed… and who I could save and remove me if necessary, he believe he had a right to interfere with my life and control every little decision I made. So I broke free from his control and left my past behind. Here it's different. I can choose my own destiny now, I can make my own choices and I choose to help people who are unable to protect themselves. I've always tried my best to protect and fight for people who couldn't fight for themselves and here I can truly do that. I choose to be a huntsman to fight for the people who can't fight for themselves, so they can live their lives in peace." Harry said truthfully. Oobleck thought about his words.

"Miss Xiao Long tried to say the same earlier. How she chose to be a Huntress to fight Grimm and save people. I knew there was more to it but with you I know that you only wish for people to live their lives without terror or oppression." Oobleck said. They continued to talk for the remainder of their time on watch and Harry began to tell Oobleck of the world he came from, minus all the bad details. Oobleck was fascinated with the society Harry once belonged to and how they stayed hidden from non-magicals. Soon Ruby and Weiss came up and took over from the two and they had something to eat quickly before they tried to get some sleep.

Harry was unable to get any sleep and after an hour or so he gave up. He decided to get some air and grabbed his gun and Katana from where he left them and went up to find Ruby and Weiss chatting as they watched.

"So anyway, I added the dye to Yang's shampoo and… oh hey Harry." Ruby said upon seeing Harry.

"Hey Guys, I couldn't sleep so I'm going to go for a walk." Harry said. Ruby and Weiss looked concerned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, there is still Grimm around." Weiss asked concerned for her friend.

"I'll be fine, if any Grimm show up I'll just apparate back. I won't go far." Harry said before leaving the building. He didn't go that far from the others just a few blocks away. He had been walking for about ten minutes before he decide to return to the trunk. He was about to head back but something hard smashed his head knocking him out. He collapsed out cold and was dragged off.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

"It's been nearly an hour since Harry went out for a walk." Weiss said. She and Ruby had really begun to worry.

"He said he wasn't going to go far, I'll go have a quick look for him." Ruby said as she stood up and collected her precious Scythe.

"If you aren't back in ten minutes I'm waking the others." Weiss said as Ruby went off to find Harry. Zwei followed Ruby and they started looking around for any sign of Harry, Zwei barked and they heard someone talking.

"What was that?" Ruby heard. Ruby immediately grabbed Zwei and hid behind a dumpster. She peeked around the corner to find two White Fang soldiers nearby. She watched them talk before they walked off and Ruby began to follow them, she saw them enter a building and began to run back to the others. She stopped when the ground began to break under her feet and a hole opened up under her. She grabbed the side and grabbed Zwei by the collar and threw him up next to her scythe which she lost her grip on just as the piece of ground she was holding broke and she fell into the dark cavern below.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Weiss woke everyone as Ruby hadn't returned from looking for Harry, they weren't pleased about being woken early.

"Weiss why did you wake us all early?" Oobleck asked as Yang and Blake glared, they didn't need to be woken for another hour and a half.

"Harry went out for a walk because he couldn't sleep and didn't come back, Ruby went to look for him and didn't come back." Weiss said. All traces of fatigue left the three and they became alert immediately.

"Gather what you need, we need to find them and we will be staying together." Oobleck said. They all gathered what they needed and exited the trunk.

"Wait, Harry isn't here to shrink the trunk. How are we going to take it with us?" Blake asked looking at the now closed trunk.

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter told me how to work his trunk." Oobleck said as he touched a rune on the side that shrunk it down, he had successfully inscribed a rune on the trunk that required soul magic so anyone with an unlocked aura could shrink it. Weiss grabbed his trunk and placed it in her pocket and they all ran outside. They searched until they came across Zwei who led them to the hole in the ground. They found Ruby's scythe and Oobleck told them about the underground expansion attempt to hide from the Grimm that failed creating the world's largest tomb. They soon began their climb down into the caverns.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ruby was being led through the White Fang camp by two soliders. She saw more White Fang Soliders loading a train with crates and more in mechs. The Soliders leading Ruby brought her to a train car and stopped in front of it.

"Hey Boss, we found something you might want to see." One called out.

"Is it good or bad Perry, because let me tell you I have had a day." Ruby heard someone call out and the voice was familiar.

"Uhh… it's a little girl." Perry called back and Ruby finally put a face to the voice as Roman Torchwick looked out of the train and saw Ruby. He winced upon seeing her.

"That would be bad." Roman said as he threw his cigar away. He jumped out of the train and walked over to Ruby. "Well hello red." Roman said. Ruby growled and broke free of the two holding her and charged Roman who stood to the side and knocked her down. "Wow, you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman said as Ruby tried to charge him again. "You know Perry, I really did need this." Roman said with a laugh as Perry gave a thumbs up. "But seriously… how did you find place red?" Roman asked as he kneeled in front of Ruby. Ruby growled again before using her semblance to shoot off face away from Roman, Roman stood in shock at what happened before he got his wits about him and used his cane to drag her back. "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve, but let me make this clear, we're not through with this yet." Roman said as he dragged Ruby back.

"Hey Boss. Got something that will make you day." Roman heard one of the men call out. Ruby saw two soldiers walk up to them and she gasped. Harry was being dragged by the two unconscious.

"Well looky what we have here. Where did you find him?" Roman said upon seeing him.

"We found him up top, he was just walking around when we got the drop on him." The soldier said. Roman laughed at his good fortune.

"Ahh, she will reward me for this. Get him on the train, make sure he can't escape and get Neo to watch him closely, I don't exactly trust you guys with something this big." Roman said. The Soldier dragged Harry on board the train and Roman turned his attention back to Ruby when an explosion was heard nearby. "Oh what the… if you and the boys could take care of that… kinda in the middle of something here." Roman asked the soldier who needed and began to start walking with the others to check out the explosion when an even bigger one went off causing dirt to fall from the cavern ceiling. They all saw some soldier run from something with a couple fire back and Ruby saw Oobleck and the others come running in. She pulled Roman's hat over his eyes and ran to the group.

"SOME BODY KILL HER!" Roman yelled and started to fire with his cane as other White Fang Soldiers fired at Ruby too. Ruby saw four soldier in front of her but the soldiers were blown apart as Yang fired at them. Ruby hugged her sister which Yang returned.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked when Yang let Ruby go.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen… Torchwick got all sorts of weapons and robots down there and he has Harry. Harry's on the train and I heard Torchwick say someone will reward him for capturing Harry."

"What?" Blake asked not believing and handed Ruby her scythe.

Torchwick has Harry, Androids and Mech all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby said accepting her scythe.

"Ah that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, they lead to a dead end." Oobleck said. They all heard a loudspeaker come to life as someone began a message

"Get to your places, we're leaving now!" Someone said over a loudspeaker and the heard the squealing of train wheels start moving on the tracks. The train went past the group and team RWBY and Oobleck managed to get on board just as it went past.

/AN

Well i'm done for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is the end for volume two and I will be deviating from canon. I'm sure you can guess how.

So; favourite, follow and Review and I'll get back to the next chapter very soon.

Till Next Time Folks


	12. Breach

/AN

Ok so he is my next chapter, i hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review. I'm happy to say we are almost halfway through the story and we have 90 Reviews, 422 Favorites and 577 Follows. All i have to say is a very big thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story and enjoy it, so thank you everyone for your continued support, it means a lot.

Well since all the mushy stuff is out of the way on with the Chapter.

Last thing, this will be the last time i ask for any volunteers to be a Beta for the story, any other time will be to late in the story. So if you're interested, leave a review or send me a P.M. I will answer any applications.

I don't own any of the characters from either the Harry Potter or RWBY franchises. wish i did but i bet a lot of people wish to own such cool movies and shows.

Chapter 12: Breach

Harry slowly awoke from his most recent trip into unconsciousness. He groaned as he grabbed his head in pain and saw that his hands were handcuffed together. He took in his surroundings and found himself in what he thought was a train car… although he could be mistaking. It was then he noticed the multi hair colour woman in the room with him. He was able to immediately see through the illusion she had up and saw she was looking worse than the last time he saw her. She hadn't noticed he was awake yet. Harry figured it was Torchwick that was hurting her, if it was someone else Torchwick or the woman would have hurt them back.

"Why do you stay with him?" Harry asked startling the woman. She quickly schooled her features and glared at him and typed something on her scroll.

" **I don't have to tell you anything**." She wrote and showed Harry.

"Humour me, there has to be a reason." Harry said trying to get her to open up. The woman looked thoughtful before finally typing something.

" **He cares about me… I know he does.** " She wrote. Harry looked concerned at what she wrote.

"If he cares about you… why does he hurt you? I can see through your illusions and I can see new bruises and scars. I'm sure you're not that bad a fighting." Harry asked.

" **He helps me be strong.** " She wrote.

"There are different… better methods of making people stronger. He doesn't care about you." Harry replied hoping to get through to her.

" **He does… I know it… deep down he does.** " She wrote back. Harry started to hear her surface thoughts as her mind become a battlefield of overwhelming thoughts.

"No he doesn't, all he cares about is making you the perfect weapon, to control you." Harry said bringing up painful memories but pushing them aside. The woman glared at him.

" **You don't know what you're talking about. You don't understand.** " She wrote back.

"I do know. Ever since my parents died when I was a child I was raised beaten and broken so a man could mould me into the perfect weapon. Abused physically, emotionally and mentally I know what it feels like." Harry said. The woman had tears in her eyes, she wanted to leave and go find Roman so he could reassure her, but what Harry said was making sense to her. He even went through the same troubles if what he said was the truth. "I was able to break free and make my own path and I want to help you do the same but you have to let me." Harry continued. Her legs went out from under her and fell to her knees in front of Harry, tears in her eyes as she cried from the memories.

"You have a choice to make, let me help you or stay and continue to live in pain and suffering." Harry said.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Once they got on board, Professor Oobleck ran ahead to knock out the soldier on guard before he could alert the others on board. The five climbed onto the very top of the train and started to walk along the top.

"Hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said. Weiss opened up a roof hatch and found an odd device inside.

"Umm Professor?" Weiss started but was interrupted by Oobleck.

"Doctor." Oobleck said with a glare. Weiss ignored him and pointed at the device.

"What's that?" Weiss asked, everyone got closer and Oobleck got down on one knee to inspect the device.

"That my dear… appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said making everyone jump back in fear. Ruby looked terrified before pointing towards the front.

"We've got baddies." She said as White Fang soldiers slowly walked towards them. Team RWBY prepared for a fight and took their stances.

"Well I didn't expect them to go…" Oobleck started but was interrupted as the bomb activated and started to beep. "…Easy on us. Time to go!" Oobleck continued before all five of them and the two dogs ran to the next car. "Blake, Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck told Blake as they ran.

"On it!" Blake said back as she jumped down to the where the car attached the other car and readied Gambol Shroud. But just as she was about to slash at it the car detached on its own. "Huh?" Blake said before looking up to the others. "It decoupled itself." She called up and saw Oobleck look over the edge.

"What?" Oobleck called down confused.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said joining the conversation. The three saw the car explode further down the track, throwing the car around causing damage to the subway.

"That's not good." Oobleck said noticing how much damage the bomb made.

"Uhh… Neither is this." Ruby called out. Her and Weiss were standing next to another open ceiling hatch.

"Another Bomb?!" Blake said as she climbed back up on top of the car and looked inside. Oobleck thought quickly and grew worried quickly.

"No, No, No…" Oobleck said as he ran to the next car and opened another roof hatch only to find another bomb. "THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!" He called back to the girls. The bomb that was on Team RWBY's train activated and the train decoupled, RWBY and the dogs ran to the next and made it as the car was left behind.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said not understanding anything going on. They saw The White Fang soldiers had gotten closer and the four girls got into fighting stances. Yang blocked a soldier's kick and punched him into the air and slammed him into a ceiling hatch making him fall to the deck inside the car. Blake slashed at a group of men knocking many off the train making them scream, Weiss used her glyphs to charge forward leaving ice behind capturing many in the ice and disarming the few she missed. Ruby used her semblance and her speed to launch forward at alarming speed and held her scythe low to knock the soldier's feet out from under them.

Oobleck watched on from the back and glanced at the train car behind them and saw it explode and smash into the roof leaving a massive hole to the surface… and the Grimm started pouring in. Creeps, Beowolves, Ursa, Deathstalkers and a King Taijitu came flooding in from the opening in the ceiling.

"Oh… Dear…" Oobleck said to himself over the roar from the King Taijitu. The Grimm charged after the train feeling all the negativity from The White Fang, following the train towards Vale. "He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck yelled to the girls who all looked shocked.

"What?!" Weiss asked back hoping she had heard wrong.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck continued.

"That's insane!" Blake yelled back just as another car detached.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck said running to the girls. "You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!" Oobleck said gesturing to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"What about us?" Ruby asked. Oobleck stopped in front of them in a power pose.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck said confidently and smiling.

"Yeah I know, I said that earlier." Ruby said making Oobleck lose his smile.

The White Fang climbed into the Paladin Mechs and started them up and climbed on top of the train cars and charged down toward Oobleck, Ruby and Zwei.

"Up ahead." Oobleck said pointing towards the Paladins as they ran across the train cars. One of the Paladins made it to them and jumped through a catwalk, smashing it and cause pieces to fall everywhere. Oobleck, Ruby and Zwei stopped near it. "We've got a problem!" Oobleck said seeing it stop. He chugged from his thermos and changed it to flame-thrower club. Zwei barked and Oobleck smashed Zwei with the club launching a now flaming dog towards a Paladin making it explode and fall off the train. Another Paladin stopped right next to Zwei making Zwei barking in shock. The Paladin aimed at Zwei only to receive several balls of fire from Oobleck which all impacted at once making the Paladin join the first in a ball of fire.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Yang, Weiss and Blake landed on the floor of the train. They took in the sight around them and saw no explosives meaning no more cars would be exploding.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said as Weiss passed a clip of Dust to Blake.

"Here… This should help you." Weiss said. Blake accepted the dust and inserted it into her blade. They began running across the car and saw the multi-haired woman come in from the next car, she stopped upon seeing and making the three girls stop as well. Yang quickly become angry upon seeing her and remembering the trouble she caused the last time they saw her.

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said. Blake and Weiss nodded and ran on to the next car. Yang stood in front of Neo and looked down at her. Neither was smiling and Yang threw a punch which Neo blocked with her umbrella. Yang looked back as Neo opened her umbrella and held it over her shoulder. Yang charged forwards and striking with multiple punches with Neo dodging them all until Yang tried to kick her and she closed her umbrella and blocked it. Neo continued to block all the strikes and kicked Yang in the side of the head and pushing her down. Yang jumped up but found herself quickly back on the ground from another strike to the face. Neo cartwheeled past Yang and Yang used her shotguns to try to blast Neo only to be blocked by her open Umbrella. Yang blasted at the ground and Neo back flipped twice and landed sitting on a crate opposite with her opened umbrella over her shoulder.

Yang stalked over to Neo who was didn't move from where she was sitting. Neo blocked another of Yang's punches and spun on her hand and kicked at Yang and landed on her feet. She front flipped and kicked Yang sending her backwards only to fire another blast at Neo. She blocked the blast with her open umbrella and started to hit Yang with a now closed umbrella. Neo kicked Yang only for Yang to grab Neo leg and threw her to which she landed on her feet again. Neo charged at Yang, climbed on top of Yang and spun on top of her with her hand on Yang's head confusing Yang. She grabbed Yang's arm and threw her at the ceiling of the train car. Yang slammed into the roof hard before falling to the floor knocked out. Neo looked down at Yang just as the door to the next car opened.

"Didn't I tell you to wait, I knew someone would be along." Neo heard someone say and looked up to find Harry standing there putting his gun in its holster. Neo had freed him but he had needed to collect his equipment hence the reason he was late to the party. "I saw Blake and Weiss run right past me. In their defence I was partially hidden behind a few crates." Harry continued.

" **Yeah… well I've never been that patient.** " Neo signed. Harry had used Legilimency, after receiving permission to learn how to sign from Neo. It was the easiest way to communicate that didn't involve a writing everything out. (I know I might get grief about that but I have seen other fics where people learnt stuff quickly from copying it from peoples mind.)

"Yeah, I noticed. Yang is not going to be happy, she's been itching for a rematch and losing is going to make her vicious." Harry said looking her over, healing a few bones from where she slammed into the roof.

" **That's your problem, you need to live with her.** " Neo signed. Harry sighed before casting a locator spell over Yang.

"Ah damn, Yang doesn't have my trunk, I need my armour. Listen, Neo. You might want to get out of here in case Yang wakes or another one of my team shows up, pass me your umbrella." Harry said. Neo handed over her Umbrella and Harry ran his hand along it and it glowed blue briefly. "I made your umbrella a one way Portkey, it'll take you to an old abandoned room. No one uses it and it is unlikely anyone would go in there. Wait in there and I'll come find you." Harry said passing the umbrella back. The room that Harry had in mind was the room he used to unlock his magic. Ozpin said it was abandoned and unused so Harry was hopeful no one would find Neo. Neo nodded and Harry activated the portkey making Neo disappear.

Harry went to pick up Yang but was stopped as someone dropped out of a portal and charged Harry with a long red blade. Harry quickly unsheathed his Katana and blocked the attack. Harry got a look at the figure and saw they had a red top and skirt. They were wearing a Nevermore mask with long black hair streaming down the back. The figure was caught off guard that they were blocked and Harry pressed the advantage by pushing the figure back and attacking. The figure shook off the shock and blocked the attacks before going to attack back. Harry saw this person was very experience but didn't give up. He knew nothing about them and they could be here to hurt Yang. Harry was pushed away but remained on his feet. He draw his pistol and aimed at the figure who stopped moving and stared at the gun.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The person looked down at Yang before looking back at Harry. The figure didn't reply. She stepped forward ready to charge Harry again. "I won't let you hurt a member of my team." He said making them stop.

"You're Yang's partner?" a female voice asked.

"No, not her partner. But I am on Yang's team." Harry replied.

"Then I know Yang is in good hands." She said after a moment of trying to find any deceit in Harry's words and voice. She used her blade to open another portal and walked through.

"I swear the more people I meet here the weirder they get." Harry said before grabbing Yang's arms and hoisting her up onto his shoulder. "Yang I don't understand, why is it whenever you're knocked out, I'm the one carrying you." Harry said. Harry felt Yang shift slightly.

"Because you love me as a teammate and you're a great guy. Who were you talking too? She seemed familiar." Yang asked.

"Beats me. Come on, we need to catch up to the others." Harry said as he walked off towards the front of the train.

"Is the Midget still around? She got a lucky hit on me, that's all." Yang asked. Harry laughed at how competitive Yang is.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. No she isn't still around. Now hurry up and wake up properly. We still have a fight to get into." Harry said finishing the conversation

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Weiss and Blake caught up with Ruby as they saw the blocked exit coming up. Oobleck, Zwei and Padfoot had run off to fight more Paladins that were approaching from behind them. They jumped when a ceiling hatch was blown apart and Harry jumped up out of it with Yang over his shoulder.

"Harry! You're ok!" Ruby said happily going for a hug but Harry stopped her.

"Ruby, you can tell me how much you missed me when we aren't going to be smashed by the end of the tunnel." Harry said as he let Yang down who was almost back to a hundred percent.

"Right. We need a way to get through this alive." Blake said. Ruby nodded to Weiss who encompassed the group in ice just as the train smashed into the barricade breaching Vale.

The ice broke just after impact but saving the group. They still received a few bruises but they were alive. The group picked themselves up slowly, wincing in pain and looked around finding themselves in downtown Vale. They found many of the citizens looking at them in shock and confusion from what they were seeing. But that changed to fear as the ground under them shook and The King Taijitu burst out of the tunnel sending Grimm everywhere. The citizens fled in panic, screaming, drawing more Grimm after them. The roars of the Grimm filled the air just as an alarm sounded throughout the city warning citizens of the breach.

"Oh not good." Harry said before charging after a big pack of Beowolves that were after a group of Citizens.

"Harry wait…" Ruby yelled but Harry disappeared down a street out of earshot.

"Nuts, alright team. Keep the Grimm's attention on us and away from the citizens." Ruby said jumping into action. Team RWBY began to mow down the Grimm around them, stabbing, slicing and shooting the Grimm and drawing the attention away from the people so they had a chance to escape. Soon Team RWBY found themselves standing in the middle of park with the Grimm surrounding them. Ruby jumped and landed in front of a pack of Beowolves and slammed her scythe into the ground and spun around kicking each of the Beowolves in the face disorienting them before finishing them off. Yang jumped onto a Creeps head and shot backwards into the sky firing at random Grimm with her shotgun gauntlets, Killing Beowolves, Creeps and even a few Ursa. She heard a screech behind her and turned in the sky to spy three Nevermores flying her way and attacked her with their talons forcing her down and slammed her into the ground. Blake stabbed a Beowolves under its head and folded her swords so it was in its gun form and began firing on the approaching Creeps and Weiss was slicing up a group of Beowolves that got too close and using a Glyph to summon a massive sword that sliced ten Beowolves in half with one swing. The King Taijitu had enough of watching the bloodbath and went to attack Ruby but a hammer wielding Nora came flying in and slammed her mighty hammer into the King Taijitu's head, caving its skull in and killing it instantly. Team JNPR joined RWBY on the battle field and immediately ran into the fray. They each began attack Grimm and at one point Pyrrha found herself back to back with Yang.

"You guys always find yourselves in these messes." Pyrrha said to Yang who laughed in response as she killed an Ursa.

"I believe Harry puts it the best. We don't find trouble, Trouble finds us." Yang said. Pyrrha looked around and noticed Harry was missing.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He chased a big pack that were after some citizens, haven't seen him since." Yang replied. They heard roaring coming from an alleyway and turned in time to see a big pack of Beowolves come charging into the fight. The others heard it and readied to face the new threat but what happened shocked them to their cores.

The Beowolves began to attack the other Grimm.

"Wait… WHAT!" Weiss yelled.

"This is harder than it looks." They all heard Harry say from the back of an alpha Beowolf.

"Wait, are you controlling them?" Blake asked.

"Yeah their kinda weak-minded so I just have them under the imperious curse, it isn't illegal here. That being said, they're also weaker so won't last long." Harry said observing how his controlled pack was causing damage to the Grimm but were also being torn apart once the other Grimm got over the shock of being attacked by their brethren. "That sucks." Harry said before unholstering his pistol and putting a round in the head of the Alpha he rode in on.

"Well got any more bright ideas Harry because everyone we put down, two more take their places." Yang said while punching approaching Grimm. Harry unsheathed his Katana and joined her in killing the Grimm.

"Maybe, I have been practicing with my semblance." Harry said absorbing electricity from nearby street lights and throwing balls of electricity. He threw about six but they all missed any Grimm targets.

"I think you need to work on your aim." Yang said with her usual smile.

"I wasn't aiming for the Grimm, think back to when we had that food fight." Harry said before running off to help the others.

"Food fight? Wait a minute…" Yang said remembering and turned to in time to see six electric Golems manifest. They were human sized and they looked like Knights and each carried a broadsword. Not only did the swords shock the Grimm each time they were hit but the Swords also pierced Grimm skin. She saw that the runes controlling the Lightning Knights were on the helmet and because they were made of lightning they were very fast, almost as fast as Ruby making them hard to hit.

"You never cease to amaze me." Yang said to herself.

Sun and Neptune arrived and looked around them at the chaos.

"Nobody Move, Junior Detectives." Sun said showing off his badge.

"We have badges so you know it's official." Neptune added. The two went to fist bump but Harry smacked both their heads together.

"Will you two quit being pests and actually try to be useful? We're kinda in the middle of a Grimm invasion SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Harry yelled as he shot six Beowolves rapid fire dropping each of them. They all heard rumbling above them and saw that the Atlesian Fleet was flying above them and dropships were dropping off Atlesian Knights that immediately began fighting. They were a huge help but one drawback was the Lightning Knights drew electricity from anything nearby and shutdown any nearby Atlesian Knights as they drew the power supply.

"Oh I'm not going to hear the end of this from Jimmy." Harry said as he saw the multiple cases of friendly fire… sort of.

Soon Team CFVY joined the fight with Professor Port accompanying them to assist in any way he could. They all jumped out of the airship and landed. Yatsuhashi was surrounded by Beowolves but drew his sword and slammed it into the ground making a shockwave that sent Grimm and concrete everywhere. Velvet and Fox were fighting a bunch of Grimm that descended on them immediately. Velvet was using her holographic weapon and it was the first time Harry saw it in combat and he was impressed with the work Velvet went into to make it as it work amazingly. Fox used his arm blades to engage an Ursa Major and knocked it into the air after many slashes to its chest. He delivered a massive punch to its head and it flew back and landed but swelled up as it exploded sending its white spikes into any nearby Grimm.

"Nice hustle Fox. Good job." Coco said as she walked past him and patted him on the butt. An Alpha Grimm walked up to her and they had a stare down, Coco showing no fear. It roared at her but her only response was to lower her shades and look it in the eye. "You just destroyed my favourite clothing store, prepare to die." She said as she spat at its feet. The Grimm went to hit her but she deflected it with her bag and kicked the Beowolf in the crotch making it fall in pain. She leaned down to look it directly in the eyes before using her bag to cave its skull in also driving its head into the concrete. Three Beowolves and a Deathstalker charged her and she dispatched the Beowolves with ease but had to dodge the Deathstalker's stinger. She transformed her bag into a gun and readied it. She managed to grab Harry's attention with the transformation and he wanted to see how it worked having not seen it yet and was immensely proud of himself when he saw the gun disintegrated the Deathstalker, a pack or two of Beowolves and the three airborne Nevermores.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Harry said before returning his attention to the three Ursa he was fighting. He finished them off and saw Glynda walking to the breach after killing two Grimm. He saw her start to fix it but he also notice wounded White Fang soldiers climbing out of the breach. He didn't see a way to warn her about their being men down there and made a decision.

"Oh I'm going to die because of this." Harry said as he directed one of his Knights to attack Glynda to break her concentration and stop her from repairing the breach. He ran over to the breach gathering electricity along the way and looked in. he had wondered why the Grimm had stopped flooding in and now he knew why. White Fang soldiers were holding the Grimm back as they tried to escape the tunnels, sending the wounded first. Harry threw another dozen balls of electricity down into the tunnel to stop the Grimm and the new Knights attacked upon manifesting. The soldiers were confused and all turned and saw Harry.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled at them. They may have been the enemy but no one deserved to be mauled to death by Grimm. The soldiers got over their confusion and ran for the entrance, many stopping to help those who couldn't walk from the train crash. Once the last soldier was out, Harry used his own magic to repair the breach, sealing it closed.

He breathed a sigh of relief and ordered the Knight attacking Glynda to help clean up the remaining Grimm that was left. Glynda stalked over to him with a glare.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked angrily. Harry gestured to the soldiers both injured, that was now resting against a shop wall and the non-injured who were keeping the Grimm away from the wounded.

"You didn't see the men and women trying to escape the tunnels, I was too far to call out to you so the only option was to distract you. I know you, if you found out you had doomed men and women to be mauled to death you would have been guilt ridden. You may be stern but you aren't a murderer." Harry said as Glynda's expression softened after seeing the men and women she almost killed. She nodded and they too began to help remove the rest of the Grimm from the city.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

After all the Grimm had been killed and were slowly disintegrating, the hunters had a chance to relax. Harry was in a half joyous half pissed off mood as he was the one who found Roman and delivered him not so softly to the authorities. He was obviously waiting for someone as he was hiding in an alley and Harry stumbled upon him.

"Hey, nice to see you kid." He said as he tried to edge away. Harry walked right up to him and smashed his fist into Roman's head knocking him off his feet. Roman grabbed the side of his head in pain as he landed on his back. "Hey I didn't hurt you… recently." Roman said as he glared at Harry.

"Do you get your kicks out of abusing women?" Harry asked. Roman was confused, he only hurt Neo but she would never tell anyone… right.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roman said trying to play it off. Harry dragged Roman to his feet and punched him again.

"I'm talking about Neo you bastard." Harry said.

"So the little bitch couldn't stay quiet could she?" He asked, Harry aimed his gun at Roman.

"Let me make one thing very clear. Stay away from Neo." Harry said smashing the butt of his gun into Roman's head knocking him out. "Hmm… he likely has a bit of brain damage from that… oh well, might actually do him some good." Harry said as he grabbed Roman's arm and started dragging him back towards the others. He handed Roman to the guards who looked at him unconscious and at Harry. "Here you go, one criminal. Don't let him escape." Harry said going to join his friends and the teachers.

/AN

Ok I know I said this would be the last chapter for volume but I thought this would be a good place to stop, I will finish off the ending in the next chapter and will have a few of my own scenes include scenes involving Neo being set up in one of Harry's guestrooms, Roman's interrogation and Harry being chewed out by Amber.

So Follow, Favourite and Review and I'll have another Chapter up soon for you all to enjoy.

Till Next Time Folks.


	13. Renovations, Heists and Interrogations

/AN

Hey guys, this will just be a sort of filler chapter so probably won't hit the 5000 word mark. It's just a few short scenes that fill in some spaces of what happened after the breach.

Also I'm happy to say we now have a Beta reader who goes by Brissar316

Brissar: What's up guys? I excited to announce that I'll be the beta for this story from here on. I've been reading this story since the beginning and I'm just happy to be a part of it.

Talking.  
 _Thoughts/ Amber talking.  
_ **Signing.**

Chapter 13: Renovations, Heists and Interrogations.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were sitting on the edge of the dock back at Beacon, watching the Atlesian Fleet hover over Vale. They were thinking over what happened the last few days. Immediately after being cleared by the paramedics who appeared on scene, all the students of Beacon had returned to the academy. Some went to get some rest but other couldn't sleep, replaying the scenes of blood stained streets and the damage the Grimm had caused.

"Well, we did it." Yang said as they looked out towards the city in the distance.

"We did it." Blake said after Yang.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said thinking mainly about the schoolwork.

"Weiss, a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang said crushing Weiss's hopes.

"Plus we didn't solve everything, a lot of people were hurt and we still don't even know why they did all this." Ruby said reminding them of the facts that still stood.

"Well… not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said to Ruby.

"We might not have all the answers, but we did put a lot of dangerous people behind bars. I think that is something we can be proud of… Also I think Harry made a big impact with The White Fang, when he stopped Goodwitch from sealing the tunnel and saved them all down there, I think many are starting to think humans may not be all the same and some can be kind.." Blake said remembering how many of the White Fang had come and thanked Harry for saving them. Many didn't know that they were very close to being trapped underground but they did thank him for creating the Lightning Knights so they could all get out.

"Speaking of which… where is Harry? He disappeared when we landed." Ruby said. The others had no idea where he could have gone but hoped he would be alright.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ozpin was watching an interesting scene in front of him. Harry was holding his head and was wincing every few seconds and was looking guilty and apologetic. He was slightly worried thinking Harry had a massive headache and he had called Harry in to debrief on the mission.

"Harry, do you need to go to the infirmary. I'm sure they have something for your headache." Ozpin offered. Harry shook his head and looked at Ozpin.

"I don't have a headache… but I will soon. Amber's yelling at me. Apparently we can only talk when I'm in Beacon or nearby. Around the outskirts of Vale we lose contact and Amber thought I may have found a way to cut the connection and done it." Harry said as he winced again. "Never piss off woman Ozpin, you are not likely to survive the encounter intact." Harry added making Ozpin chuckle.

"Well I wish you the best of luck with that. But we do have things to talk about." Ozpin said but Harry looked at Ozpin evilly and he felt Harry connect with his mind.

" _And you! You were the one who sent Harry on the mission causing all this! I thought I had been abandoned, old man."_ Amber said tearing into Ozpin. Ozpin now understood why Harry was holding his head in pain.

"Amber I swear, if I knew that you would lose the connect with Harry, I would have explained or let Harry explain what was going on. I truly am sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Ozpin asked. Amber was silent and Ozpin looked at Harry and saw that Harry was having a silent conversation with Amber and he feared for his life when Harry smiled a truly evil smile.

" _Alright… I know a way for you to get back in my good books. No hot chocolates for a week."_ Amber told him making him pale in terror. A whole week… without his favourite hot, creamy liquid. Harry and Amber talked over the perfect punishment and Harry mentioned his obsession to the drink.

"Please no… I don't think I'll survive. And why isn't Harry getting punished." Ozpin said trying to get Amber to change her mind.

"Hey I have to technically live with Amber, trust me… you're getting off easy." Harry said. Ozpin looked like he was going to cry. Harry let Ozpin get a hold of himself smiling the whole time.

"I don't think I like the friendship you two have if you are going to be this evil." Ozpin said after a couple minutes.

" _Well sucks to be you. Be thankful though, I wanted to do much worse but Harry managed to convince me otherwise."_ Amber told Ozpin. Ozpin sighed, dejected.

"Very well, Amber can you give Harry and myself some time to talk privately. I promise not to send him outside the kingdom while you're gone.

" _Better not old man."_ Amber said before closing her connection to Harry and Harry left Ozpin's mind.

"I have to admit, even losing her memories she hasn't changed much. She can be serious in some cases but she acts very much like Miss Rose does, so full of energy and free spirited. And knows the best way to pull off revenge. She also seems to be very protective of you Harry." Ozpin said as he raised his mug of hot chocolate to his lips to drink but found it empty. He could have sworn there was a full mug and looked at Harry who was twirling his wand.

"You thought we were kidding Ozpin?" Harry asked with a chuckle. Ozpin glared at Harry but Harry wasn't fazed. Ozpin was nothing compared to Professor McGonagall. Ozpin seeing that Harry wasn't fazed gave up and pouted.

"What… you're starting that already?" Ozpin asked. Harry only smiled and nodded. "Fine, now what happened at Mountain Glenn? Also what do you intend to do about your new roommate?" Ozpin asked. Harry become very shocked at Ozpin knowing.

"How did you… you're Ozpin you know everything." Harry said, he had already shown Neo the trunk and she remained in it while Harry was meeting with Ozpin. He had the trunk in his pocket as he hadn't returned to Team RWBY's dorm. Ozpin nodded in response. "I offered to let Neo stay in my trunk. I wasn't going to tell the others as Yang would most likely try to kill her. Also she didn't want to do any of the things she did. I was right Roman was abusing and I wanted to help her." Harry said. Ozpin nodded showing he understood.

"I won't mention it to anyone. Even if she was forced, she still killed people so Ironwood would have to arrest her if she was found and I don't think I could get her off the hook." Ozpin said. Harry agreed. He then started to tell Ozpin the events at Mountain Glenn and everything he learned. He didn't have much to add to the investigation into Amber's attackers. They finished talking and Harry left the room to get some much needed rest.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Three Weeks Later.

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry had offered to let Neo stay with him in his trunk and she was already feeling at Home. Harry had given her one of the guest rooms for her to live in and placed a Fidilus Charm over the room so none of his teammates went in and found a pink, brown and white girl's bedroom. A few times she was out in the living room or the kitchen and one of Harry's teammates had come in, she used her illusion semblance to hide herself. Harry had placed an alarm ward to the entrance and tied it to Neo so she would know if someone entered or exited as well as an identification ward so she knew who entered as well.

She was currently lying on her bed and had her scroll out playing Plants VS Zombies. It's a game Harry introduced her to being addicted to it himself when she felt the wards tell her Harry was back from where ever he had gone. It was a minute later when she heard him yell.

"AHHHHH! GODDAMN IT NEO!" She heard him yell. She knew why he was yelling and smiled at the thought. A few minutes later, she saw Harry walk into the room and he stood in the door way and glared at her. She smiled her innocent smile at him but that only seemed to make him glare more.

" **Can I help you Harry?** " She signed to him.

"Don't try to worm your way out of this Neo. I'm pissed off about this." Harry said crossing his arms. Neo only continued to smile.

" **Why… what happened?** Neo signed trying to play innocent.

"Neo, if you're going to try to play innocent… at least be smart enough to get rid of the evidence." Harry said pointing at her bedside table. She turned her head to see the three empty ice cream tubs that Harry had bought the day before. He hadn't even gotten the chance to have a bowl himself. "I should just ward the kitchen to keep everyone but Dobby and myself out. That way you can't steal my ice cream, Ruby can't steal all my cookies, Pyrrha can't steal all my chocolate and Nora can't steal all the pancakes I make. I swear, I get nothing sweet for myself." Harry said listing the thieves off with his fingers. Neo was silently giggling at Harry's rant.

" **Well you should have hidden them better, I found the containers easily.** " Harry looked at her as if she was kidding.

"Neo, I hid them… at the back… in a warded freezer. I don't even want to know how you got past the… DOBBY!" Harry said before yelling for the traitorous house elf as he connecting the dots on how Neo keeps breaking into the warded freezer. Dobby appeared before Harry and bowed.

"How can Dobby help Mr. Potter sir." Dobby asked as he arrived.

"Dobby have you been helping Neo steal the ice cream from the kitchen?" Harry asked. Dobby only blinked not answering. "Dobby…" Harry said firmly.

"Mr. Potter sir, Dobby humble requests his lawyer and Dobby pleads the fifth." Dobby said making Harry throw his hands up in the air in annoyance.

"I can't believe you two… oh and Neo, thank you for introducing Dobby to day time television." Harry said sarcastically.

" **You're welcome.** " Neo signed. Harry's eye started twitching before he left the room. Neo turned to Dobby and signed to him. Dobby used the same method of learning sign language as Harry had, by copying it from Harry's mind so he understood anything Neo signed. " **You may want to go and keep an eye on him. I doubt he would cause trouble but I understand why he's upset. I nearly killed someone for taking my ice cream and four people are stealing all his sweets. It must be driving him mental.** " Neo told Dobby. Dobby laughed at what she almost did to someone.

"He doesn't mind Miss Pyrrha from having some chocolate. But he does wish she would leave some for him. As for Miss Rosy and Miss Hyper, even I'm having trouble keeping the cookies and pancakes hidden and away from them." Dobby said making Neo silently giggle. She had heard about Harry's friends and always found some of their habits funny. "Well I best be off. Oh one more thing." Dobby said getting closer to Neo and whispered to her. "I'll let you know when Mr. Potter sir buys more ice cream and we can pull another frosty heist." Dobby whispered and Neo nodded in response as she started to think of a new plan seeing as how Harry would probably try something else to keep his ice cream hidden from her.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. They were going over some strategies for the tournament that they could use to ensure victory. Harry wasn't present as he said he was busy and he said he wasn't going to participate in the team matches seeing as how they could only have four people, and if they made it they would vote on the two to move up. They had a plan for Harry in the tournament but they were going to keep that under wraps to throw people off. Halfway into brainstorming they heard someone knock on the door and they opened it to find Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's going on?" Yang asked after opening the door.

"I was coming to see Harry, I haven't seen him in a few days and was making sure he was ok." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah lately Harry hasn't left his trunk that much. He has come out a few times to retrieve something from another compartment but we haven't seen him much." Weiss said looking up at Pyrrha.

"You know, I want to see what he's doing." Yang said walking over and climbing into the trunk. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were about to go back to what they were doing and Pyrrha was going to follow Yang when they heard Yang yell in shock. "HOLY CRAP!" They all quickly followed Yang down into the trunk only to stare in shock as well. They expected to see Harry's living room but they found themselves in an entrance hall that belonged in a manor. They saw Harry sitting in a non-lit fireplace rubbing his head. The fireplace was placed between two sets of stairs leading to a second floor.

"Jeez Yang, did you have to yell? You scared the crap out of me." Harry said as he stood and exited the fireplace.

"Harry… what happened?" Weiss asked looking around.

"My original interior for my trunk was a rush job seeing as I had so much to do in very little time before I left. Now that I had some time, Dobby and I have been renovating. This entrance hall is modelled after the entrance hall from my family's ancestral manor that burnt down in the war. Of course I had to scale it down immensely. The family manor had like seven floors of rooms and had about two hundred various rooms. This version only has two floors and much less rooms. Only about twenty." Harry said. The team and Pyrrha looked around into the open living room and saw a lot of frames and furniture covered by sheets and a bunch of boxes. Weiss was thinking about one fact though.

"Two hundred rooms? Harry, The Schnee Manor has like half of that. How rich is your family?" Weiss asked slightly jealous.

"Weiss you have to remember something. I don't know how long your family has been around or how old your manor is but The Potters have been around for a few thousand years and our family manor is… was roughly two thousand, four hundred years old... or along those lines" Harry explained. Weiss lost her jealousy, The Schnee family is nowhere near that old.

"So what rooms are there?" Blake asked interestedly. Harry thought about it for a few moments.

"Bigger kitchen, an actual dining room, training room, armoury, potions lab and a bunch of guest rooms just in case." Harry said listing off the rooms. Blake looked at him thoughtfully.

"How about a library in here?" Blake asked.

"No actually but that's what I'm trying to work around here." Harry said walking back over to the fireplace. Everyone could see there were a bunch of runes on the walls. "I have almost recreated a floo system between the library and here. It's a closed network so you won't have to call out where you want to go." Harry explained.

"Ohhh, how does it work?" Ruby asked excitedly. Harry showed them the pot hanging from the side of the fireplace.

"You take a pinch and throw it in the fireplace." Harry said.

"Let me try." Ruby said quickly and used her semblance to charge forward and grab a handful.

"RUBY NO!" Harry said trying to stop Ruby but Ruby threw the powder in causing an emerald fire to explode out of the fireplace, the shockwave knocking everyone off their feet. Harry had shielded Ruby from the fire with his body but his shirt was burnt badly, he wasn't though, his aura had protected him. "Ah damn, this was my favourite shirt." Harry said. His shirt was almost fully burnt off giving everyone a view of his scars and abs. Harry sighed before quickly running upstairs to get another shirt and when he left everyone turned to Pyrrha who had a dazed look seeing him topless. She snapped out of it when everyone laughed causing her to blush.

"Nice view, wasn't Pyrrha." Yang said teasingly.

"Shut up Yang." Pyrrha said with a glare trying to control her blushing.

"As you can probably tell, I made a mistake somewhere causing the chain to be unstable and explode every time upon use. It's not the powder, which was easy to make following the recipe from the potion guide." Harry said as he returned to the group while throwing a shirt on. Team RWBY left leaving Harry and Pyrrha alone.

"You need to make it up to me. I haven't seen you in a while and you worried me." Pyrrha said as Harry hugged her. Harry laughed and looked at her.

"Well how about to show you how sorry I am we head into Vale and spend a day doing whatever you want." Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Pyrrha said. Harry was about to say something when his scroll went off. He looked at the caller id and groaned. After Pyrrha nodded saying he could answer the phone he quickly answered.

"Ozpin I swear to god, this better be life or death." Harry said angrily making Pyrrha giggle slightly. Harry was frowning and looked at Pyrrha making her worry. "Ozpin you remember the reason she punished you three weeks ago, you're pulling the same thing with Pyrrha." Harry said cryptically so Pyrrha wouldn't understand but Ozpin did. "Alright fine but I will shoot that son of a bitch this time." Harry said as he hung up.

"Bad news?" Pyrrha asked.

"Apparently Ironwood has failed in breaking Torchwick and both Ironwood and Ozpin wants me to try interrogating him. Pyrrha I'm sorry, we can go tomorrow. If Ironwood or Ozpin had asked me to do anything else I would've told them to shove it but…" Harry said but was interrupted by Pyrrha.

"It's important, don't worry. I can wait a day." Pyrrha said. Harry kissed Pyrrha goodbye and he went to grab something as she left the trunk.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ozpin was waiting at the dock for Harry to arrive. They would use one of the military airships to carry them up Ironwood's ship. Ozpin was very worried, he didn't want to go through another week without hot chocolate again and to make matters worse, Amber had convinced Harry to use an altered vanishing charm on Ozpin so any Hot chocolate got close it instantly vanished. Amber was very smug about it. Ozpin was pulled from his thoughts and worries as Harry arrived, he saw Harry had his pistol attached at his hip and remembered Harry's parting words on the phone.

"Do I need to confiscate your pistol Harry?" Ozpin asked as Harry joined Ozpin.

"Hey I was about to go into Vale with Pyrrha and you and Roman kinda ruined. Roman is seriously trying my patience." Harry said. Ozpin pasted Harry an envelope.

"What's this?" Harry asked looking at Ozpin.

"A bribe, so you won't curse me again." Ozpin said. Harry opened the envelope and found a note with reservations to the fanciest restaurants in Vale. It took months to get into just one of the best, let alone the best restaurant in Vale. "I made some calls quickly, good for anytime." Ozpin added.

"I scared you that badly?" Harry asked thinking how Harry cursed Ozpin.

"Well that and I'm really trying my best to not piss off any more women." Ozpin said making Harry laugh. The airship Ironwood sent landed on the dock.

"That is a very good thing to fear. I can stare down possessed teachers, Giant snakes, angry Dragons and the manifestation of fear itself known as Dementors and pissed women off scares me the most. Things can get very ugly." Harry said before patting Ozpin on the shoulder as he walked past Ozpin to board the airship. Ozpin only smiled and followed Harry on board.

Ironwood met them in the hanger as the airship touched down and the two men walked down the ramp.

"Ironwood, did you get anything at all from Torchwick?" Harry said upon seeing him. Ironwood frowned.

"Not at all, he's staying quiet. That's why I called you in to talk to him. I thought your people may have had way to get people to talk." Ironwood said. Harry nodded in response.

"We do." Harry said simply. Ironwood led them through the maze of halls and stopped in front of a room. He and Ozpin walked into the observation room and Harry walked into the interrogation room.

"Oh come on no more quest… Ahhh, look who it is. You know I have to say you have a very nice right hook. I definitely felt that one." Torchwick said upon seeing Harry. Harry walked over to the water cooler and poured a cup of water. Ozpin and Ironwood could have sworn they saw Harry put something back in his pocket that was slightly shiny as he turned around.

"Yeah I got to apologise about that." Harry said placing the cup in front of Torchwick and using his wand to remove the cuffs and sitting in front of Torchwick.

"You want to apologise for punching me?" Torchwick said with a slight laugh.

"No I apologise for not beating crap out of you. I doubt you learned a lesson from two punches." Harry said making Torchwick laugh.

"I am a pretty slow learner. So, how exactly are you going to succeed in making me talk when everyone else has failed?" Torchwick said as he took a long drink from the cup of water Harry gave him making Harry laugh. Torchwick was very confused now, why was he laughing at what was essentially a waste of time. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Ah, you screwed up." Harry said as he stood up and walked around behind Torchwick. "I'm an enemy of yours. For all you know, I poisoned that." Harry said making Torchwick pale.

"That wasn't actually poison… was it?" Torchwick asked fearfully. Harry shook his head.

"Nuh… just a harmless little truth serum known as Vertiserum. Basically you can't tell a single lie, you'll feel it take effect, first you'll feel really calm and then you'll have the utmost urge to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. Not even your inner most secret is safe if i ask the right questions." Harry said. Torchwick was sweating in fear but suddenly felt a wave of calmness wash over him. Harry saw Torchwick calm and he exited the room and walked into Observation.

"You wouldn't have a fill on Torchwick would you?" Harry asked.

"You have a truth serum?" Ironwood asked as he pasted a file to Harry.

"Yeah. But before you ask for some, I'm going to keep it to myself. And before you order me to hand some over, remember I don't work for you. Can you do me a favour, can you cut the cameras and mics until I signal you can turn them back on?" Harry said as he flicked through the file and turned to return to the interrogation room. Ironwood had the cameras and mics cut so they couldn't hear what was being said. They could still see though. Harry walked back in and put the file down. The reason he had Ironwood turn the cameras and mics off was so he could ask a control question to ensure Torchwick was under the influence of Vertiserum fully, but he didn't want Ironwood to know what was said.

"You abused Neo so you could create and Assassin who answered to you and only you." Harry said silently.

"I did." Torchwick replied with no emotion. Harry signalled to Ironwood and Ozpin they could turn the mics and cameras on again.

"Alright, why have you been stealing all the dust in the kingdom?" Harry asked to start off with.

"I've been ordered by a… partner of mine to gather as much dust as I can. I do not know what they intend to do with the dust but I had enough to supply a small army." Torchwick answered.

"This partner of yours, they have a name?" Harry asked.

"Cinder Fall. I also know she isn't the top boss. She only came up with the plan. Her boss is the one who got their hands on the advanced tech like the Paladins." Torchwick answered.

"What was the reason you released Grimm into the city?" Harry asked next.

"I was ordered to do it as a distraction. I highly doubt it was successful as I was early. I was meant to implement the plan a few days later while all the Huntsmen and Huntresses were out of the city so that the casualties would have been higher and all eyes would be on the breach. I don't know what was meant to happen while the Grimm were attacking." Torchwick said.

Harry questioned Torchwick for about half an hour before he was satisfied. The Vertiserum was also running out so he would be unable to get anything else out of Torchwick. Harry stood to leave but looked at Torchwick again.

"Why did you try to capture me, I'm sure you would have had an easier time to just remove me." Harry asked.

"I was ordered by Cinder to capture you at all costs. This order superseded all other orders. I could have lost all the dust I had stolen and she would have been happy to have captured you." Torchwick said. Harry frowned and left the room.

The rest of the afternoon was left siting in Ironwood's quarters, discussing what they had learnt which honestly wasn't much. Torchwick was left mostly in the dark in regards to the full picture so had barely any helpful information. Ironwood had no leads on Cinder Fall as he had nothing on her. Literally nothing, no file what so ever. Even the useful information, like the place where the dust was store was useless as the team that Ironwood had sent to recover it had turned up empty handed.

The Interrogation had essentially been a whole waste of time.

/AN

I'm done. Hope you enjoyed.

I have also finished all my exams so I hope to have another chapter up soon and I can update more often.

Brissar: See ya guys next time

Well leave a favourite, follow and Review and I'll be done soon with the next chapter.

Till Next Time Folks


	14. The Vytal Tournament

/AN

Welcome to volume 3 everyone. It won't be too long before canon is finished and full original chapter begin. But that won't be for some chapters. Not too sure how many but we'll see.

 _Hey Guys, great to see ya again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did_

I own nothing. Seriously wish I did.

Chapter 14: The Vytal Tournament

Harry ducked to avoid a spin kick from Neo which was aimed for his head. He dropped lower and tried to spin kick her feet out from under her but she jumped to avoid it. Straightening up, Harry was immediately on the defensive as Neo threw punch after punch. Harry dodged and blocked the punches but Neo was better and Harry soon found himself on his back after being punched in the face, disorienting Harry and he received a kick to the chest sending him down.

"Jeez you may be small but you sure do have some force behind your punches." Harry groaned rubbing his jaw as he lay on the ground. Neo smirked before grabbing one of the bottles of water from a nearby bench. The two were currently in the training room in Harry's trunk. Neo wanted to thank Harry for letting her stay when she had nowhere to go and saw he was lacking in his hand to hand combat so she decided to help him learn. She also taught him how to free run which, with Harry's smallish size, he picked up fairly well. Sure there were some problems at the beginning but Harry was a fast learner. Neo shook her head as she looked at Harry still lying on the ground. He wasn't hurt, she knew his aura had already removed the pain. The only thing left that was hurting was Harry's ego. She took a drink from the bottle and placed it back down, she walked over to Harry and tapped his leg with her foot. Harry looked up to her with a curious gaze.

" **Are you done whining? Cause you still have balance training to do.** " Neo signed making Harry groan in annoyance. After a minute he still hadn't moved so she grabbed an extra water bottle and opened it and emptied it on Harry making him yell in shock.

"God you're a sadist." Harry said as he sat up quickly, glaring at Neo. Neo only smiled her usual smile. Harry sighed before standing and walking over to a bar about a metre high. Neo had Harry transfigure it and install it so she could work on Harry's balance. Harry climbed up on it and did a handstand. He held it for a moment before letting go with one hand so he was being held up by only one hand. Harry spent the next fifteen minutes doing several exercises Neo always had him do. After finishing he looked at Neo. "Am I done?" Harry asked.

" **Yes, you're done.** " Neo signed.

"Thank you, I have…" Harry said looking at his watch. "About an hour and a half before I have to be at the stadium to watch my team fight." Harry said dropping onto his feet. He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped off all of the sweat on his face.

" **Have fun with that… although have a shower first, you need it.** " Neo told him.

"I'm not the only one." Harry said before running out of the room so he can escape Neo's vengeance. Neo chased him with her umbrella ready to hurt him.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Team RWBY stepped off the airship that brought them up to the Amity Stadium, a marvel of modern day engineering, Amity Stadium was built by all four Kingdoms after the Great War close to one hundred years ago and has been used ever since to house the Vytal Festival Tournament where aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses have fought for honour and glory for their respective schools. It can hold tens of thousands of people and hovers above the city that holds the Vytal Festival that year providing a breathtaking sight for all who sees it.

"Where is he, he said he would meet us on the docks?" Weiss said angrily. They had waited for Harry on the docks but he hadn't shown up so they had go as their match started soon.

"I'm sure we'll see him before the match sta…" Yang started but was cut off as she heard people yelling and turned to see Harry in his dragon form land on the platform and change back to normal. "You just can't resist showing off or scaring people." Yang said as he walked up to them.

"Sometimes." Harry said as he reassured security he wouldn't eat anyone. "Sorry I didn't meet you guys at the dock back at Beacon, I was running a little behind." Harry said.

"How so?" Weiss asked curiously. Harry thought back to what happened.

 _Flashback._

 _Harry just walked out of the bathroom after having a shower and he stopped when he came face to face with Neo. She had an evil smile on her face which Harry didn't like one bit._

" _You're still mad about that comment aren't you?" Harry asked to which Neo nodded. Harry edged away slowly to get away from Neo thinking she did something or was going to do something. To be honest, Neo had nothing in mind on how to get Harry back so she was just going to smile evilly anytime she saw him making him paranoid something was going to happen. Of course he didn't know that. So he spent the next twenty minutes slowly trying to get out in fear of Neo's supposed retribution._

 _End Flashback._

"Next question." Harry said as they walked into the preparation room for Team RWBY. Harry sat down while Team RWBY prepared but ended up glaring at Yang. "Yang!" Harry said. Yang looked at him.

"Yeah Harry?" Yang asked. Harry stood up and walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Hand it over. Now, and I promise not to de-age you to a child for a week." Harry said. Yang knew what he was talking about and handed over her Vial of Felix Felicis that she was trying to sneak in. "I said no Felix in tournaments although to be honest I expected as much." Harry said as he pocketed the Vial making Yang pout.

" _ **Can Team RWBY and Team ABRM report to the arena for their scheduled match.**_ " They heard over the intercom.

"First match to start of the Vytal Festival. I wish you the best of luck." Harry said as he prepared to leave the room but Ruby called to him.

"Where are you going to sit Harry? Front row to see all the action?" Ruby asked so she could find Harry in the crowd.

"Nope, Commentators booth." Harry said shocking the team.

"Commentators booth? Why are you sitting up there?" Blake asked confused. Harry turned around and walked backwards so he could talk.

"Goodwitch's orders. Ozpin choose Oobleck and Port as commentators and Glynda wanted someone that talked slower and didn't put people to sleep with stories of his magnificent youth." Harry said with sarcasm towards the end. "I'm basically babysitting two teachers. Wish me luck guys, I'm going to need it." Harry said. Weiss looked at him disapprovingly.

"You were late, isn't that irresponsible?" She asked.

"Hey as long as I turn up before the match begins, I'm ok." Harry said as he left the room to join his two fellow commentators. He thought he heard his team laugh as he left the room. It didn't take him long to make it to the booth that overlooked the field and he entered to find Oobleck and Port sitting at the desk making some last minute preparations. Port heard the door open and saw Harry enter.

"Ah Harry my boy, I heard that you were assigned as a third commentator. I hope you're ready to have some fun. Would you like the honours to start us off?" Port asked with Oobleck nodding to show he agreed to the idea.

"I'd love to." Harry replied.

"Splendid. Here's your seat, just between us. Also since we will be working together commentating just call us Peter and Bart. It will be much easier than calling us Professor." Port Said Oobleck glared at Port. "Or Doctor." Port said with a sigh as he gestured to the empty seat. Harry took his seat.

"When you're ready Harry." Oobleck said. Harry gave a thumbs up and Oobleck turned the microphones on in the booth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure I welcome you all to the Ninety Seventh annual Vytal Festival Tournament…" Harry said pausing as the crowd cheered. "…My name is Harry Potter and I am joined by Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck as commentators for the duration of the festival." Harry continued as the crowd quietened down.

"Yes we have a fantastic line up of aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses ready to showcase their skills and bring honour to their schools and their kingdoms." Oobleck said as Harry finished.

"Indeed, to those that don't know how the tournament works we begin with Team rounds. All four team members fight and the team victorious elects two of their members to move onto the doubles round. The winner of the doubles round elects a member to send onto the singles round. The singles continues until we have one huntsman or huntress left undefeated and that Team has won the Vytal Tournament." Port explained to the audience. "The first fight of the tournament will be between Team ABRN of Haven Academy and Team RWBY of Beacon Academy. I'm sure both teams contain excellent fighters and I have to say it has been a while since a team has had five team members…" Port continued but was interrupted by Harry.

"Port, stay on topic." Harry said making everyone laugh, especially the people who knew how Port could get off topic easily.

"Right you are." Port said. Everyone saw the two teams enter the arena and awaited the arena selection.

"And here are our two teams, now we shall see what arena they fight on." Oobleck said as the arena cycled through until it landed on two arena choices.

"Looks as if we have a fire and ice arena to start us off. This is a good combination to start the tournament off. Both fields are also littered with fire and ice dust crystals should the fighters ever find themselves low." Harry said as both teams took in their surroundings and began formulating plans. "Contestants, you may begin in three… two… one… BEGIN!" Harry said and the two teams spurred into action. Ruby immediately planting her scythe into the ground and firing shots hoping to get some lucky hits.

"And we're off to a fantastic start, both teams are using their environments to their advantages, we have already had some narrow misses in the fire arena. We have only just started but both teams are showing high levels of skill. I think it is safe to say that this will be a very close match, where anything can tip the scales a put a team ahead of their opponents." Oobleck stated. The fight continued on. They watched as both teams fought and Harry's attention was drawn to a fighter with minty green hair.

"You know, since I have begun studying at Beacon I have seen some very interesting weapons but I don't think I have ever seen a hover board weapon before." Harry stated bringing people's attention to Reese Chloris and saw her fighting Blake before being knocked back and her board cut in half turning into a pair of pistols.

"It seems that it also becomes a pair of pistol and Miss Chloris knows how to use them well." Port said as they watched her fires several times at Blake.

"Nowadays every weapons turns into somethin… Ooo that had to hurt." Harry said and winced as they watched Reese land painfully on her behind. Their attention was brought to another part of the arena, specifically the fire part as they saw Yang fighting with Arslan Altan, they went to punch each other but punched the others fist causing a shockwave that broke many of the dust crystals sending smaller crystals everywhere.

"Miss Altan is in a fight with Miss Xiao Long, they both seem evenly matched but somewhere along the line, one of the two will make a mistake and the other will gain the upper hand." Port said watching the two Huntresses.

"That's not exactly an accurate statement Peter, you can't fight Yang as her semblance allows her to take hits and fuel her own attacks. At best you can stall her until you can find a way to bring her down." Harry said as he watched Arslan kick Yang onto the ice. Yang stood up but was slightly wobbly as she didn't handle ice well. Yang landed right next to Nadir. Nadir lined up a shot to remove Yang from the match but found his legs encased in ice and his weapons blasted out of his hands.

"It appears Miss Rose is utilising the Ice crystals to her advantage as she has just frozen Mr. Shiko and removed his weapons from him… but Mr. Hori is ready to remove Miss Rose from the match but a timely save from Miss Schnee saves the young reaper." Oobleck said as they watched the events unfolding. Ruby and Weiss team attacked Bolin but Bolin managed to get past the two and grab a fire dust crystal which he threw to Reese. Reese used the crystal on her board and freed Nadir from his icy prison. Reese then returned to her fight with Blake but Blake was able to trick Reese with her semblance and kicked her all the way into the far shield.

"Oooh… a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out AND Aura level!" Port said as they watched as Reese looked up to the board from where she lay and smacked the ground in anger.

"She really should have worn a helmet." Oobleck said as an afterthought. They watched as Yang chased after Arslan propelling herself with her gauntlets and Weiss used a teleporter Glyph to launch Bolin at Nadir sending them to the ground. Weiss used her semblance to make a giant ice hand to encase Nadir and Bolin and it rolled off making the audience laugh. Arslan got directly in the path of the rolling ice and punched it cracking it open like a nut, freeing her teammates. Weiss called to Yang and created an ice path for her and Blake threw her gun to Yang and used the ribbon attached to pull Yang along getting more speed and Yang punched one of team ABRN which went all three remaining teammates flying backwards and depleting their auras.

"And we have a triple knockout, Arslan Altan, Bolin Horin and Nadir Shiko are out of the match from aura depletion leaving Team RWBY standing with no downed team members. Team RWBY is victorious and will be moving onto the doubles tournament. Don't go anywhere as we have another match before a break, then after the break we have Team JNPR of Beacon Academy and Team BRNZ of Shade Academy." Harry said as the audience cheered and applauded the victors and the losers on a well fought match.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Team RWBY had gone to The Simple Wok in the fairground to get something to eat as they were starving after their fight. They had stayed to watch the fight after them mainly to see who was advancing and to see their techniques but to also support their fellow huntsmen and huntress. Plus listening to Harry try to keep Port and Oobleck in line was making a lot of people laugh.

They had all received a big bowl of noodles… except Blake who received a bowl of fish which made her drool at the sight. Weiss handed over her credit card to pay for the meal.

"Aww… Weiss, what's the occasion?" Yang asked as she saw the platinum card.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss said but jumped as the old man threw the card back and it embedded in the counter. She looked up and saw the cash register flash 'denied'

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance." Weiss asked shocked. Blake was mortified, if they couldn't pay she would lose her precious fish. She tried to sneak the bowl away but the old man took it back.

"Nooo…" Blake said sadly as she lay her head down on the counter and silently cried.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha asked as Team JNPR walked up and sat down.

"PYHRRA!" Ruby said upon seeing her.

"Aww… you don't have to." Yang said.

"But she could!" Blake said quickly, she was willing to do anything to get her fish back.

"Well I think you've earned it after that battle." Pyrrha said with a laugh at Blake's behaviour.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

"Well if Pyrrha's paying why are you asking?" They heard behind them and found Harry walking up to them. He gave Pyrrha a quick hug which she returned and he sat next to her.

"How come you didn't tell anyone you would be commentating?" Pyrrha asked as he sat down.

"It was kinda a last minute thing. Ozpin didn't tell Glynda that he had chosen Port and Oobleck as commentators as he knew she would argue or change the two for someone else so she just asked me to… Ahh babysit the teacher." Harry explained making the group laugh. They all hooked into the meal but when Pyrrha went to pay they found that the bill was already paid for. They looked shocked before looking to Harry who only smiled innocently. They all finished the huge bowl of noodles and sat with smiles on their faces.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to eat before a fight?" Ren asked after a few minutes.

"Of course, it will give us energy." Pyrrha said just a Nora let out a huge echoing belch.

"You know I was waiting for someone to burp, it was either between Nora or Yang." Harry said. Jaune groaned and placed his head on the counter.

"Ahh… If I barf I'm blaming you." Jaune said. Harry passed a vial to him and told him it would help keep him from throwing up in the fight.

"Ohhh… aim it at the enemy." Nora said planting her hands on the counter and looking evil.

"Nora, that's disgusting… but if you do feel the urge…" Ren said and Jaune gave a thumbs up.

"Got it." Jaune said.

"Well, we should be off." She said as she stood up.

"So you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course! We've got a world renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me… Jaune, we've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and… uh… Jaune." Nora said. Ren and Pyrrha looked at Jaune who still had his head on the counter.

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked.

"She's not wrong." Jaune said dejectedly. Harry shook his head.

"Jaune I will admit, you aren't much of a fighter… yet but you are a brilliant tactician. The plans you come up with are extraordinary and rarely fail. Being a huntsman isn't all about fighting Grimm, you could be the one to put together plans or coordinate huntsmen and huntress in a battle." Harry said trying to lift Jaune's spirits.

"Harry's right, people can fight as much as they can but people will die if the battles aren't coordinated." Pyrrha said. Jaune looked up and smiled at the pep talk he was receiving.

"Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents and no home left to go to, we'll be official renamed team LOSER-per, Ah ha ha ha ha!" Nora said before starting to cry.

"And she started that whole speech with 'don't be so nervous.' Do I need to give her a calming draught?" Harry asked as he watched Nora cry.

"Soo yeah, we're feeling pretty good and I don't think she needs one Harry." Ren said.

"Don't fret. If anything we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not… well, murderers." Pyrrha said as he laid a hand on Nora's back.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. We've all faced much worse before." Yang said.

"Let's see, Grimm invasion, Violent extremists, a destructive sociopath and Harry on a bad day." Blake said remembering when Harry went on a rampage trying to catch Nora for breaking into his trunk and practically destroying his potion lab.

"Hey that was one time!" Harry said quickly and angrily making the others laugh.

" _Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately. And Mr. Potter please report to the commentators booth A.S.A NOW"_ Port Said over the intercom.

"Excuse me guys, the wife calls." Harry said before turning on the spot and vanishing.

" _Yes, like they were scheduled to several minutes ag… where the hell did you come from!?"_ Oobleck yelled in shock.

" _What? You wanted me her A.S.A now, so I teleported up here, can't help it if you two jump like little girls."_ The teams heard Harry so in the background making a lot of people laugh as they were wondering what shocked Oobleck.

"Well, it looks like this is it then." Pyrrha said as she and Ren walked off followed by a sad Nora and a sick Jaune who downed the potion Harry gave him immediately.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Both Team were ready in the arena awaiting the start of the match. Nora was over her sadness and Jaune was feeling much better after the potion Harry gave him. It tasted like hell but it worked.

" _Team JNPR of Beacon VS Team BRNZ of Shade! I have to ask Harry is it true you're dating Pyrrha Nikos."_ Port asked shocking a lot of people, Pyrrha and Harry had successfully kept it out of the media but Port ruined that.

" _Yes I am dating Pyrrha."_ Harry said simply with a scowl.

" _Well I'm sure that's broken a lot of hearts."_ Port said making Pyrrha blush.

" _Port I would recommend shutting up right now or I will start talking about the not so subtle glances you've been giving Professor Peach."_ Harry said. No one could see it but Port went a few shades whiter.

" _MOVING ON!"_ Port said as the terrain generator began giving a forest and a mountain terrain as the battlefield.

" _Three… Two… One… BEGIN!"_ Port said to start the match.

/AN

Hey guys, sorry about the wait and the short chapter, I was sick for a few days and couldn't get to this than I got another chapter up for another one of my stories Run Away Agent, but it's up now. I hope you enjoyed.

 _Hehehe, you gotta wait for the glory that is team JNPR, see ya next time._

I hope to see you all in the next chapter so leave a review, favourite and a follow and I'll have another soon.

Till Next Time Folks.


	15. Vytal Festival Tournament: Part Two

/AN

Hello and welcome to another chapter. I'm sorry that this was a bit late but I have been very busy and Aeona316 has been sick so we both haven't had a chance to get to this. I am sorry for the wait.

 _Aeona: Hey guys! Good to see ya again. We appreciate all the feedback from the last chapter. Unfortunately, with me starting my new job, my sleep schedule is messed up and now i'm constantley tired_

Well onto the next chapter and as per usual I don't own anything from either franchise.

Chapter 15: The Vytal Festival Tournament Part Two

 _Last Time_

Both Team were ready in the arena awaiting the start of the match. Nora was over her sadness and Jaune was feeling much better after the potion Harry gave him. It tasted like hell but it worked.

 _"Team JNPR of Beacon VS Team BRNZ of Shade! I have to ask Harry is it true you're dating Pyrrha Nikos."_ Port asked shocking a lot of people, Pyrrha and Harry had successfully kept it out of the media but Port ruined that.

 _"Yes I am dating Pyrrha."_ Harry said simply with a scowl.

 _"Well I'm sure that's broken a lot of hearts."_ Port said making Pyrrha blush.

 _"Port I would recommend shutting up right now or I will start talking about the not so subtle glances you've been giving Professor Peach."_ Harry said. No one could see it but Port went a few shades whiter.

 _"MOVING ON!"_ Port said as the terrain generator began giving a forest and a mountain terrain as the battlefield.

 _"Three… Two… One… BEGIN!"_ Port said to start the match.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

"And our two teams immediately jump into action. Team JNPR and three of the four members of Team BRNZ charge each other while May Zedong retreats into the forest. Most likely to use her sniper to great effects. If Miss Zedong is successful in her endeavour, victory will be harder to achieve for Team JNPR." Oobleck stated as they watched the action unfold.

The two teams clashed in battle with Pyrrha and Brawnz Ni first to fight. The traded blows and successfully blocked the others attacks. Nolan engaged Nora but realised that was a mistake as most of the time he was trying to avoid the attacks that came from Nora's mighty hammer, but just as Team JNPR was about to press their advantage, they came under heavy fire from May's sniper. The rounds were strong enough to break the stones and rocks that littered the mountainside. Jaune saw the flash from the snipers scope and called an immediate retreat.

"And Team JNPR is now on the run, pulling back to the cover that the mountain provides." Port said.

"Now don't forget everyone, retreating is always a viable solution. You are able to regroup, plan and provide a swift counter attack which I'm sure Jaune Arc will provide an excellent solution to the current problem." Harry said, informing the watchers that a retreat is always a good idea and that JNPR isn't seen as cowards for running from a fight.

"Very true Harry, retreat is always an option. But it looks as if Team BRNZ is taking advantage of Team JNPR's retreat as they are closing in on them fast." Oobleck stated as Team BRNZ tore across the field and engaged JNPR, pushing them from their cover. Nolan engaged Ren and gained the upperhand and shocked Ren with his shock baton making Ren fall. Nora looked shocked and they could hear her call Ren's name from the commentator booth. Nora swung her hammer but Nolan dodged and he shocked Nora continuesly.

"Oh this should be good." Harry stated as he watched know what was to come.

"Oho, looks like one of my favourite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her semblance!" Port said with a smile.

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie's semblance lets her harness and channel electrical energy straight to her muscles." Oobleck stated. Harry chuckled and they turned to look at him.

"My Semblance allows me to harness lightning so I have been regarded as a battery for Nora, but anyway, Nolan basically isn't doing anything, he's just aiding Nora in his eventual knockout. So, Nolan, a word of advice. Run." Harry said with a smile making the crowd laugh. Everyone could see electricity dance across Nora's body as she gripped Magnhild with two hands. Nolan put his hands up in surrender but Nora still smashed him across the field and through a boulder. "Ohhh. That had to hurt." Harry said as he input a command into the computer to generate a storm at the top of the mountain.

"Are you doing that to help your friend Harry?" Port asked silently and moving closer to Harry so the crowd couldn't hear.

"No, while they are my friends, I won't assist in a tournament but I will do something that is likely to make the crowd cheer." Harry said as the storm generated at the top of the mountain. "Besides, she has to work for it." Harry said as they observed Jaune point the storm out to Nora who sped faster than Ruby to get to the lightning.

"Good idea." Port said as they watched Nora leap from ledge to ledge to climb the mountain. "Miss Valkyrie has seen the storm that has generated in and is making her way towards it, this will most certainly turn the tables." Port pointed out to the crowd who watched Nora ascend the mountain.

"Nora has always been incredible unpredictable, so either this will be incredible epic or likely to knock Team BRNZ out of the tournament. Also it looks as if Ren is trying to distract May and Pyrrha is engaging Roy and Nolan. Nolan breaks off to try to get rid of Ren but ends up becoming a human shield to avoid the sniper fire. But May has switched targets and is aiming for Nora now." Harry said.

"Very Impressive teamwork between Miss Nikos and Mr. Arc. Mr. Arc was successfully able to launch Miss Nikos to intercept the bullet that was intended for Miss Valkyrie." Oobleck said as Nora finished her climb and absorbed the lightning. She channelled the lightning and transformed her hammer to its Grenade Launcher form and fired all of the Grenades. The Grenades landed causing mass destruction to the forest leave only a few trees standing with all the rest either destroyed or on fire. (I know only one tree was destroyed but seriously, only one tree from NORA! Seriously RoosterTeeth?)

"See what I mean, un…pre…dictable." Harry said drawing it out. They all saw May had escaped most of the blast but had sustained some damage to her aura.

"Well it looks as if Miss Zedong has managed to dodge most of the attack. Not an easy feat looking at the destruction from up here." Oobleck said as all of Team BRNZ looked at the devastation only to be drawn back to the mountain from something Harry said.

"You guys are in serious trouble, start praying." Harry said as making them whip around in time to see Nora plant Magnhild in the ground after jumping off the mountain, she sent them flying back with only half their auras remaining. "Uhhh… Damage control for team BRNZ please." Harry said as they all watched Team BRNZ pick themselves up.

"Indeed, Miss Valkyrie's attack looks to have shook them up quite a lot. This Ladies and Gentlemen is the very reason Nora Valkyrie and her Hammer, Magnhild, are both feared a lot within the halls of Beacon. I don't remember but what is Miss Valkyrie's favourite saying Harry?" Port asked trying to remember.

"We'll break their legs', I swear she scares me to death sometimes." Harry said as the crowd roared in laughter.

"Wait a second, is it just me or does it look like Team JNPR is having a team meeting?" Oobleck asked as he removed his glasses and wiped them clean to make sure he was seeing right.

"No it's not just you Bart. I swear Team JNPR would be the only ones who would have a team meeting in the middle of a fight. Ok, people at home may want to turn the volume down just incase." Harry said as he dropped the shield that keeps sound out of the arena so that the teams couldn't hear the commentary and gain helpful hints. "HEY GUYS! YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT, QUIT IT WITH THE TEAM MEETING PLEASE!" Harry yelled making JNPR jump as they had slightly forgotten they were meant to be fighting. Jaune held his head and before turning to Nora. Nora adopted an evil smile and leapt all the way over to team BRNZ and smashed them all with her Hammer sending them all into the shield wall with one swing.

"And with that, it appears as if team JNPR wins by knockout." Port said.

"Yeah literally. Can we get an emergency crew to check on team BRNZ please, I'm sure they will need it." Harry said. Port looked over the schedule to see who would be fighting next.

"Ah, well, I'm sure Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats." Oobleck said.

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favourite, but these lovely ladies are against some of the toughest, testosterone filled teammates we've seen so far." Port said. Harry hadn't looked at the schedule but immediently knew who was next.

"Testosterone filled, you're talking about team SSSN aren't you?" Harry genuinely asked.

"Indeed I am Harry. Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with and although he'll be representing the Mistral academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family in Vacuo will be cheering him along." Port finished as Harry started the field generator. One side landed on desert and the other landing on the ocean.

"Oh this isn't going to be pleasant for Neptune. Ironically, his name is Neptune but he's afraid of the water." Harry said so only Port and Oobleck could hear so Neptune wasn't embarrassed. All three looked at Neptune who was basically frozen in fear.

"I agree with that statement Harry." Oobleck said before turning to the mic.

"THREE, TWO, ONE… BEGIN!" Oobleck said quickly. As soon as Oobleck was done Neptune sped towards the hills of the desert to avoid the water.

"I'm not sure what I would call that. Would you call that another strategic retreat Harry?" Port asked as they watched Neptune run across the field and climbed the mountain in the desert.

"Claiming higher ground as their side has none?" Harry offered as Team NDGO ran after Neptune. Team SSSN ran into the desert and was immediately attacked by NDGO team members. Octavia charges Scarlet and slides around him and charged Sage to distract them as Dew used her semblance to create three twisters of sand to encompasses Sage. They join together and throw Sage though the air and Sage's aura dropped slightly from the impact as he landed.

"And NDGO gains the advantage." Oobleck said as they saw the aura level drop on the scoreboard.

"NDGO gained the advantage when they began fighting in the desert side of the field but it is still early in the match so Team SSSN can turn the tables and bring the match home." Harry said.

"Very true, many things can charge the outcome of a match. The ending could be predictable or it could shock everyone." Oobleck said just as Octavia blew up the sand so it got in the eyes of Sun and Scarlet.

"Oh that is not pleasant. Although Sun Wukong managed to avoid most of the attack, Scarlet David receives most of the attack. His eyes are going to be stinging for quite some time after that." Port said as Sun bolted and called to Neptune who jumped off the mountain only to receive the same attack from Octavia but he put his goggles on to avoid getting sand in his eyes. He fires a few shots from his blaster and Sun jumps at Octavia so that the artificial sun would blind her and make her miss the attack. Sun knocked her back and brought his staff out and quickly brought her aura down into the red.

"Ohhh! And we're down to Three on Three." Port said as they saw Octavia be brought down.

"That was a good use of the surrounding environment, using the sun to blind one's opponent then strike." Harry said.

"Indeed it was, remember viewers your surrounding environment can be a useful treasure trove of helpful strategies in battle." Oobleck said going into teacher mode. Scarlet got caught up in one of Dew's twisters and was thrown over into the water side of the field and caught the mast of the shipwreck and stood on the mast with Nebula and Gwen following closely. Nebula used her crossbow to shoot an arrow into the mast and jumped onto it and up to where Scarlet stood. She changed her crossbow into a sword and they fought on the mast in an old fashioned pirate sword fight. Scarlet soon gained the upper hand and knocked her off the mast and she landed hard on the sand below.

Scarlet saw Gwen throwing knives at Sun and used the grapple hook on his pistol. It hooked onto her foot and it pulled her up as he jumped off and lowered himself down. Unfortunately, as he landed, all the knives that Gwen had fell out of their holsters and fell straight towards him. He stood frozen as all the knives fell around him, narrowly missing him. He breathed a sigh of relief but that was short lived as Sun threw two coconuts at Dew and she smashed them back only for one to hit his face and the other in his crotch. He fell over paralysed and his aura nosedived until it was well into the red. All the males in the stadium shifted uncomfortable at that including the three commentators.

"Well umm… that wasn't pleasant. I'm sure Mr. David will be feeling that one for quite some time, regardless of Aura." Oobleck said in an unusually slow tone of voice. They watched as Sun fought with Dew and tried to get Neptune to help and eventually Neptune walked over with his trident in hand, called to Sun to get out of the water and tip toed over to the water and used the electricity in the trident to shock the three remaining members of Team NDGO.

"Huh, Déjà vu." Harry said remembering to when he fought Yang and how he shocked her until she was out of the match.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves onto the doubles round. You know what I call that victory?" Port asked Oobleck and Harry, Oobleck looked up with a smile.

"Shocking?" Oobleck asked happily.

"No, well earned. What you said was stupid." Port said wiping Oobleck's smile off his face.

"Bart, that had to be worse than some of Yang's puns… and that is saying something." Harry said as he shook his head. "Oh hell." Harry said as he drew Port and Oobleck attention back to the arena and they saw Neptune and Sun doing a victory dance.

"Hmm, no other teams have done a victory dance at the end of their matches." Port said with a laugh.

"Well team SSSN moves onto the next round. As for their dancing, I'm sorry but it's a no from me. Save that for the arcades guys." Harry said making people laugh and Sun and Neptune stopped and glared in Harry's direction.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERILY FASHION!" Oobleck shouted towards the end.

"Right well good work today guys, I'm got some stuff today so I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said as he was about to make his exit.

"Not so fast Harry, we have some extra work to do before we head off. We need to go over the schedule for tomorrow and a few other jobs." Port said as he pulled up a big pile of paper. Oobleck stood and headed for the door.

"I'll get some coffee." He said as he left the room.

"While we wait for Bart to return how about I tell you some more stories of my youth as I was unable to today." Port said as he began his tales.

" _Port and his stories, Oobleck and Coffee, dear god, kill me now."_ Harry thought. He didn't expect a reply.

" _Yeah, umm Harry do you know a way to… temporarily block our connection?"_ Amber asked hoping to get out of story time.

" _Not in the slightest but even if I did I wouldn't. If I have to suffer through this so do you."_ Harry said and he could have sworn he heard a few sniffles from Amber as if she was crying from the awaited torture.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ozpin was standing in the ascending elevator with Glynda and Qrow after he broke Qrow and Winter's fight up. Winter and Ironwood were already in Ozpin's office and were waiting for the other three to arrive. The door opened up and Ozpin saw an angry Ironwood and a pissed off Winter.

"What were you thinking?" Winter asked as she saw him.

"If you were one of my men I would have you shot." Ironwood said.

"If I was one of your men I'd shoot myself." Qrow said as he pulled a flask of whiskey out of his pocket.

"While I wouldn't condone his behaviour, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda said as she stood beside Ozpin's desk.

"He was drunk." Winter said defensively.

"He's always drunk." Glynda said looking at Winter but everyone in the room looked at Qrow as they heard drinking and found Qrow drinking from the flask. Ozpin shook his head as he sat at his desk.

"Agh, Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin asked as he filled his mug with the nearby kettle that was on his desk.

"You've been out of contact for weeks, you can't just go dark like that in the field." Ironwood said like he was reprimanding one of his men.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." Qrow said angrily.

"General." Winter said, correcting Qrow and taking a step forwards.

"Whatever, you send me to get intel on our enemies and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." Qrow said.

"We know, One of the students and a fellow Guardian has already fought one just a few floors below us." Ironwood said as he sat on Ozpin's desk.

"Oh… Oh you know! Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my own life to keep you all informed!" Qrow said.

"Qrow!" Ironwood said with a huff but was cut off as they heard a crack and found Harry in the office. They saw he was mumbling under his breath and he looked pissed. He walked over to Ozpin and snatched the mug of hot chocolate out of Ozpin's hands.

"HEY!" Ozpin said.

"Don't push it Ozpin!" Harry said with a glare that made Ozpin give up in an instant.

"Sorry." Ozpin said looking down finding the ground very interesting at the moment.

"You ok Harry?" Glynda asked as Harry took a drink from the stolen mug.

"Oh yeah, just peachy. I just had a wonderful three hours of sitting with Port and Oobleck. Oobleck got his hands on a fresh pot of coffee and I don't know what was in it but he was crazier than usual. As for Port, well unlike in class he tends to notice you aren't paying attention. Hell, Amber was trying her best to get out of it, she's kinda traumatised and I can hear her saying 'no more, no more' over and over again while hiding in a corner." Harry said before taking a long drink and placing the empty mug on Ozpin's desk.

"Potter's going to lose his sanity. Winter, you're dismissed, we'll talk later on the ship." Ironwood said. Winter nodded and saluted before leaving the room.

"Did you say Amber?" Qrow asked as he took a step closer to Harry.

"Qrow, Harry is the one who's been trying to heal Amber. He's made some progress and he and Amber now have a connection as they share the same power. He can hear Amber in his mind, unfortunately she can't remember anything and she is really attached to Harry. Not as in romantically she has developed a sort of sibling bond as they are in constant communication with each other. Also, separate them at your own risk." Ozpin said with a shudder at the end remembering The Great Hot Chocolate Withdrawal of four weeks ago.

"Before you ask any question, can you please finish your report?" Ironwood asked cutting Qrow off.

"Your Infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They were responsible for the attack on Amber." Qrow said.

"We… also knew that as well. When Harry fought the infiltrator he was able to match the power signature to Amber. He can't track it as all the raw Aura in the air around Beacon is blocking it and the attacker only has half. The power the maidens contain… is complicated. We thought we knew what it was but we don't know anything." Ozpin said as he looked over at Harry and saw him deep in thought but knew he was trying to comfort Amber.

"Don't worry, I've heard the updates over the Guardians encrypted frequencies. I've heard the power is rebranded as Magic, and that our fellow Guardian, Mr. Potter is essentially the Master of Magic on Remnant..." Qrow started but Harry cut him off.

"I do not claim to be the Master of Magic… as you brand me. There is still a lot about magic that I do not know. But I will learn what I can, I am still young. And I intend to teach Amber what I know then we can continue researching the mysteries of Magic." Harry said.

"You may not know a lot about magic but you sure as hell know more than us kid. Despite what the world thinks we're not just teachers or General or Headmasters. The People in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep this world safe from the evils no one even knows about. It's why we meet behind close doors, why we work in the shadows… and also why we barely recruit people who aren't in a position of power… only when their skills and knowledge are too invaluable." Qrow said looking at Harry.

"I feel special." Harry said as he took another drink from Ozpin's mug which he refilled.

"So tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn?" Qrow continued getting in Ironwood's personal space and having a stare down. Ironwood pulled a scroll out of his suit and placed it on Ozpin's desk.

"Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood said as a holographic map of Vale and Beacon appeared in the room with the Atlesian Fleet above it. "I'm here because this is what was necessary." Ironwood continued.

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here. He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us." Qrow continued, pointing at Ozpin.

"And I am grateful." Ironwood said.

"Oh, well you have a real funny way of showing it." Qrow said.

"The People of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet they will feel safe and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood said looking over the fleet.

"That may not be true James. Our enemies may feel the strength that the fleet commands but they may also feel oppressed. And people, especially criminals and terrorists wish for freedom and feeling oppressed may cause them to act. I'm not saying bringing your fleet was a bad idea, it may help but it may push our enemies into acting faster than expected. For all we know they may somehow take control of the fleet and turn it against us. We've already seen they are capable of stealing Atlesian Paladins and using them against us. What's to say the fleet won't go the same way?" Harry suggested. It got them thinking, it was true they were able to steal Paladins and they had excellent security. Maybe the fleet wasn't as secure as Ironwood thought.

"That is true, thank you for that. I will increase security on the warships and make sure we don't lose them to the enemy." Ironwood said making a mental note.

"No worries. Now you, I've got questions for you. Regarding the aftermath of Amber's fight, anything can help." Harry said pointing at Qrow. Qrow nodded and they both left the office to go down to The Vault.

"You know… I was sceptical when you first said you wanted to let someone join the Guardians but he's a good man." Ironwood said before leaving the room. Glynda following close behind.

"Of that, we both agree James." Ozpin said as they were leaving.

/AN

There Aeona, I have finished the chapter. I hope you and all the readers enjoyed. Now I'm going to take a nap, maybe have something to eat, maybe play some games. I don't know something.

 _Aeona: Hahaha hope you feel better soon mate. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review_

So favourite, follow or review… or all three if you want. It's greatly appreciated.

Till Next Time Folks.


	16. Takeovers and Revelations

/AN

Hey Guys, this will only be a short chapter but it should be interesting. I probably will get some flamers from this but I'm going to go along with it.

 _Aeona: Hey Guys, good to see ya again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did_

"Talking."  
 _"Amber/Harry Conversations."  
_ **"Neo Signing."  
** "Texts Messages."

Chapter 16: Takeovers and Revelations.

Once again the Amity Stadium was filled to the brim with a crowd that was ready to cheer on the Huntsmen and Huntresses representing their kingdoms. The Team fights had ended the day before and the doubles matches would be starting. Everything within the stadium was ready to go… except the commentators.

"No, No, No, No… did I mention no." Harry said as he was looking at Port with a glare.

"Come on Harry, I'm sure the crowd would love it." Port said trying to convince Harry to let him do what he wanted.

"Oh I highly doubt that." Harry said quickly.

"While you figure that out I'll be getting another coffee." Oobleck said standing up and heading for the door.

"Sit down Oobleck. That would be your tenth cup in the last half an hour." Harry said Oobleck sat dejectedly forgetting he was older than Harry so he didn't need permission.

"So is that a yes to my idea?" Port asked hopefully. Harry groaned and turned the microphone on. The cameras weren't on yet as they were still in commercials so Harry's question wouldn't be broadcasted

"Alright everyone, we aren't starting yet but I need to ask something. Port wants to put everyone to sleep with one of his stories of his magnificent youth. So we'll put it to a vote, a poll has been put on The Vytal Festival site and if you could make a choice we can put this discussion behind us." Harry said as he set the poll up.

 **Ten Minutes Later.**

"…And so, I stealthily walked into the Beowolf nest and used my knowledge and skill to start removing the Grimm plague from the caves near the village…" Port said telling the story. Oobleck had disappeared quickly after the results had returned from the poll and Harry was currently banging his head on the table.

"I can't believe over three quarters of the crowd voted yes. Although I should have realised only Beacon students have had to endure these tales." Harry said to himself as he desperately tried to drown out the ear numbing sound of Port's voice. He looked up and looked around the stadium to see some people either asleep or falling asleep but Port didn't seem to notice. He was probably full of joy at having such a large audience. He was pulled from his attempts to drown Port out by his scroll going off telling him he had a message. He pulled it out and found a message from Yang.

"I blame you for this." Yang wrote. Harry sighed as he wrote back.

"Yeah I should have realised that only Beacon students know about Port's ability to put a class to sleep, or in this case… The World." Harry wrote back. Harry saw that they were close to starting so he sent another message to Yang.

"Hey do me a favour, would you come up here to the booth please. And be quick." Harry sent. He didn't have to wait long as he heard a knock on the door. He stood and opened it and found Yang.

"What's up Harry?" Yang asked.

"You ever hear of the term hostile takeover?" Harry asked. Yang was confused, she knew what it was but how it would apply here.

"Yeah… but isn't that term used only in business? I think Weiss would be better here." Yang said.

"Well the term isn't just used in business. Now Oobleck has gone for his tenth or twentieth cup of coffee and Port is driving the world crazy so…" Harry said leaving the sentence hanging hoping she would connect the dots.

"You get rid of them. Although I'm still confused as to why I'm here." Yang said.

"Well out of our friends I think you would be best at public speaking." Harry said. Yang lit up in joy.

"I get to commentate?" She asked hopefully.

"At least till break. Then I'm sure Port and Oobleck would break in again." Harry said as Yang rubbed her hands together.

"Well, let's take over shall we." Yang said as they walked in. Harry immediately used a silencing charm on Port. The crowd wondered Port went silent and watched the screen showing the commentator booth. They weren't broadcasting but the people in the stadium could see in the booth. Yang and Harry grabbed a side of Port's chair and wheeled him out into the hall. The crowd cheered loudly as they did Harry and Yang ran back in and closed the door. Yang was holding the door closed as Harry called Glynda.

"Hey Glynda, is there a command in the booth to keep everyone out no matter what level. Yeah I locked Port out, he was boring the stadium and Oobleck has had way too much coffee. Great thanks Glynda." Harry said as he hung up and imputed the code to lock the booth so no one could get in. Harry and Yang looked out to see the stadium cheering for them and they took a bow on screen.

They both sat at the table, Yang using Oobleck's seat, and they began broadcasting.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the beginning of the doubles tournament. I'm sure many of you are wondering where my fellow commentators are and why Yang Xiao Long is here with me. Well all the viewers that missed the unscheduled nap that Peter Port induced with his tales and Bartholomew Oobleck has had way to much coffee sooo… Hostile Takeover." Harry said informing the viewers what they missed.

"Yeah I have to say everyone did miss the torment. I still say it was your fault Harry for making us endure that." Yang said looking at him.

"Well nothing I say is going to change your mind so I'm going to drop it." Harry said making Yang pout.

"You're no fun." Yang said.

"Anyway… today's line up of Huntresses and Huntsmen are sure to be interesting as these teams were voted for by the people of Remnant to start the doubles matches. These teams have made a good first impression and should be quite the spectacle." Harry said.

"I hope so, I'm in the dark just like everyone else." Yang said.

"Well first on the line-up is Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi from Team CFVY of Beacon Academy and Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai of Haven academy." Harry announced as the two pairs walked onto the field.

"Ohhh… that is a good start… I mean remember when Coco basically disintegrated a Deathstalker and shot down three Nevermores during the breach." Yang said reminiscing. The crowd started whispering about this new information.

"Oh yeah, that was definitely something to see… although I doubt many did see it as there was Grimm everywhere." Harry said. A few people in the crowd laughed at the attempt at a joke. "Anyway, The field for the match will be different than it was for the team fights. Instead of only two random fields we will now have four random fields. That's about all that's changed really." Harry said as he started the generator. The fields that the generator choose were overgrown grassland, rubble, forest and geyser rocks.

"What a great arena to start off the doubles matches." Yang said.

"Very. Now that our contestants have had a chance to look at what they have to work with, let's begin the match. Three… Two… One… BEGIN!" Harry said.

Emerald and Mercury walked backwards into the overgrown grass and everyone lost sight of them. Coco pulled her Gatling gun out and began mowing down the grass hoping to hit Emerald and Mercury.

"Now that's what I call mowing the grass." Yang said as many people groaned at the weak pun.

"Ignoring Yang's weak pun, where have the two Haven fighters disappe… There's Mercury." Harry said as Yatsuhashi pushed Coco out of the way and blocked Mercury's attack with his massive sword. He pushed Mercury back and Coco opened up on him, firing a hail of bullets. They watched as Mercury used his feet gauntlets to counter and counter-attack Coco and Yatsuhashi's every move. Yatsuhashi kicked Mercury but Mercury grabbed Coco from behind and held her so that her Gatling Gun was pressed into Yatsuhashi stomach.

"That's a problem. I'm sure it wouldn't be pleasant to be shot in the stomach, let alone repeatedly with a gatling gun." Yang said.

"Gee, you think. I don't think it would be pleasant at all." Harry said.

Coco transformed the gun and swung her hand bag at Mercury. Mercury started doing backflips to get some distance before firing twice with his gauntlets. Coco deflected one while Yatsuhashi sliced the other one making it lose its energy. They looked back to find Mercury spinning around firing a crap ton of rounds making a sort of twister which broke up and began attacking the two bringing their aura's down quite a bit.

"Wow… that was quite a good move, you have gauntlets Yang, think you can do that?" Harry asked looking at Yang.

"Nope." Yang said simply and enviously. Mercury appeared behind Coco and Yatsuhashi and grabbed their arms and started kicking their legs, stomachs and heads before he pushed Yatsuhashi away and dropped Coco onto her back. Coco got to her feet but instantly found a chain wrap around her waist and be pulled off into the trees. Yatsuhashi was distracted and Mercury took advantage of this distraction to kick him again but Yatsuhashi shook the attack off and grabbed Mercury and threw him into the Geyser field. Yatsuhashi launched into the air and drove his sword down hard. Mercury blocked the sword by raising his feet and stopping the sword. The two colliding caused a massive shockwave that set off every Geyser in the field.

"Whow, we felt that up here in the booth. I'd hate to be down there." Harry said as he steadied himself from the shaking. Yatsuhashi and Mercury traded blows each blocking the other and taking a few hits every now and then. Mercury managed to get the upper hand by using a rock to disorient Yatsuhashi by kicking it into Yatsuhashi's face. Mercury back flipped and kicked Yatsuhashi making him fall on his back with his head right above a geyser which was set off. That brought his Aura down but he was still in the fight. He stood up and wobbled a bit and found Mercury running towards him and he took a final kick sending his Aura into the red.

"And with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated from the match. I have to commend him for hanging on every after taking that many blows." Harry said as Yatsuhashi was eliminated. Everyone saw Coco being extremely cautious but Emerald still managed to get behind her and send her flying. Coco landed right next to Yatsuhashi and she too was sent into the red. The crowd cheered to celebrate the fight and to encourage the victors and the losers.

"And Emerald and Mercury emerge victorious, Team CFVY is eliminated from the tournament but I have to say they have done really well to make it to the double tournament. Excellent effort team CFV… Harry why are Port and Oobleck on the field?" Yang asked as they noticed the two teachers walk onto the field, Oobleck twitching like mad.

"Don't know, maybe Goodwitch finally had enough of the two and is going to either have half a dozen teams fight them or feed them to something." Harry suggested but those hopes were dashed as they noticed Port had a microphone.

"Harry will you please let us back in?" Port asked nicely. Harry and Yang looked at each other and laughed.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The fights had finished for the day with the main highlight still being the hostile takeover that Harry and Yang pulled. Although due to popular demand, Yang helped commentate for the rest of the day with Port and Oobleck sulking back in their offices at Beacon. After the fights had finished he received a call from Ozpin saying he wanted to see him as soon as possible so he made his way to Ozpin's office. He ascended the elevator and stepped into Ozpin's office only to be hit with an all too familiar feeling.

That was the feeling of Magic.

"Honestly Ozpin, I don't particular care what you thought, you should have told me THE MOMENT IT HAPPENED!" A figure roared from where he stood in front of Ozpin's desk. He wore a long white robe that extended down to his ankles and had the hood up. He had a Bow and Quiver attached to his back and throwing knives attached at his belt. The hooded figure followed Ozpin's gaze and saw Harry. He turned back to Ozpin and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Let me make this as clear as I possibly can, she dies and there will be nowhere on Remnant you can hide where I won't find you." He said before he turned to leave walking up Harry stopping to look at him briefly. Harry saw he had his face covered with mask that was part of the robe but it only covered his mouth. He couldn't have been much older than Harry, early twenties at least. The figure turned and instead of taking the elevator he turned on the spot and vanished.

"I'm sure you have questions." Ozpin said as he stood to fill his mug.

"Oh just a few, like who was that and why did I sense magic coming from him?" Harry said as he took a seat in front of Ozpin's desk.

"I might have not been entirely truthful when I said you were the only wizard on Remnant." Ozpin said as he returned to his desk and sat down again.

"What someone else from my word ended up here too?" Harry asked hoping he wasn't an agent of Dumbledore.

"No, that was the last living descendant of the Wizard who gave the Maiden's their power and the original Fall Maiden." Ozpin said. A smile grew on as he watched Harry's shell-shocked response. Harry remembered how Ozpin and Qrow regarded Harry as the one who knew the most about magic on Remnant.

"Hang on, if he is a wizard, and I can tell he was older, even if only for a few years… why did you and Qrow say I was the only one on Remnant who knew anything about magic." Harry said.

"Well Qrow truly believed that you were the only wizard on Remnant. Only I and now you know about his existence. And I continued with the charade to keep his existence secret. But he also doesn't have access to the knowledge you library contains so you know more about recent magic while he knows more about older, ancient magic." Ozpin explained. Harry was slowly processing all this new information.

"Ok, so if he knows magic, why didn't you get him to try to heal Amber?" Harry asked making Ozpin grimace. "What?" Harry asked.

"Well… I was trying to keep the knowledge of Amber's condition from him for as long as physically possible." Ozpin said before taking a drink of from his mug.

"Why?" Harry asked cautiously.

"That… was Amber's Husband." Ozpin said simply. Harry felt his jaw almost hit the floor from that.

"Amber's married? She can't be much older than twenty, twenty five." Harry asked.

"Twenty three actually, same as her husband and they weren't married by normal means, I'm sure you have heard of Soul Bonds?" Ozpin asked.

"Ahh… yeah I've come across it, two individuals who have their souls literally connected. People who are soul bound are basically married as it can't be undone. But Soul Bonds are just myths." Harry remembered from the book on bonds he read.

"Pretty much, as for Soul Bonds being myths well he isn't the first in his family." Ozpin explained.

"Okay… last thing that's bugging me, how does he have magic if his ancestor gave up his magic to the maidens?" Harry asked.

"The wizard split his magic into fifths, not quarters. He retained some of his magic and it started building up again. He wasn't as powerful as he originally was but he was still very powerful. One other downside is that the magic is pasted down to the eldest child only, regardless of gender." Ozpin explained. Harry was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Why tell me now?" he asked.

"It was fair warning, I'm sure you would have received a visit from him eventually, considering you're trying to heal his wife." Ozpin said.

"Gee thanks Ozpin." Harry said.

"No problem." Ozpin said with a smile.

/AN

And I'm done. Now I have to say the next couple of weeks I'm going to be doing the biggest exams I have ever faced so getting a chapter up will be hard. I will try but it isn't likely.

 _Aeona: A lot of you are probably confused, i certainly was when this popped up. Is this mysterious person an ally... or enemy? And let's be real, Harry and Yang would totally take over the booth._

Well, i think i may keep this little tidbit to myself. I'm evil, sue me. leave a comment about the plot twist though, did i do good, did i do bad. Comments are helpful.

So favourite, follow or review… or all three if you want. It's greatly appreciated.

Till Next Time Folks.


	17. Tournament Continues

/AN

Hello everyone. First off I'd like to mention RWBY Volume 4 is finally here and it is awesome, the new wraith Grimm, the new characters and new outfits… it's amazing. I'm sure many people mirror that statement. Also in regards to Cinder, who saw something like that coming? Now as I have already mentioned this story will not be 100% Canon but I may incorporate the new characters and some notable moments.

Also in regards to Pyrrha becoming the Fall Maiden, it's not happening. It would be too complicated for this story and Harry has told Ironwood and Ozpin repeatedly that transferring magic with technology could be incredible destructive. So it's simply not happening. Sorry to disappoint if you were looking forward to it.

Anyway I'm done rambling here so I'll get on with it.

 _Aeona316: God, this chapter took forever. On the positive side, we have a surprise coming up in the next several update._

Fenozzel12: Aeona, there will be no talking about the surprise. Top secret, Hushity hush

 _Aeona316: But..._

Fenozzel12: No means no. it's not happening, end of story, goodbye, The end. Now i need to hide the top secret surprise.

I own nothing… it makes me so sad.

Chapter 17: Tournament Continues

"… And Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil are the victors of the match. Congratulations to the four contestants for a well fought match. Our next match will begin in fifteen minutes and it will be between Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long of Beacon Academy against Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Atlas Academy." Harry said as Penny and Ciel exited the arena and Russel and Sky were removed by medical personal after the thrashing they received.

"Indeed, so don't go anywhere as you may miss some of the action that is bound to come up." Oobleck said as he turned the mics off. Harry stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Harry? We need to get everything set for the next match." Port said looking at Harry confused.

"Two of my team are fighting next, where do you think I'm going?" Harry asked. Port nodded as he understood.

"That's a pretty good reason, we'll handle everything for the next fight." Oobleck said not looking up from a monitor as he typed away on a keyboard. Harry left the room and apparated down to the team's prep room. Weiss and Yang were already inside and getting ready. Yang was loading Dust rounds into her Gauntlets and Weiss was using one of the stations in the room to prep some dust for her Rapier.

"Hey Harry." Yang said not looking up. Team RWBY had finally gotten use to him appearing from nowhere and didn't jump anymore from it.

"Hey Yang, Weiss. Where is Blake and Ruby?" Harry asked as he sat down on one of the double chairs and noticed the absence of the quite bookworm and the reaper on a permanent sugar high.

"Ruby wanted to watch Penny's fight and Blake went to keep an eye on her." Weiss said as she sheathed her rapier.

"Why watch Rub… yeah stupid question. Ruby always gets in trouble in one way or another." Harry said making the heiress give a rare smile.

"I DO NOT!" They heard Ruby yell as she and Blake entered the room.

"Oh Really, fought Torchwick the night I showed up…" Harry started.

"…Made us fly on a Nevermore during initiation…" Weiss added.

"…Started a giant food fight in the cafeteria." Blake said. Ruby looked shocked that most of her team was ganging up on her. At least her loving sister was loyal to family.

"I did not start that food fight, Nora threw a pie and Weiss." Ruby said defensively.

"True but you were the one who shouted, at the top of your lungs, 'Food fight'." Yang said as she compressed her Gauntlets into standby mode. Ruby stared at Yang in betrayal. Ruby pouted as she realised she wasn't going to get out of this.

"Traitors." They heard Ruby mumble making them all laugh.

"Ahh… All kidding aside, how are you two feeling about your match?" Harry asked as he got his laughter under control and looked at Yang and Weiss.

"I'm sure we will both do our absolute best and will achieve positive results." Weiss said slipping into her heiress speak.

"And that's Weiss speak for 'we're ready but a small bit nervous'." Yang said translating even though Weiss was glaring at Yang.

"Essentially, she's right." Weiss admitted.

"Got any clues or hints you could give us?" Yang asked hoping to get some sort of help seeing as Harry, being a commentator, read the files of all contestants so he could better commentate.

"Nice try Yang." Harry said with a smirk.

"Hmm… I have ways of making people talk." Yang said seductively as she walked closer to where Harry was sitting only to jump back as Red and Bronze Spear landing just in front of where she had been standing, embedded in the ground. Everyone looked towards the door to find team JNPR standing there with Pyrrha smiling innocently.

"Oh… Pyrrha's getting protective." Ruby said with a smile as she, Weiss and Blake backed out of the firing line.

"Yeahhhh… Tell you what, you get through Pyrrha and I'll give you some hints." Harry said smiling at Pyrrha as she came over and picked up her spear and sat next to Harry. Yang looked as if she was considering it but she finally relented.

"Yeah that's a bad idea, Pyrrha will be fighting to kill and I like living." Yang said.

"Good choice, I'd hate to make you miss your match Yang." Pyrrha said.

"Are you guys nervous?" Ren asked.

"Harry just asked us the same thing and… only a little bit." Weiss said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. OH I have an idea, to celebrate we can have a pancake party. Ren, make it happen." Nora said happily. Ren only smiled in response having given up going against Nora years ago. Harry checked his watch.

"Looks like we only have a few minutes before the match starts. I've got to run, don't need Port and Oobleck causing too much trouble." Harry said as he gave Pyrrha a kiss on the cheek, stood up and turned on the spot vanishing.

"Does anyone still find it weird how he can do that?" Jaune asked.

"We're use to it." Ruby said as she, Blake and JNPR walked out of the room after wishing Yang and Weiss luck.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry appeared back in the room scaring Port and Oobleck like normal before sitting down at on his seat.

"How'd it go? Didn't give any information I hope." Port said.

"Well, Yang tried to get me to talk but was immediately stopped." Harry said as he grabbed his thermos from nearby and took a sip of hot chocolate. Port and Oobleck were confused.

"How so?" Oobleck asked curiously.

"Well let's just say Yang was willing to try almost anything to get some info but Pyrrha put a stop to it and basically scared Yang off." Harry said simply making Oobleck and Port chuckle from the mental scene.

"Important Life lessons Harry, Never try to come between a women and her man, the results will never be pleasant… although that can go both ways." Port said with a grimace.

"Speaking from personal experience Peter?" Harry asked noticing the grimace.

"Perhaps some tales are left best untold." Port said not wanting to bring up the memories.

"Gee that'll be a first." Harry murmured to himself.

"The contestants are ready and I'm sure the crowd is eager to begin the fight." Oobleck said cutting into Harry and Peter's conversation.

"Yes, yes good idea Bart." Port said returning to the real world and leaving his memories.

"Yeah, let's begi… Oh jeez is it just me or is Neon trying to rile up Yang?" Harry asked watching Yang get angrier and angrier

"Oh this can only end badly. Let's start before Miss Xiao Long goes supernova." Oobleck said knowing how bad things get when Yang is angry.

"Three… Two… One… BEGIN!" Port called out and Flynt launched into an attack by attacking Yang and Weiss with a sonic wave from his trumpet. Weiss used a glyph to hold herself in place but Yang was knocked back by Neon as she rolled towards Yang on her rollerblades. Flynt briefly canceled his attack and Weiss used the opportunity to gain some ground. As Flynt used another sonic attack Weiss used her gravity glyphs to keep her in place as she walked forwards but Flynt stopped the wave and Weiss was launched forwards not ready for the sudden change and received a foot to her back as she went past. She tumbled into the volcano field and went through a small mound of fire dust crystals as she went by.

"And Flynt and Neon take the advantage as Weiss suffers some Aura loss from the attack. Also it looks as if Yang is having significant trouble with Neon." Harry said as he watched Yang chasing Neon as she skated around the rubble field. She was firing as fast as she could with her Gauntlets but Neon was moving too quickly and too sporadically. Neon finally got close to Yang and immediately went to work with her nunchucks as she started smashing Yang as many times as she could. Neon finally relented and Yang took the chance to reload her gauntlets as Neon infused her nunchucks with Ice Dust. She skated up to Yang and froze her leg to limit her mobility.

"Hmm this could turn some tables." Port said.

"Oh I doubt it." Harry said as Yang stomped her foot and shattered the ice. But Neon quickly froze her arm and charged Yang and kicked her into a wall making a spider web crack appear where she impacted. Neon said something to Yang and Yang gritted her teeth as she slammed her frozen arm into the wall shattering the ice and breaking the wall into pieces.

"I think Yang is starting to go past angry into a full on rage." Harry said.

"Well I believe that is how Neon messes with her opponents. She gets under their skin making them go into a rage and people are more likely to make mistakes." Port explained.

"Very true Peter. Remember viewers, when in fights it is best to keep a level head and your temper down as you need to be completely aware of your surroundings and if you are in a rage against one thing you are likely to focus solely on that person." Oobleck explained.

Weiss meanwhile was fighting Flynt, she swung her blade around and formed four glyphs behind her creating ice shards to fly at her combatant. Coal does a spin and a backflip, sliding on his knees and using his trumpet to direct a spout of fire to melt the ice.

"I wonder what they're saying." Port said as he saw Flynt say something.

"It seems Flynt and Neon are trying to get a rise out of Yang and Weiss to most likely make a mistake that could cost them." Harry said as he saw Weiss stomp her foot in anger.

Weiss and Flynt both tried to launch an attack only to be blocked by the other creating a stalemate. Weiss started spawning Glyphs around her combatant and started launching off them firing ice shards that brought Flynt's Aura down with each hit. He stumbled with each hit before he regained his bearings. Coal used his semblance to create four clones which caught Weiss in the combined attack from all four Flynts.

"What's this?" Port said shocked.

"That is Flynt's semblance. Flynt is able to create clones of himself to help him fight, much like Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna's clones. Honestly didn't you read any of the files that we were given?" Harry asked looking at Port who looked away.

"Umm… No…" Port said as he rubbed his neck.

"I… might have not read them either." Oobleck added. Harry looked between the two with amusement.

"So the teachers didn't do the assigned reading but the student did. Oh I'm going to milk this for as much as it's worth." Harry said smiling.

"Uhh… yes, moving on!" Oobleck said getting Harry off the subject.

Flynt meanwhile had collected his clones and stopped Weiss from getting her Rapier as Neon was doing circles around Yang spouting suggestions for Yang to go on a diet. Flynt made the mistake of ignoring Weiss even though she was down and focusing on Yang. He separated himself into four again and was about to attack Yang when Weiss tackled him into a fire spout just as it went off.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Port said as they took in the action.

"In fact, Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted. She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt." Oobleck said. Harry checked the aura levels on a monitor and saw they were wrong.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Flynt Coal is still in the match. He is one Aura unit over the minimum level. If he takes another hit or uses his semblance too sporadically he will be out of the match though." Harry informed everyone as the dust cleared and Flynt was still standing although swaying on the spot. He walked up to Neon and Yang and Neon began talking to Flynt.

"Ooh, it looks as if Yang is getting angry!" Port said as they say Yang clench her fists.

"Umm no, Yang was angry to start with. This is Yang about to go supernova." Harry said as she exploded with fire dancing all over her. She fired blast after blast from her gauntlets making the arena explode all around Neon and Flynt. Flynt propelled Neon along and Yang and Neon engaged in the middle before Yang was launched back still firing blasts which knocked Flynt around and making Neon start to lose her balance. Yang propelled herself to where Flynt was and in a last ditch effort he used his semblance to try to keep her at a distance but she managed to land the one critical punch needed to knock Flynt out of the match. Yang turned to find Neon had taken a tumble and landed in a water spout propelling her into the air. Yang fired an overpowered shot and hit Neon dropping her Aura immensely and into the red.

"Hmm fireworks." Harry said as he stood and apparated out of the booth.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Ruby and Blake raced onto the field to make sure Weiss was ok. Yang was kneeling next to Weiss when they got to the two.

"Good job you two." Blake said as she kneeled.

"Yeah, Team RWBY moves on to the next round." Ruby said happily. A few seconds later Harry appeared next to the group with his potions bag over his shoulder. He opened it and grabbed a vial.

"Here, regeneration potion. I've found it can restore quite a bit of Aura. Nice match by the way." Harry said as he uncorked the vial and handed it to Weiss. Weiss looked at it before downing it and starting to cough.

"God that's awful, what is in that?" Weiss asked after swallowing the foul mixture.

"Oh the usual, snake tongue, dog hair and a little sprig of mint. Those are just three of many many ingredients." Harry explained as Weiss went slightly green. Harry noticed that Yang, Ruby and Blake were also slightly green.

"That's disgusting." Weiss said.

"I know, but It works." Harry said as he showed his scroll and it had Weiss's aura gauge on it and it had changed from nothing to halfway full.

"Wow that stuff actually works." Yang said looking at the scroll in awe.

"Well, that was the last match so we can head back to the dorm. Nora will most likely take over my kitchen so she can get Ren to make a mountain of pancakes for her party." Harry said as he helped Weiss up.

"Well we do have a reason to celebrate." Blake said as they headed for the exit.

"Yeah Team RWBY for the win." Ruby said happily making the others smile.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry hadn't been back in the room five minutes before Nora showed up with Ren in tow and begged to use his kitchen. Harry agreed easily knowing how Nora can get so Ren and Dobby were in the kitchen making pancakes as everyone sat in the lounge room discussing future matches or using the Xbox. Harry had made sure to let Neo know that team RWBY and JNPR would be there so she knew to stay hidden which she understood.

Soon Ren and Dobby had finished and they had all sat down to eat making their way through the immense number of pancakes that had been cooked up.

"So are you sure you can't make your potions taste any better?" Yang asked. She had been wondering for a while why they all tasted bad and why Harry couldn't do anything about.

"Well there could be but I don't know any methods. I'm not an experienced potion master so I don't want to try to experiment and cause some catastrophic explosion if I make a mistake. You do get use to it eventually." Harry said reassuringly and it was true, Harry had gotten use to the bad tastes and didn't feel the need to grimace… often.

"I highly doubt you can get use to them. Especially with what's in them." Weiss said.

"Ahh but that's what gives it the flavour." Harry said sarcastically making the others laugh. Weiss tried to glare but eventually joined in with the laughter. Harry was pulled from the conversation as he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to find Dobby and he saw Dobby pointing at the kitchen. Harry nodded and stood up.

"Give me a couple minutes guys, I'll be back." Harry said as he followed Dobby after receiving nods from the two teams. "What's wrong Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Umm… Harry Potter sir, there's another wizard in the library." Dobby said.

"Another wizard, there isn't any othe… Ohhh." Harry said remembering meeting Amber's husband in Ozpin's office a few days ago. He had forgotten about him as he was busy from the tournament but Ozpin had warned Harry that he may drop in at some point. "Alright, thanks Dobby." Harry said as he left the kitchen and used the floo in the entrance hall to travel to the library. He fell out of the floo and grumbled as he picked himself up. He started walking down the rows trying to find Amber's husband. In the third row, Harry found him up one of the ladders looking at the titles on some of the books on the shelves. He wasn't wearing the robes or weapons he wore last time but Harry could recognise the magic swirling through the air. He was wearing jeans, a polo shirt with a hooded jumper with a zipper. He had black, curly hair and had glasses.

"Nice collection you have here, many of these are definitely new and some I've got in my own collection." He said looking at Harry.

"Thanks. Not to be rude, but how did you get in here?" Harry asked. He was silent for a moment before answering.

"Magic?" He said gesturing with his hands. Harry chuckled softly at the terrible excuse. "Yeah, Ozpin maybe one of the most powerful huntsmen on Remnant but his mind is like an open book. No Occlumency Shield which doesn't surprise me really as we are the only ones with books on the subject." He said as he climbed down the ladder.

"I have noticed that before. I try not to look through people's minds without a good reason or permission though." Harry said as they walked back to the few couches Harry had placed near the floo.

"Yeah I can understand that, I'm sorta the same but I will do it if it's necessary." He said.

"I never did get your name." Harry said.

"That's because I never gave it. But my name is Jordan Coggan, I know different than most names on Remnant due to it not being a colour. It confuses a few people." Jordan said.

"I haven't been on Remnant long enough for things like that to confuse me. Now I'm sure you're not here to talk about names, I know you have some questions, I admit I have a few of my own." Harry said as he blocked the floo to keep everyone else out and grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses from a nearby cabinet

"How about question for a question? We alternate asking." Jordan suggested as he sat on a couch and Harry sat opposite him.

"Sounds good, who'll start?" Harry asked making Jordan smile.

"Well I believe you just did." He said making Harry groan.

"Alright go ahead." Harry said as he poured the Firewhiskey.

"Amber." Jordan said simply. Harry paused.

"I was told Amber is your wife." Harry said as he finished pouring and took a sip from his glass.

"That is true. What happened exactly? Ozpin was kinda vague." Jordan said.

"From what I gathered Amber was attacked on her way here to Beacon. She was attacked by three people and one of them managed to steal half of Amber's magic but a man named Qrow showed up in time to save Amber. I've been doing what I can to try to wake her but I've had little effort." Harry explained.

"I'm aware, I broke into The Vault to see Amber and saw your notes. Thank you by the way." Jordan said.

"It's no trouble. Now, in regards to Amber's magic, why is it raw and unrefined? I can feel yours and it's much more refined and controlled." Harry asked curiously, it had been a question that had bugged Harry since he first saw Amber.

"First thing you need to know is the maiden's magic is much different to our magic. My ancestor gifted portions of his magic to four non-magicals where as ours is hereditary. I tried teaching Amber some of the magic I knew but that magic requires more power then she has. Some of it's easy to manage but it's the method she obtained the magic, being gifted instead of born with it. It's… different, harder. From the few books I have read in here she can learn the easier magic from that and that should make it easier to learn more ancient magic. It's complicated and confuses me sometimes." Jordan explained.

"That actually makes some sense. Amber has already asked if she can learn some magic from me." Harry said not realising his mistake.

"Wait… asked?" Jordan asked looking intently at him.

"Uhhh… yeah, see the thing is my magic was bound and I found a method to unbind it, but when my magic unbound it caused a sort of connection with Amber. I've been able to hear Amber's thoughts but she can't remember most of her past. I've been trying to help her piece it back together but it's slow progress." Harry explained. Jordan was silent but Harry could see he was thinking rapidly.

"Soo… you have a connection… with my wife." Jordan said with a small amount of anger in his voice.

"Listen it was completely, unintentional and Amber is aware of you. She doesn't remember much but she knows there's someone in her life that is important to her. I thought it was a family member or a good friend but I know now that she was talking about you." Harry said. He could feel a slight brush against his shields and Harry pushed the memory forwards. Jordan sighed and rubbed his head with his hands.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let her go. I had a bad feeling but she was insistent. She can take care of herself but… I should have gone with her instead of venturing into the Grimm Badlands." Jordan said with guilt evident in his voice.

"Grimm badlands?" Harry asked confused.

"It's the place the Grimm originate from. I keep trying to find where and how the Grimm come into existence. The forest is empty, teaming with Grimm but not where they come from, I suspect in the mountain ranges… with her." Jordan said getting a far off look. He heard a beeping and pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and groaned. "Ahh… I got to go. Listen Harry, I'm trusting you at the moment, you seem like a good man. I'll drop in when I can but there have been an increase in Grimm attacks lately, more poltergeists and Ancient Deathstalkers and Ancient Nevermores. Things are going to get worse before it gets better." Jordan said cryptically before vanishing from the library.

"What is it with people and cryptic riddles?" Harry said as he drained the last of the whiskey.

/AN

That took… forever. I'm sorry for the wait and for the people who read Run Away Agent, Jordan is here too, he is my main OC and though it was a good idea to add him. Anyway we just need to wait for Aeona to look it over and give his tick of approval. I'm finally done now Aeona.

 _Aeona316: Hey Guys, hope this chapter cleared up some of the confusion from the last chapter._

So, review, follow and favorite and I'll see you all in the next chapter which you will not have to wait as long for.

Till Next Time Folks.


	18. Things Begin Falling Apart

/AN

Hey Guys. I'm sure all of you are wondering what the results of the poll are and the answer is… I'm not going to reveal them until either next chapter or the chapter after. No hints will be given either so it's no use asking and Aeona won't be telling anyone either. I want to keep this poll unbiased as it will have a major impact in the story.

Also I'm going to skip the match between Yang and Mercury as I want to finish volume 3. I'm sorry if you wanted to see the fight.

 _Aeona: Ugh... i feel so dead right now. On a side note, here comes the super-duper despair induced half of S3_

As for the poll, get your choice in. Just go to my profile page and vote.

"Talking."  
" **Neo Signing**."

Chapter 18: Things Begin Falling Apart.

"You know, I think Jordan was right. Things are going to get much worse before they get better." Harry said as he walked into the living room with three bowls of ice-cream, he gave one to both Ozpin and Neo before sitting down and taking a spoonful. The fight between Mercury and Yang had been a few hours previous and it had gone very badly. It started well but it all went to hell at the end. Yang had attacked Mercury as she had walked past him but she was positive that Mercury had charged her.

"Who's Jordan?" Ozpin asked as he had some of the icy treat.

"Uhh… Amber's Husband." Harry said confused. Ozpin got a look of understanding before he glared at Harry.

"Ah… ok, didn't actually know his name. I've only met him half a dozen times in person. So Yang says that Mercury attacked her." Ozpin said.

"That's the confusing past. I re-watched the footage from this afternoons match and it showed Yang attack Mercury… BUT I looked at Yang's memory of it, after asking permission to look at the memory and it showed Mercury charge at her. But when I looked deeper I got slammed with a massive headache." Harry said as he rubbed his head remembering the pain. Harry felt someone tapping his arm and looked to find Neo looking at him.

" **If it helps, back when I was 'working' under Torchwick, I remember him talking about someone who had a hallucination semblance. I never got a name and I never saw her so I can't help there sorry.** " Neo signed before returning to her Ice-cream.

"What did she say?" Ozpin asked not understanding sign language.

"Apparently, one of our many enemies has a hallucination semblance, so most likely they were in the crowd today and messed with Yang's perception. Actually that what must have given me my headache. When I first saw through Neo's semblance it messed with my head but it cleared up in after a few encounters. " Harry said mulling over the new information.

"Well even though we know that Yang isn't at fault I can't do much about it. It's all speculation and our main evidence comes from a known criminal… no offense Neo." Ozpin said and gestured to Neo. Neo signed in response.

"She says 'none taken'. Listen I'm well aware that the entire world saw Yang attack a downed opponent but does she really need to be confined to the dorm?" Harry asked. Ozpin sighed as he placed the bowl down and looked at Harry.

"If it were up to me, she would be confined to Beacon and not just team RWBY's dorm. But it isn't up to me, James is the one calling the shots in regards to security and he has the backing of The Vale Council." Ozpin defended. Harry thought for a moment.

"Do you think that was something that was done purposely by our enemies?" Harry asked thinking it over.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"Well think about it. Ironwood is more likely to make mistakes in order to preserve the integrity of his army and his nation where as you would look at the big picture and understand what is happening." Harry said.

"It gives the enemy more opportunities to strike, that's true." Ozpin understood where Harry was coming from.

"You think we should be trying to prevent a coming battle?" Harry asked.

" **No, at best we should be preparing for the inevitable battle. It's too late to try to prevent it as The White Fang and Roman's forces will most likely attack during the singles tournaments.** " Neo signed which Harry translated for Ozpin.

"What can we do to prepare though? We aren't any closer to discovering any parts of the enemy's plans. Roman was useless… in more ways than one." Harry added to his translation. Ozpin removed his glasses and cleaned them as he thought.

"Without more information there is little we can do. Hand me your scroll Harry." Ozpin said.

"What for?" Harry asked as he handed it over. Ozpin was silent as he installed a few things for Harry.

"I installed a master key software onto your scroll. You'll be able to unlock any system or file in Beacon and most of Vale with it. It's a little something I got to play with a couple of years ago and made a copy of it." Ozpin said as he handed it back.

"Wow. I promise not to abuse this Ozpin." Harry said looking at it before placing it on the coffee table.

"Good, I'm trusting you with this Harry. That being said, try to keep its existence from the Vale council and Ironwood. I'd appreciate it." Ozpin said with a smirk making Harry laugh.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. Ozpin took his last spoonful of Ice-cream and placed the bowl down.

"Well this has been fun but I need to head off. Remember what I said and I will hold you too your promise." Ozpin said as he and Harry stood and walked to the living room door.

"Trust me Ozpin, I'm not the one you need to worry about." Harry said pointing over his shoulder. Ozpin looked past Harry and saw Neo trying to stealthily take the Scroll. She was unaware she was being watched though.

"Oh to be young again." Ozpin said as he walked out and left the trunk. Harry smiled before sighing and turning.

"Neo, you touch that scroll and I won't buy ice-cream for a month." Harry said as he grabbed the scroll and left the room as well leaving a pouting Neo.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

If Pyrrha didn't know Nora like she did, she would be fearing for her life. After team RWBY had left Nora immediately launched into a motivational montage. She took Ruby's parting words to heart and was going to make sure Pyrrha won.

"You heard the lady! No more moping around!" Nora said invading Pyrrha's personal space. She jumped back and in an instant she was dressed in workout cloths. "We got to get your butt into shape for the big fight! It could be today, it could be tomorrow! It could be the most important fight of your Life." Nora said running on the spot, doing push ups and jumping jacks in quick succession before finishing by lifting a massive dumbbell which made Nora fall over backwards.

"What did I just walk into?" Team JNPR heard and looked towards the doorway to find Harry standing there with a confused expression.

"I'm… not too sure myself." Pyrrha said as Harry walked over and sat beside Pyrrha.

"Nora's right." Ren said. Harry could barely contain his laughter upon seeing Ren. Ren had a pink apron on that said 'Please do nothing to the cook.' "You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back. You need to focus, you'll be defending the honour of Beacon Academy" Ren continued.

"Of course. I…" Pyrrha began but was cut off as Ren held a glass of green juice in front of Pyrrha.

"This blend of herbs and vegetables is filled with nutrients vital to your body's wellbeing." Ren continued. Harry took the glass and looked at it.

"oh… that's…" Pyrrha began again but was once again cut off.

"Please there's no need to thank me." Ren said. Nora was going to say something but she saw Harry go to take a sip.

"NO… Harry! It will poison you!" she said as Harry took a sip. He swallowed it and looked at Nora.

"Doesn't taste that bad to me." Harry said shocking Nora.

"Wait… did Ren make a good drink?" Nora asked as she took the glass and took a gulp before stopping. Ren grabbed the glass as her face began going green before she ran to the trash bin and threw up into it. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" She said as she finished retching and looked at Ren and Harry.

"Me, you're the one that wasted perfectly good juice… And Harry didn't seem to mind the taste." Ren said gesturing to Harry.

"How did you not throw up from that?" Nora asked looking at Harry.

"I seem to remember you being there when I described, in detail, how potions are made and what goes into them. And considering how many times I ended up in the hospital wing and needed those foul tasting potions I guess I created an immunity to the taste. Considering what some taste like, this isn't bad." Harry said as he took the glass from Ren again and continued drinking.

"Ren, Pyrrha isn't Harry and she isn't you. That would most likely poison her when we're supposed to be helping her." Nora said as she stood up although swaying a bit as she did.

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with that." Ren said defensively. Nora stood and pointed at Ren.

"If it looks the same coming up as it did going down then there's something wrong with it." Nora said. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to find Jaune standing next to him.

"Listen, no offense to my team but Pyrrha doesn't need this at the moment. Sneak out, I'll cover for you." Jaune whispered to Harry and Pyrrha so that Ren and Nora couldn't hear.

"This is a noble sacrifice you're making. You will be missed greatly." Harry said dramatically making Pyrrha crack a smile and giggle softly. Harry took Pyrrha's hand and they vanished with a crack.

"NOO! Our champion's been kidnapped!" Nora said as she stared at where Pyrrha once sat. "Quick, we must search all of Beacon!" Nora added as she grabbed Ren and Jaune and pulled them out of the room.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry and Pyrrha reappeared on the edge of a small lake within a forest. Pyrrha looked around and couldn't but be amazed at the beauty of the area. Sparkling blue water, Small flowers growing around the edges and the trees, gently swaying in the breeze.

"Where are we?" Pyrrha asked not recognising the place.

"The Emerald Forest, quite far in actually." Harry said shocking Pyrrha, she reached to her back but remembered she didn't grab her weapons.

"Harry what about the Grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

"You don't have to worry about the Grimm." Harry said gesturing to a part of the surrounding tree line. She saw movement and saw a tree golem slowly walk out of trees to investigate what happened. It saw Harry and Pyrrha and continued patrolling for any Grimm.

"Did you create that Golem?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I've put a lot of time and effort into this place and I don't need it ruined by Grimm. All the flowers and bushes growing here are needed in potions. I've always been told ingredients grow well in a greenhouse but they grow much better in the wild." Harry said as he sat down with his back to a rock. Pyrrha stood there for a minute before smiling and sitting next to him. Harry wrapped an arm around her held her close.

"You're not nervous are you?" Harry asked.

"Competing in the Vytal Tournament is different to fighting in the Mistral tournament." Pyrrha said with a sigh. Harry looked at Pyrrha confused.

"How so? Aren't they basically the same?" Harry asked.

"Well… they are… just… not to me." Pyrrha said sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"My parents. I've always wanted to be a Huntress but when my parents found out about my talent at fighting, they pushed me into the tournaments. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud to be fighting on behalf of Beacon, but…" Pyrrha said but Harry cut her off.

"…But you would have preferred to choose whether you wanted to fight in tournaments." Harry finished for her.

"Yes, I never wanted to be famous. I never wanted the publicity. I just wanted to be normal." Pyrrha said.

"As Ruby put it, a normal girl with normal knees." Harry said with a smile making Pyrrha laugh.

"Exactly." Pyrrha said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of the forest.

"It's nice out here. So peaceful." Harry said just as they started hearing explosions nearby and a moment later bits of one of the Tree Golems went flying all over the area. "Annnddd The peace is gone." Harry said with a smirk as he knew what was causing the explosions.

"Well, Nora took slightly longer than I suspected." Pyrrha said as they saw Nora charge out of the forest with one of the golems in a headlock, her hammer in the other bashing the golem in the head. Ren and Jaune ran out of the tree line a few seconds later. The three of them saw Pyrrha and Harry and Nora glared as she hit the golem once more destroying the rune and making the golem collapse. Nora stalked over to the two and stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Must you keep destroying my golems? I'm kinda using them to keep the Grimm at bay." Harry asked Nora.

"You kidnapped our champion so I'll destroy your trees." Nora said as she glared.

"Nora, just so you know… Jaune said we could." Harry said truthfully. Nora's eyes widened as she looked and Jaune and glared.

"Uh oh." Jaune said upon seeing the glare.

"TRAITOR!" Nora said as Jaune bolted back into the forest with Nora right on his heels. Ren sighed as he saw his leader and lifelong friend run off.

"Well, Nora will be distracted for the rest of the day so you should be fine. Just make sure you're at the arena by five." Ren said as he ran to catch up to the other two. Harry checked his watch

"That gives us about half an hour. So little time." Harry said as he laid back and closed his eyes. Pyrrha got an evil smile as she stood up and walked over to the lake. She spied a nearby watering can that Harry must have used to water the plants. She smiled as she filled it and walked back over and emptied it on top of Harry. Harry opened his eyes and jumped in shock as the cold water was dumped on him. He sat there for a moment before glaring at Pyrrha.

"Consider it payback from a few months ago when you had Dobby wake me up." Pyrrha said. Harry thought back and smiled when he remembered how Pyrrha had been woken the morning after the makeup dance. Harry pushed himself to his feet and start walking over to Pyrrha.

"Can I get a hug?" Harry asked. Pyrrha started backing up looking scared.

"Harry… wait…"Pyrrha said as she started to run with Harry right after her.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Harry was walking to the commentators booth after he dropped Pyrrha off at Team JNPR's preparation room. Harry had successfully calmed Pyrrha's nerves and taken her mind off the coming match and she and her team were grateful, well Nora and Ren were. Jaune would have been grateful if he wasn't tied to a chair. Nora must have caught him after Harry threw him under the bus.

He was not that far from the booth when his scroll rang. He checked the caller id and saw it was Oobleck. Harry sighed as he answered the scroll. Thankful Glynda made sure he was getting paid like Port and Oobleck were otherwise he might have given up by now. It's dangerous to be stuck in a room with either of them let alone both.

"Hey Oobleck, I'm almost there… Just start, I'll slip in." Harry said and put his scroll away after Oobleck had hung up.

He was about to walk into the booth when his attention was drawn to something. His watch was glowing a black and red glow. He had given both team RWBY and JNPR something they can keep on themselves that can signal they were in trouble. The girls got bracelets he bought and Ren and Jaune also got a watch. Harry's watch was telling him that Ruby was in trouble and he used the tracking charm to find her. She was a few levels below and Harry took off running.

He burst into the corridor and found Ruby pinned against a wall by Mercury. Mercury hadn't noticed Harry and Harry charged Mercury and tackled him. He got up and ran over to check Ruby.

"Ruby, you ok?" Harry asked as he checked her over.

"Yeah… I'm fin… LOOK OUT!" Ruby yelled and Harry looked just in time to dodge a kick from Mercury. Harry straightened up and kicked Mercury hard in the chest sending him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked.

"God you hunters are so nosy." Mercury said just as the PA came to life.

" _And our next match ladies and gentlemen will be between… Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon Academy and Penny Polindina of Atlas Academy._ " They heard Oobleck say over the intercom. Ruby and Harry looked confused before their eyes widened and looked at each other.

"No." Ruby said.

"Ohh… Polarity versus Metal. That could be bad." Mercury said mockingly. Harry grew angry and glared at Mercury as he sent a burst of lightning at him. Mercury dodged the lightning and used his foot gauntlets to blast the two but Harry destroyed them with a few well-placed slashes from his Katana which he grabbed from his hip. He had been carrying it everywhere since he received the warning from Jordan. Mercury tried to attack Ruby as she was the weak link in the fight but Harry blocked it again and turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, catch!" He yelled as he tossed the Katana which she caught handle first. Harry used some lightning to create a replica of his Katana. They both charge Mercury but he isn't the son of a former Assassin for nothing and held his ground against the two. Harry and Ruby tried their best to gain the upper hand but it was a stalemate. Ruby and Harry outnumbered Mercury but Ruby didn't know how to properly wield a Katana and Mercury used that to his advantage and targeted her specifically and but was fought off by Harry. Harry knew it was a losing battle, Ruby could really only fight with her scythe so he threw a dust crystal and fused it with magic making it explode and the two students ran.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked a minute later.

"We need to stop the fight. If we don't things are going to get much worse." Harry said knowing that whatever was going to happen was going to happen very soon. They ran around a corner to see into the arena just as Pyrrha used a massive blast of polarity and the cables connecting Penny to her blades tore through her and cut her into pieces. The stadium was dead quiet as they took in what they just saw but that silence was shattered by static as each screen went red and a queen chess piece came onto the screens.

" _This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"_ Someone broadcasted over the PA to the entire world. The people began talking amongst themselves but soon went quiet as The Grimm Alarm started blaring and the people began screaming and running for the exits

" _Alert, incoming Grimm attack. Threat level – Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner._ " The alert informed the people as they ran screaming.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, Please. There is no need to panic."_ Ironwood said over the PA trying to calm people but was unsuccessful as a Nevermore landed on the stadium with a loud screech. It began trying to break through the force field to get to the people inside.

"Oh this day just got infinitely worse!" Harry said as he watched the carnage around them and picked up his sword from where Ruby had dropped it. He looked up to see the Nevermore tear through the shield and land in front of Pyrrha. "Oh no you don't." Harry said as he ran and jumped over the railing.

Pyrrha was shell-shocked over what had happened and was thrown back as the Nevermore landed. She didn't have her weapon and shield on her so she was unable to defend her when the Nevermore went to attack. But the attack never came as the entire stadium heard a roar and Pyrrha saw the Nevermore get attacked by a Dragon Harry. Harry doused the Nevermore in fire and he bit into the Nevermores neck with his sharp teeth and ripped into its feathered body with his claws. The Nevermore screeched in pain as it was torn apart piece by piece and was unable to defend itself as Harry was relentless. Harry threw it back and as it tried to stand up Harry doused it in fire again and didn't stop until the Nevermore stopped moving. Harry made sure it was dead before he ran over to Pyrrha, changing back as he ran.

"Pyrrha… Pyrrha look at me." Harry said as kneeled in front of Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked up at Harry and saw that Ruby and the rest of Team JNPR had come running over. The rest of the huntsmen and huntress had started calling in their lockers so they could help repel the Grimm attack.

"I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too… but it wasn't your fault." Ruby said. Harry stood up and walked over what remained of Penny. Ruby saw him kneel and inspect the pieces and she could have sworn that he pocketed something as he stood back up.

"She's right, whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones who did this… and we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Jaune said as he handed Pyrrha her spear and shield.

"Agreed. But something feels off about the attack. Almost as if…" Harry said as he tried to work out the motive of the attackers before he understood. This may have been an attack to weaken Vale but there was something that the enemy wanted… or someone. "It's a distraction." Harry said as took off running and morphed into his eagle form and flew off into the night sky heading for Beacon.

"A distraction? What does Harry know that we don't?" Jaune asked as everyone watched Harry fly off before they become engaged by a flock of griffins.

/AN

And the chapter is finished. I suspect there will be two more chapters before we get to the end of volume three. Now if you are curious about what Harry was doing with Penny, all I can say is… plot, although that won't come in for a while.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to read more

 _Aeona: Just so you know, don't drink 8 monsters in a ten hour period while working to compensate for a lack of sleep._

Leave a review and I'll try to answer as best I can if you have questions.

Till Next Time Folks.


	19. The Massacre of Vale

/AN

We are getting closer to the end of volume 3, so very very close. Now something a guest reviewer mention that because Penny is an Android, why not simply reparo her. Well plot mainly. I have something in mind for Penny which should be interesting. The only hint I'm giving is 'Red Vs Blue' If anyone can figure out what I have in mind… cookie for you.

Also next chapter I will be announcing the results of the poll so get your choices in.

 _Aeona: And this is where canon goes out the window, we're in uncharted territory here.  
_

I own nothing from the RWBY Series or The Harry Potter movies.

Now the battle of Beacon I am changing a few things so… enjoy.

Chapter 19: Massacre of Vale

The streets of Vale, The grounds of Beacon and platforms of Amity Coliseum were a warzone. Hunters and Atlesian Knights fought to stop the advancing tides of Grimm but they were slowly being overwhelmed. The City defences were down, the walls were falling and the Grimm were pouring in through the openings. Not to mention The White Fang's efforts to disrupt the fighters. Just as The Hunters gained control of an area, The White Fang was there dropping more Grimm off or leading Grimm into the area and the fighting began again. The casualty count was rising higher and higher as the Grimm pushed through the hastily built defences and found the hunters and groups of civilians that failed to evacuate to the bunkers. The Vale Council had already called for a full city evacuation as they knew that it was only a matter of time before the city fell and the bunkers were overrun.

Beacon Academy had become a free fire zone. Grimm, Hunters, White Fang and Atlesian Knights were all engaged in combat as they struggled for control of the prestigious school. The Hunters and Knights had successfully gained control of the landing pads and were using them to evacuate wounded fighters and civilians as well as bring in new fighters, but they were struggling to keep control. The Grimm were relentless. The Atlesian Warships were holding the Nevermores and Griffons at bay but two of the three warships were shot down by the third and their already dwindling air defences become almost none existent.

The Airship carrying the teams from the coliseum landed at the docks and dropped the teams off and started taking on wounded and civilians. The students from Beacon looked at their home burning before them. Buildings crushed or burning, Grimm pouring out of every building and the blood of fallen hunters and citizens stain the stone of the pathways.

"What's the situation here?" Coco asked a nearby soldier. The armour identifies him as part of the Vale Defence Force.

"It's a mess ma'am. We can't gain any ground into the school. We have orders to reclaim the tower so that the CCT doesn't shut down but so far we aren't making much progress. Most of our forces were deployed into the city to help evacuate the people down there and we lost a lot of our soldiers fighting off Griffon and Nevermores. My task force only comprises of myself and three other men. We've lost close to twenty men in the last hour. The Knights have helped but they lack the knowhow of an actual soldier." The soldier said. Jaune was about to say something when they all heard the soldiers radio flare to life.

" _All surviving units, be advised. The Knights have turned. I repeat the Knights are no longer under our control. BLAST THOSE KNIG... AHHH!"_ They all heard over the radio and a scream of pain followed as the radio went silent. The Hunters all reached for the weapons and started firing at the knights just as they turned and began shooting at the hunters. They managed to destroy the knights that were close to them with only a few wounds but thankfully no casualties. But the knights further down all turned and began walking back to the defenders who all took cover and the hunters with range weapons and the surviving soldiers began dismantling them

"Damn it. Command, Major Rackham here. Do we have any units or companies left? We're down to only a few soldiers at Beacon and a group of Hunters in training." Rackham asked over the radio as he sat with his back to a fallen pillar.

" _Uhh… Negative Staff Sergeant. All available forces are currently engaged with Grimm and Knights in Vale. Evacuation is top priority. Once a Battalion frees up I'll direct them to your position but at the moment you're on your own."_ An operator responded. Rackham punched the ground hard in anger. They were in deep and cut off, perfect conditions.

"Alright, bad news. We're on our own with little to no chance of reinforcements." Rackham told everyone.

"How can this get any worse?" Sun asked no one in particular.

"SUN!" Almost everyone yelled just as two Atlesian Paladins came into view and started charging them.

"FOCUS FIRE!" Jaune yelled and all the ranged fighter fired on the two Paladins. The combined fire slowed the Paladins but they kept on coming. The close combat fighter charged the Paladins and began trying to bring them down. The Paladins were strong and the hunters were being beaten back when a blur of green flashed past them and began attacking the Paladins. The Paladins were made short work of and the Soldiers and Hunters got a look at what brought the Paladins down and found themselves looking at Professor Ozpin.

"Are you all alright?" He asked. The downed hunters all climbed to their feet and the others kept the Grimm at bay.

"We're fine sir. A little tired but still good to fight." Ren said as he shot a Beowolf that was getting to close.

"That's good to hear. Now, I'm sorry to do this but I require the assistance of Miss Nikos and Mr. Arc." Ozpin said shocking the group.

"Sir, with all due respect we're barely hanging on as it is. We need everyone who can fight. We have a mission to make sure the tower doesn't fall." Rackham tried to explain.

"Well what I need done is more important. If we fail, all of Remnant will be at risk." Ozpin said. The group knew that Ozpin wouldn't tell a lie that big so knew that this was more important.

"Understood. What do you need from the rest of us sir?" Rackham asked.

"Just keep fighting, that's all I ask." Ozpin said as he turned and ran towards the tower with Jaune and Pyrrha on his heels.

"You heard the man. Keep the enemy at bay." Rackham said and they all opened fire on the Grimm again.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Jaune and Pyrrha had followed Ozpin into a lift and were both shocked when instead of going up, it went down. No one knew that Beacon had any lower levels so they were surprised when the doors opened into a long hallway with a machine at the end.

"Professor, what is this place?" Jaune asked looking around.

"Not now Mr. Arc, we have very little time." Ozpin said as he ran to the end and stood in front of the machine.

"What are we here for?" Pyrrha asked. She noticed that Harry's trunk lay at the foot of the machine and she wondered why it was there.

"Defend us." Ozpin said and started typing into the computer. Pyrrha and Jaune brought their weapons out when Harry walked out of another room with a floating pod in front of him.

"I got the cryo pod. Will she even survive being outside of life support even briefly?" Harry asked as he placed a hand on his trunk and shrunk it. He placed it in his pocked before he joined Ozpin and began typing.

"Before I brought you down here, she would not have survived but since you began trying to heal her she will survive. I don't think she needs the life support machine anymore but it's better to be safe than sorry." Ozpin said looking at Harry briefly.

"Harry, what is this place. Who is that?" Pyrrha asked looking at Harry and Jaune turned to look at the two by the computers as well.

"Pyrrha I promise that I will explain everything later." Harry said not looking up. Pyrrha turned back to the hall just as an arrow went wising past her head and embedded itself into Amber's chest. Harry looked at the pod quickly in shock and looked at the hall to find Cinder standing there with her bow.

"NOO!" Harry roared as he picked up his pistol from nearby and began firing. Cinder simply used her semblance to melt the bullets and smiled as she knew she had finished what she set out to do. She grew confused as the maiden's magic didn't leave the past maiden and join her. That confusion changed to rage as she realised Harry must have done something to make sure the Maiden's power didn't go to her. Jaune and Pyrrha charged even though Harry and Ozpin yelled 'STOP' Cinder and she used what power she had to blast the two onto their backs. They got back up and were about to charge again but were held back by Harry and Ozpin.

"It's no use, find Qrow, Glynda… Ironwood, anyone. Tell them what happened. GO!" Ozpin said. Pyrrha and Jaune nodded and ran past Cinder and into the elevator. "You too Harry." Ozpin added when he saw that Harry hadn't moved.

"Ozpin, if you think I'm going to leave you here you are dearly mistaken." Harry said as he unsheathed his Katana and held it ready in front of him. Ozpin nodded and flipped his cane so he held it like a sword.

"This whole time, right beneath our feet. She was right about you. Such arrogance." Cinder said before charging the two. Harry fired as much lightning as he could to divert Cinder but she charged right through it and only Ozpin's well timed shield protected the two from the fire that Cinder shot at them. Harry pushed all the lightning he had into his muscles and he and Ozpin shot off at speeds that put Ruby to shame and they began attacking Cinder from all directions. The three fighters became a blur as they traded blow after blow. Cinder kept up with the two and blocked each strike and launched a few of her own. Ozpin blocked one of Cinders attacks and Harry came in and kicked her hard in the stomach and she was sent backwards but she grabbed the ground turning the ground into lava in the process. She created sharp shards out of dust and sent them at the two. Harry jumped behind Ozpin as he used his semblance to hit everyone single crystal. Harry looked at one of the decorative pillars and used his magic to grab and throw it before shooting the flying pillar with a blasting curse sending chunks of rocks at Cinder. Cinder took a massive amount of damage from the rocks but she used her aura to heal herself instantly. Ozpin engaged Cinder while Harry drew electricity from the life support machine and used it to create lightning golems which attacked Cinder at intense speeds. Cinder couldn't keep up but she created an explosion of fire which shattered the runes controlling the lightning which caused the lightning golems to explode zapping Cinder and Ozpin. Ozpin collapsed as the lightning shocked him and Cinder fell to her knees as well. Harry fell to his knees and rolled onto his back exhausted from controlling the out of control lightning but he tried to push himself up only to have Cinder push him back down. She pointed one of her swords at Harry.

"The Maiden's power, where is it?" Cinder said angrily. Harry moved his hands so they were opposite each other and let magic flow between them. A ball of pure magic formed between his hands. Harry chuckled at her gobsmacked face.

"This magic will die with me." Harry said. Cinder raged and swung her sword up and brought it down on Harry only to meet Ozpin's cane. He fought her back but he was too weak. He was old and he wasn't used to moving that fast for long periods of time anymore. Cinder took advantage of this and pierced her sword through Ozpin's chest. Harry sucked in a breath as he saw Ozpin fall. She pulled her sword out and Ozpin collapsed again. She turned to Harry only to be blasted with a beam of pure magic. She hit the wall above the elevator which cracked upon impact. Cinder landed on her hands and knees and forced herself to her feet and ran out of The Vault, her aura walking overtime.

Harry pushed himself to his feet and held his chest as he stumbled over to Ozpin. He kneeled in front of Ozpin and checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Ozpin cracked opened his eyes to find Harry closing the wound with one of his potions.

"Harry… Leave me… Stop Cinder. I'll find a way out." Ozpin said hoarsely as he sat up slowly.

"Are you sure Ozpin?" Harry asked. He didn't want to leave Ozpin like this.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Here, take my cane." Ozpin said as he reached over and grabbed his cane from nearby and pushed it into Harry's hands.

"I will look after this until i can return it." Harry said as he stood up and summoned his Katana from where he left it. He sheathed the sword and took off running to the elevator. He looked up the destroyed elevator shaft and tried to shift into an eagle form but he couldn't. He must have used up all his magic when he blasted Cinder so he couldn't shift. He grabbed onto the side of the shaft and began climbing. He had a long climb to go before he reached the top of the tower.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The Grimm in Beacon's courtyards were beginning to fade. Thankfully, not long after Ozpin left with Pyrrha and Jaune, Reinforcements arrived in the form of six fully loaded airships, each carrying roughly forty soldiers and the Atlesian Knights had been shut down somehow. Most of the civilians in Vale had been evacuated and Vale was almost empty and abandoned. With the reinforcements the Grimm began to fall one by one. But just as they regained control of the school a large quake shook the entire city. Most of the forces looked towards the mountains at Mountain Glynn and saw a very large beast flying their way.

"DRAGON!" One of the men yelled getting the attention of those that hadn't seen it. The Dragon flew towards the school and started to circle the tower, dropping a tar like substance from its body which created more Grimm. They were dropping too slowly though and the men had it well in hand but they heard a rumbling from the cliffs and Grimm by the hundreds climbed over the cliff. The fear and panic that the men had felt upon seeing the Dragon had drawn the Grimm that was rampaging through the city to the grounds of Beacon and the tide of Grimm was overwhelming. The surviving hunters and soldiers started firing upon the Grimm but the wave of Grimm was overwhelming and it only got worse when the Dragon joined the fight. It flew over the group and rained a burst of fire down upon them. Many of the soldiers were unlucky and were caught in the blaze and had been set on fire. Just as victory was in reach, it was snatched away from them.

"Why is Harry not here? He could bring it down easily as a dragon." Yatsuhashi said as she stabbed a Grimm with his massive sword

"I have no idea. He just took off when the Grimm attacked." Ren said from where he was shooting Grimm. They were confused when Airships started landing and the soldiers began running back to the ships. Sergeant Rackham turned off from group of retreating soldiers to join the hunters.

"We've been given the order to fall back. Beacon's lost." Rackham said as he kept firing.

"We've still got hunters here. Blake and Yang are missing and Weiss and Ruby left to try and find Jaune, Pyrrha and Harry." Ren replied. Ruby had used her speed semblance and Weiss had used a speed glyph to speed past the Grimm.

"Goddamn it. If we stay here any longer we'll be kil…" Rackham started but was cut off as Nora yelled and took off running. They all looked up to find Blake and Weiss helping Yang across the courtyard and Ruby keeping the Grimm back. "COVER FIRE!" Rackham yelled and the soldiers nearby all began firing to keep the Grimm away from the four Huntresses. When the four got closer they saw that Yang was missing an arm and she was bleeding hence the reason she was being carried. Yang and Blake got onto the airship and medic began looking over the two.

"What happened?" Ren asked upon seeing them.

"Yang and Blake ran into Adam Taurus. I have no idea what happened there as Blake didn't say and Yang was unconscious. Jaune is apparently in Vale after Pyrrha had launched him in a one of the lockers, Pyrrha is fighting someone on Beacon tower and I don't know where Harry is." Weiss explained as she leaned against the side of the airship catching her breath.

"We need to go find Pyrrha and Harry. They're still out there." Ruby said as she turned to run off again but Rackham grabbed her arm.

"Listen, we need to get out of here. There is too many Grimm." He said trying to convince her.

"I don't care if there is a thousand dragon grimm. Harry is one of my teammates and is my responsibility and Pyrrha is a dear friend. I won't be leaving until I find them." Ruby said as she shook out of Rackham's grip and she and Weiss ran off. They both tore past the Grimm and dodged all the attacks as they ran for the tower. The rest of the hunters boarded the nearest airship and it took off just as the docks were overrun.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Pyrrha was losing badly to Cinder. The fight had started off well, she had been able to land hit after hit on Cinder but Pyrrha's aura took a massive thrashing. Every attack that Cinder rained down on Pyrrha was infused with not only aura but what magic she possessed. Not only that, but Pyrrha only had her shield as Cinder had melted her spear into three sections. Cinder sent another burst of fire which Pyrrha blocked. Cinder readied her bow and fired an arrow. Pyrrha threw her shield and it connected with the arrow but the arrow broke up and rebuilt itself completely missing the shield. The arrow embedded itself into Pyrrha's ankle making her cry out in pain and collapse to her knees.

"I must admit, you are stronger than most that I have faced. It's too bad you fought for the wrong side." Cinder said as she stood in front of Pyrrha and readied her bow for a kill shot. Pyrrha closed her eyes just as Cinder let the arrow fly, but Pyrrha never felt it but she heard the roar of anger.

"PYRRHA!" She heard and saw Harry jump in the way of the arrow and get it embedded in his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and glared at Cinder.

"You certainly are determined. Never knowing when to give up." Cinder said as she lowered her bow. She would never admit it but Harry had gained a small amount of respect from her.

"I've been told I'm incredible stubborn. Especially when it comes to saving those close to me." Harry said as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, snapped it and threw it at Cinder's feet. Harry unsheathed his Katana and removed Ozpin's cane from his back and took a fighting stance. Cinder sent a massive burst of fire at the two but Harry summoned a stone wall in front of him and Pyrrha and he took the chance to summon the pieces of Pyrrha's spear which went into a small bag and her shield which he attached to his back. He charged Cinder and the two traded blows with their swords. They attacked and parried continuously, neither gaining the upper hand. Pyrrha could only watch as her boyfriend fought for not only his life, but hers as well. They both started receiving wounds as they were slashed by the other and they started getting tired as they had been using Aura and Magic almost non-stop since the fight in The Vault. Harry could definitely feel the effects of magical exhaustion on him but pushed himself harder and harder.

He sneaked a glance over at Pyrrha who had fallen unconscious and he fought more determined. Cinder managed slash his chest and he fell to his hands and knees, panting hard and desperately trying to gather what little breath he could.

"You have fought well, but you both die here." Cinder said raising her sword but once again being interrupted, this time but a rapier. Neo kicked Cinder backwards and she landed on her back. Neo quickly helped Harry onto his feet.

"I'm ok Neo, thanks." Harry said. Neo nodded before they both charged Cinder who only just managed to block the blows from the two. Neo dodged all of Cinder's attacks while Harry fought with as much strength as he could muster. Harry launched another smaller burst of pure magic and Cinder did the same. The two attacks met in mid-air and exploded outwards sending everyone flying and all weapons went flying. Cinder saw Harry was dead on his feet and Neo was on the opposite side of the office. Cinder summoned her blades and charged Harry who tried to fight her off with bullets from his two pistols as he duel wielded the guns but she dodged them and stabbed Harry right in the chest. Harry gasped for breath as he felt himself be stabbed and Cinder pulled her blade out and Harry stumbled backwards. Neo grabbed her parasol and ran across the destroyed room and dived after Harry as he fell off the tower. She grabbed his hand and grabbed the tower with her other hand. She groaned as she held onto a now unconscious Harry and the broken tower.

"You fought well, but know when to give… up!" Cinder said as she looked over the edge at the two and created a fireball in her hand which she shot at the tower breaking it and making Neo and Harry fall from the tower.

Ruby had climbed the tower just as the Cinder and Harry's magic caused an explosion. She saw Cinder charge Harry and she gasped in shock when she saw Harry get stabbed. She was even more shocked when she saw Neo run across and try to save Harry and saw the two fall from the tower. She felt herself tear up and subconsciously used her silver eyed powers lighting the tower up like a Beacon before all went black and she too succumbed to unconsciousness.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Pyrrha awoke and took in her surroundings. She was in some bedroom and she wasn't the only one in the room. She saw that Ruby was asleep in the bed next to her with an adult blonde sitting in a chair at the end of the bed. She pushed herself to a sitting position with a pained groan.

"Pyrrha, you're awake." The blonde said.

"Where am I?" Pyrrha asked struggling to remember past events. It was all hazy to her but her memories were coming back slowly.

"You're in my home, I'm Taiyang. Ruby and Yang's father. You're safe here, I promise." Tai said reassuringly.

"What happe… HARRY! Where is he, where's Harry?" She said as she remembered what happened. Tai looked down slightly as he struggled to find the words.

"I… I don't know how to say this but… we don't know. When Qrow found you two on Beacon tower he couldn't find Harry. All he found was you two and…" Tai said trailing off as he stood up and walked to a dresser where he picked up something in a cloth. He passed the cloth to Pyrrha who slowly opened it to find two familiar Pistols and a very familiar Katana. The Katana's blade was now a pitch black colour but it made the blade more appealing… as if the colour worked with it. "We don't want to give up hope but the most likely result was he fell from the tower. Even if he survived the fall… the Grimm…" Tai said trailing off again. Pyrrha didn't respond, she only picked up the Katana and ran her hand along the side of the blade, feeling the many runes Harry had inscribed into the metal.

"He isn't dead… not until I have proof." Pyrrha said trying to deny what Taiyang had told her. But even she knew the odds weren't looking good. Tai sighed, he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with Pyrrha. She needed a chance to come to terms with what he had told her.

"Get some sleep Pyrrha, you need it." Tai said as he gave her a couple of sleeping pills to help her sleep as he knew she wouldn't. Pyrrha felt a few tears fall down her face before sleep claimed her.

Unnoticed to anyone inside the house, crouching on a nearby tree branch and looking into the windows of the house, a figure in a long white robe made sure everyone was ok and safe and more importantly… that Pyrrha was ok. He stood up straight before turning on the spot and vanishing into the evening light.

/AN

Now i've finished the chapter. I'm going to go hide as I'm sure many of you want to kill me for the ending of this chapter. I have had this event planned out for months now and many of the events afterwards. I will try my best to answer any questions that you have but some questions I will not answer as most of my original plot will remain secret.

Fenozzel12: Aeona, I do not want to hear that you have been giving out top secret information. Also, speaking of top secret information, we have a super-secret project to begin. Maybe we can get it ready by December 1st, my birthday.

 _Aeona: i don't know what you're talking about my friend.  
_

Well favourite, follow and review and I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can.

Till Next Time Folks


	20. Back Home

/AN

Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter for the story and the beginning of the original content. Like I said before the only things from canon I will use is scenes of major importance and the new characters, that's it.

Now I'm sure many of you have been wondering the results of the poll. So here are the results

Should Harry and Pyrrha continue dating?  
Yes: 212 Votes  
No: 64 Votes

So Harry and Pyrrha will continue dating although how since… well I'll figure it out. Thanks to all the 276 people who took the time to vote.

Chapter 20: Back Home

"What do you mean no one has a clue as to how it was done? These people are our top experts. Are you saying a sixteen year old has our experts stumped?" Minister Fudge asked as he and Dumbledore descended into the Chamber of Secrets. It had been six months since Harry disappeared and Voldemort was making chaos wherever he went. Everyone knew that Harry was currently missing but they didn't know that he had completely left the dimension. People believed he was currently in hiding, training to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore had reluctantly told Fudge what had happened as he needed the top Runes Masters in Britain to look over the runes in the Chamber of Secrets as Dumbledore was unable to understand them. He had also stressed the importance of finding Harry as Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. Needless to say Fudge immediately agreed.

"I'll leave it for William to explain." Dumbledore said simply as he entered the now permanently opened Chamber. As they walked in they saw ten runes masters all trying different methods to decipher the intricate runes drawn into the floor of the chamber.

"Headmaster." Someone called out as he came running over and the two recognised him as William Weasley.

"Alright Weasley, start talking I have little time before I need to be back at the ministry." Fudge said as he looked at a pocket watch that he pulled from his pocket.

"Uhh... Yes sir. I'm sure that The Headmaster has already told you we have made very little progress into discovering how exactly Harry disappeared." William said.

"Explain." Fudge said simply.

"It's the rune combinations, they shouldn't have worked. As a matter of fact a few of these a few of these have explosive results. The only explanation I have to that is a few of the combinations is negating those results and using it in some way. As to what I'm not sure." William explained.

"Is there anyone to reopen the portal or to bring Harry back through it?" Dumbledore asked as he picked up a few parchments of notes that the runes masters had done.

"No, there isn't a chance with this setup. It's one-way and one use. It's all still setup but no matter what we try we can't get it powered again. And what's more even if we did get it going again it wouldn't help. It looks as if Harry didn't have a plan as to where he wanted to go. He could have been sent anywhere." William answered making Dumbledore sigh. He paced for a few moments as he processed all this new information before turning back to William.

"Keep trying. There may yet be something you haven't done yet and it could work." Dumbledore said as he and Fudge left the chamber.

"So we can't follow him to where he has gone. Do you have any ideas?" Fudge asked as climbed out of into Myrtle's Bathroom and vanished the slime and dust from his robes.

"A few, many unlikely to work although i do have an idea that might work. There have been many cases of people running away from problems, mainly from arranged marriages and the family has done a simply ritual to pull them back with a simply item that belonged to the runner or a drop of blood." Dumbledore explained as they walked the halls back to Dumbledore's office.

"And you think this will work?" Fudge asked wanting to be sure.

"The ritual has never failed although I do see some problems. Nothing remains that belongs to Harry. He took everything with him and I don't have any of his blood. That was the simple problem. The major problem is this has never been tested between dimensions. Cases of dimensional travel is very rare so there is very little material to reference to." Dumbledore said as they entered his office. Fudge looked thoughtful for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Actually I think I can solve that first problem." Fudge said as he went to the floo and called out his office and stepped through. Dumbledore followed behind him. They both walked out of the Minister office and walked down the hallway. Fudge stopped at a door and knocked on it and walked in when someone called out to them.

"Dolores, I believe you have some of the parchment that Harry Potter used during his detention with you." Fudge said.

"Why yes i do Minister, i thought it would be a good idea to keep some of his blood in case it was necessary." Umbridge said with her sickly sweet smile.

"Well we need it so if you could hand it over." Fudge said. Umbridge's smile faulted slightly at the thought of losing the blood but couldn't disobey a direct order from her beloved minister. She stood up from her desk and removed a piece of parchment from a filing cabinet that had red writing on it. She handed it to Fudge who looked at it before handing it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at it and saw _I Must Not Tell Lies_ Written over and over again.

"This should be sufficient. I will keep you informed of my progress but it will take some time." Dumbledore said as he and Fudge left the office and Dumbledore flooed back to his office.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

Two months had pasted since the Battle of Beacon. The rest of Team JNPR had arrived two weeks after the battle and Taiyang had been more than happy to accommodate the team which JNPR was extremely grateful for and showed their appreciation where ever they could by helping around the house or helping to stem the tide of Grimm that had arrived on Patch.

Nora, Ren, Jaune and Ruby were watching out the Window as Pyrrha and Qrow trained. Every since Pyrrha managed to walk again she has been pushing herself hard. Also with the loss of Miló and Akoúo she has been using Harry's Katana. She didn't think she would be able to use the sword but she found it worked well for her.

"Has anyone talked to her?" Jaune asked breaking the silence between the four.

"I tried to, but Pyrrha left the room as soon as I asked if she needed to talk. She bottling all her emotions and it's not good for her." Ren said.

"All we can do is be there for her. We've all lost people but we were too young to understand at the time." Nora added in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Anyway, what have the adults said?" Ruby said as breaking her gaze from Pyrrha and Qrow.

"Apparently, Cinder is heading for Mistral. What's she doing in Mistral, we don't know. She could be resupplying or planning the fall of Mistral same as Vale." Ren replied.

"So we need to be heading for Mistral. Are we still good to go at the end of next week?" Ruby asked.

"If there are little interruptions than yes we should be good." Ren said.

"Uhh guys..." Jaune started but trailed off. They saw he was still looking out the window.

"What Jauney?" Nora asked.

"Oobleck, Port, Ironwood and Goodwitch are walking up to the house." Jaune said. The others ran to the window wondering why the four would be here. They stopped briefly to talk to Qrow and he and Pyrrha joined the group as they walked inside. Ruby, Nora, Ren and Jaune ran out of the room to the top of the stairs so they could hear what was said.

"Tai, It's good to see you again." Glynda said.

"Glynda, it's nice to see you. What can i do for all of you?" Taiyang asked.

"We need to talk, Guardian business." Ironwood said simply. The eavesdroppers wondered what the Guardians were and why their teachers were involved.

"Pyrrha would you head upstairs for a while, of and can you tell the others that the kitchen is out of bounds for a while." Tai said and Pyrrha nodded before heading upstairs only to find the four who had all had a finger to their mouths telling her to be quiet but it was for naught as they went into the kitchen and closed the door.

"How are we going to hear now?" Nora asked making Ruby run off and entered Yang's room. The other followed her.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Yang said upset at how Ruby barged in.

"Sorry Yang but we need to listen in on the conversation downstairs." Ruby said as she moved and old trunk of cloths to reveal a crack in the floor.

"No thanks Tai, we don't have much time to spend so we should get right down to business." They heard Ironwood say. Taiyang must have offered to get anyone a drink of something.

"Alright than, Where do we start?" Tai said as he sat down at the table.

"Beacon and Vale. At the current moment we have no chance of reclaiming the Kingdom. The Grimm have taken over the city and Beacon is even worse. Vale has effectively become the biggest Grimm nest on Remnant. Some Grimm that were spotted in the Kingdom have never been seen before and what's more they seem coordinated." Glynda said remembering what she had seen on some of her scouting runs into the Kingdom.

"Coordinated? Grimm aren't coordinated, they're mindless beasts." Taiyang said disbelievingly.

"While that may be true in most cases there are rare cases where the Grimm work as a coordinated unit. But that is only the case if a Grimm Seer is present." Port said.

"What is a Grimm Seer, I've never heard of that class of Grimm before." Oobleck said.

"I'm not surprised. Grimm Seers are an incredible rare class of Grimm but they are also the oldest. Grimm Seers are the first Grimm that roamed Remnant. They Resemble floating Jellyfish. There are only six of them in existence but they are able to rally the Grimm around them and making them much more persistent. No Seer has every been killed as they are normally surrounded by an army of Grimm. I've actually come across one when I ventured into the Grimm Badlands at one point in my youth and when it senses dangers it will call out to all Grimm in the area and they run fast. I was very lucky to get out of there." Port explained.

"Ok so now is not the ideal time to try to take back Vale." Taiyang said simply.

"What about Fall?" Ironwood asked.

"Which one?" Qrow asked.

"You know the one I'm talking about." Ironwood replied. Qrow took a breath of air before replying.

"Dead. Arrow to the chest." Qrow answered.

"Are you sure? Did you confirm it?" Ironwood asked. Qrow drank from his flask and put the cap on and placed it back on his belt.

"Six people were in the Vault. Four made it out. One is not likely to tell us anything, Another is dead. The last two, Arc and Nikos both told us that Fall was shot by an arrow from someone they identified as Cinder Fall, an exchange student from Mistral, which we now know was her cover. I didn't count Ozpin as one who made it out of the Vault because we have no idea what has happened to him. He's simply vanished." Qrow answered. Ironwood was thinking about Cinder's name when a memory came to him.

"Hold on, Didn't Torchwick give us Cinder's name when Potter interrogated him on my ship." Ironwood thought out loud.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I wasn't privy to that conversation so I don't know." Qrow said.

"Regardless whether Cinder now has Fall's powers we need to move the other maidens. I know they like living in peace but with I'm sure Cinder would like to get her hands on the rest of the maidens powers." Glynda suggested. Qrow cringed before he looked away from the group.

"Qrow if you have something to share I suggest you share it." Ironwood said upon noticing Qrow's cringe.

"That may not be as easy as you think. Summer and Winter have vanished and Spring has gone underground and I have found no leads as to where." Qrow said making everyone pale.

"What do you mean… Summer… And Winter… HAVE VANISHED?!" Glynda asked loudly hoping that Qrow had a good answer.

"I mean they're not where they last were. From what I gathered, some people visited them and the day after they arrived there was no sign of them anymore." Qrow replied ignoring Glynda's yell.

"Oh this is a nightmare. Fall's dead, Winter and Summer are gone and Spring is basically gone as well." Ironwood said running his hands through his hair.

"Is there any good news?" Oobleck asked hoping there was something that balanced all the bad news.

"I'm afraid not, all we got is the world is going to hell." Qrow replied.

"The world is in a bad place at the moment, Vale destroyed and abandoned and Mistral and Vacuo believe its Atlas's fault. From the reports I've read the two other Kingdoms are prepping for War." Ironwood stated.

"With how shaky the foundations of the world are at the moment we won't last a war like The Great War all those years ago." Taiyang added. The room was silent as everyone digested the grim news.

"Well I need to get going. I need to get back to Atlas. Taiyang, the techs have almost finished on what you asked for. When it's done I'll get it sent over." Ironwood said as he stood up from his seat.

"I'll follow you out." Glynda said as she followed Ironwood out of the room. Oobleck and Port left a few minutes later after talking to Qrow and Taiyang.

"This is getting worse. We knew the peace wouldn't last but like this. I don't think anyone saw this coming at all." Taiyang said but was met with silence as Qrow didn't reply. "How's she holding up?" Tai asked a few minutes later.

"About as well as you'd expect. She's appears fine but she broken inside. I don't blame her, watching as her boyfriend fought for not only his life but you're own while you can't do anything. I'm sure anyone would be like this." Qrow replied.

"There is one thing that plagues me though. Ruby said that she saw Neo on top of Beacon tower, but not only that... Neo was helping Harry. Didn't Neo work for Torchwick?" Taiyang said confused.

"No one knows what happened between Harry and Cinder on top of the tower. Ruby was too late to see anything useful and Pyrrha was knocked out. The only one who can tell us would be Cinder and i don't think she would be in a sharing mood." Qrow replied. The two left the room and the eavesdroppers looked at each other in confusion. What the heard hadn't answered any question but given them many many more.

/AN

I know this was a very short chapter compared to the others but i wanted to get a sort or filer chapter up.

Now i'm sure many of you expect this many many weeks ago but i was on holidays in America for about 3 weeks and before that i was spending a lot of time with family so was unable to work. I apologise for the wait and i will be making more regular updates.

Well i hope you all enjoyed and look forwards to the next chapter.

Till Next time folks.


	21. Belladonna's and Grimm Massacre

/AN

Hey Everyone. First off I would like to say thank you to everyone who offered words of encouragement when I needed it. I can't express how thankful I am to you all for everything you have done for me. People say when you hit rock bottom you need family around you to help pull you out of your funk. I know many youtubers think of their channels as a family of sorts and I hope I can make something similar through the small community that has been reading and enjoying my stories. Once again I thank each and everyone one of the people who helped me through the words they gave me and I hope I can return the favour if any of you ever need it.

On a related note, I have been thinking for some time about creating a Forum on my page so that people can talk about my stories with each other and I can join discussions with people. If anyone thinks I should do this let me know and leave a name for the forum if you can think of a good one.

Now I have a challenge from all of you, I need a team name for Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune and Nora. i have sat for who knows how long trying to think of a good combination and i have failed. So if anyone could help me out I'd be much appreciative and I'll give you a cookie.

Aeona316: Holy shite... I can't believe we are back in business. After a long hiatus it feels great to be back honestly. Hope you all love the chapter just as much as i did.

Chapter 21: Belladonnas and Grimm Massacre

Blake for the first time in a few months was actually happy. She had journeyed back to her home in Menagerie to visit her parents and her parents were thrilled to see her again. The only downside was that a certain monkey had followed her home but she wasn't about to ask her parents if she could keep him like most children ask when strays follow them home. So far the reactions to Sun were divided. Kali Belladonna liked Sun but Ghira Belladonna was not impressed making for an awkward time if the two were in the same room. The four Faunus were currently sitting around the table enjoying a cup of tea and catching up on all that had happened since Blake's parent's last saw their Daughter.

"Sooo... you literally flew on a dragon? How might I ask, from what I know the only type of Dragon on Remnant is the Grimm Dragon inhabiting the waters surrounding Menagerie?" Ghira asked after Blake had explained when she and her team had infiltrated a White Fang meeting to find out what they were up to.

"One of my former teammates was something his people called an Animagus. It was a term they used for a person who could change into an animal. He had two forms, a Dragon and a Golden Eagle." Blake explained.

"It was not fun flying that high up and having to hold on for your life. Sooo… so far up." Sun said shuddering at the memory of his flight on the dragon.

"Sun screamed like a girl." Blake said simply looking at Sun who began sputtering denials.

"That does not surprise me in the slightest." Ghira said with a small smirk earning him a slap to the arm from his wife.

"Ghira, be nice." Kali said making Ghira look away from his wife smirk still present.

"Yes dear. Now Blake, I've been meaning to ask you, where is your weapon?" Ghira asked Blake making her wince. Blake had lost Gambol Shroud during the Battle of Beacon. She had to leave it behind when she saved Yang from Adam and to her current knowledge it was still sitting in the ruins of the cafeteria where she had left it. Unfortunately, now that Beacon was the largest Grimm nest in the world, besides the Grimm Badlands, it was unlikely that she would be retrieving it anytime soon.

"I had to help my partner during the Battle of Beacon when she was wounded and had to leave it behind. I never got the chance to retrieve it as the Grimm invaded too quickly and Beacon became a Grimm nest." Blake replied. Any reply was cut off as they heard a knock on the front door. Ghira went to get it but Kali cut him off.

"I'll get it." She said as she left the room leaving a very awkward atmosphere, mainly between Sun and Ghira but Blake was feeling it as well. A few minutes later Kali returned with a man who was carrying a bag on his back. Blake and Sun didn't recognise him but Ghira did.

"Jordan my old friend, how have you been lately?" Ghira asked as he stood up and gave Jordan a manly hug and patted him on the back.

"Old, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Jordan asked making Ghira laugh.

"Indeed I have and all I've seen is the same handsome devil I've seen for years." Ghira replied.

"You keep telling yourself that. I don't think any will see what you see." Jordan replied.

"Enough you two, Jordan won't you join us for some tea." Kali said as she poured another cup.

"I'd be happy too. It's been a long day." Jordan said as he sat down at the table.

"Jordan I don't believe you've met my daughter before." Ghira said as he gestured to Blake.

"Indeed I haven't, nice to finally meet you Blake. I've heard so much about you from your father." Jordan said.

"I wish I could say that same but dad's never mentioned you before." Blake replied.

"That would be my fault, I like my privacy, hard to find it now-a-days. Speaking of finding things…" Jordan said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out something very familiar to Blake.

"Gambol Shroud… but how. Beacon is overrun with Grimm." Blake said in shock as she accepted Gambol Shroud from Jordan.

"Well I can't really take the credit. A friend of mine was the one who found it and pasted it on to me so I could return it to you. He should have been resting as he had been hurt recently so that pissed off quite a few people especially his self appointed nurse." Jordan replied as he took a drink of tea.

"So how have you been lately, it's been a while since I last saw you?" Ghira asked.

"Yeah, it's been what… five years. I think we last saw each other at that White Fang meeting when you stepped down as leader." Jordan replied.

"Wait… What?!" Blake and Sun said at the same time.

"You… a human… were a member of the White Fang?" Sun asked in complete shock.

"I wouldn't say member, more along the lines of a silent partner. No one in my family has ever been a Faunus but we have always believed in equality among all races and cultures. My Father was a silent co-founder alongside Ghira and we have always supported their goals… until things started becoming… less peaceful." Jordan explained to the shell-shocked teens they never thought that a human would willingly associate themselves with the White Fang let alone help found the once peaceful organisation.

"So how's the team been lately?" Ghira asked breaking the silence after a minute or two.

"Well… could be better. I visited Skye and Bianca a couple of weeks ago to tell them what happened in Vale and they been staying with me since then, Jade heard what happened in Vale and went into hiding… she always was good at hide and seek. As for Amber… well she's had better days." Jordan said looking away as he mentioned Amber.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jade and Amber but it's nice to hear you've seen Skye and Bianca. From the stories I've heard you five were as thick as thieves when you attended Beacon." Kali said with a chuckle remembering some of the stories she remembered Jordan sharing over the years.

"You went to Beacon?" Blake asked curiously.

"Yeah, Graduated two years ago as the top ranking team of our year the five of us did. The Professor's couldn't come up with a name for us that involved the first letters of our names, I mean come on. What do you get from Jordan, Jade, Amber, Bianca and Skye? Not that simple." Jordan explained. Everyone had to agree with him as it didn't seem easy at all and no matter what anyone tried they couldn't think of a name.

"Yeah I have to agree it's not easy. Man, what a horrible set of letters… ah sorry." Sun said looking at Jordan apologetically.

"It's ok, we had very little success in that field ourselves. Although it was kind of memorable, the only time in Beacon's history that a headmaster couldn't come up with a team name. Our nameless team will go down in history." Jordan said triumphantly.

"Yeah, for having a leader with the largest ego." Kali said with a smile.

"Ahh not nice Kali, not nice." Jordan said as he smiled and crossed his arms.

"So are you staying for dinner Jordan?" Ghira asked.

"I would love to but I have to get..." Jordan started but cut off as he saw the look Kali was giving him. Jordan sighed before chuckling. "Well as I've just found out I don't have much of a choice so I'd love to stay for dinner." Jordan replied making everyone laugh.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

"... every nightmare just discloses, it's your blood that's red like roses... "

"RUBY! Please can we have a song change, I admit i like Red Like Roses but it gets kind of dull after the tenth time. Can you please sing a new song?" Jaune asked finally having enough of hearing the same song over and over again and the others had to agree... well everyone but Nora, she was off in her own world like normal. Probably dreaming about Ren, Sloths, Pancakes or all of the above.

"Ahhhh... But Red Like Roses is the best song there is. It's perfect in every way." Ruby said with a pout.

"Once again, i admit it is a good song but seriously... ten times?" Jaune asked.

"Well what am i meant to sing to pass the time. Mirror Mirror is kind or Weiss's song, I Burn is Yang's and From Shadow's is Blake's. Red Like Roses is my theme song, i claim it as my theme song. It sounds perfect charging into battle. The Singing, the lyrics, the music it's all amazing..." Ruby said starting to point out all best parts and everyone started to tune her out as she fan-girled over her favourite song.

"I hope we get to the next village soon, it's starting to get dark and i would rather not walk in the dark with who knows how many Grimm around us." Ren said as he looked up at the rapidly darkening sky.

"From what the map says, we're still about twenty to thirty miles from the next village. It might be easier to camp for the night as i doubt we'll make it to the village by sundown." Pyrrha said as she folded up the map and placed it in the bag on her back.

"I wish we had Harry's trunk. That was the best thing i have ever seen. Speaking of which... are you ok Pyrrha?" Ren asked. Ren and Pyrrha were trailing slightly behind Nora, Ruby and Jaune.

"I'm fine Ren because i know Harry's still alive. Until i have proof otherwise he is still out there and I'd know it in my heart if he was gone." Pyrrha said before looking down guiltily. "I should never have gone up there to fight Cinder. If i didn't Harry wouldn't have been up there and..." Pyrrha started but Ren cut her off.

"Pyrrha i remember Harry once saying he had a saving people complex that always caused him trouble. Regardless whether you were on top of Beacon tower Harry would have gone up there to stop Cinder from hurting the people of Vale. I'm sure with you up there made it more personal. It wasn't your fault" Ren said. The two walked in silence until it was broken by Jaune from further up.

"Guys have a look at this!" He called back to the two and they ran up further to find a scene that shocked them. Hundreds of Grimm lay dead in the field before them. Creeps, Beowolves, Ursa and many others all lay silent as black smoke rose from their bodies.

"This had to be recent as they haven't fully decomposed." Ruby said as she took a few steps forward and stopped when she heard a creaking noise and looked down only to find pieces of wood at under her feet and saw more wood lying around the field.

"This is really weird." Ren said as he picked up one of the wood pieces and looked at it before throwing it to the side where it landed not too far away.

"We better keep moving, more Grimm could show up soon." Jaune said which everyone agreed to and they all quickly crossed the field and kept following the track to Mistral. As they left two figures walked out of the nearby woods and watched them go, a male and a female. The female gestured to the five teens quickly leaving the field making the male sigh.

"Soon, there is a few more things that need to be done before we deal with them." The male said as they both vanished from where they stood.

/AN

And i'm finally done. Man i missed writing in my brief hiatus.

Well i hope you all enjoyed and let me know if you think its a good idea for me to put up a forum for everyone to share their thoughts and talk about the story.

Aeona316: I'm sure you all have more questions then answers right now... But you'll have to wait till next time. Don't forget t review so we can make the story better

Well i only have one thing to say now

Till Next Time Folks


	22. Stories, Letters and Visions

/AN

Hey guys. Got another chapter for you all to enjoy.

Now as for the challenge i left last chapter asking if people could come up with a name to replace RNJR and JNRR, I'm happy to say that 253910 came up with Twelve Name... Twelve, and i couldn't come up with one. But seriously, thank you to 253910 for the team names and i have chosen the name Team Valor (VALNR) as the name for them as i liked it the most. So thank you once again.

Also It looks as if Aeona is MIA since i sent him a chapter a few weeks ago. So this chapter is unbeta read for now.

Well I don't have anything to say for now and i'll get to work creating the Masterpiece that is this story.

Chapter 22: Stories, Letters and Visions

Blake was leaning on a rail on the balcony outside of her bedroom in her family's home on the island of Menagerie staring out at the darkened sky and the lit up homes of her fellow Faunus. Following the Fall of Vale and the Destruction of Beacon she had been thinking deeply about the actions she had taken in the past and she was ashamed at some of the actions she did but the one that made her feel the most guilt was abandoning her team when they needed her. She felt she had made the right decision. If she kept her distance from her friends surely Adam wouldn't feel the need to hunt them and kill them to get at Blake. She placed a hand on her stomach where Adam's Blade pieced her as she thought of her former friend and partner. The man who had been by her side for years only to be replaced with the monster that he had become.

"Rough night?" Someone asked from behind her and she turned to find her father's friend Jordan behind her. She sighed before turning back to look out at the village.

"You could say that. Just thinking of... painful topics. Ones that haven't come up in a long time." Blake replied.

"You don't have anyone you could talk about them with?" Jordan asked as he joined her leaning against the rail. Jordan's response surprised Blake. She expected him to ask her if she wanted to talk about them with him.

"Not exactly. I abandoned my team after the fall of Beacon. Someone i once knew hurt me and my partner and I felt distancing myself from them would keep them safe." Blake said.

"How are you going to make things up with your teammates? You may try to keep them at arm's length but if they are true friends then I'm sure that they will do what is necessary to help you." Jordan said. Blake thought the question over for a few minutes before answering.

"I don't know. But i think it's safer this way at the moment. Until i have time to decide on the next best course of action to keep them safe." Blake said.

"The best course of action at the moment would be standing by their sides. Do you really think Adam Taurus hasn't done his homework. He knows who your friends are and who your partner is. Instead of leaving them alone he has more incentive to hurt them and you would find out and would feel worse when you realise that keeping your distance has done nothing and you left your friends exposed. Weiss is in Schnee Manor and Jacque Schnee has his own private army protecting him but Ruby and Yang don't have that kind of protection." Jordan said and let it sink in for a few minutes before adding. "You need to stop running Blake. Running solves nothing. It's not my place to tell you how to live your life or what course to take but listen to what i said and think things through." He added before he pushed away from the rail and walked back inside leaving Blake deep in thought. She hated to admit it but he was right. Now that she thought things through properly she knew that distancing herself from her friends didn't solve anything and she would soon hear that one of her teammates were gone. She still had not heard any news about the fifth member of their team but Harry was secretive about many things. The others thought they knew most of his secrets but she was able to read his eyes and knew he had given very little away about his past life and experiences. She sighed in frustration as she walked back inside resigning herself to another restless night.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

"Are we there yet?" Nora asked for the twentieth time. The five huntsmen and huntresses had been walking for hours and were following an unused path hoping to get to the next village soon. They had taken a shortcut that Jaune had found hoping to cut their travel time in half.

"Nora, we will be there when we get there." Jaune said with a little more force then he wanted. The group was tired, hungry and sore from all the walking and fuses were short.

"All im saying is..." Nora said but was cut off mid sentence.

"Guys... Tempers are running high... it's been a long few days and we're all tired. Can we please just calm down and..." Pyrrha started stopped midsentence as something landed on her shoulder making everyone laugh at the scene, but the smiles soon dropped from their faces as realisation came to them.

"Is that..." Ren asked but couldn't finish.

"Hedwig." Ruby finished from him and it was true. The Beautiful Snowy owl was perched on Pyrrha's shoulder and looking at the group. Nobody could speak as they saw one of Harry's companions for the first time in months. No one had seen Hedwig or Padfoot since before the fall of Beacon and they were unaware of what had happened to them or the odd elf who worshiped the ground Harry walked on.

"Pyrrha..." Nora said in the most serious voice anyone had heard from her and they saw she was pointing at Hedwig and that was when the noticed the most important thing.

The letter tied to her leg.

Pyrrha looked at it and reached for it a couple of times but couldn't bring herself to remove the letter until Jaune came over and untied it knowing Pyrrha couldn't. He backed up and opened it and started to read it out.

 _Pyrrha..._

 _Not a day goes by i haven't thought about you since the Fall of Beacon. I know i don't deserve it but i will beg for forgiveness for as long as i need to show you how sorry i am for not returning to you as soon as i could. Things haven't been easy the last few months on any of us and the upcoming months are going to be even worse. I can't say much as there is the risk this could be intercepted but the fall of Beacon was only the beginning of plans that were put into effect long ago. The Destruction of Vale wasn't even the real goal. It was who and what was being hidden under the school that was the main focus. If you want to learn more, ask Qrow... he's been following you since Patch, i thought he was the one sent on most stealth missions but i saw him the moment i saw all of you. I'm so very sorry for not coming back but if myself and a couple of others didn't attempt to stop the ones who destroyed Vale then Mistral would have already been destroyed. We've managed to put them into a position where they need to delay their plans and we're causing more and more trouble for them. The reason I'm sending this now is that we're getting to the point where i can see you all again, but you especially Pyrrha. Please Forgive me and know i love you dearly._

 _Harry_

Jaune lowered the letter as he finished speaking and just looked at Pyrrha as she stood rooted to the spot and everyone could see she had tears in her eyes. She understood why he did what he had to do but it still hurt knowing he was alive and didn't try to reach out until now.

"Pyrrha... you ok?" Jaune asked.

"I understand why he did it... but it hurts. I just miss him." Pyrrha said and Jaune pulled her gently into a hug.

"We'll see him again soon... you heard what he said. It was something he had to do or another Kingdom would have been destroyed." Jaune said. Pyrrha took a long breath before looking up.

"Qrow!" Pyrrha called out as Jaune let her go. A crow flew out of a nearby tree and transformed as he landed near them.

"I heard... what do you want to know?" Qrow asked.

"Everything." Pyrrha said simply.

"Well we better get comfortable... because it's a very long story." Qrow said before they all grabbed some nearby logs and Qrow began the tale of Guardians, Maidens and Ancient Relics.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

The Demonic Queen of the Grimm was looking out her meeting room window at the ravaged landscape that she called home and watched as new Grimm crawled out of the pits they were born from and made their way out into the world to destroy the villages and settlements that littered the world. She turned to find look at the people who were sitting at the table in the room. Cinder, who had her two disciples standing beside her, and Watts were the only ones who either had no assignment or had to wait a few days before making his way to Mistral.

"Tell me again... why has our plans in Mistral been delayed." Salem spoke softly and dangerously staring at Watts as she sat down at the head of the table.

"My Lady, The White Fang and Grimm forces in the area around Mistral have suffered setbacks from destruction of equipment and supplies on the White Fang side and the death of the Grimm surrounding the Kingdom. It also seems the elusive leader of the Guardians of Remnant has been active lately managing his forces into key locations that have been making our lives harder." Watts reported. Cinder motion for Emerald to come forward so she could relay a message. Emerald looked up when Cinder was finished obviously waiting for permission.

"Speak Child." Salem said.

"Wasn't Ozpin the leader of The Guardians?" Emerald repeated to the group.

"No... No Ozpin was not. He was simply the message man for the true leader. The Leader preferred to be more anonymous in hopes we would be unable to learn his identity. A plan I might add that has been most effective as we are no closer to learning who he is then when we learnt of the existence of The Guardians." Salem replied.

"Pardon my speaking out of turn but is the Guardians even a threat? I thought The Guardians only included the four academy Headmasters and a few select individuals. Specifically Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwan." Mercury spoke in a more serious voice then normal as he knew who he was dealing with.

"No their numbers are higher than that. Not enough to be called an army but enough to cause us trouble." Watts replied. There was silence before the large door to the room were opened and Hazel walked in.

"My Lady." Hazel said and bowed slightly.

"Hazel, welcome back... did you accomplish your task i set you?" Salem asked.

"No... i had the Grimm tear apart the school... most specifically Ozpin's office and The Vault under the school. We found an entrance to an even more secret area in the Vault and followed it to where the Relic was stored. Unfortunately, It was gone. Someone has beaten us to it." Hazel said relaying his findings... or lack thereof.

"Most disturbing. While not the most Important of the four Relics. The Valean Axe of Knowledge would have been very insightful." Salem said after a minute of deathly silence.

"Hazel, I want you to find the Axe... follow any leads you can and retrieve it. Kill whoever has possession if you must but i want you to find the axe and bring it to me." Salem said looking at Hazel.

"As you wish." He said before turning and leaving the room.

"Watts. I want you to head to Mistral now. Ensure our contact is still on our side and inform him of what should happen if his loyalty faulters." Salem continued looking at Watts.

"As you wish My Lady." Watts said standing and bowing before following Hazel out the doors.

"And Cinder, keep practicing with the Maiden's powers. Even if you only have half still you need to practice or you will not be able to fully control them." Salem said. Cinder nodded, knowing she was dismissed, followed the two men out the doors with Emerald and Mercury following her leaving Salem to go back to looking out the window. "What are you planning?" Salem said to herself.

=-= L.O.A.H =-=

" _Where did things go wrong?"_ Were the thoughts running through Harry's head as he sat on one of the lounges in his trunk. Lately he had been getting distracted by his thoughts on matters like this. Things have been getting worse since the Destruction of Vale and the Fall of Beacon. Grimm attacks on the rise, White Fang raids increasing in number and brutality. The Settlement's of Remnant were falling faster than ever before.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at a glass cabinet that he and Jordan threw everything they had into warding it so no-one but Jordan or himself could open. He pulled himself to his feet and stalked across the room and disabled the enchantments on the cabinet and opened it. He pulled out the object that lay within and looked at it. An old mystical Axe lay in his hand and he sighed before he consciously poured his Aura and Magic into and let the world go black as the Axe pulled him into his mind and let the visions consume him.

 _The Kingdom of Mistral and Haven Academy burned as Grimm and White Fang attacked it. The citizens and Huntsmen were cut down by both attacking forces._

 _Port, Oobleck and Glynda alongside other humans in a mine being tortured by White Fang as they mined the dust that Faunus lost their lives for generations mining and dying in the tunnels._

 _Harry, Jordan and four females standing beside Dumbledore and the Professors of Hogwarts fighting for their lives as Beowolves, Creeps and Ursa poured into the Chamber of Secrets through a breach between Dimensions_

 _Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha standing on a wooden platform before an audience of Adam Taurus White Fang supporters cheering and celebrating as Taurus addressed his crowd before the floor dropped out from underneath the five and they dropped._

He was torn from the visions as he went flying across the room after receiving a hard punch to the face. The Axe fell from his hand and stopped short of the ground and hovered on its side before righting itself and hovered just off the ground. He looked up to find Jordan standing there and he was pissed.

"We agreed... Never to use that Axe. This is the second time you've done this Harry. The visions that Axe shows can't be trusted. They might not even happen but the actions we take to avoid them COULD CAUSE THEM!" Jordan yelled. And he was right, The future wasn't set in stone and even the smallest action could change the future for better or for worse.

"I know... It was a lapse in judgement." Harry said with a groan as he stood up rubbing his face where he was hit.

"Oh gee, a lapse in judgement, you don't say. That axe doesn't show us the good that will happen, but only the bad. It gains its strength by feeding on the negativity that the holders goes through as they watch those visions." Jordan said as he swooped down and grabbed the Axe from where it floated and placed it back in the cabinet and reactivated the wards and enchantments. He walked up to Harry and stood in front of him. "You know those four will skin you alive if they knew you used The Axe again." Jordan said making Harry shudder.

"We're debating it." The two heard from the doorway. The both turned to find Neo, Amber and two other members of Jordan's team, Bianca and Skye. And they did not look happy.

"You are a dead man Harry... Nice knowing you." Jordan said as he shook his head and turned around and went to lay on the couch.

"What, you're not going to help?" Harry asked slightly afraid of what the four would do.

"Hey it was your actions, you're own here." Jordan said as he folded his arms. Harry took a nervous step back as Amber stood in front of him. She was still had the scar from where the parasite stole her power but it was hardly noticeable.

"You promised you wouldn't touch the Axe after the last time. It almost drained your Magic and Aura because you were holding it for too long." Amber said sternly.

"Like i said... It was a lapse in Judgement. I don't know what came over me." Harry said sincerely.

"Hmm... Penny." Amber called out making Harry pale as the holographic image of Penny appeared behind Amber. Harry had saved Penny's A.I Core from her broken body thinking an A.I might be helpful.

"Salutations." Penny said appearing with a wave.

"Penny, i found just the person to help you go through files we recovered from Ozpin's office and The Vault." Amber said turning to Penny

"Sensational! Oh this'll be so much fun." Penny said vanishing.

"Come on isn't there anything else i can do?" Harry asked desperately. He had nothing against Penny but no-one could put up with her for more than an hour. Skye was unresponsive after being in her company for an hour and a half.

"Hmm... no." Amber said before turning to her laughing husband. "Isn't there somewhere you should be?" She asked him knowing he had to be at The Schnee Charity Concert in two hours to get a chance to talk to Weiss.

"There is no place I'd rather be at the moment." Jordan said with a smirk knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Go." Amber said making Jordan grumble and imitate Amber's 'go'.

"You always were the only one who could get him to do anything." Skye said watching the interaction.

"If you two don't mind." Bianca said as she walked up to Harry and lead him off to a secluded room and warded it from eavesdroppers. The lessons Harry had been giving the four magicals had been paying off immensely and Jordan had been able to teach Harry and the Maidens more ancient and powerful magic as their cores were more accepting of the older branches of magic after settingly properly.

"What did you see. What did it show you?" Bianca asked turning to him.

"Why do you want to know what I saw?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I'm not interested in what you saw. The Axe makes you see visions that would mess with your mind. Talking about them is the only way to get it out of your mind or it will consume you. There is a reason The Four Relics were hidden from the world. They don't just wreak havoc on the world but they also cause immense stress and on the wielders mind." Bianca explained. Bianca was always the most intellectual of the team and the one who could help the others out with matters of the mind. She was like a live-in psychiatrist.

"I saw... destruction. Mistral was burning. White Fang forcing people to work in the mines in the conditions that Faunus' were forces to work in, i saw... i saw death. Too much DEATH!" Harry yelled being sick of watching the people he cared about die around him. He didn't want to reveal the Hogwarts vision and only vaguely touched on the execution image.

"The Axe doesn't show the definitive future, it shows what could happen. Looking into the future is always a dangerous experience. A man could find his Destiny on the road he takes to avoid it, Harry. These deaths, they haven't happened yet so they can be avoided." Bianca told him making Harry smile.

"Thanks Bianca... You know for the Winter Maiden you're not as frosty as people might expect." Harry said ducking as Bianca went for a playful smack on the back of the head. They were about to leave the room when the room shook.

"Oh what are they doing now?" Harry said as he and Bianca tore from the room. They found Neo on the stairs watching on as a Thunderbird, a Lion and a Hippogriff all fought in the entrance hall. Every since Harry had taught the four how to become Animagus they had been playfully fighting whenever they could.

"Neo what caused it this time?" Harry asked turning to the mute.

" _Amber called Jordan's fashion sense terrible when he walked out in his usual jeans, polo shirt and hooded jacket to go to a charity concert. Then he said something and she tackled him over the railing transforming into a hippogriff. Jordan went Thunderbird and Skye couldn't help herself and joined in."_ Neo explained through sign language making Harry shake his head.

"I swear... they are children and we are the mature ones." Harry said making Neo and Bianca stare at him. "Alright who am i kidding." Harry said with a sigh before he leapt over the railing and transformed into a dragon and joined the fray. Making Neo and Bianca shake their heads.

"Well at least it's never boring around here." Bianca said with a laugh.

/AN

Yay... Animagus fight. I got a $20 on the dragon, anyone want to take up the odds?

So I'm sure there we're some questions raised and a few i might be willing to answer so P.M me but others I'm going to classify top secret until they are revealed later in the story. Hell even Aeona doesn't know some things so he's as in the dark as you are.

Well as always, enjoy, follow favourite and review and we'll have another as soon as possible

Till Next Time Folks.


End file.
